Rumours
by trina-twilightfreak
Summary: Full Summary inside: Isabella is the school's most popular. When Edward transferred to her school,they became instant enemies. She's a whore - something he hates. Little did he know, she's actually not what she seems. How did rumours alter her life? ON HIATUS. PLEASE READ MY PROFILE. SORRY AND THANK YOU.
1. Chapter 1: Everything I Love and Hate

**Romance/Humor Edward/Bella**

**Summary:** Isabella Marie is every guy's fantasy: liberal, rocker, sexy, gorgeous. But there's something about this girl that the whole world doesn't bother to actually know about. When Edward Cullen transferred to her school, he became the most popular guy. He instantly notices Isabella. She seems to be his dream girl – physically at least. But he hates all the other things about her. He hates that she easily gives herself to any guy and that she acts like a slut. You see, Edward's dream girl is someone shy and virtuous. Their opinions always collide and they both started bickering. But after much surveillance, Edward notices changes in Isabella. She seems to be not actually the person she portrays. He started being intrigued about her and observes her. Will he be able to bring out the real Isabella? Or, better yet, is there really even a "Bella" residing inside of her? Is she actually wearing a mask? What has rumours got to do with her life?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Everything I love and Hate<strong>

EPOV

I am in a noisy canteen with curious students sitting with me on a crowded table, pressing questions about how much I was liking Seattle so far, with girls practically shoving their chests in front of me. Yes, my life sucks. Other males would kill to be in my spot, I know, but I'm just not that type of a person. I'm not one who seeks attention and who thinks too fortunate and highly of himself to have girls basically stalk him every day. If there is anyone in this world who I'd be really interested to, I'd like to think of her as opposite to all these girls clinging onto my every move. She will be introvert because she is mature; quiet; thoughtful; simple; shy, and; oblivious to the fame that embraces me or the things that people "like" about me. I know these girls are only after me because of my family's money. They say I look good. I'm not so sure myself.

My ideal person would be one whose not really girly; who is practical and doesn't care if she wears shirt and jeans in going to school; one who finds nothing wrong in walking with a book in front of her nose all day; who knows how to take care of people; who knows household stuffs because she is responsible; who doesn't want to attract attention; who doesn't care if she wears make-up; who doesn't care if she stumbles on a sidewalk, and; most importantly, who values her chastity, morale and virtuosity more than anything else, dreaming of only really giving herself to the other after marriage.

Yup, I'm that type of a person – old-fashioned as others word it. And if I could really find that girl and be with her, I'd die a happy man with a full smile on my face (not the crooked smile I wear all the time). But, of course, I have not met her yet in my ridiculously long seventeen years of life. I'm almost beginning to lose hope that someone is actually like that in this world.

So, I'm in a busy canteen, with nosy people asking me frequently about myself, eyes following my every move, and girls trying and failing to seduce me. My life sucks so much I'll not be surprised if agitation will literally swallow me.

"Anyone caught your attention yet?" a brawny guy, Emmett – I believed what he told me his name was – whispered to me after the seven girls in my table unstoppably lashed at me questions after questions.

"I'm actually considering being a gay," I retorted sarcastically. Emmett stiffened beside me with a shock expression on his face. I rolled my eyes in mock frustration. He finally recovered, realizing that it was supposed to be a joke.

"So, Edward, what's your next class?" one of the blond girls, Lauren Mallory, asked me, though I thought I'd already answered that before.

I tried not to roll my eyes as I answered, "Biology."

"Great, you'll be in the same class with Tanya," she giggled, though I saw a glint of disappointment in her eyes.

"Oh, yes, that's true. Biology is also my next subject. I'm actually bad at that one, but maybe you could tutor me?" the one named Tanya answered in a sickeningly-sweet voice, battling her eyelashes so much I thought maybe there's something stuck in her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm busy," I retorted after a bite of my pizza. The others giggled and one girl even shoved a glass of water in front of me. _When did eating pizza ever deserve giggles from audience? Or better yet, when did eating pizza deserve audience?_ I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time while looking at the blond guy Jasper, the only other guy sitting here aside from Emmett and me. He eyed me with pity and, at the same time, amusement. Great, I just learned eating pizza is now a source of entertainment for other people.

Why I was here, in a crowded table on my first day at Meyer High School in Seattle Washington, don't even bother asking me. I just am. I didn't even invite these girls to sit with me. I only thought of accepting Emmett's offer to sit with him at lunch after I met him in my Spanish class, to discuss my joining in the baseball team. He is the captain while Jasper is his surrogate. I instantly accepted his offer because baseball caught my interest – I was a former captain in the baseball team at my former school in Alaska. Only we didn't expect girls to ambush us at our table.

Not to blow too much air in my head, I'm actually used to this scenario in my former school. Somehow, I was the most popular available guy, and girls stalk me. I paid them no attention, however, and dated only very few of them. Two of them became my girlfriend which turned out to be huge mistakes. They were not what I thought they were: pretending to be sweet and naïve well in fact they were only after the physical aspect of the relationship. After that, I settled to be the single guy who doesn't entertain dating anymore. I thought that by living in Seattle, I'd finally be free of that reputation, but it seems highly unlikely. It appears as though just on my first day at my new school, I'm already sinking on that spot again. I wish I can change my physical appearance and social status to have them away from me, and I can finally be the average guy who doesn't attract that much attention, but unfortunately, I can't. Even my girl cousin from Alaska claims that I am gorgeous (which, by the way, is gross); not that I can see that myself. I mean is this look what you call gorgeous? I highly doubt it. I even try to mess with my unusually bronze-colored hair all the time so that I'll look untidy and it would look bad in contrast with my face, but no such luck. I even sometimes hear girls say 'his dreamy tousled bronze hair.' So, right, I'm stuck with this face and with all these attention I so strongly dreaded.

When I contemplated on already leaving my table and just go to my next class without fully eating my lunch in order to avoid all the crazy attention, I saw _her_. She is, utterly and undeniably, the most beautiful girl I have seen in my entire life.

She has brown, mahogany hair, gently glimmering into careful locks; her skin is as pale as the snow, even paler than mine, and looked as delicately fragile too; she has a thoughtful look in her chocolate brown depthless eyes and a crease of worry lines in between her brows; her full lips were parted slightly in an adorable pout, and I've noticed then that the lower one is slightly too full to much the upper, though it only brought more beauty and wonder in her strange face; she has prominent, blushing cheeks (I only caught sight of the blush when she almost fell by tripping on something, and the blush was instantly wiped away from her face at it came); and her smell – oh! Strawberry and fressia! – it hit me even from across the crowded room when she passed by me a few meters away. She _is _everything a man would want to see in a girl. She is utterly and undeniably beautiful – even I have to admit it. She is everything _I physically _wanted in a girl. But it was just that – physical. Because she is also everything I repulse on.

She walks with confidence, clearly aware of all the eyes on her, and seemed to be used to the attention. She wears heavy make-up and too short skirt matched with too revealing tank-top, not to mention a very ridiculous high-heeled shoes. And the way she smiles: it's like encouraging everyone to notice her. It was _too flirty_.

Almost immediately, a blond-haired baby-faced boy walked up to her and seemingly flirted with her. She playfully shoved him away and walked to an empty table – which I suppose is _their_ table – flanked by her two friends who wear dresses similar to hers, if not more revealing. The girl on her right has inky black short hair. The other one a curly-blonde who looked almost as beautiful as her, looking as though she just finished posing on magazine covers, what with the way she looked like, her physique, and her overtly sexy dress.

Two guys joined their table – one on the side of her black haired friend, which looked like her friend's boyfriend – and the other on her other friend's side. They started chattering and after a while, a boy with some skin problems walked to them and gave them a tray-full of lunch. The beautiful brunette girl brushed him off, signalling his work is done.

I was surprised when I noticed the people in my table glaring at the three beautiful women, including Jasper and Emmett. Clearly, these girls are not novelties here. My curiosity got the better of me and I found myself asking no one in particular onto who the girls were. Emmett answered for me.

"The Goddesses," he said without trying to hide the disgust in his voice.

"I'm not asking you to describe them. I asked who _they are_," I muttered sarcastically.

"No, really, that's their group's name," Tanya chimed in with malice in her voice. "They're the worst Meyer High has seen in ages. They are these three, stupid, rich, spoiled bitches who think that the world revolve around them. Every girls hate them; every guys drool for them. I'll not be surprised if one day I'll find them pregnant without even knowing who the father is."

Jessica shuddered delicately and continued where Tanya left on.

"The blonde girl, that's Rosalie," she gestured at the Goddesses' table without looking at them. The people in our table obviously know the story already but were still intent on hearing Jessica out. "She's this all-glaring bitch who is almost as worse as their leader. You want war? Ask Rosalie. She'll instantly snap at you.

"The black – haired girl is Alice, and she's _really_ weird. She's like this psychic who seemed to know what happens all the time. She's extremely jubilant and was the one who keeps checking their wardrobe and make-up. Though, if you mess with her, she'll turn into this _nasty_ pixie who'll make your life a living-hell. And she never takes _no_ for an answer."

"What about the leader, then?" I asked too eagerly. I feel already intrigued with this group.

Tanya surprised me by scowling and saying in a rather harsh tone, "you're already smitten with her."

"What? I'm not. I'm merely curious. They seemed very… modern." I mused. Tanya's face instantly turned into a smile.

"Okay. I guess that's fine." Then she continued Jessica's story. "Anyway, she's Isabella Marie – and don't call her Bella Swan, she hates that. Isabella is sort of a nickname she had when she's still unpopular and she loathes her father, so she loathes her surname. She leads the group – obviously. You can't see her with any guy in their table because _no guy_ ever lasts to sit with her. She'd dated, like, this Jacob Black for a week or so, and that's the longest commitment that she's had. Mostly, she's content in a one-day, or more correctly, _night_ relationship.

"She's always has one-night stand. She had almost all the guys in Meyer High made out with her. She's this one who always takes the virginity of other guys. If she flirts with someone, that someone will find himself caught up with her at night and the next day, she'll be all hostile to you. Even Mike," I saw Jessica wince at the corner of my eyes, "always follows her around, though she'd already make out with him and everyday just shove him away. She's the nastiest of the bunch, I'll tell you that. And she's really _tough_. I mean, physically she's not – she can't walk on a flat surface without tripping, but you can't ever, _ever_ make her feel bad about herself. I heard she'd never cry before. And because she rocks the guitar and is the vocalist of their group – they formed a band, you see – almost all guys are all over her. She's the nastiest and the most rotten of the group."

When Tanya and Jessica finished relaying all their gossips about the Goddesses, the other seven people at our table murmured in agreements. I then turned to Bella – I mean Isabella Marie – and found myself feeling disappointed. She's really beautiful, and clearly attractive, but it's a shame her personality doesn't match her face. I turned away, frowning, already dreading my first day to be over. On my eyes' periphery, I think I saw her glance at me, though I'm not sure. Clearly, there's a whole bunch of fishes in the sea for her to choose from and she'll never set eyes on me. Not that I'm willing to bite the bait anyway. I'll meekly wait for my ideal girl to catch me from the pond.

After a few minutes of mindless chatter, I felt someone approach me from behind. I glanced sideways and was shocked to see _her_, no other than Isabella Marie herself. She was shooting daggers at me and everyone around the table. It was amazing how I know that this girl's personality is the complete opposite from someone that I was looking for and yet the same, I couldn't deny the pull I have for her. She is simply attractive and gorgeous, and she radiates a special kind of energy. Just being near her, I felt warmth engulfed my body and an electric-current humming in the spaces between us. _What does this mean? This is simply unordinary._

"So Tanya, found a new sex toy?" Isabella asked tauntingly. Although her words were not too appropriate to be heard in a girl, her voice made my heart lull at its sound. She has a deep, clear, bell-like voice – something too fluid to match the words. How can someone possess almost all positive outer features? And her strawberry and fressia scent! It was unbelievably fragrant. Now that she's near me, her scent is much concentrated as I inhale it. It was nothing sort of any of the girls that I met before – not the sickly bubblegum or the nauseatingly strong perfume. I have to remind myself that _this is_ Isabella Marie. The school's most liberated girl. That helps to subside my irrational attraction to her.

"Yes, though I don't think he will pay as much attention to you, having heard of the… interesting things I told him about you," Tanya retorted with venom in her nasal voice. I immediately noted how Tanya's voice sounded flat compared to Isabella's.

The whole people at our table – including Jasper and Emmett – looked menacingly at Isabella. However, Isabella simply shrugged her shoulders and bent forward – she's now much too closer to me – her face directly in front of Tanya. I felt the whole canteen crowd watching us. I also noted Alice and Rosalie looking curiously at our table. I don't understand why, but it seems they were worried about Isabella, like they think she'll break down and cry, which is exactly nonsense after I heard how strong Isabella is.

"Tanya, of course he will not pay attention to me. Who am I to be a concern for someone as gorgeous as him. However, if that were to happen, do you think _you_ could stand a chance? That a certain someone will pick _you_, over me?"

Well, she's right on one account anyway. I don't feel any liking in anyone, obviously including Tanya, around this crowd. Physical attraction, on the other hand, is an entirely different matter considering how gorgeous the brunette girl behind me is.

Isabella suddenly hugged me from behind. I instantly jerked away, uncomfortable from the act. Though to be honest, my reaction mostly sprang from my shock at feeling the electric current passed between us in a much higher 'voltage'. I think she also felt it because I heard her breathing hitched. I didn't glance at her to confirm my suspicion.

"What's his name?" Isabella asked to no one in particular.

"Edward," Lauren answered with a sneer.

"Hmm… Nice name," Isabella commented. I felt her gaze averted from the people around us to focus it to me. I finally looked back, irritation and curiosity dominant in my features. As I looked at her face closer, my own breathing hiked up. Watching her from afar was nothing compared to seeing her up close. I was drowning in the deep, enticing chocolate brown of her eyes. It was the most interesting pair of eyes that I had seen. Brown normally looked flat on others'. Hers hold unfathomable depth and secrets.

I observed her face for a fraction of a minute before finally speaking.

"Is there something you need? We're trying to eat lunch here," I asked sternly, working my voice not to sound as breathless as I do.

"No, just wondering if perhaps you already had your tour? I could help you, if you want." She winked at me. Why is she trying to _flirt_ with me…?

_Is she flirting with me?_

"No, thank you. I'd rather not have the tour with you," I answered bluntly. It didn't show my gentlemanly side but I couldn't help being annoyed with her. I don't like aggressive girls.

"Oh," she uttered. "I hope you'll change your mind then."

"No, I don't think so. I'm not interested… in spending time with you," I meekly answered.

I saw her eyes grow big, clearly startled that I refused her offer without second thoughts. She composed her features into a smirk before speaking to me again.

"So, you'd rather have the tour catered by this blond slut?" she gestured at Tanya. "Well, I hope you have a better taste than that. I mean," he leaned closer to me and breathed in my ears, "I could do better at _that_ than her." She straightened her posture, as if to emphasize her features. I turned a disbelieving look at her.

"I'd much rather not have my _tour_," I emphasized the word, "thank you very much," I tucked in sarcastically.

She laughed teasingly. "Oh come on! Don't act such a wussy. It's not like you don't want _that_. Based from your looks," she mockingly checked me out "I'd say you're an experienced one. I'd bet you're even good at it. How many have you tried it on yet? Ten? Twenty? The whole cheerleader's squad? Your whole former school's girls' population? I tell you; you won't have fun at these other girls."

I almost gagged at her accusations. I felt so repulsed by what she hinted that I contemplated darting out of the room and proceed to the male's room to puke. The other people in our table seemed to have similar reaction as mine.

Jessica spoke up then, hatefully saying to Isabella, "Why don't you just leave us alone, you bitch? Can't you see that you're not welcome here?"

"Yes, just leave us alone! Just look for other guys to seduce! Edward is ours," Lauren possessively added.

Wait. What? I'm their's? When did that ever happen?

"Yeah, bitch. Just be contented with Mike wagging his tail at you," the red-haired girl, Victoria, provided.

Even Jasper and Emmett joined in.

"Isabella Marie, don't bug us anymore. We allow you to watch us during baseball practice, but you shouldn't hunt here any longer. This is our turf," Emmett firmly but jokingly pointed out.

"Isabella Marie, please just go," Jasper politely suggested.

By that, Isabella lost her temper and snapped. She almost shouted at us though shouting and bell chimes seem two uncorrelated notions.

"You both pig losers. You have no power to compel me things to do. If I know better, you also both enjoy making out with different girls. You're not as untainted as me. Maybe worse." She turned her glare to the girls at our table. "And you seven whores. Don't act as if you're good enough. I know most of you are positive on Herpes, so just shut your sickening mouths up." She breathed a frustrated sniff. "Oh please, don't act as if you all ten are still virgins."

Everyone, except me, scowled at her. Everyone but me, because my involuntary reaction was to stiffen in my seat. How I hate girls making rude comments about chastity!

Unfortunately, Isabella noticed my discomfort. She stared at me perplexedly for ten long seconds. I gazed back as hatefully as I could muster.

"Oh my God," she uttered as realization flickered on her face. "You're a virgin," she mumbled disbelievingly. I simply glared at her. Because of what she declared, the whole canteen erupted in whispered conversations, obviously centring their gossips about me. Those in our table looked toward each other, as if trying to confirm if what they heard was right.

"Oh my God! Virgin!" Isabella exclaimed onto which she elapsed into hysterical giggles, inserting the words "virgin" in between her giggles.

"What's funny in that?" I asked, irritated. Is it so odd to hear that I wanted my virtue to be preserved to the person I wanted to marry some day?

At that, Isabella laughed louder, inserting "virgin" every now and then. If I'm not too irked by her, I would have enjoyed hearing her bell-chime laugh.

Suddenly, Rosalie and Alice came to her, coaxing her to leave our table. They held both her arms as they wheeled her away. Still, she has not yet recovered from her giggle fits.

Just then, the bell rang. All the students in the canteen flew out of their seats to head to their respective classes. All the girls in our table bid me goodbye before going, eyeing me in what I could only translate as desire. Tanya was waiting expectantly at me. I remembered I have Biology with her.

Emmett clapped my back. I turned to him and he has a teasing glint on his eyes.

"Be careful dude," he warned. I shot him a confused look.

"Remember what Tanya related? It's what Isabella's game is about – her hunting obsession: to 'deflower' a young man. And based from what you revealed to her, I'm betting she'll execute her act sooner or later."

I dropped my head at what Emmett said. Damn. I just signed as her toy.

He patted my back again.

"Good luck man" he said before leaving me to go to his class. I sighed as I walk towards my class in Biology with Tanya walking and talking nonstop beside me.

* * *

><p>As I entered the crowded room with Tanya, my eyes darted to the female in front of me who was looking at me up and down as though trying to make sure that what she's seeing is real. A few gasps later, almost all my classmates fell into silent surprise upon seeing me. I sighed, frustrated, as I weaved my way and search for an empty seat. The girl that was staring at me a while ago went into her own seat. She already has a neighbour, as were most of them. Everyone, except <em>Isabella<em>.

"Oh, too bad I already have someone next to me on my seat. Maybe I could tell him to leave and…" Tanya was saying but I raised my hand to stop her.

"It's okay Tanya. I'll just sit with Isabella."

Without another word to Tanya, I begrudgingly walked towards Isabella, hoping that she already has her neighbour as well so that I could at least coax the teacher to let me change class. I really can't afford losing my nerve on this woman: first because she irritated me to death a while ago, and, _stupidly_, because she was too attractive for her own good – _dangerously attractive_. It was good that I have my hold tight on the rational part of my mind, and that I'm not like most guys at all.

I cleared my throat to draw attention to her as she was resting her head on the table, seemingly asleep. She didn't even look up at me.

I wonder if she heard me at all…

"Excuse me," I finally spoke. She tensed, but didn't take heed that I even existed.

"Is the seat next to yours empty? I can't find any available seat." And as to why she didn't have a neighbour was a mystery to me. I mean, with how popular she is, surely more than one person must have asked to sit with her.

"Do you see anyone sitting there?" she sarcastically retorted, still not looking at me. I took the seat acting as though I didn't hear her sarcasm. Well, the sarcasm I can digest. The cold shoulder I can bear. Immature comments, on the one hand, I can't.

After a few minute of silence, Isabella finally talked to me. "So, you at least have one class with me. And guess what? We're studying reproductive system. Are you even sure you can keep up with our topic, virgin-boy?" she provocatively stated, still not looking at me. Guess I found a new nickname. Great.

"Oh, I'm sure I can fare well on this subject. I know most people who do things only married couple _should_ do rarely even bother to know what truly is taking part, scientifically speaking. Their mind couldn't both possibly hold up two serious concepts: Science, and; their own irrational desire – which, I'm certain, clouds their thought processing so much that their way of thinking is more inclined to that of animals' than humans'."

She smirked at my lengthy comeback, finally looking at me. "So, you're a nerd. And a handsome, sexy nerd at that. But, you know," she leaned closer to me and breathed in my face. Her unbelievable scent almost disrupted my coherency. Almost. "Theory and application are two different things." She snickered as she pulled away. I exhaled a gust of air I didn't even know I was holding.

"Can you even apply a concept correctly without fully understanding it, Isabella? I hope, judging from your remark, you at least understand the theory behind your practice," I lashed back at her. She – there was no other way how to describe her facial expression – scowled back at me. It's like she was smiling and frowning at the same time.

Just then, the teacher arrived, carrying a stack of papers. He didn't bother making me introduce myself, if he even noticed me sitting as a new face. He proceeded handing the papers to the students, which is the result of their previous exam. When he reached Isabella, and her paper was at the bottom part of the stack, I glanced at her score and smirked. Sure enough, I was right. She doesn't know much about the subject. She saw me looking at her score and smirked as well. The teacher gave her a disproving look whereas Isabella just beamed at him.

"See my point about theory?" I teased, pointing out her C– mark. She smiled too sweetly at me.

"But theories are merely that – theories. You can't actually have fun about them. What's life without some fun?" She smirked, narrowing her eyes.

"Some," I qualified. She flipped her hair and looked away from me. Again, the strawberries engulfed me. I hope, at the end of the class, I'll finally get used to her scent so that it would not shock me again if I inhale it much concentrated like now.

To distract myself, I observed her test paper and noticed how the first page has all check marks. Isabella saw me surveying her paper for far too long a time and I used that opportunity to ask her about it.

"Do you mind if I look at your paper?" I asked, already reaching for it. She furrowed her brows but let me take her paper.

I flipped to the next page. Again, all the items were correct. Not one item is missed. How odd? The third page's items, up to item number fifty, were all correct. Items number fifty-one up to the last item, item number one-hundred, in the succeeding pages were all marked wrong. Odd, indeed. It's like half her score were purposefully right and the other half were purposefully wrong. I gave her paper back, still perplexed by what I saw. She reached for it, also confounded by my action. If she could do as well at the first part, how could all the other parts be wrong? I decided to test her knowledge then. Maybe she's not as slow-witted as I think.

"Isabella," I started. She looked at me lethargically. "My blood type is O."

"So?" she asked, still looking disinterested.

"And my parents have blood types A and B," I continued. I know my statement is weird, but it was the first thing that popped into my head as my way to test her intellect.

"Your parents both carry recessive alleles then, since both of them have blood types A and B," she replied. I didn't hide my confusion as I gaze at her. She's familiar with genetics.

"Come on, predicting possible blood types of the offspring through the punnet square is one of the easiest thing on Earth," she retorted, clearly thinking I don't know the explanation for that myself.

"Do you know what element has the atomic number of eighteen?" I continued my random question.

"Argon," she responded without seeming to think it through.

"Do you know what BOD means? Like in water testing…"

"Bio-chemical Oxygen Demand," she answered without even letting me finish my sentence as she looked languidly at the biology textbook she picked from our table.

"What do you think is the most infectious pathogen on fresh water noted on history?"

"Cryptosporidium," she answered back, skimming the page that faced her.

"Do you know the one kind of mammal that is hatched from egg but fed from its mother's breast?"

"Monotremes," she answered with a roll of her eyes.

I grew more confused with each of her answers and even befuddled about her. How can she know all the answers correctly? Finally, I asked the one question that has been bugging me.

"Why are you pretending to be dumb?"

I felt Isabella stiffen. She grasped her book much hardly. And then, she looked down, effectively making her hair a curtain to hide her face. I continued to gaze at her, waiting for her to look up. When she finally looked at me after a few moments, she has the crooked scowl on her face again.

"I don't pretend to be someone I'm not. Being dumb comes naturally," she retorted. I noticed her eyes have some glint with them, though it doesn't seem like tears. It's like our conversation suddenly get emotional for her.

"Then why did you know the answers to every single question that I asked you?" Clearly, it's too coincidental for her to know those answers and even for her not to think too long before stating them.

"I just know. It just so happens that _I know_," she insisted. Why does she need to lie to me? Even the dumbest people on the planet will know that she's lying about her intellect. It is so unusual for a person to want to seem dim, well in fact that person is actually bright. Why is Isabella Marie hiding one of her inner positive traits? She doesn't seem to be the type who wanted to be all humble. Isn't the popularity supposed to be her life?

I was about to contradict her further, but our teacher noticed our not so silent banter and decided to intervene. Isabella and I looked at him as he approached our table.

"Ms Swan, Mr… whoever you are. Are you new here?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Edward Cullen sir," I responded.

"Right. Well, Mr Cullen, not because you are new here does it mean that I allow you to converse inconsequential things with Ms Swan during my class. And Ms Swan," he shifted his gaze at Isabella, "you are well aware of my class policies, as you has broken quite a lot of them yourself. Might I ask you to refrain from dragging another soul into detention with you? Or, perhaps, your prattle is relevant to our subject matter. Maybe you could _share_ some of it?" The teacher arched one of his brows.

Undeterred by the teacher, Isabella shocked the whole class by standing up and going into the front of the class. The teacher looked as though he'll have a heart attack.

"Yes, Mr Barner. Thank you. Actually, Edward and I were talking about the reproductive system. I suggested techniques on how to get my hands under his pants and he refused me by saying how he's still a virgin." At this, all our classmates hooted for her. I heard Tanya yelled "Shut up!" I buried my face on my hands with shame. This is going to be a horrible speech. "So, virgin-boy grilled on me about theories and I emphasized application. And then Edward goes on and on about how dumb I am and I told him, 'it comes naturally." The whole class erupted with laughter. "You see, we should at least have applications about the uses of these reproductive organs," she said this part so seriously that it made the class more hysterical with laughter. "A huge part of America is facing a great dilemma about teenage pregnancy and doesn't even know the right way to carry protections inconspicuously…"

Isabella spent the remaining forty minutes telling the whole class her version of 'reproductive system," demonstrating ways to lure the "fish" and such. She used me so many times for her examples, which gained huge hoots from our classmates. I was burying my face the entire time, too disgusted and ashamed to even look up. Tanya kept trying to interrupt her speech, but Isabella didn't let her. Why did I even try talking to her earlier? I just ingrained my name on the list of eternal damnation.

When the bell finally rang, Isabella went back to her seat to gather her stuffs. Mr Barner left the room with a permanent scowl on his face. All our classmates hurriedly trudged out, talking animatedly how "great" Isabella's talk was and how it consumed the entire Biology class time. Apparently, her talk was epic.

Tanya was waiting at me at the door, also wearing a scowl on her face similar to Mr Barner's.

Before Isabella went out, she shot me a smug look with a parting "see you later, virgin-boy."

I sighed before heading out as well. My first class with her and it was already… hell.

* * *

><p>The remainder of the day was slow. Gym class was postponed because, apparently, the Goddesses will perform tonight for their music practicum, and the whole of the gym is being adorned. I was glad Tanya's class is Spanish so I didn't need to get stock with her. I spent a good hour reading at the library to while away the time. In music class, we analysed some classical notes and how we should be familiar with the biography of the composer to empathize with how his arrangement shall be played. Meyer High is actually a decent school with great reputation on music and sports. The reason why I enrolled in this institution in the first place when my family moved to Seattle is because it offers music class as elective. I have been playing the piano since I can remember. Music is a huge part of my life. And I believe that there is no end to practicing and improving one's knowledge and techniques when it comes to music.<p>

I learned that the Goddesses are in the music class as well. However, they were excused from attending today's class because of their rehearsal for their concert. There were sixty people in the class which makes a large orchestra. We were using a music-proof theatre-like room for our lesson and the teacher was using the microphone for us to hear his discussion.

A huge variation of musical instruments was being used by my classmates: violins, cellos, flutes, guitars, drums… as far as I could tell, Tanya and I are the only piano players. When she saw me enter the class at first, she beamed at me, going in my way to obviously initiate conversation. Thankfully, the teacher arrived early and all sorts of conversations were not possible.

I was not surprised that most of my classmates are really good. I guess that's how the school retains its great reputation.

The teacher seemed quite fond of the Goddesses as he keeps telling how their concert will benefit people. I was sceptical how a music class approved a rock concert with girl strumming the electric guitars. The teacher, Mr Foyer, required us to watch the concert and of course, pay for the tickets which cost twenty bucks each. We paid for the tickets to our class secretary, Jenny.

As I headed to the parking lot when the classes were over, a bunch of girls were surrounding my Aston Martin Vanquish. Great. The usual scenario from my former school all over again. As I approached them, they all squealed in delight.

"What do you need?" I asked as politely as I could muster with all my irritation trying to be kept hidden. It doesn't help that they reek of the most repulsive scents in my book – bubblegum and strong perfume. If only they could smell at least more flowery…

"Oh my God! You actually talked to me…" one girl said. The other girl faked fainting. Three girls grasped my arms; squealing and talking animatedly fast for me to catch on what they're saying. I looked like some puppet that was being yanked side by side without me trying to deflect them. I've already learned before that deliberate resistance will do me no good.

Some girls, I noticed Lauren, Tanya and Jessica among them, explained to me that they wanted to see me, cutting each other's sentences in their excitement.

"There was this concert about the Goddesses tonight, as you already know…" Lauren was saying, battling her eyelashes and shoving her chest at me.

"And, you know, concerts are more fun being watched with a date…" Jessica intercepted, battling her eyelashes and shoving her chest at me.

"I wonder if you want to come with me?" Tanya finished, battling her eyelashes and shoving her chest at me.

I tried not to roll my eyes at them.

One blond girl, I think her name is Jane who also sat with me at lunch time, asked... "Tanya, weren't you in the classes with him at music and biology? Why didn't you ask him earlier?"

Almost all the girls, I counted them as twenty, agreed in murmurs. Way to be mobbed at my first day.

"Why do you care?" Tanya snarly snapped. "I just didn't get the chance earlier."

Upon hearing Tanya, the other girls started asking me out as well. They were all too noisy and were already creating a commotion in the parking lot. I need to do something about this.

Looking up, not wanting to give false hope to anyone of them, I answered "I'll think about it."

They all chorused in delight at what I said. When they noticed that each of them hoped that it was she who I meant, they started hissing at each other to back down. As I've said, I've already experienced these things in my former school and have some vague idea to get away with all the chaos. I took that as my opportunity to slip into my car, unnoticed.

As I rev and backed away into the driveway, I noticed a shiny Ferrari Maranello standing out from all the other cars. I noted how Isabella Marie was inside. Her windows are not tinted. I can see her smirking at me smugly, seemingly amused by the commotion the girls did to me. I sped fast away.

As I drive, I looked at my rear-view mirror to see a car following me. I know this car as a Mercedez and that it was also parked in the school lot. Well, it seemed I've gained another stalker. I hope this one is not as crazy.

I drove into random directions to see that the car was still following me. Thankfully, I know how to drive _fast_. I pushed the speed limit up to a hundred and twenty. When I was far away from the car, I spun left. I hid into a shaded area, watching as the black Mercedez pass the road. I sighed in relief and went back to that same road that I was first taking. Using the GPS of my car, I located the direction to my home from where I am and sped away.

And, just like that, my exhausting first day at Meyer High ended. I have never been happier to arrive home in my entire life.

**(A/N: I'm so sorry for halting the chapter two times and not posting it full at first. This first chapter was sort of an experiment chapter for me. And after some good feedbacks, it motivated me to continue writing the story. I promise that the succeeding chapters will be posted in full from now on. Happy reading! ****J**** Enjoy! And please review. You have no idea how your positive reviews affect me.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Music Rocks the Inmost Things

**(A/N: Please review. Your reviews are sort of my energizer in writing. I'll give a short BPOV in this chapter, and I am actually planning to write in BPOV on later chapters. But for now, EPOV's is more convenient to use.**

**Oh, and for those who read the first chapter and didn't notice that it was halted twice, and now I have added the remainder of the chapter already, please just check it out first... you might get confused with how the setting suddenly shifted.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Music Rocks the Inmost Things<strong>

EPOV

The music was blaring. People were dancing to the beat. 'Innocent' cherry-flavoured drinks were being passed down people by people. Lip-locking was everywhere. As well as too revealing dresses for girls. This is what Meyer High is at night.

I was sitting at one of the bench chairs, surveying my schoolmates as the Goddesses kept on playing their songs. More than once was I offered a drink and asked to dance. I refused all of those. I'm here to hear music – not to party up.

I'll give it to the Goddesses. They really are great. Even though the scenes playing in front of my eyes are sickening, I don't find it as unbearable to sit here, alone, because the music I am hearing is oddly pleasant. I didn't think before that all-girls group could be really good.

Rosalie was playing the organ. Alice was onto the drums and was doing second voice. Isabella Marie is the lead vocalist and was playing the electric guitar at the same time. As of present, they are singing "Bring Me to Life," by Evanescence.

Isabella's voice is really good for the song. She knows how to truly use her voice – onto when she should sound slightly husky, or when she should belt it. She knows how to use her diaphragm for the high notes, and when to breathe in between the lyrics so that she won't lack air passage while singing. Not once did I hear her flat or sharp. I guess she's perfect pitch.

Alice was also a good back-up. Her voice is thinner compared to Isabella's deep voice. She has high pitch and knows how to use head tone.

When the rap part of the song came, Rosalie snatched the mic to sing the part. Guess even girls could do rap.

All in all, it was a great performance. It was worth being heard – even bearing to see the horrendous affairs the students were doing, or how sexily the Goddesses were dressed. After all, it's a rock concert. _Of course_ the Goddesses were to dress black leather jackets, red sequined top, black micro-mini skirts and black boots, with dark make-up which made them look "hot" as other guys word it. _There was no other way to dress at least slightly modest._

Most guys were eyeing them with evident lust in their eyes. I was actually surprised that even Emmett and Jasper has those same glints in their own eyes. Well, they are still guys, after all.

I kept my distance from them for they always try to make me dance like they do with their dates. I was glad that they thought of inviting Jessica and Lauren. I only needed to avoid Tanya and some others the entire time, which I was lucky to do because they kept dancing with other random guys. Maybe it helps that they have drank a lot.

After the Goddesses' great rendition of "Bring Me to Life", they sang others like "Alone" by Hearts, "Why" by Avril Lavigne, "Faithfully" by Journey, "All By Myself" by Celine Dion, "Decode" by Paramore. They even sang some pop songs like "Price Tag" by Jessie J, "Super Bass" by Nicki Minaj, "Fireworks" by Katy Perry, "The Climb" by Miley Cyrus, and some other pop-indie songs like "My Love" by Sia and "Possibility" by Lykke Li.

All their songs were hit. The audience were clapping and shouting after every song. I even joined in the clap. I must admit I enjoyed the concert and liked every version that they gave to each songs.

As an ending song, Rosalie stood from her keyboard stool and went in the center to tell how thankful they are and to introduce Isabella. She is to sing the last song.

"It has always been great performing for all you guys. You all are very lively audiences. You have no idea how your energy affects all of us to sing our hearts out. It is our pleasure to show our talents for you to enjoy it. And we're really thankful that each time we perform onstage, you never fail to support us. Even though some of you have very different ideas for coming here." She winked at one guy who was about to climb upstage but was prevented by security. The others laugh.

"As you all know, our tradition is to dedicate the last song to something important to us. But for now, we, The Goddesses, have decided to adhere to our leader's plea to sing the last part. And so, without further ado, I give to you Isabella Marie Swan!"

The audience all clapped and shouted. The stage lights were suddenly dimmed, putting Isabella at the spot light. She walked to the center of the stage and took the mic. I observed how her emotion was one of sadness, though she was smiling. Why?

She was silent for a few moments. When all the people have hushed to hear her out, she finally spoke with a lot of emotions in her bell-chimes voice.

"Today is a very remarkable day for me. I have… experienced a lot of things already. I have been… into so many different things. And very rarely do I experience _change_.

"I always felt that my life is very languid. Nothing really happens differently: but today proved to be something unexpected. I experienced something unexpected.

"So, I would like to dedicate this song to that experience. I couldn't think of a better way to show my emotions aside from singing this song. And I hope you'll enjoy it."

The way she said "you'll", I didn't understand why, but I felt as though she was referring to someone, and not the generic crowd. I was actually perplexed by her speech. She didn't sound like her usual self at all. She sounded… sincere.

Isabella removed her guitar that was slinging on her. She gave it to Alice who went down the stage together with Rosalie. Isabella walked towards the organ and placed the mic stand in front of her. She sat down on the stool, adjusting the mic stand to complement her stance's height. I heard some people murmur how they didn't know that she could play the keyboard. Maybe something has really changed today that made her show her skills in organ. Seems like I was wrong in my assumption before: there are three pianists in Meyer High.

Before beginning her song, she glanced at all the audience. I have decided to come nearer the stage when Rosalie has declared that Isabella will sing and was at the left side. She scanned the crowd, as if building her momentum. Once she set her eyes on me, her pupils dilated. She stared at me in surprise for a fraction of a minute. I stared back at her as well. And then she closed her eyes, as though relishing her moment before starting. When her fingers finally touched the keys, her head swayed with the music, eyes still closed. I recognized the opening as "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.

As she started singing the first part of the song, I was taken aback, frozen in my spot as though time stood still. The emotions she put into her song pierced through me. My heart stopped beating with her voice's beauty. It was so soulful.

**Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid<br>To fall  
>But watching you stand alone<br>All of my doubt  
>Suddenly goes away somehow<strong>

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday**  
><strong>waiting for you<strong>  
><strong>Darlin' don't be afraid<strong>  
><strong>I have loved you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand years<strong>  
><strong>I'll love you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand more<strong>

I finally remembered how to walk. I weaved through the crowd to get a better view of her, my eyes not leaving her sight.

**Time stands still  
>beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything<br>Take away  
>What's standing in front of me<br>Every breath,  
>Every hour has come to this<strong>

**One step closer**

I took one more step, situating myself directly in front of her. Her eyes were still closed. At that moment, it didn't matter that she is a slut. It didn't matter that I was supposed to hate her. It didn't matter that she irritates me. I was captivated. I saw Isabella as a beautiful creation – angelic like. 'Bella' suits her better.

**I have died everyday**  
><strong>Waiting for you<strong>  
><strong>Darlin' don't be afraid<strong>  
><strong>I have loved you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand years<strong>  
><strong>I'll love you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand more<strong>

**And all along I believed**  
><strong>I would find you<strong>  
><strong>Time has brought<strong>  
><strong>Your heart to me<strong>  
><strong>I have loved you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand years<strong>  
><strong>I'll love you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand more<strong>

I was so engrossed at that moment that I feel as though no one is there aside from me and her. Like she was playing for my life and that it makes sense that no one in this world is present aside from the both of us. It was just Bella and I.

**One step closer  
><strong>

I took one more step, angling myself towards God's perfect creation… my dream girl.

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday**  
><strong>Waiting for you<strong>  
><strong>Darlin' don't be afraid,<strong>  
><strong>I have loved you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand years<strong>  
><strong>I'll love you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand more<strong>

**And all along I believed**  
><strong>I would find you<strong>  
><strong>Time has brought<strong>  
><strong>Your heart to me<strong>  
><strong>I have loved you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand years<strong>  
><strong>I'll love you for a<strong>  
><strong>Thousand more<strong>

I listened intently for the last notes of her keyboard, fully aware that any minute the beautiful spell she casted would be over. I tried as best as I could to cherish the last moments of her song. I felt the need to ingrain every note to my heart.

When Bella struck the last chord, she inched her head up, eyes still closed. I watched intently as she slowly opened them. She stared at the keys for some seconds before looking at the crowd. The audience clapped and hooted for her, though I felt the need to yell at all of them. Sure, they clapped for her, but their response was not as enthusiastic as the performance should be appreciated. They didn't feel the connection and didn't value the piece as it should be. For them it was just another good performance. For me, "great" wouldn't even cover it.

Bella's eyes rested on mine. Again, she was shocked to see me, though probably her present reaction was based from how I was situated directly in front of her, much closer to her than before. We gazed at each other for twenty long seconds. I noticed how her eyes were glistened, as though she has unshed tears. She has the eyes that I could gaze upon for an infinite time and still wouldn't be able to reach its depth. She finally averted her face from me and looked sideways – her hair became the curtain for her face again.

Bella stood up and hurriedly left the stage without another word. Rosalie relieved her space; her expression was one of surprise at Bella's sudden departure. She reached for the mic and spoke in a startled voice.

"Thank you very much for tonight. That ends our concert. Happy evening to you all."

She also hurriedly went down to chase after Bella, followed by Alice. I assumed they are to go to the dressing rooms.

The crowd started dispersing. I was mobbed by other people, but I agilely weaved through them. My aim is towards the dressing rooms. I need to _talk_ to her. I need to _see_ her.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

As I walked away, tears started breaming in my eyes. I couldn't well it up inside as I should. Isabella never cries. She _shouldn't_ cry. She shouldn't do these things just because something different happened to her. But I'm not a robot. I couldn't really program myself to do things I think I should do… especially with how things turned out tonight.

As I entered my room, someone was inside. It is a man. And he is familiar to me – disgustingly familiar.

Heck, this will be one hell of a night.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

As I neared the door of the Goddesses' dressing room, I was blocked by a brunette girl. She seemed to be their guard.

"I need to pass through. I need to talk to Bella," I said breathlessly.

She was startled by that I called Isabella 'Bella' but she immediately composed her expression into indifference.

"I'm sorry Edward. I can't let you through. Isabella needs her brake."

I felt hopeless, but I needed to pass through. All I was thinking is that I need to see her.

"What's your name?"

"Angela."

"So, you know my name."

She smiled kindly at me.

"Everyone in Meyer High knows your name."

I really am hopeless. I thought of only one thing to get through and it involves ugly business.

"Angela, I don't know if you like me or not. Or if you think I'm just some random guy from a different school. But I'm taking a risk here and I can't stop to contemplate onto whether I'll sound stupid or not. I'll date you. I'll spend time with you for a day. Just, please, let me through."

To my utter surprise, Angela started laughing. Smooth, Edward.

"You really want to see her, don't you?"

I meekly nodded my head.

"Okay. I'll let you through. But there's no need for you to date me. I can see that you're sincere with what you want. That's enough for me. And besides, I already have a boyfriend. I don't think he'll take it kindly if I go with other man."

I stared at her in shock for three seconds before finally speaking.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

She smiled kindly at me again and opened the door. I like this girl.

As I walked inside, all my thoughts were just about seeing her. I didn't know what I want, actually. I just _need_ to see her.

But I was stopped short in my tracks at what I saw. Bella… Isabella… was with another man. It was the same man she met at lunch earlier – the baby-faced blonde, who Tanya mentioned as Mike. They were the only people inside. And he was leaning for a kiss.

I instantly went out, breezing pass Angela who gave me a confounded look.

I felt so stupid at the time. Why did I even think of talking to her? I really am stupid. I even thought that she's my dream girl of some sort. How did I delude myself into thinking that she's a 'Bella', not Isabella. Stupid. Stupid.

Of course she's a slut! And she'll remain as such! I didn't know why I even doubt the concept in the first place. Of course, she'll remain the slut that she truly is!

As I went out, Rosalie and Alice was at the end of the pathway. They both snapped their head as they saw me. I tried ignoring them but Alice stopped me. I looked to her.

"We saw you earlier. Not at the canteen, that's not what I mean. I mean, we saw you while Be-Isabella was singing. You were entranced by it."

I looked at her incredulously. "Of course Isabella is entrancing. I mean, I don't think any guy would not be prone to her looks. She is beautiful. But that doesn't mean anything at all. Guys could look at girls and be entranced by them, but it doesn't need to entail any hidden thing. Specially someone like Isabella." I answered sternly. Rosalie shook her head at me.

"No, Edward. That's not what Alice meant," she said. "You were entranced by the _song_. You felt and understood the thing she wanted to convey. You are _different_. Please, just think about what we're saying."

Alice cut Rosalie's next words and spoke up. "We can't tell you what we really want to tell. But Isabella is important to us." She held both my hands. "Please, please do not change. Please… _please_, remain as who you are." She looked into my eyes with such force that it is as if I will be able to read what's on her mind. I was befuddled by her – utterly confused. What do they mean? Why are they afraid of me changing? Why do they need to speak to me in such a vague manner? What are they trying to convey?

I heard footsteps approaching us. I looked behind my back to see Isabella walking towards us. Alice released both my hands.

Isabella was scowling when she reached us. Both her hands are at her waist. She looked to Alice, then to Rosalie as she speaks.

"What are you both doing? Didn't I already tell both of you that you _never_ talk to the enemies? Why are you talking to him? I _hate_ him! You both knew that. I hate his company that's why I was making fun of him. Leave him alone!" she yelled, pointing her finger at me.

Rosalie and Alice didn't seem worried or affected by her outburst. They both just went to her and placed their hands at her shoulders.

"Isabella, let's just go. You've had a tiring night. You need to rest." Rosalie said as she and Alice both lead her away.

"See you Edward," Alice said as they were walking. Isabella glared at me before finally stepping out.

I stared at them perplexedly for a minute before realising that I should leave. When I did, I hurriedly walked away, almost running to reach the parking lot.

As I fuddled with my car keys and putting it at the ignition, I was thinking of two things that I realised.

First, Isabella is really a slut. Sure, she's good at music. She has a soulful voice that made me believe that she's different, but I was just stupid to think of it that way. She's still the aggressive girl. And, second, Isabella thinks of me as her _enemy_. That's why she makes fun of me. She _hates_ me. And in return, I feel _irritated_ to her. Though, to be honest, I don't think _hate _and _irritation _are the same. In reality, I don't think I actually _hate _Isabella.

I turned my stereo on. A song was already playing at my favourite station.

_One step closer…_

Could you get anymore ironic?


	3. Chapter 3: Endless Chaos of Words

**(A/N: Please review... Please review… Please review… please review… please review… Need to beg more?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Endless Chaos of Words<strong>

EPOV

"How was school so far?"

"Great. It was same as before, I guess. Nothing particularly exciting to tell."

"How about that concert you went into some weeks ago? Something about the Goddesses performing. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah. They're great. They're really good at playing and singing. Their lead vocalist has a soulful voice."

"Did you meet some friends?"

"There's Emmett and Jasper from the baseball team. Some girls sit with me at lunch. I've also met this Ben Cheney guy who's good at music. Overall, fairly normal."

Esme looked at me earnestly, placing the food that she cooked at the center table. I'm well acquainted with what she meant with that look. Like my father, Esme knows whenever there's something disturbing my thoughts.

"Tell me about it Edward. Tell me what's bothering you," she said, holding both my hands and squeezing them tightly. I looked into her eyes and, as usual, couldn't deny her what she wanted. If there is one weakness that I can list down, it's repudiating my mom anything that she wishes.

I sighed before answering. Esme always knows how to force something out of me. One look and I'm doomed.

"There's this girl at school who hates me. And she mocks me a lot because she hates me. She's… unarguably beautiful, but she's not at all my type. Yes, her face's angelic but you know how I hate aggressive girls, right? She's the school's number one slut. And she's unashamed to act as one. She's also the leader of the Goddesses."

Esme smiled kindly at me, slightly amused as well that my problem involves a girl. I have never talked about any girl before. I have had two girlfriends in my past relationships, but they did not last long to arrive at that stage when I needed to introduce them to my parents. This is a first.

Esme looked at me affectionately before speaking.

"And you can't get her out of your head. It's as though she's a jigsaw puzzle that needs long hours of completing. You hate her but you're intrigued with her. She's like a current of air that knocks your breath out but you can't seem to live without." She touched the bruises under my eyelids. "Is she the reason behind these?"

I nodded. I have missed a lot of night's sleep because of her, trying to figure her out but coming up blank.

Every day, Isabella and I would bicker. Sometimes, it's because of trivial things like how Romeo is a stupid guy who make mistakes after mistakes, and she'll defend him by saying how hot he is, as though it was the solution to our argument. Sometimes we would argue about the existence of after life: she is resolute that heaven exists. I agree with her, but I say that hell, of course, exists as well. She would end the argument by saying heaven only exists at the afterlife because at hell, you'll experience the heaven of pre-marital sex.

Most of the time, our argument is about my virginity. We don't discourse about this argument like the others. She would just suddenly insert comments about my virginity and I would ask her if she has recovered from her STD. She would look away, bringing that curtain of her hair to hide her face, and after a minute, she would look back with that crooked scowl at her face. In return, I would flash her my crooked smile, and then she'll look away again and her hair will be a curtain for her face again.

With all our bickering, I have concretized one thing about her: Isabella is really intelligent.

Day after day, I would test her knowledge with random things and she'll answer correctly. Even at our arguments, her logic marred with sarcasm always makes a good point. I would need a few seconds to think of my comeback for her before answering her. I have never done that before. Debates normally are my strength as I am highly opinionated.

I would scan her test papers whenever she receives the test results. It became her practice to get mine as well like she also surveys my mistakes. I rarely get mistakes. As far as I could tell, all my scores were A+. Isabella's, on the other hand, always gets the C-, and just like her first exam that I observed, the first item up to the half are always correct and the rest are always wrong. They are obviously intentional.

We usually interact during Biology and Gym classes (she was also in that class). I would mock her whenever she would fall at the inopportune times. She just is so clumsy. But I would refrain from laughing whenever a ball will hit her in the head or whenever she would release her racket and it would bounce back to hit her in the shoulder. I'm not that evil.

Music class is a quiet one. Isabella always uses her guitar, but sometimes she would borrow the piano. Ever since it was revealed in their concert that she actually plays the piano, she didn't feel the need to hide her talent any longer. And she is good at it – even better than Tanya.

Tanya, on the other hand, made herself closer to me by clinging onto wherever I go: when I arrive at school, she'll always greet me with a flip of her hair and battling her eyelashes; at lunch, she'll sit with me, flanked by Lauren and Jessica – those two were under the delusion that they were together with Emmett and Jasper after their concert-date. It's quite comical how the baseball boys would cringe their noses at the sights of the two. The Goddesses would always glance at our table. Isabella would snicker at me whenever she would notice my discomfort at Tanya; at Biology, Tanya would walk with me towards our class, and, as always I would find Isabella burying her face at the desk, seemingly asleep or lethargic, and then, when I will reach our table, she would regain her energy and would start teasing me which would lead to yet another argument; at music class, Tanya would always sit with me as we are the "recognised" pianists. I would always tune her out whenever she talks. Strangely enough, though I should avoid Isabella because she is my "enemy", I talk more with her around, which brings the reason of my intrigues about her.

It has been four weeks since I've come to Meyer High. I have joined the baseball team, met some other people, and more than once been part of the newspaper. I was even voted the "most popular guy" at school (they have the ridiculous tradition of posting at the bulletin board the most popular people of the school. The male lists are as follows: Me, followed by Jasper, Emmett, Mike, Eric and Tyler. The female include: Isabella, Tanya, Rosalie, Alice, Jessica and Lauren). But the dominant thing that I could remember about the school, if I would be asked, is _her_. She just wouldn't leave my mind. I should hate her, but I'm intrigued with her. I should avoid her, but I'm drawn to her. And I hate that her scent would always get me. I never had been immune by it even through the long weeks that we've known each other. I'm hopeless.

Esme patted my back and straightened her posture to eat our breakfast. I copied her and chortled down the bacon and ham. My father, Carlisle, has been working lately at night shifts at the hospital. He's a real workaholic.

"Someday, Edward, you'll find that all these things have a purpose. And someday, you'll laugh at yourself for ignoring the obvious. Maybe you're not seeing things properly. Maybe you're overlooking something. But, surely, when the time comes, you'll find yourself wanting to hit your head, because there are things that are so obvious that you didn't realise them at first – that they are actually just right in front of your eyes."

"Time to visit the optometrist," I muttered while I took a sip of my milk.

Esme chuckled at me.

"Do you know something about her that I don't? Maybe you see me in your crystal ball."

She chuckled further and took a bite of her bacon. After she swallowed her food, she answered me with a shrug. "Maybe. Maybe I have better visions than you."

I narrowed my eyes in mock suspicion. "What do you see in my future, Ms Psychic?"

She laughed at me. "I see a brunette girl clouding your vision and rendering you helpless."

Damn. She's accurate.

"Wait, how did you know she's a brunette?"

"I just think that's more your type. Blond doesn't work for you."

I can't argue if she is right or not. I hardly know things about relationships.

"She's not my type."

"Convince yourself that, son."

I huffed at her. She chuckled at me again.

When Esme and I finished our breakfast, Carlisle, my father, arrived home. I said goodbye to the both of them, kissed Eme's cheeks, and headed out.

My day at school started through the usual routines: Tanya greeting me; going to my morning classes; having lunch with Jasper, Emmett and, Tanya and her group; and the usual bicker at Biology. Today, Isabella and I's topic is about Wuthering Heights' Heathcliff and Cathy.

"It's not a love story. It's a hate story," I argued.

"It's love in the strongest sense. That they don't need to be together to prove their love," she argued back.

"But it would have been better for them to at least have one redeeming quality. Cathy is way too selfish. Heathcliff is evil" I pointed out.

"Yes, but that's their only redeeming quality. Love," she retorted.

"I still don't like it," I concluded.

"You have serious problems when it comes to classics," she remarked.

"And you really love reading classics," I commented.

"Yes, but…" and then she suddenly stopped herself as though she realised she have said too much. Whenever she becomes like this, I would call her 'Bella' in my head. Just like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, I have two Isabella's: the one accompanied with the 'Marie', who irritates the hell out of me, and 'Bella', the one that I feel the most intrigued whenever she says things out of her character.

"I mean, no. We've studied that before, so it's natural that I know the story. I hate reading."

Yeah, right.

Mr Barner, though he obviously notices that Isabella and I would always talk at his class, doesn't call us out on it anymore. Maybe it's because I ace the class even though I don't listen to his lectures so he doesn't need to remind me to pay attention to his lectures, or maybe because he was still traumatised by Isabella's speech before about the 'Reproductive System'. Either way, he just lets us converse on his class so long as we don't talk too loudly and interrupt his lecture.

Mr Barner handed us Activity Sheets and slides for our class today. We are to label the phases of Mitosis. There were five slides for us to look upon. I hurriedly put the first slide into the microscope that was in front of us in our table. Isabella and I need to work on the lab together for it is by pairs.

Isabella buried her face on the desk as per usual. Obviously, she expects me to do the lab myself. But I already know her intellect. Why does she need to still continue with her act as a dumb?

"We need to do this as partners. There are five slides. I'll identify the three. You only need to look at the two," I told her as I adjusted the lens and took a peek at the first slide. Prophase.

"You can answer all of them. You're smart enough to know all the answers. I'll just ruin your grade," she answered, face still buried at the table. I adjusted my seat to face her, a bit irritated by her attitude. It's supposed to be done by pairs! There's no need for her to act as though she'll ruin the score. She doesn't need to act dumb!

"You need to do this as well, Isabella. I don't like to spoon-feed people. You need to earn things by exerting some effort." I removed the first slide and put the next. Anaphase.

"Yes, but are you willing to ruin your perfect A grade just because your partner is mentally unable to do the stupid lab?" there was also a bit of irritation in her voice. She was finally looking at me.

"A little peek wouldn't hurt," I persisted. I replaced the second slide for the third. Metaphase.

"See, you're already looking at each ugly slide. I'll bet you already know all the answers." She gestured at what I was doing.

"A little peek wouldn't hurt," I repeated, changing the third slide for the fourth. Interphase.

"What's the point in that? You could finish the lab by yourself without my help at all." Her voice rose higher.

"Why are you so against taking a look at these slides? You're stubborn." I couldn't help but raise my voice as well. I breathed in and out to calm myself. As I've mentioned before, I can't afford to lose my cool at this woman. I never did before at any other women, and I shouldn't. It will make me feel less gentlemanly.

When I was calmed enough, I put the last slide into place. It is another Prophase.

"And you're so pushy!" Isabella almost yelled. The teacher noticed us but just pretended he didn't hear anything. He continued checking who the absents are.

Isabella was glaring at me. I glared back as hatefully as I could muster. Why does this woman intrigue me so much? I should just hate her like she does me! In effect, she is costing me a few nights sleep because of her strange actions!

After a few minutes of our glaring session, she jerked away her face. I saw her blushing, but I know it was because she's mad at me. Still, she looks much beautiful with it. That helped my anger to evaporate into simply awe at her beauty.

"Fine," she said in between her teeth. She jerked her head back at me and gave me the crooked scowl. "I'll do it."

She placed the first slide into place and briefly inspected it. She snatched away the Activity Sheet where the only written things there are our names and year that I have scribbled a while ago. She angrily scrawled her answer that I didn't even get a glimpse of.

She put the next slide, inspected it briefly, and swiftly wrote it down as well. She did this until the last slide. When she was done, she raised our paper in front of my face for me to get a better look at it.

"There, enjoy the destruction of your good record," she heatedly said.

I read her answers fast and was alarmed at what was written. In her angry, almost unintelligible scrawl, she wrote Metaphase, Anaphase, Ionophase, Gregoryphase and Sunphase.

When she noticed my alarm, she smirked at me. I tried getting the paper back but she hastily snatched it out of my reach.

"Be prepared to be doomed," she said, looking smug.

She stood from our table and briskly walked towards Mr Barner. She gave Mr Barner our paper with a leer. Mr Barner looked perplexed but accepted it. And then, without another word, she grabbed her things and walked away. The others were surprized by the exchange, but just continued with what they're doing. Mr Barner looked at our paper. Once he read our answers, he angrily stormed towards my table, flailing the paper in front of me.

"Mr Cullen, what is the meaning of this? Why did you let Ms Swan write such nonsense things as your answers? This lab should be done in pairs! You were supposed to take this seriously. I do not admonish students who make fun of my lectures. You shouldn't have Ms Swan kid about this."

Guess that answers my question beforehand. Mr Barner is only afraid of Isabella. He's not afraid of me.

"Sir, this is, indeed, a lab activity that is instructed to be done in pairs. Isabella wrote our answers for me. Not because you didn't see my script there doesn't mean that it isn't my answer as well. You were not sure if we convene to come up with those answers together," I reasoned in a clear and sure voice.

"But Mr Cullen, you never had a wrong answer before. Your exams are always perfect. Why should you condone such behaviours? You can't possibly be unaware of the correct answers," Mr Barner said in a much calmer tone. He seemed over his sudden fury.

"You can't be sure that I know the answers, sir. I am a human, after all. I can commit errors."

Mr Barner sighed but left my table. Our classmates were in stunned silence. After a while, they recovered and continued with their own businesses. I grabbed my notebook and began doodling, bored out of wits. I have never considered before how boring Biology could get when I'm not bantering with Isabella. Though she hates me, and I feel irritated towards her, I couldn't deny that she has already become a great part in my stay at Meyer High. I truly am helpless.

* * *

><p>Isabella was absent in both Gym and Music class. Tanya spent the good part of the hour in music to pass notes to me. It is childish and nonsense, but I need to while away the time. Gym class was overly boring even though I won at tennis. Without Isabella in my other afternoon classes, boredom is killing me. I have never considered, until now, how boring the day could be without her.<p>

_Hav u ever considred dating be4? Lyk, wat bout now?_

It was slightly irritating that Tanya was cutting her words, but I am _really_ bored. I need to relieve my boredom in some form or another.

_Tanya, I don't date. I already told you that. I just don't._

She was unperturbed by what I wrote. She simply grabbed the paper that we were writing notes into and wrote back.

_Care 2 reconsider? I myt be a gud date…_

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I wrote back.

_I don't date. Don't feel offended by it, okay? But I have already made my mind a long time ago that I will not date just for the sake of __dating__. I would do it when I feel that I've already met the right girl. I don't want to engage myself on yet another unserious relationship._

She frowned when she read my note but still wrote back.

_Maybe I cud be __her__?_

Maybe this note-passing is really a bad idea after all.

_Sorry. No._

She shook her head.

_U dn't kno me 2 wel 2 realise if I'm her or not._

I shook my head as well.

_Tanya, no._

She huffed but gave in.

_Fine. But kno dat I dn't easily giv up._

I didn't write back after that. I don't want to give her false hope. She's already persistent as it is.

Tanya, realising that I'm not writing back, decided to write to me even without my response.

_Be careful at baseball prctice._

I arched my brows.

_Why?_

_The 'Goddesses'._

I furrowed my brows in confusion.

_Why? _I repeated.

_They decided 2 join the cheer squad. Rosalie and Alice, I mean. Isabella Marie, of course, wudn't join, wat w/ her balance. So, u'll see thm regularly._

Oh, okay. I guess baseball practice will get more entertaining – or more irritating, depending on what view you wanted. In my view, it will be both.

_Do you think Isabella will be there for her friends?_

Upon seeing my scrawl, Tanya glared at me. I always get that response whenever I mention Isabella. She's already possessive even without us being together. She hates that I so much even mention Isabella. If only she knows where my mind is always at…

'_Course. That's why I warned u._

_She skipped both our classes today._

Her gaze turned into razors.

_Quit talking bout her._

I sighed. I was already dreading the day to be over.

* * *

><p>When music class was finally over, Tanya and I both went to our lockers to grab our uniforms. She's the head of the cheerleading squad, so it has also been our routine to go together at the stadium.<p>

When we reached the field, I was instantly mobbed by my "admirers". They were all wearing the copies of my jersey shirt. It has been a routine in Meyer High to support the athletes by wearing their jerseys. There were sixty or so girls wearing my jersey while some wear Emmett's, Jasper's and a few like Mike's, Tyler's and Eric's. I always feel flabbergasted by the number of people watching baseball practices. They're just _practices_, for Pete's sake.

"Good luck with your game this Friday, Eddie…!"

"Keep up the great work…!"

"Oh, I love seeing you in your uniform…!"

"Here, take this bottle of water. Drink it when you're thirsty…"

"I think I'm going to faint…"

"Can I get your number? I have already asked you for it, like, ten times already…"

Those were some of the words that greeted me once I reached the clearing. Thankfully, the coach arrived early and ushered the girls to leave. They all went away, like usual, and left all their bottles of water for me at the bench were I placed my things. All my teammates and my coach just shook their heads at its ridiculousness. I was already very used by the attention now so it didn't bother me anymore.

Tanya waved at me before going to her cheer squad. I noticed Rosalie and Alice wearing their uniforms. Guess they were already accepted at the team. They were having their stretches while talking. None of the other girls were approaching them. Like Tanya has said before, "all the girls hate them."

I scanned the crowd to see if Isabella decided to show at her friends' practice, after all. I'm not sure if she decided to watch her friends practice after her walk-out at Biology. My question was answered when I instantly located her sitting alone at the left wing of the stadium. She was wearing a jeans and shirt and was reading a book that I can't distinguish what. How odd.

"Isabella decided to show up again," Emmett muttered, reaching for his baseball bat.

"'Again?'" I questioned. I have never seen Isabella before at any baseball practices, I was certain of that.

"Yup. Well, she haven't showed up for a couple of weeks, if that's what you're getting at. But before, she comes at the practices almost every day."

Odd, indeed.

"Does she always come with that get-up?" I gestured at what she's wearing.

"You mean how she's dressed?"

I nodded.

"Yah. She usually comes with that. Mostly she's with Rosalie and Alice. Sometimes she comes alone. And she also always reads something, though I guess it's just a magazine. I mean, everyone knows Isabella is stupid. There's no way she loves reading."

Well, Emmett is wrong. Isabella _is_ intelligent.

"She looks better when she's simple." I commented, observing at how she's dressed. It is modest. She was even wearing snickers.

Now, it really fits my description of my dream girl. Though, of course, it's _only_ the physical.

Emmett clicked his tongue.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed by the sound he produces.

"Dude, it's already a given that the Goddesses look good on anything. But, nah. I like girls when they dress sexily. Take Rosalie for example." He motioned at Rosalie who was, at present, flexing her legs up. "Look at those flawless legs? Whew. You can't see those when they're covered."

I looked exasperatingly at Emmett.

"I'm not saying they look bad at sexy dresses. It's just that, it's too much. They should just dress modestly and save their revealing attires for the appropriate times."

"Yah, but, dude, come on! Rosalie has a rocking body. It's practically a criminal offense to hide it," he answered back, not leaving Rosalie's sight. I saw something in his eyes as he was gazing at Rosalie. Something like… passion marred by desire?

"Dude, you like her," I casually said, but all the while observing his reactions.

"Yup. Who wouldn't," he replied curtly, eyes still on Rosalie.

"Then ask her out," I suggested. He froze at my side, mouth popping open. He slowly shifted his gaze upon me, face stunned, eyes popping out.

"Dude! That's like asking for a suicide! Rosalie will dump me only after a week, like she does to any other guys. I… I don't like that." He was frowning at the end.

I've always thought of Emmett as a funny, easy-going guy. To see Emmett frown is like to see the pigs fly. I just didn't think it was possible before.

I clapped his back for support. If he likes Rosalie but is afraid of being left broken, then it means he's already into deep. I never noticed it before. Emmett has never talked to Rosalie, ever, for me to see his feelings. And now that I've finally noticed, it was like a hope already crushed even without truly formulating.

"Maybe, she'll change. Maybe she'll be different with you. You never know. You haven't taken the risk yet."

Emmett just wobbled his head sadly. "Nah. Old habits die slow, dude."

I laughed at him. He said the words too seriously that it was funnier to hear them. He looked at me with true confusion in his eyes. Apparently, he was not joking. It made me laugh harder.

"_Hard_, man. Old habits die _hard_," I corrected. Emmett finally regained his good mood and heartily laughs with me.

I shifted my gaze again at Isabella and I stopped laughing. It really is a shame that she acts aggressively, or else, I might have considered knowing her better. And the way she's dressed now, it is like my dream girl walking right out of my fantasies – or in her case, sitting. She really looks good dressed simply. Her clothing suits her face more. She even looks shy and conservative with how she is right now. If only…

Isabella noticed my scrutiny. She held my gaze for a couple of seconds. And then, without warning, she flipped me off. I glowered at her for a fraction of a minute before finally joining my team. Out of the corner of my eyes, I think I saw her frown…

* * *

><p>Baseball practice turned out fine. I exchanged goodbyes with my teammates, patting Emmett again at his back. He has totally regained his sour mood earlier and happily mock-punched me in my arm. Jasper seemed to notice that something has been off with Emmett but didn't ask him about it. He merely clapped Emmett's back as well.<p>

I was good with all my teammates. They have welcomed me warmly in the team and were happy with how I was performing, except… _Mike Newton_. And as for Mike…

I have been avoiding Mike ever since I saw him at Isabella's dressing room that night at the concert. I don't know why but just seeing his face makes my blood boil. Playing with him in baseball did not help progress our interactions. Just like me, Mike seemed not fond of me as well. Most of the time, he grimaces at me whenever I'm around. It also didn't help that I have snatched his position from him as pitcher. And, of course, I didn't feel the need to alleviate our usual acerbic exchanges.

On my way to my locker room, I saw Isabella leaning at the side, eyes on her book. I feigned nonchalance as I walked pass her to reach my locker. She noticed me and eyed me for some seconds before deciding to walk towards me. I turned my face to her.

I was beading with sweat from the practice and I know I look indecent. I need to reach my change of clothes fast in order to take a shower.

Isabella was eyeing me for a minute without speaking. I also was observing her. She really looks great with her simple white shirt. Even her make-up is gone. She is one of those people who look good even without putting girls' stuff on their faces. Her scent was the only thing that didn't change from her appearance. Still, the strawberry and fressia overwhelmed me. I wonder how bad I smell compared to her at present? I hope she'll get on with what she wanted fast for her not to bear my sweaty smell any longer.

I also noticed that the title of her book reads "The Merchant of Venice." Obviously she lied to me at Biology. She's a fan of the classics.

After a few more seconds, she finally spoke.

"Why was your friend, Emmett, eyeing Rose a while ago?" she asked in a cold voice. Well, that was unexpected.

"I don't know. Maybe because he was thinking how your friend easily switches partners?" I retorted with the same acid in my voice.

Isabella sneered at me.

"Tell your friend to back off. Rose doesn't need any more things to be worried about. I don't want her hurt because of this." She said with more venom in her voice.

"Truth hurts," I meekly answered.

Isabella balled her hands at her side, looking really furious. It was a bit funny to see her overly protective of her friend. It was like an angry kitten thinking that it's a lion.

Her next words were spoken in a very slow manner as if to etch her real message.

"You. Don't. Know. Anything. About. Rose.

"Neither do you know. Anything. About. Alice. And me.

"So don't you dare think that what your eyes are seeing, or what the people are saying is the whole _truth_. There are many variations of truths. And some are overly stated that they sound false."

I was confused by her words. Clearly, she meant the case about Rosalie, right? Is what she's saying covering her whole group? Her?

"Then maybe, if Rosalie wouldn't want people saying stuffs about her, she'll consider rethinking her actions and acting more thoughtfully. Maybe then, people will only say good things about her. Maybe she can start by taking relationships seriously."

Isabella mockingly chortled at me.

"And Tanya and her slutty gangs are much better? You spend more time with them. Clearly, you could see how those stupid girls try every puke-inducing technique at seduction. They are no better than Rose. Rose simply gets what she wants because she's a lot brighter and precious compared to all of those skanks."

I was calmed when I spoke back at her. Even though she was mad at me, I couldn't feel the same. I could understand where she's coming from – she only wanted to protect her friend. And protecting someone important to you is a noble thing, even coming from someone like Isabella.

"I'm not comparing Rosalie to anyone. I'm simply stating things that make sense. And I'm not defending nor telling you that Tanya and her group are better than you three. I just am telling you the things that you should all at least try to consider."

Isabella smirked at me. "You think you're too great? But you have such poor choices. Tanya's slutty ways are very unprofessional. She's rotten for you."

At that she started walking away from me, stomping along the way. And then, she tripped onto something – her own feet, perhaps? – and started falling down. I instantly grabbed her by the waist to stop her from falling. Again, the strange electric current passed between us. I refused to be side-tracked by it so that I would not drop her. She became frigid at my hands, but was able to compose herself and stood up. I hovered by her side to make sure that she's okay.

She felt so delicate at my hands. She is so soft. She's like a porcelain doll: I feel as though any moment she might break so I needed to be extra careful handling her.

"Thanks," she muttered angrily. Her hair was yet again covering her face. Though I think I detected a small embarrassment from her voice…

"You're welcome," I muttered as coldly as I could muster.

She started walking away again. I stopped her mid-step with my words.

"And for the record, Tanya and I are not together. So she is not part of my choices."

Isabella froze for a second before finally trudging away. I stopped her again before she totally left the locker rooms.

"Why did you walked-out at Biology? Why did you skip classes?" I asked. I was actually very intrigue at that action she did and thought that I wouldn't get any time better than now to ask my questions, so I asked her out.

Isabella looked at my direction. For a second, I saw vulnerability at her eyes. She always keep her strong demeanour everytime her so it surprized me to see her weak. Isabella is physically fragile, but emotionally, she always seems strong. At now, it is startling to see her otherwise.

"I don't know," she breathed, with a crumple of her forehead, revealing the little pucker between her eyes. And with that, she walked away, leaving me stunned and confused.

* * *

><p>Tanya walked me to my Aston Martin as per usual. She wished me a good day before leaving, battling her eyelashes and shoving her chest at me. I rolled my eyes at her attempt at seduction.<p>

If there is one good thing that has come out with my acquaintance with Tanya, it was the gradual diminishing of the attention that the girls give me. Even though everyone notices my discomfort with Tanya and that we're not even at the dating stage (except, of course, Isabella's former assumption), the girls seemed to be afraid whenever Tanya gives them her glares. As I've mentioned, Tanya really is possessive, even without us being 'us'. She never disappoints to "mark" her "territory". She even went far as to shove one girl her soda, one time, when the girl attempted to kiss me on my way to my car. Since then, no one has approached me at my car on my way home, unlike in the first day. They content themselves by talking to me at lunch, whenever they could, or at my classes, if they're in my class (except, of course, at Biology. I have a vague impression that they are intimidated by the mere presence of Isabella to even approach me at that one class. If Tanya is intimidating with a _glare_, Isabella _is_ intimidating even without doing anything). And of course, I was relieved with by the inattention, even if it meant enduring walking with Tanya.

As I was driving home, I've noticed the black Mercedez car following me _again_. From the first day up to now, it has never failed to stalk me. And always, I manage to avoid it with my great driving skills.

_I wonder if my life will ever be normal. _

The car followed me all the way, wherever I go. I used all my driving skills to avoid it and was finally successful after twenty minutes.

_Guess not._

**(A/N: If I used wrong words for Baseball, I'm sorry. I have zero knowledge about sports. I'm more inclined in chess, if you could call that a sport. We're actually having our Basketball practicums now and I have yet shoot a ball in the ring. I'm pathetic, I know. I once even had a concussion even though I'm not playing. What can I say? The ball loves me. And, yeah, I'm a klutz.**

**I was already sleepy when I finished this chapter so I didn't pause to check how it turned out. So if you found a lot of wrong grammars, and a lot of missing letters like 's' (because the "s" in my keyboard is not functioning well), please just bear with it, okay? I hope you enjoyed this. I surely did.) **


	4. Chapter 4: Bella in Isabella

**(A/N: The mystery will be revealed in this chapter. But don't worry, it won't end there. Edward still needs to do things… which I really can't spoil here. Enjoy! Please leave reviews!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: "Bella" in Isabella<strong>

EPOV

I was doing my own thing at the male's room when suddenly, someone barged inside.

I didn't mind at first, thinking that it's probably some random guy who wanted to pee. This is the male's room, after all. But I was suddenly frozen in my spot when certain scents overcame me. _Strawberry and fressia…_

I couldn't be wrong. I know too well who those scents belong to. _Her._

I immediately zipped my pants and washed my hands. Maybe I am wrong. She couldn't possibly be here. I mean, _it is _the Male's room. _Male's_. Why would she suddenly come in here?

No, I must be wrong.

My suspicions were answered when I turned around. A certain brown hair immediately caught my sight, and pale, soft white skin greeted me. _Of all things holy! Why is she here?_

Thankfully, she was not looking at me. She looked as if she's trying to absorb how she ended up being here. She was jerking her head side by side, trying to make sense of where she is – as if she was lost or something. She was also cranking her nose in disgust to the horrid smell coming from the room.

Even through the absurd situation that we were in, I couldn't help but find her expression cute. My lips were already curling up into an involuntary smile.

_No, Edward, _she_ can't be cute. This is Isabella Marie we're talking about here. _You_ can't find her _cute. _Get a grip of yourself!_

When she finally looked in my direction, her eyes bulged from their sockets.

Then I noticed that her eyes were teary.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, flustered at seeing me.

I furrowed by brows at her question as I answered, "I should ask _you_ that question. Why _are you_ here? It's the male's room."

She covered her mouth with her hands as it dawned to her the ludicrousness of the situation.

"Oh, crap," she muttered.

She seemed to debate for a few seconds whether she'll leave or not, jerking her head side by side again. When she seemed to finally come up with a decision, she went towards the door, about to leave.

On the door's frame, she seemed to saw something, or someone, before coming back inside and shutting the door loudly. I flinched when the door closed with a loud 'thud'.

She suddenly faced me and looked at me seriously, eyes as if confessing a crime.

"Don't let anyone inside," she glared. I simply nodded in confusion.

She proceeded to walk inside one of the stalls and closed its door. I was too perplexed by her actions that I just walked towards the door of the room and reopened it. I contemplated on just leaving her inside, but then again, I always act ungentle-manly towards her. Maybe I could use some benevolence today. If someone was to come in and see her, I can just imagine how embarrassing it would be for her. Even someone as unlady-like as her should be treated with even a slight gentle.

Even though she is very liberal.

Even though she doesn't deserve it.

So instead of doing what I originally decided, I went inside and grabbed the Janitor's sign, placing it outside the door. I locked the door before proceeding to stay inside.

After a couple of minutes, I heard Isabella create some noise. It was like she was sobbing. I heard her intake of breath get faster and sharper, as if she was struggling to breathe. It really did sound like she was crying. But, _it can't be real_. Isabella is known as a tough girl. She can't be crying. But then again, all girls cry, right?

She continued to "sob" for a few more minutes as I waited at her dumbly outside, making sure no one will come in. I know, no one would, what with the sign and the locked room. But why do I still need to wait for her? I'm not so sure myself.

Just then, I heard Isabella muttered in a rough voice, "Heck, there's no tissue here. I got stocked in a no-tissue cubicle inside a boy's CR. Crap. My life sucks."

What was she doing inside? What does she needs a tissue for?... Oh… _ew… gross…_

"Wait, why do you need tissue? Are you… are you pooping?" I asked in a slightly embarrassed but disgusted voice. If she really is, what would that leave me? HELL, she'll probably ask me to grab some tissue next stall for her! "Ew," I muttered.

"Holy crow, I'm not!" she shrieked, though she seemed more embarrassed than annoyed. I sighed in relief. Not doing disgusting things then. But if that's the case…

"Then what are you doing?"

"None of your business," she replied menacingly.

"Yes, it's my business," I countered her. "I'm trying to keep guys from coming in here. I, at least, am entitled to know why I am guarding you from perverted guys."

Wait, was that her intention? Was she planning to meet up someone here and get into ugly business?

"Wait, were you planning to do someone here?" I asked incredulously. I hope not. The venue is too inappropriate. And if that were to happen, I don't think I could come back here any longer.

To my surprise, she banged her door open, looking truly raged. And then, I finally saw her face, and what I saw astounded me.

She _was_ really sobbing. Tears were strewn in her flushed face. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her hair is in disarray on her side. Her sight is a total opposite of what she usually is.

It doesn't seem like her. At all. Obviously, she remains beautiful, even when crying, but, just the thought of _Isabella Marie Swan_? _Crying_? It doesn't seem real.

"I'm not that desperate! If I wanted to really commit sex with someone, I'd probably think of renting a hotel room first! You're so _stupid_! That's why I _hate_ you! I HATE YOU!"

She closed the door again, totally furious.

I was dumbfounded for a few seconds, frozen in my spot as _Bella_ continually sobs inside her stall. When I recovered, I realized how much of a jerk I sounded. She was crying – completely in a sour mood. And here I stand, accusing her of things in my judgemental mind. I felt guilty. I wanted to kick myself in the gut.

"Uhm," I began, my voice in a much kinder tone which I normally use to someone I try to comfort. She seemed to notice my change of tone and suddenly stopped sobbing. "I have a handkerchief. You could use it," I offered, reaching for my handkerchief from my jeans' pocket.

I thought she would refuse me, telling me to back-off or comment something in between the lines of "you're corny ways. Totally old-school", but to my utter surprise, she opened her door and rapidly yanked my handkerchief away, dabbing it to her tear-laced face, and stormed to the mirror. I followed suit after two dumb seconds.

I was just staring at her, trying to figure her out (which I have a habit of doing lately. She still didn't cease to surprise me), when she started crying again. I started to reach her and pat her back – a knee-jerk reaction, because she is _still_ a girl and she seemed to _need_ comfort – but I stopped myself midway. I couldn't do this. Isabella will look at me weirdly. And the thought of being unable to comfort her is, surprisingly, sad.

She then started mumbling things, probably trying to calm herself. I wonder if she does this a lot?

"Heck, good thing Alice always makes me wear water-proof make-up and water-proof mascara, or else I'll look like a soaked panda all the time." All the time? Does that entail that she cries all the time? "My eye-mo." She pulled out a little bottle with some clear liquid inside and let a few drops fall at her eyes, angling her head up in the process. She started dabbing her face again with my handkerchief. "Oh crap, I don't have make-up with me. I can't hide my tears." She looked around her, as if trying to spot something but didn't found whatever it is. She started muttering again. "Right, I'm in a boy's CR. Great. There's no face powder." She breathed in and out for a few minutes.

All those times that she was calming herself, I was just staring at her: perplexed, amused, intrigued, and most of all, amazed that this woman knows how to take care of herself. She seemed like she doesn't need anyone and _never_ wanted anyone to help her or comfort her. She's independent. She may act bold, but with her character is a strength that no one knows about. Sure, people think she doesn't cry and others may think it weak for her to cry now, but it is how you project yourself in front of people acting like you are okay, but all the while hanging in the shadows alone when you are down, makes a person stronger and braver. Not that people should be alone when they're down – in contrast, we should seek for others to help us through because, as the saying goes, "no man is an island" – but people who can comfort themselves in times of crisis are tougher and stronger than the others, because they can endure pain and mask themselves in front of the world.

It made me wants to comfort her more and be there for her when she needed me.

Is it possible that Isabella Marie is not the girl that she seemed to be? Is there something _more_ inside her? I wanted to know her better. To _really_ know her. Maybe there's something _more_ about her. Maybe she's not the Isabella everybody thinks she is. I don't know where it sprang from, but at that moment, I decided to unravel the real her – I wanted to see the 'Bella' that I feel is inside of her. I wanted that 'Bella' to come out from the Isabella that the whole world are not aware of. _If, _there really is a "Bella" in Isabella.

After a few while, and when Bella's face is not so much red from her outburst, she seemed to finally notice me looking at her. It's as if she has forgotten I was there in the first place.

"Oh," she said in surprise. Her expression then changed from perplexed to hostile – the one that she always uses when I'm around. "Right," she spat, handling me back my handkerchief. "Here. It was useful." Then she looked away, and her hair became the curtain of her face, _again_. Why does she always do that?

"No, keep it. I don't need it anymore," I said. She needed the handkerchief more than I do. She should just keep it.

She finally looked back at me as she said, "I don't want to earn a favour from you."

Suddenly, emotions slowly flickered in her face. Her expression turned from apathy to disgust to fury and finally settled into a scowl – not the crooked one, but a real, full scowl. Why is she scowling at me? Did I say something wrong?

"You're disgusted with my tears! Gosh, you're really a shrimp. How can tears scare you?"

It was then my turn to scowl. How can she think of me that way? Yes, I may be rude to her at times, especially with how I acted towards her today, but I'm not naturally bad. I can be a gentleman. I usually am.

"No, I'm not. I'm not repulsed by your tears. I'm simply saying that you need it more than I do," I retorted. I couldn't control myself to hiss at her a little as I spoke.

Her expression turned towards confusion.

"Oh. Right. Uhm, I thought you're disgusted with tears. All guys are." She looked down and her hair hid her face… _again_. I sighed in frustration.

"Not all guys are like that. I'm not disgusted with tears. So, you can just keep my handkerchief."

She looked up at me again.

"Fine. But I might not give it back to you again."

I sighed. "That's what I was saying in the first place," I muttered, too low for her to hear. She looked at me then, like she heard me, but looked away again.

After one awkward minute of silence, Isabella started heading for the exit door. A few steps away, she turned in my direction, seemingly remembered something she had not said or done.

"If I heard you speak this to anyone, just remember, I'll happily squish your shiny Aston Martin into junk… and probably kill you in the process," she threatened. Weirdly enough, I find it amusing instead of infuriating. That little kitten again thinking it's a lion…

"Which one? That you plan to make out at the male's room, or that you cried your eyes out?" I teased. However, she took it seriously.

"I don't care about the first part. People think I have sex all the time anyway. Just don't tell the latter."

After glaring at me, she stormed out the door, bumping into someone. I sniffed in disgust that she doesn't care about her reputation at all and was more concerned about people discovering that _she_ cried.

"Hi Jasper," she muttered, before finally really leaving.

Jasper was perplexed as he entered, questioning with his eyes why Isabella was inside the male's room. Then he shrugged, not really caring at all… until he spotted me. He raised one of his brows.

"She just barged in… then out," I explained, editing the whole scene that only Bella and I, and maybe even Isabella, and only the four walls of the room knows.

Jasper shrugged again. "If it were another person here, not you, I'd say she's doing some rated scenes," he remarked. I chuckled without real humour. "Did you know why she was here anyway?"

It took me a full minute before finally answering back.

"No, I have no idea." And it was true. I knew what she did, but don't know _why_ she did it. Why she suddenly cried herself out and why she even _is_ crying. Sure, I've realized that Bella is tougher because she is independent, but why Isabella _is_ crying in the first place is a puzzle to me. Who is Isabella Marie Swan, really, anyway?

Only by thinking of certain approaches will I quench the thirst of my curiosity, and suspicions, about her. I need to come up with plans…

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

So, right. I'm Isabella Marie Swan. Heck, no one's unaware of that. I mean, at least not in Meyer High. You see, I'm the most popular girl at the school – and the sluttiest of all – or so the rumours say. So, right. My life is ruled by _rumours_. But people will not believe it if I say those are just _that_, rumours. So, I don't even bother to correct them. I just let them think what they wanted to think of me.

They say I have sex every night: or have several sexes every night with different boys. Like that happens. I mean, only three people know the truth – me, Alice and Rosalie. Only three of us know that I'm _still_ a virgin. Heck, even my dad thinks I have sex all the time!

So imagine how pissed I get whenever people judge me like they know me at all. If they _really_ know me, they would've known that I actually prefer sweats over skirts and that Alice only forces me to wear sexy dresses. They would've known I want to make love after marriage, because, believe it or not, I value my virtue and my morals. They would've known I'm good at household stuffs and that I do all that while Charlie – my dad – is at work. They would've known I love reading. People know I rock the guitar and sings great. They have also recently found out that I can play the piano after my impulsive determination to somehow channel my feelings towards music in the _The Goddesses'_ _Concert_. But if they really know me, they would've seen a girl who is so clueless about vulgar things and actually prefers classical music over rock (but I do like rock. It's great). But people don't know all of that. They don't know me at all. They pretend that they do know me because of all the things people say to me. So, right, I'm Isabella Marie: a girl with a secret identity.

In the Goddesses group, which rule Meyer High's guys, I lead everything. When I wear something today, you'll see all of the girls wearing that same style tomorrow. If I yelled at a teacher when I'm bored, people will clap. If I stumble during P.E., the guys will sure to kick the butt of the guy person next to me (girls hate the Goddesses. Guys LOVE us. But, still, girls try to imitate us). If Rose, Alice and I rehearse for a song at the gym, you'll see a lot of students coming to watch. If we have a concert, it will be a blast. That's my normal life. And, of course, guys constantly bug me to date them. But, of course, no one believes that I actually refuse them: in fact, I only dated five people in my entire life. And then the next day, you'll hear the news that I did a sex-thumping scene at some ridiculous public place with some guy I just refuse the day before – usually the false story has sprouted from his own mouth. They seemed to have the thrill at the idea that they had sex with me and tell it to their guy friends. I'm actually really surprised no one guesses yet that all of them are lying. I think their mind process like this: "I'll just boast I had sex with Isabella Marie and that it was great, though I hardly know what she looks in two-piece. In that way, I'll look manly. I just need to keep my mouth shut to hide the truth, or else, my friends will think I'm a dork because Isabella Marie refused to spend the night with me. No one will question it anyway. Everyone knows Isabella Marie has sex all the time."

So, of course, the secret that I'm still a virgin never came out yet. It doesn't help that I don't deny things and that I flirt all the time – but it was just at that: flirting. I don't date them. Everyone thinks I do.

In one faithful day, my first day at Meyer High, my life has changed.

Once upon a time, I was a boring girl wearing plain sweats with a book stuck on her nose all day. For grade school and middle school, Tanya Denali rule _everything_, and for some reason she always loves to bully me. I was Bella Swan then.

But on _that_ faithful day, she humiliated me in front of my crush. And, finally,_ I fought back._

She was so pissed that I ruined her hair and make-up (and face) that she challenged me for a band duel. Little did she know I play the guitar and sing band songs with Rose and Alice (at our homes).

I accepted the challenge.

The Goddesses group was formed, replacing the old name: The Geeks. Another secret: the full name of our group is "The Geek Goddesses", instead of "Greek Goddesses". But of course, only we three members know that.

When we battled for the songs, the whole school watched. I was actually dressed pretty sexily (thanks to Alice's four hours of torture) and the men liked what they saw. It also adds that we sang better than Tanya, Jessica and Lauren. So, when the populace voted, we won, gaining the rank as the school's icons, and giving Alice the privilege to make-over me every day.

Bella Swan died. Isabella Marie was born.

I also won my first boyfriend – Jacob Black – the one who watched as Tanya humiliated me in front of him. We dated for three months.

I thought I was in love. I thought he also loved me. But one night, he suddenly tried to force himself to me. Of course I slapped him and broke-up with him. The next day, all the rumours say I cheated on him after having sex with him, and that I broke up with him because I finally had sex with him.

I was so furious. I know I was used. But I just ignored that. If Jacob sprouts nonsense things like that, let him be. I don't need him. So, I dated the next guy. I instantly regretted the date – the guy only wanted my body, just like Jacob. I became rude to that guy the next day. Again, rumours say I slept with him and took his poor virtue – like a cowboy with a moustache taking the poor girl's virtue.

I dated the third one in my furiousness. The same result followed.

The fourth one that I dated was an out of the blue decision. Jacob tried to reconcile with me. I needed an excuse to say no to him. Big mistake. The next day, people say I took another guy's virtue. I was labelled as a whore.

Imagine my relief when Jacob decided to transfer at a school in La Push because he's dad met an accident and was in a wheelchair… Not that I feel glad of some people's misfortune. I was just glad I got rid of Jacob.

When the fifth guy came, I thought he was really sweet. I thought he saw me for who I am, and finally accepted me. On our sixth date, he asked me to go to his place. I was reluctant at first, but I went anyway.

Major mistake.

He tried to rape me.

I hit him with a vase on his head.

The next day, I was being arrested for attempted murder.

My dad never paid attention to me, so when the police were arresting me, he easily paid them huge bills – even the James guy: to silence him. He's a businessman, you see. He's really rich. When he talked to me, he said he was busy and say something along the lines of: "Just be careful when you do things. Be extra cautious when you do things illegal. And, by the way, because I'm busy I haven't touched this subject yet. If you wanted to have sex, make sure you use protection. I have some in my room if your boy needs one."

I officially hated Charlie that day. He was never there when I needed him. And he doesn't even know me or share my beliefs about making love. No wonder mom left us.

I started settling for a C- in my exams – the barely passed score – than A+, because no one appreciates my efforts anyway. Charlie doesn't even care that her daughter aces her classes.

Good thing, Alice and Rosalie were always there for me. They were the only people who know all the truth about me. They always cheer me up. However, they adore attention, unlike me. So, as a good friend to them, I kept up the "most popular" thingy and our group, and we now hold the whole school.

Whenever bad things happen to me, I settle to go to the CR – my real comfort room – to cry and let out all my frustrations. Another secret I possess.

Sure, I have Alice and Rose with me, but I don't want to be a burden to them. I want to be able to handle myself alone. I wanted to be able to stand on my own.

But if there is one secret I don't think I'd ever share with anyone, even my friends, it is the attraction I hold for this certain someone – Edward Anthony Cullen.

I know I always am rude to him. I mock him nonstop about his virginity, though I'm the one to say. I always try to outsmart him with witty and sarcastic remarks. But honestly, _I like him_.

He doesn't care about my popularity, or my (well, people say. I don't actually believe them) "gorgeous face and hot body". He wanted virtuous lady – that much I can tell. He hates skanks like me. He's a good guy. He's gentlemanly. And very gorgeous, if I may add.

When I first met him, I tried to be flirty – I thought maybe he'll want me like most guys do – all the while hoping he'll ignore me. How paradoxical? I wanted the guy to go out with me – because the first time I saw him, I felt sort of sparks flying in the air, and when his near me, or when I purposefully hugged him, it's like there's some electric current drawing me to him – but I also hope he'll ignore me, because if he paid attention to me when I flirted with him, that will mean he only liked me for my body.

And Edward's face? Oh, it's perfect!

His tousled, bronze hair (which Rose says "the 'sex' hair")… his green smoldering eyes… his perfect lips… his jawline… his body… Yup, gorgeous.

At first, I was drawn to his perfection. But when he refused me, I was surprisingly more drawn to him. I held hope that maybe he's not like most guys. That maybe, he's actually a gentleman and virtuous. And whenever he refuses me, or became rude to me, I'd find myself getting hurt and feeling happy at the same time. It's really an oxymoronic feeling. Then my face will settle into a combination of a frown and a smile – a different kind of scowl. And in return, I'll earn a glare from him.

He regards me as an enemy. I pretend I hate him.

Because of all of these, I finally understood why Rose and Alice never approach their subjects of affection – Emmett and Jasper. Alice and Rose always pretend that they were invisible in their eyes, though they are the only people they can see. And it is because they think that they are too low for them and underserving of them (although I vehemently disagree). It was the exact thing I feel about Edward Cullen, if not intensified.

And in that concert where I sang my heart out and played him a piano, I felt as though I was in cloud nine when I saw him mesmerized by the song. I didn't even know that he would come to that concert. And seeing _him_ directly in front of me, eyes intent – smoldering – like he could see through my soul and find the real message of the song, I couldn't help but to cry. He was the change in my life. He was the guy that I have been waiting for a thousand years to come – the guy that could possibly take care of my fragile heart, not because I look "hot" but because he will _truly _love me – and yet I was afraid of being with him, and I fervently see that I _cannot_ be with him. He's too good for me. I'll destroy him – with my reputation and my rotten self.

I like him, but for his own good, he must hate me. I'm sad when he's rude to me but happy all the same.

So, I'm Bella Swan – now Isabella Marie. Rumours rule my life. And I cannot be with the man I like.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"Hey Isabella!"

Mike Newton.

"Yes, dog?" I answered too sweetly. When will he ever take the hint?

"Wow, you look…" his eyes skimmed lustfully to my body. I wanted to slap his obnoxious face, and hopefully it will break his perverted mind. "…hot, as usual." He motioned to grab my butt. I slapped his wrist. One more wrong move, I'll really slap his face…

Amusement filled his eyes. "When will you finally ask me out? You always go out with other men. Can't you go out with me as well?"

If you miraculously become Edward, maybe I'll consider it.

"No. I don't date anymore."

He laughed his moronic laugh upon my words. I hastily walked away from him.

"One day, you'll finally give in to me!" he yelled from his position.

Yeah, right. When pigs fly. Or when Edward finally falls for me.

Edward… Sigh. I need to wait for Biology just to see him.

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

Alice.

"Yeah, pixie?" I muttered, smiling in the process.

"Careful, or you'll bump your head at the wall…"

Bam! Ouch.

I placed my hand on my forehead. That hurt! When will I finally get over my balance issues? Well, it's more because of my scatter brain this time.

"Told you so." The evil pixie smiled her beatific smile. I scowled at her.

"Why so grumpy in the morning?"

"Mike."

Alice nodded her head. She already understood the reason behind my already foul mood.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could go shopping this Thursday, which is today, before Rose and I will perform tomorrow to cheer for the baseball team?" she started, eyes thoughtful. I glared at her.

"Alice. You don't need to shop just for dress. You already have your uniforms at the cheer squad. Why would we need to go to the mall?"

She smiled at me too widely.

"Make-up."

Damn. Always finding a reason to shop.

"Tell me again why you needed to join this cheer squad? What with Tanya-the-liar, Jessica-the-gossiper, and Lauren-the-two-faced-bitch being in there?" I asked sarcastically. Alice, as usual, took it to answer my supposed-to-be rhetoric questions.

"Well, because Rose is tired of Tanya ranking over her at popularity, so she needed to step-up, and your pixie-friend looks good in the uniform," she explained, like it solves the problems of the world. I sighed in frustration.

"Right. Or was it because the infamous Emmett McCarty and Japer Whitlock are there for you two to ogle during practice?"

Alice snickered at me. I scowled further. It always unnerves me that Alice never feels down and her pixie self always carry that ball of energy.

"And don't forget, the oh-so-gorgeous Edward Cullen," she added with a wider smile. I stopped on my tracks.

"I don't like Edward," I vehemently lied. I used to be a bad liar, but I was getting better each day. However, Alice and Rose always see through it.

"Yeah, right. But, the other night, you were muttering 'Edward, don't leave me!' in your sleep. Edward _sure_, is not in your interests."

_Dang_. The stupid slumber party. And my stupid sleep-talking self.

Edward has always starred in my dreams ever since the concert. I feel a though I drowned in his perfection that night, and the smolder in his eyes. I always have been dreaming of him leaving… walking away from me… but I was always unable to come after him, always just on the periphery. Stupid, stupid dreams.

"And, if I was correct, he was in your thoughts earlier that's why you bumped your head to the concrete wall."

_Dang again_. Stupid psychic pixie.

"Where's Rose?" I asked to change the subject.

Alice, as usual, went early in my place to make-over me for the day, dressing me in a blue tank-top and mini-jeans shorts, matching it with high-heeled red sandals. Today, according to Alice, is the day to "show my legs". Alice is wearing a girly one piece pink dress with laces and a ribbon at the waist. She picked up Rosalie for the morning and I went to school by myself. And that's the reason why I was alone when Mike ambushed me.

I remembered that night at the concert, and Mike's obnoxious self, leaning in for a kiss. I was really glad I acted fast to slap him in his obnoxious face before he was able to accomplish anything. That was scary… and gross.

"Rose is already at her first class. I think she went early because of you-know-who. They miraculously are to pass an assignment, and you know Rose. She wouldn't miss being with him for the worlds," Alice answered my earlier question. Right. You-know-who. A.k.a. Emmett McCarty.

"Good for her," I muttered. Alice smiled further.

"I know," she beamed. "So, anymore suitors aside from the oh-so detestable Mike Newton?"

"Well, Tyler Crowley asked me out yesterday at Spanish. Mark Lowell asked me out on lunch – you know that, you were there. And I do hope George Wainscot will finally stop buying us lunch. I already told him a ton of times that I wouldn't date him. He's way persistent, like Mike Newton," I explained as we were heading for the locker rooms. Alice and I both have English as first class.

"They're way too rotten, Bella. Tell me when someone better asked you out," Alice remarked. I nodded at her.

Alice, sometimes, still slips and uses my former nickname. I already stopped correcting her. Truth be told, I was already missing my former nickname.

"Finally got rid of your boyfriend?" I asked Alice. She and Rose have been meaning to dump their boyfriend already. They only dated them because they were nursing their one-sided loves. But, as usual, it came to the time when they can no longer bear their boyfriends' personalities. They just weren't the right guys. Rose and Alice deserve better. And it doesn't help that they don't feel any inkling of love towards their boyfriends.

"Got it over and done with, after getting laid yester-night," Alice beamed proudly at me. I scowled at her. Expect Alice and Rose to dump their boyfriends' after getting laid.

"Rose did the same for her boyfriend. We sort of conspired how we would end it for them," she continued. I scowled further.

"You're both evils. Succubus." I muttered. Alice just laughed with me.

"And you're virgin," she bit back. I slumped open my locker door.

"Yeah, spell it out. Spell it out," I mumbled sarcastically.

"You know we were just enjoying ourselves. Those boys were not really engaged in commitments as well. They only wanted us for our bodies. We're just using each other," she tried to explain their twisted logic at viewing things. I tried to tune her out.

When Alice and I were done grabbing our things, we headed for our first class. Near the door of Room 24, she started tugging at the hem of my top. I looked at her confusedly. She motioned for me to gaze towards my back. I followed her gaze, and my heart, as usual, dropped.

Edward and Tanya were both walking towards their first classes, though I know Tanya have Trig first period and Edward History. Tanya never fails to walk him towards his first class.

All the girls were eyeing them with envy. Even though I can clearly see how discomforted Edward was with the contact with Tanya, I couldn't help feeling down. Tanya can approach him and be all friendly whenever she wanted to. It is very hurtful to see them together. I can't approach Edward as I wanted to. I feel depressed.

"Someone's jealous," Alice sing-sang too lowly in my ears.

Yes, Alice. Adding salt to the injury.

"Who's jealous?" I muttered to her. She just patted my arms.

I remembered my encounter with Edward at the Guy's CR. Of how I was crying because Charlie called me and told me he won't come back for a month because of yet another business trip. I was on my way to the lunch when he called. I felt so lonely. He was already gone for a month and wouldn't be there for me when I needed him, _again_. And now he would be gone for yet another month.

I needed him because some person from the neighbourhood was barging into houses and killing random people – authorities think he's psychotic – at night, and I need a man to guard me when I'm asleep: I needed him because Mr. Gerald of Trig wanted to talk to my parent about my grave misconduct on him last meeting – I threw him my book when he asked me to answer the question on the board, and I pointed him out his mistake on his formula, and he wouldn't want to admit mistake, so we bickered, and I lost my temper. He, clearly, was trying to humiliate me in front of his class because I was not paying attention. Tanya already did that to me for most of my life. I don't want to experience being humiliated any longer: And _I_ needed _him_ because he's my father. Though I hated him, I still love him. And I miss him – already being apart from him for more than a month.

In my haste to hide from people who would see my breakdown, I went to the nearest room that I could reach.

And Edward was there. He was there to comfort me in one of my outbursts. Though the only thing he did was offer me his handkerchief and be there as my company, it was oddly comforting to be near him; and his vanilla and butterscotch smell, and the strange electricity. I kept his handkerchief with me yesterday night while I asleep alone at my huge mansion of a house. _Edward was there to guard me, even in the form of a handkerchief._ It helped me to feel safe and have a good night sleep.

I reached for Edward's handkerchief in my shorts' pocket as I looked at him, just to hold into it. It helps me calm my nerves and my broken heart.

Tanya and he were almost ten paces apart from us now. He was looking to his left, avoiding Tanya's gaze, and I think, her babbles. I observed how he was dressed, which I have a habit of doing the first time I saw him.

He was wearing a turtle-neck blue shirt with a brown vest atop it matched, with jeans. His bronze hair, as usual, was in its wild disarray. His face still God-like – still perfect. I noticed this past few weeks that bruises were forming under his eyes, like he was missing on good night's sleep. I wonder why…

Edward suddenly shifted his gaze upon me. I stiffened in my side, unable to think of a word to say. Tanya also looked towards me, glaring at me intently. I felt Alice tightening her grip on my arms.

And then, Edward smiled crookedly at me. And all coherent thoughts left my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I am OC. As in, I have Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder when it comes to the arrangements of my things. So, I have already outlined how this story will progress. And so, don't worry; a lot of things will happen first before Edward finally solved the "Bella in Isabella" puzzle. And I do hope that you like the story so far that you can bear more chapters before Edward's discovery, their progress towards love, etc… etc… (Things that I can't spoil).**

**I read your generous reviews and was, as usual, overwhelmed by the love you pour to **_**our**_** story.**

**It was also funny how being a klutz is now, somehow, a trend ever since twilight came out. Before, if I fall down or was hit a ball at the head, I feel so embarrassed. But now, I can even declare it here. And it was funny that **angieluvzdecullens** also is a klutz. I laughed at how you fell at the stairs (it also have happened to me a lot of times).**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I truly did. And this will be the start of BPOV from now on.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Unmasking

**(A/N: As usual, thank you for the generous reviews! I appreciated how you appreciated the story (does that makes sense?). My goal for these succeeding chapters is to write as interestingly as I could, until Edward finds out Bella's secret. I hope I could live up to your expectations.**

**Please be more patient until Edward unravels the mystery of Bella Swan. And as for Rose and Alice using their boyfriends, actually, their boyfriends were also using them. So, it's tied. But don't worry – I won't make them really bad.**

**Thank you again for the reviews! I squealed upon seeing more reviews for chapter four. All your reviews are overwhelming!**

**Enjoy this chapter! And please continue giving reviews.=] )**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Unmasking<strong>

BPOV

As he smiled, I felt the corners of my lips involuntarily go up as well. He's smile is so infectious. It was already visibly brightening up my sour mood, as if it were anaesthesia to the pain I felt upon seeing him with her. It was very angelic. It was breath-taking.

Alice gripped my arm tighter… I felt a little pain upon being squished by her tiny hands. _How could she have that strength when she's so tiny?_

…And I crushed down to reality.

_I should_ be rude to him, I realised. I should not be smiling upon seeing him and day-dreaming of him when he's clearly just at my line of sight.

I stopped my lips mid-smile and worked my expression into the infamous Isabella-Marie-scowl.

"Good morning, Isabella," Edward greeted me politely, maintaining that dang crooked smile in his god-like face. I almost fainted hearing his velvet voice in the morning, and smelling his overpowering vanilla and butterscotch scent, but I was lucky Alice was still gripping my hand to make me stay in the real world. I noticed Tanya was shooting daggers at me. I smirked at her – she always hate seeing me smirk.

"Good morning, Eddie-kins," I greeted too sweetly. I have heard one of the cheerleading girls saying how she nicknamed Edward his 'Eddie-kins' last time when Alice and Rose were practicing their cheers. I find the name inappropriate for someone as old-fashioned as Edward. Somehow, the name 'Edward' suits him better. And so, I think, he would be pissed if I called him that name.

He didn't disappoint. He grimaced at me after hearing my nickname of him. Score one for being rude for the day.

Out of nowhere, Tanya-the-bitch was suddenly yelling at me, fuming. She has one of those sharp, nasal high voices – which is really irritating and painful to the ears. I could see the smoke figuratively emitting from her ears. "Why did you call him 'Eddie-kins'? Only I could call him that name! How dare you call him possessively!"

She was still glaring at me, balling her hands into fists at her sides.

I smiled a devious smile at her discomfort. I always enjoy seeing Tanya flustered.

"And why, were you the only one allowed to call him a personal name? Oh, yes, because in your delusions, the sun revolves around you and Edward worships you. Yeah, delusional Tanya. Keep _dreaming_, so when reality snaps at you, it will hit you _hard_," was my witty-ass remark. Tanya's glares turned to razors. I turned my face towards Edward whose expression I couldn't decipher at the moment.

"And Edward, really, you allow Tanya to call you that stupid name? It was so unfitting for you. 'Edward' suits you better."

Edward sighed and ran his hands on his hair – an unconscious behaviour whenever he's frustrated, irritated or (probably) nervous. I wonder if he notices doing it? I wonder when can _I_ do it?

Right, keep wondering Isabella.

"Hi Edward!" Alice suddenly decided to join on the not-so conversation we were having. She was smiling at him, showing all her perfect-white teeth. Edward shifted his gaze towards her. "Remember who I am?"

"Alice," Edward greeted with a nod on his head. I noticed students stopping on the sides to watch us. Great. Another thing to add to the school's gossip.

"Yes, it's me. Rose and I are in the cheer squad now. So, obviously, we'll cheer for you tomorrow."

Edward's expression eased up after all the heated mood that Tanya and I's bickering left. He smiled to Alice as he answered, "Yeah, I've noticed. And don't worry, your efforts at cheering won't be wasted. Emmett is pressuring us to work hard for the game. Jasper is coming up with great strategies to win."

Alice beamed at him.

"Right." Then she turned her too-energetic self at me. "And Bella – " I meaningfully eyed her at her slip. Upon meeting my gaze, she immediately understood the meaning behind it. I hope Edward and Tanya didn't. " –I mean, Isabella, you would go watch their games, right? Since Rose and I couldn't convince you to watch us, maybe you'll reconsider when _Edward _will be the one to ask you out." She winked at me, as she turned back her head to Edward. "So, Edward, we'll you convince her to come? She sort of has prejudices when it comes to sports. I think you perfectly understand why." She eyed my legs, clearly giving the message of how much of a klutz I am. Gee. _Thanks_, Alice.

Edward was perplexed by her request. He also shifted his gaze at my legs, and, _did I just imagine the spark on his eyes when he eyed them? _

Tanya looked as if she choked up a whole watermelon.

After a few seconds, Edward cleared his throat and settled his eyes at me again. Obviously, he has chosen to adhere to Alice's request.

"Uhm, sure. Isabella, you should come to watch the game. It will be fun. And two of your friends will be there too." His brows were knitted together, like he was concentrating very hard about something, but he smiled all the same.

I glared at him.

"I wouldn't be able to understand anything. I'm no sports fan. I'd prefer to stay home." Alone. With no one there to be a company for me. Well, I could finish reading my copies of "Vampire Academy"…

And then, Edward did something that made my knees weak and knock the breath out of me.

He angled his head a bit down and looked at me under his lashes. The green orbs of his eyes were smoldering as he spoke in his velvet, hushed voice. The sound of his voice made slight tingles in my stomach. The weird electricity I feel whenever he's near became more pronounced.

"Please? I would be very glad to see you there," he begged, pouting a bit at the end.

I blinked several times. My mind went blank.

_Holy crow,_ how did he do that?

"Err… what?" I asked dumbly. I couldn't even form a coherent sentence! Edward never performed this talent to me before. I was sure; I never have seen it done it to me before. What was he doing? Why did he do that?

Tanya's mouth was hanging open after having witnessed 'the Edward's incredible talent'. Alice was smiling so wide it would have hurt her face. And I was standing like an idiot, totally dazed, and was very much incoherent.

Edward chuckled at me.

_Major holy crow!_ The infamous _Edward Cullen's chuckle_ that all the girls were drooling about! (Of course, next to his infamous crooked smile.) Those are what make _the Edward Cullen_ the hottest fantasy object for the girls of Meyer High – the swoon-earning crooked smile and the knee-weakening musical chuckle. Just a month of his stay, he was already the most popular. Of course, it happened for reasons. And those reasons are sure terrifically drool-worthy terrifying.

"I said, can you go watch us tomorrow for the baseball game? And probably be there for your friends as well. Hopefully, if we won, and I assure, I _will_ make it happen, you and your friends can even come to the after-victory party. Of course, the whole cheer squad will also be there. So, please? Can you reconsider your previous decision?"

I doubt I could say no to that face. I doubt _anyone_ could say no to that face. I meekly nodded. Already, I looked stupid for the day. I was supposed to be rude to him, for crying out loud! Now, he already discovered a weapon that puts him in a greater power over me. I'm doomed. Totally doomed.

"Thank you," he smiled at me – fully. And it was even brighter than the crooked one. Can I at least take a break from the heart attacks?

I looked down, trying to hide my blush. Alice squealed at my side.

"Yay! Edward, you're the best! I couldn't even make her do what I wanted after pouting and begging, but you've accomplished your mission in just one try. Kudos to you!"

I shifted my eyes to Alice, grimacing at her. She was not looking at me so she couldn't see my eye-attacks. Edward was chuckling from Alice's reaction.

"No problem," the fool replied with the dang crooked smile. I shifted my glare to him.

He was just smiling at me, Alice was bouncing at her place, and Tanya was looking sick when Edward's brows suddenly knitted together. He, out of nowhere, took one step towards me, raising his left hand at the level of my head in the process. I followed where his gaze was leading him to see that it was looking intently at my forehead. I also burrowed my brows in confusion.

"What's with your forehead?" he inquired. What was he talking about?

"What?" I asked back.

He suddenly contacted his left fingertips towards my forehead. I leaned back a bit, an impulse reaction from the electric sparks his touch was doing to my skin. He just adjusted his hand to follow my move.

And then, he pressed his hand a little harder, and I winced. Ouch.

"Tender?" he asked.

_Duh. Obviously._

"No," I denied. I didn't need an audience to my pain. I then remembered how I got the stupid bruise in my forehead. The wall-banging scene in the morning.

"How did you get this?"

I was determined to refuse telling him anything when Alice-the-traitor called upon herself to tell him the embarrassing story.

"Isabella was having some thoughts this morning, obviously unfocused. And you know how clumsy she is, so, as she was walking, all consumed with her thoughts; she bumped her head to the concrete wall."

_Dang, stupid traitor_.

"It's fine. It's no big deal. It happens all the time," I shrugged, not wanting to make the event bigger than what it was.

Wait, what did I say? Oopps. I just revealed how much of a klutz I am.

Tanya suddenly decided to open her big, disgusting mouth.

"Yup, Isabella cannot walk in a perfectly stable surface without finding something to trip into. But I didn't know that she was scatter-brained as well," she snickered at her lame joke. I glared at her.

"I, at least, have an excuse for not being good at sports. How about you? What's your excuse for being tone deaf? Or your excuse on being inadequate at seduction?" I taunted back, flashing _her favourite_ smirk. Tanya instantly turned into an all-glaring monster.

"How dare you, bitch! You're a slut! You're a whore!"

She was taking a step towards me, obviously planning to hit me. I smiled in anticipation at her. But Edward instantaneously held her back.

"Oh, it's great you know at least _some_ vocabularies. At least you'll have a use for your very much stained brains," I taunted again, giving her a wider smirk.

She flailed much more aggressively from Edward's grasp. Alice also positioned herself between me and Tanya, trying to prevent any physical violence that could take place between us. I smiled further.

"Tanya, drop it, now," Edward ordered to her. She shifted her glare to him, but when she saw that Edward was also glaring at her, she stopped squirming away from him and finally relaxed.

"Right," was her only great retort. Alice also relaxed beside me.

Edward looked at Alice to me before saying deciding to finally part from us, probably not to invoke much more squabbling between me and Tanya.

"We'll just see you both tomorrow, then." His gaze was intent as he spoke to me. "I'll expect you tomorrow," he said. I glowered at him again.

"Let's go," he ushered Tanya, wheeling her away.

Before Tanya could say anything else – and I could see she wanted to say something, what with the way her mouth was opening, moulded to form word – Edward hurriedly ushered her to their classes. Tanya, of course, couldn't deny Edward anything, and followed at his side. Alice greeted Edward a "bye" and he just waved his hand at her.

"Bye _Edward, _bye _tone-deaf_!" I shouted, emphasizing the words, as they walked away. They both pretended that they didn't hear me say anything.

The spectators finally dispersed after all the commotion; disappointed that nothing really came out from the contact – just the usual exchange of angry words of Tanya and I.

"He seemed extra friendly today. Even after you were being bitchy to Tanya, he just wheeled Tanya away from you. And, oh my God, I never really paid attention before but, Jesus, he's hot!" Alice remarked, totally oblivious to how perplexed as well I was at the moment. She started walking us to our first class. I followed suit, my mind still in its chaos, my hand gripping Edward's handkerchief too tightly in my pocket.

"Yeah," I agreed. And it was true. He was overly friendly today. What's wrong with him? He never acted that friendly to me before. Did something… change?

* * *

><p>My morning classes passed in blur. More than once was I attempted to be flirted by my guy classmates. Clearly, Alice's "the day to show some legs" was a hit. But I was in no mood to flirt back. I was already spent for the day. Edward's earlier actions made me already tired just by thinking of why he was overly friendly. Maybe he woke up in a good mood?<p>

At Trig, Mr. Gerald asked about my parent. I told him Charlie's at a business trip. To finally shut his mouth up, I went low and told him I was sorry. He smiled triumphantly as he faced the class, taking a few lessons about "ethics" and how students' should respect their teachers. I was not totally exempted from my misconduct, however, because I was to serve detention for him after my classes for a week. I gave in, cursing Charlie's absence the whole time.

Tyler Crowley asked me out again. I said no. Apparently, and this was according to Rosalie because she was in my Government class, Tyler spread the rumour that we were dating. I betted with Rosalie on how long will he tell his friends that he slept with me: Rosalie thinks two weeks. I disagreed with her. I betted one.

"How was Em and the 'assignment' you both need to pass?" I asked Rose as we headed towards lunch. Alice met us near the doors of the canteen.

"Uhm, it was fine. He… was not very good at remembering details of history, so I helped him on his part. It was a review paper, you see. And, I gave a recapitulation on the subject that he's working on. He thanked me just as the bell rang," she answered, shyly. And she blushed.

_Rosalie Hale? Shy? Blushing?_ Man, the end of the world is looming!

"That's so great!" Alice gushed enthusiastically. "You're making progress! And you're even blushing! Gosh, Rose, you're so whipped! So, did he remark how beautiful or hot you are today? Did he notice your extra-make-up? I made sure that you look extra gorgeous for this day. Did he notice how your sequined top matches your skirt and boots perfectly? Black looks good with everything. And the combination of your violet dress and jeans skirt looks awesome with your black boots –"

"Alice, Emmett is not a girl! He wouldn't notice such things!" I cut Alice from her babble. For the six years that I've known the pixie, I know it was never good to encourage her with her continuous jet speaking.

Alice stopped short, realising how true I was. "Oh, right," she said with a furrow of her brows. I snickered at her reaction.

"Uhm," Rosalie started as we were sitting at our table. "Emmett said I do look great. And I told him good luck for tomorrow."

And then, Alice and I both squealed in delight. Rosalie was indeed making progress! Alice was bouncing in her seat in excitement and I hugged Rose tightly. The people on the canteen were watching us. We didn't care. We're used to people watching us.

"I'm so happy for you Rose!" I gushed with a huge smile plastered on my face. Rosalie smiled at me as well.

"And you shouldn't be the only one celebrating! Bella – Isabella also talked to Edward this morning. And I made him persuade Bella to come for the game tomorrow. You should have seen her lose her mind earlier! And you should have seen him being all worried about the lump Isabella received after bumping her head at the wall this morning! He even leaned towards her and touched the spot on her forehead were it bruised!" the evil pixie related. Does she really need to tell those embarrassing moments to Rose?

"Really?" Rose also asked excitedly. I scowled at the both of them.

"He just asked me to come to the game. No big deal. And remember: I don't like him," I muttered.

"Yeah, right," Alice and Rose said in chorus, with even the same tones of voices. I glared at them.

Just then, George came and gave us our meal for the day. He was smiling hugely at me as he placed the tray of our food at our table. I scowled at him. When will he ever stop doing this thing?

"Isabella, I thought you'd like vegetable salad for the day. I heard Rosalie and Alice needed their good, body size for tomorrow, so, I thought veggies will be good for the three of you," George, as usual, explained the reason behind his choice of food. I huffed at him.

"George, I don't like you. I've told you that tons of times already. I don't feel anything towards you. So, you can already quit at this voluntary slavery," I told him. I hope he'll finally get the hint.

Alice and Rose were watching us with amusements on their pretty faces. They both reached for their plates of food and drinks.

"Thanks George!" they said in unison as they both started consuming their share. I shook my head in disbelief on them.

George smiled at me. His freckled face still hopeful. I scowled at him again.

"Really, George. I don't like you," I reiterated. Alice and Rose both "awwwed" at me.

"Isabella, honey, you're too rude. Give the poor boy a chance!" Rose suggested as she took a spoonful of her food.

"Yeah, Isabella, George is giving her best efforts," Alice chimed in, taking a sip of her drink.

I stood up then, clamping my hands at the table.

"Shut up!" I yelled to the both of them. They both chuckled at me. I turned my icy glare back to George.

"George, stop this. Alice and Rose are just taking advantage that you buy them food, that's why they encourage you to continue this routine. But I tell you, just please stop now," I pleaded, using my best persuasion voice and the kindest tone that I could muster.

George then suddenly took something out of his pockets and gave that something to me. When I looked at it, it was a concert ticket to Linkin Park – my favourite band. I sighed exasperatingly at him.

"I was planning for us to watch that together. What do you think?"

_Duh. What part of 'stop this' do you not understand?_

I shook my head at him as I muttered a "no." I gave him back hi concert tickets.

He simply smiled at me.

"I'll just come back tomorrow then." And with that, he finally left our table and went to his own. I sighed as I sat down. I caught my foot at one of the leg's table as I was eating. Alice and Rose both giggled at me. I grumbled as I took a bite of the food.

It's not that I don't like George: he's a good guy. He never takes advantage of me, unlike the others. He woos me just like how a man should woo a girl's approval. And he's not really half-bad. The only imperfection in his face is his too much freckles and some pimples.

But he just never was the _one_. He never made me feel any inkling of attraction or liking towards him. And ever since Edward came, my world sort of revolved only around him. As if I need more reasons not to like George.

"Edward's looking at you," Alice suddenly said, pulling me out of my reverie, as she took a bite in her own food. My head instantly snapped to my back. Sure enough, Edward was staring intently at me. He was seated together with Emmett, Jasper, Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, Jane, Victoria, Carmen, Kate – the usual people at his table.

When he met my gaze, we looked at each other's eyes for a fraction of a minute. I was, again, drowning in the orbs of his green eyes. They always seem to smolder. I couldn't just easily look away from him.

And then, he smiled at me crookedly. I gasped at what he did, and instantly looked away from him, abruptly becoming intent at the food in front of me. I felt my face heating up to yet another secret blush.

"Someone's blushing," Rose teased me. I scowled at her. Both Alice and her sneakered at my reaction.

All of the period of lunch, I felt Edward's stares at my back. I never looked at him again, afraid that I'll get too lost in the green of his eyes, as always. I mechanically eat my food, not even tasting each bite that I took. Alice and Rose seemed to notice that I was out of it, but didn't bother to ask. Instead, they were animatedly talking of the possible items that we could buy at the mall today. Obviously, whether I like it or not, I will be forced to go.

When the bell finally rang, I hastily stood up, grabbing my things at the table. I said bye to Alice and Rose as I walked alone towards my class: one of the classes that I have with _him_.

I was sure he was walking with Tanya again. They always do. So, I was surprised when he suddenly spoke behind my back.

"Hello, Isabella. Can we walk together at our class?" he asked in his velvet voice. I smelled his vanilla and butterscotch addicting scent. I also felt the strange electric current that signals me whenever he's around. I stiffened at my place.

"No, I'll prefer to walk alone," I answered back without even looking at him as I found my feet and hurried my steps towards our class. The better not to see his face, or else, I'll just lose all coherencies.

He also walked faster, easily matching his stride with mine. Damn long legs.

"Why would walking alone be more preferable to being accompanied by me?" he asked, walking with me on my left.

"Because, then, I wouldn't need to endure your presence," I answered severely. Wow, that was really harsh of me. It seriously wasn't I feel.

Edward suddenly stopped short on his tracks. I also stopped walking to check on him. Why the sudden stop?

And then, when I saw his face, my heart broke.

He was _frowning_. I _hurt him_ with my words. He was in a real good mood for this day and I just need to ruin it for him. Hurting an angel is a sure ticket to hell. And that's what I exactly did.

You're truly an evil being, Isabella Swan.

Remorse filled my heart.

"Okay, fine. Let's walk together," I called out to him: guilty; irritated; sour. I then started walking again. "You're such a baby," I muttered too low for him to hear. Apparently, he heard me, as he walked beside me again and spoke mutedly at my ear.

"And you easily fell on my trap," he muttered back. I looked up to him, stopping again from walking. My eyes widened. That was a trap?

He was smiling at me when he explained, "It was a test to see how easily you feel guilty and how easily you will cave in to me. I was actually surprised you fell for that one. I only needed to frown a bit and you instantly feel bad about your words."

Great. I was a sucker for guilt-traps. And now he already knows that. I walked again without any more words. He followed on my side.

I think I heard him mutter "…another trait I discovered…" though I can't be sure. He spoke too low.

After a few minutes of us walking silently, and when we were already near the room, Edward initiated yet another conversation with me.

"So, you have a lunch slave? I've seen him every day giving you your food."

I arched my brows at him, finally looking at his face. His eye were intent again, thoughtful.

"What is it to you?" I questioned. Why did he suddenly hold interest on trivial details of my routines today?

"Merely curious," he responded. I looked away from him again, not wanting to give in to him. His face can always be a distraction to me, and I'm afraid once I looked back to his eyes, I would be rendered yet again hopeless and blurt out the truth.

I walked towards our table, still not speaking. He followed me and sat at his designated seat beside me.

And then, suddenly, he was leaning in to me, much more closely than was usual, as he whispered to my ear, "Wouldn't you answer my question?"

I stiffened again. His breath was so cool and I felt my body tingle at it. _Holy crow! What's wrong with this guy today?_

"Wouldn't you stop questioning things about me?" I replied. I intended for it to sound harsh, but because of his previous action towards me, I became weak. And my tone, as a result, also sounded weak.

"Would you just answer my question?" he breathed again. I leaned away from him, afraid of the effect he will do again to my already weak body. I should just stop speaking. In that way, he'll also stop messing with my thoughts for I wouldn't need to hear him speak again.

After a few minutes, Edward called my name sternly.

"Isabella," he said in his velvet voice. I tried to tune him out.

"Isabella?" he tried again. I began doodling on my note, as though he didn't exist. He sighed and I saw on my periphery that he ran his hands once more through his hair.

"Okay, I guess this will be a monologue then. Isabella, I'm actually just curious on a lot of things about you, especially after yesterday – and we both know what I'm talking about. I'm sorry if I'm annoying you. I just don't know any other means to approach you without you pushing me around. I know you don't like me," – you don't know how wrong you are – "and I know you regard me as your enemy," – I'm a good actress – "but that doesn't mean that I feel the same way about you."

I then instantly looked over to him. His eyes held sadness, and I was sure it was genuine this time for I didn't see this expression from him earlier when he just "trapped" me. Did he actually believe that I hated him? Was I that convincing of an actress? A liar? Heck, I should apply to acting school!

Remorse filled me again. I've already said this before: I'm a sucker for guilt-trips. And I can't bear for that face to be down.

"I don't hate you," I said. I looked away again. If I said more, I might uncover my hidden feelings for him. I hope those four words would suffice.

I heard surprise on his words as he spoke again.

"You don't? Don't you always tell me that you hate me? How can you not?"

How _can I_?

"Are you deaf?"

Just then, the always late Mr. Barner came inside the room. I pretended, for once, that I was interested with the lesson and wrote notes in my notebook so that I could evade Edward. Just like in the lunch period, I felt his stares the entire time.

At one point in the discussion, Edward poked me on my arm. I was glaring when I turned my head to him.

"Who was your slave?" he whispered his same question earlier. I looked away from him again.

"You won't just drop it, won't you?" I remarked in the same hushed voice. Mr. Barner noticed us talking, but didn't call for our attention. He never did anymore.

Mr. Barner is one of those teachers that were constantly noticing my random answers on his exams. I would always answer the first half of the exam correctly and the other half wrong. For English, I do the one-fourth correct, one-fourth wrong, the remaining one-half correct and wrong. I do different patterns for different classes.

More than once did Mr. Barner summon me to his office to talk about my styles in answering test questions. Of course, I always lie to him. He never seemed convinced. So, I have the theory that the reasons why he never call out on me when Edward and I were conversing was because: he knows Edward and I were both capable in class and that I was just committing mistakes on exams purposefully; coupled with his trauma of my speech last month about "the Reproductive System and Birth Control".

Edward chuckled at me. _That chuckle yet again_.

"No, I won't: not until you told me," he retorted in an amused voice. I sighed and finally decided to blurt out the truth. What could it hurt?

"He's George. He wanted to go out with me. I told him no all the time. He won't give in. He buys us lunch every day," I explained in a bored voice, writing down the sketch of the Krebbs Cycle in my notebook.

"Hmmm…" was what Edward's only response is.

When the bell finally rang, signalling the end of our Biology period, I instantly grabbed my stuffs to head towards the gym in my attempt to avoid Edward. I was relieved when I was able to safely escape him as I reached the girl's dressing rooms.

Once I was inside, I heard the common things that girls do at this place. The Gossiping: Meyer high girls and their usual chinwags.

"…have you seen Edward wearing a totally gorgeous outfit…"

"…Alice and Rose joining the cheer squad is a huge problem…"

"…Emmett is so hot! He would totally screw the giants…"

"…Jasper always looks thoughtful. I wonder if…"

"…have you seen Edward looking at Isabella the whole time?"

I strained to hear the last one more intently. Apparently, this person has not noticed that I was on a clear hearing range. When I focused on the voice, I realised that it belonged to Jessica-the-gossiper. I also strained to hear who she was talking to. I realised the voice that answered was from Lauren-the-two-faced-bitch.

"Maybe there's something on her face."

Yes, always the stupid one. Maybe I should change my nickname for her as Lauren-the-dumby…

"No, Lauren. Edward was looking at her the entire time! At lunch, his eyes were trained only to her. Even through our babble, we couldn't catch his attention. Have you noticed how Tanya's face was all frustrated that she couldn't pry his eyes away from Isabella's? It's like she wanted to kill Isabella right there and then," Jessica gushed to Lauren.

I was surprised when I heard malice from Lauren's voice as she answered back – not that I was surprised Lauren could speak with malice. What was surprising me was that it was not directed to _me_.

"Tanya deserves that. She's so delusional. She still thinks she's the most popular, like Edward would fall for her. Of course, I'm not saying it's a good thing Isabella was being observed by Edward."

Yup. I'll stick with the nickname Lauren-the-two-faced-bitch.

"Don't let Tanya hear you say that," Jessica cautioned.

"Of course not. She won't know if you wouldn't tell," she replied.

I waited for them to say more, but after a minute, I realised that's the end to their conversation. I then hastily wore my P.E. uniform and after doing so, I finally headed out towards the gym.

So, I was correct. Edward was looking at me the entire time at lunch. And from what I heard, even Tanya couldn't keep his attention. I smiled sheepishly at that.

When I reached my classmates at gym, Edward was with me in an instant, but instead of glaring at him this time, I couldn't help but to smile a little after what I heard Lauren and Jessica talked about. It also helped that the vanilla and butterscotch scent, and the strange electricity was a bonus in being near Edward.

"You seemed over your foul mood," Edward remarked at me as he walked with me towards the benches. I instantly wiped away my smile from my face.

"What's with you today?" I suddenly asked him without thinking through my words. I waited for him to reply. After a few seconds, he finally answered back.

"That's a very good question," was what he only responded me with. I waited for him to say more, but after a few minutes, I realised he wouldn't speak again.

Coach Clapp suddenly asked for our attention then. I trained my eyes on him. Edward, still, was on my side, seated at my right. I was trying hard to fight my smile. It was also amusing me that all my classmates were looking curiously at the both of us. Edward and I's coldness towards each other was not a secret in Meyer High. Of course, it would shock people that we were unexpectedly acting "warmer".

"Today, we'll still be playing tennis, but with pairs," Coach Clapp started. I groaned at this. I heard Edward chuckle beside me. "The grass stadium was being used by the other classes and we couldn't fit in there. So we'll make use of what we're in. I want you to choose your partner. Now."

I then saw Mike already going towards my direction. Mike never fails to ask me as his partner. Even though I hate him, I was being grateful that someone will still want to be my partner, what with my _great_ balance, so he gets his way with me during P.E. But now, I was in no mood to deal with him. I hid my face with my hands, frustrated, annoyed. I've already have enough of this Mike Newton.

I heard Edward chuckle beside me again. I didn't pay attention to him, still trying to hide my face with my hands. I fervently hope that Mike will just pretend that what he saw was not me, and that I was just a figment of his imagination so that he would not ask me again to be his partner. It was kind of tiring to slap his wrists whenever he would attempt to grab my butt or hold my waist, however glad I was that I found a partner.

And then, suddenly, astonishingly, I felt hands wrapped around my wrists, trying to pry them away from my face. These hands belonged to someone who, whenever I touch him, I could feel electric responses emanating from him. I became still at my side.

When Edward successfully pried my hands away from my face, I looked up to him, shocked, perplexed, embarrassed. He was smiling my favourite crooked smile and I felt my heart beat fast at the sight of him.

"Would you consider being my partner for today?" he politely asked, maintaining that heart-stopping crooked smile. I just stared at him dumbly.

After a minute of no response from me, Edward's face turned to that of worry.

"Isabella?" he tried to raise my attention. Apparently, I was looking dumber each moment that I was not speaking. I finally found my voice.

"Why?" I decided to ask. 'Why' works well with all the questions in my head. Why would he want to be my partner? He never asked me before. As far as I could remember, he was always just laughs at me whenever I fall down or the ball hits me. Never did I consider that Edward would want to be my partner. Why the sudden… offer?

"No reason," was his brief response. I gaped at him. Sure, he was _telling the truth_. There couldn't possibly a "no" reason.

But, I could already clearly see Mike hovering a few paces from us. I needed to make my decision fast, and that decision involves being a humiliation as a partner to a God-like creature.

"Okay fine. But remember that you forced me to be partners with you, so, I don't owe you anything."

He just rolled his eyes at me.

We hastily stood up together, walked towards the coach, to announce to him that we are partners. Mike's face fell upon hearing this. I bit back a laugh.

Edward and I were one of the first pairs called to play. We both went to the court to defend our side.

I was gripping my racket hard with my two hands, like it was a weapon for me. I was nervous about playing. As a klutz, it's a given that I fall down if the ball was to hit me, or even by no apparent attack: I just fall down a lot. So, this game is sure to entail humiliating tendencies, especially with Edward as my partner. I could hardly find my balance just being near him, and now that we were both going to play, and I needed my full attention for this thing, I don't think it would help that Edward is near me.

Edward noticed my anxiousness. I was already starting to bead sweat at my forehead and my grip on my racket was too tight that my knuckles at my hands were showing. He eyed the grip that I was doing to my racket. And then he walked towards me, positioning himself beside me. I looked at him perplexedly. He suddenly showed me his grip to his racket. I realised then that he was going to teach me a few techniques in playing, since I know none of it.

"Your grip should be here," he demonstrated how to do it with his racket, "only with one hand." I simply nodded as I copied him, only handling my racket with my right hand.

"When the ball will come from your left, give a step back from your left foot like this, raise your racket this high, a little from your back, then exert force as you swing it hard, but not too hard so as to make the ball out." I nodded again, copying his stance: stepping my left foot back; raising my racket at head level; positioning it behind my back a little; exerting just enough force, and; swinging my racket towards my front. "Adjust the height of your attack depending on how high or low the ball will approach you." I nodded my head again, committing his words into memory for future use.

"Same goes if the ball comes to your right. Step one step back with your right foot, but now, instead of the racket swinging from the back, put it in your front like this, and hit the ball from this position." I copied him again: right foot stepping back; placing the racket at my front; swinging my hand forward.

He nodded at what I was doing. "Good," he remarked.

"Now, this is your side of the court," he motioned the line on the center that cut the court into half, across the net. "The other side is mine, but I'll try to intercept as much balls from your path." I looked towards his side of the court. "If you're unsure of your move, just duck away from the ball. You don't need to get hurt: I'll try to get all the balls from your path, understand?" I nodded my head again.

He smiled crookedly as he went back to his side of court. I gasped upon witnessing his dang crooked smile.

Hopefully, Edward's instructions will help me at the war.

When he was in his position, I noticed him bending a little forward, anticipating the attack from the other team. He was gripping his racket at his front with both his hands. I copied his stance again, bending forward, hands gripping my racket in my front. Edward noticed me mimicking him and I heard him chuckle.

We were to fight Mike and Jessica. Mike was frowning as he walked with Jessica towards the other side of the net, obviously disappointed with his pair. Jessica was beaming as she went to her side, obviously approving his pair. I wonder why Mike still persists on being my partner? I just let him get hurt all the time with my _great_ sports abilities. He could find a much better partner than me, and obviously, Jessica is more than willing.

Seeing us in our positions, the coach finally whistled, signalling the start of the game.

Jessica was to serve the ball: she tossed the ball up, and then jumped highly enough to reach it, as she smashed the ball with her racket. Her serve was very direct, and, _heck_, it was moving fast towards me!

I froze in place, anticipating the ball to collide on my face, my eyes widening.

It was very fast! Jessica used too much force!

Fortunately, it missed a few inches away from my stunned face. And I was correct: she hit it too hard. It went out. I exhaled a breath of relieved air.

"Fifteen: love!" the couch loudly yelled. It pulled me out of my reverie.

After a few moments, I waited for the couch to say something else, positioning myself the same way the game started. I was surprised when Edward suddenly spoke.

"Isabella, you need to serve," Edward murmured to me and motioned his head toward the serving spot. I blinked three times and uttered "oh," as I stood straight and went outside the court.

Edward was in instructor mode again.

"Okay, Isabella, you need to copy what Jessica just did. Toss the ball up, and hit it with your racket as much force as you could muster," Edward instructed me. I nodded at him again, feeling determined to do this right.

I tossed the ball ungracefully – very comical to the sure stance that Jessica did – and smashed it with how much force I could collect. The ball collided with my racket, a little to the left than at the center, and it flew towards the other court. It barely passed the net as it come crushing down rather slowly. Mike missed it a few inches from the ground. It landed safely to the gym floor.

"Thirty: love!" the couch yelled again. I blinked a few times, much like before, as I made sense of what the couch announced. Edward came running to my side as he gave me a high-five. I was mechanical as I returned the gesture.

"Good job!" he congratulated me. I turned my head slowly towards him, not making sense of what he was saying. Then, it swiftly dawned to me what happened. That slow serve, though it looked lame and ungraceful, made us earn a point. I hit a serve and _earned a point_! I smiled hugely to Edward.

"You mean I actually did that? I was able to earn us a point?" I asked, still disbelieving, but happy all the same, and pretty excited as well that I was able to accomplish serving. He nodded his head to me in confirmation, smiling amusedly.

"You're a fast learner. Or a great imitator," he remarked. I beamed at him.

"You're a great instructor," I told him back. He just continued to smile crookedly at me.

The coach whistled again. I was pulled out of the exchange Edward and I were doing. I immediately went back to my position and Edward was walking to his place as well.

"Outside the court, Ms Swan," the coach precipitously called out to me. I looked at him confusedly.

Edward explained on my behalf.

"You're to serve again. You serve as long as the other team missed your services."

"Oh," I muttered again as I went out to position myself to serve.

Again, I did the serving stance, but this time, Mike was able to hit it. I hurriedly ran to my position inside – I don't need to be told again where to stand – I, at least, know this one.

Edward skilfully hit the ball back, and Mike returned it. It swiftly became a one-on-two game as Edward was returning each hits and Mike and Jessica struggle to keep up with him. I just stand dumbly at my space as I watched them hit the ball continuously.

Without even knowing anything about sports, I could tell that Edward was good. He kept on hitting the ball correctly. He can make it go at the side when no one was guarding it, or make it go high then suddenly trudged down and still be in. I was tempted to cheer for him just as much as the girls who were watching us play were doing.

We won two rounds without my help at all, aside from the point I gave at the first part. And whenever we would score, Edward would give me an unearned high-five. He would smile crookedly at me and I would meekly smile back

One time, I was able to hit the ball with my racket, rather surprised when Jessica hit it and it came towards me. I did manage to hit the ball, but in the process, the ball hit Jessica at her face. It was in, however. I muttered an apology to her after that, but she simply glared at me.

On the fourth round, I noticed Jessica aiming all her attacks towards me: I think for revenge. Edward kept on intercepting for my behalf.

However, at one point, Edward was at the farthest right side of the court to return the ball to the other team, Jessica was able to hit it, and it came trudging towards me.

I was frozen on my spot again, but this time, I tried to hit the ball with my racket.

As I was putting too much force for my attack, looking intently at the ball coming to me, the racket suddenly flew out of my hand. It hit the net rather forcefully: as a result, it forcefully bounced back towards me.

My eyes were still wide at what was happening. Before I know it, I was abruptly, unexpectedly hit with the racket at my eyes.

I immediately felt a sharp pain at the section of my eyes. I felt myself wobbling as I suddenly was in the floor, and, all of a sudden, was in a sitting position. I placed my hands on my eyes – a knee-jerk reaction. Hands still on my injured left eye, I felt wet, sticky liquid slimily running on my palms.

"Isabella? Isabella? Are you alright?" I heard the velvet voice ask me. I instantly nodded my head, attempting to stand up. I also heard footsteps approaching me and murmurs echoing near me.

"You're hurt! You're bleeding!" the velvet voice exclaimed, sounding alarmed. I felt his hands gripping my waist, helping me to stand up.

"It's okay. I'm fine," I reassured him, though I could clearly feel the sharping pain on my eyes.

"I'll bring you to the clinic," he said. I shook my head in protest.

Suddenly, he was yanking me up bridal style. I felt electrical tinges all over my body. It was in much greater force than I have ever experienced before. And his scent was helping me overcome the nausea that my blood was doing to me. I have always been a light-headed person at the sight of blood. It was actually very ironic, what with how I always inflict myself injuries. But Edward's scent was helping me clear out the God-awful rusty smell.

I opened my uninjured eye, the right one, as I looked up at him, realising that _I am _being _carried _by _him_. What the _hell_ was he doing?

"Put me down! I can walk! It's my eye that was injured, not my legs!" I shrieked in my blatant protest. Clearly, he's not planning to carry me all the way to the clinic? It was so far from the gym! A lot of people will see us! This will be hugely embarrassing…

Edward ignored me as he walked towards Coach Clapp. I saw Mike and Jessica also hovering at my sides.

"Coach, I'll carry her to the clinic," Edward said with a very authoritative voice. I was astonished at the severity that his voice could sound – he spoke his words like a rule that cannot be broken.

"I'll help," Mike demanded, about to yank me away from Edward. I glared at him with my right eye.

"I can carry her by myself," Edward argued back, his velvet voice rough – if velvet can be rough.

"Isabella can clearly walk by herself," Jessica menacingly remarked. For once, I wish they'd listen to her.

Some of my classes saw me getting hurt and they also hovered towards me, mostly just curious.

Right, another Meyer High gossip: "Isabella Marie hit her eye with her racket; Edward freaking Cullen carried her bridal style."

Coach Clapp finally spoke then.

"Okay, Cullen, bring her to the clinic. Newton and Stanley, and the rest of you, just go back to the games!" He barked as an order. The other disappointedly went away, while Mike was furious-looking and Jessica was all-glaring. I was rigorously sulking.

"Okay, you take care Isabella," Coach Clapp told me as he clapped Edward's back to give signal of his approval to carry me to the clinic.

"Yes coach," I muttered. Mike and Jessica were about to protest again but Edward was fast. He hastily lead us away from all of them and outside the gym.

Edward walked us towards the clinic with the curious bystanders eyeing us all walk long. I think I was dying of humiliation right then. Are we going to get all this stares until we reach our destination?

"Edward, seriously, I can walk," I protested again, still covering my eye with my hand. The smell of the blood was becoming too much. I felt my stomach quivering. I have Edward's white shirt also stained with my blood. Could this get any worse?

"No," Edward was resolute on this. He looked into my eye – the one not injured – conveying to me that it was up to no more argument. I gritted my teeth but didn't argue any further.

Edward saw my eyes being hazy. He furrowed his brows as he anxiously asked me, "Are you feeling faint?"

"It's just the blood," I explained curtly, looking away from him. Edward was not convinced that it's just a 'just'. He started walking faster then.

When we reached the clinic, Mrs Cope, the receptionist, saw us and was immediately alarmed. She hastily ran towards us, trying to assist Edward as best as she could.

"Oh my – Mr. Cullen, what happened to Ms Swan?" she frantically asked, hovering into us as Edward helped me lie down on one of the beds.

"We were playing tennis, but she accidently slipped her racket and it bounced from the net towards her," he explained curtly. He helped me to lie in an almost sitting position at the bed so that the blood will flow down correctly throughout my veins.

"I'll call Nurse Gianna immediately," Ms Cope said as she left us, going back to the front office to probably reach the telephone. Edward sat at the other bed, directly facing me. His eyes were assessing me.

"I'm fine, really. I've had worse," I tried to reason out to him. He just shook his head at me. I was suddenly surprised when he started talking to me with raised voice.

"Isabella, you can't be fine. You're bleeding! You were hit by a racket to your eyes! Don't be stubborn," he said to me with a scowl.

Well, that's me – stubborn Bella.

"Fine, but I'll go to the next class," I still persisted. He shook his head at me again.

"No, we'll wait for the assessment of the nurse."

I sighed but receded to him. The injury was actually starting to hurt worse. Edward began to engage me with yet another conversation.

"So, you feel nauseated at the sight of blood," he stated, not really asking me.

"Yup. But your scent helped me a bit," I retorted, closing my eyes as biliousness was clouding my head again.

_Wait, did I just declare I can smell him? Gosh! Isabella, you're really stupid!_

"My scent?" I heard Edward asked sceptically. _Great. Where is the pit hole that would swallow me now?_

"Vanilla and butterscotch," I replied, all the while wishing to die. Edward didn't spoke again from then on.

_Yeah. You just reveal your psychotic tendencies. Of course, the guy will stop talking to you again._

When the nurse came, she immediately proceeded to clean my cut. She sat at my footstool as she, one-by-one, lifted the things that will help nurse my wound from her medicine box.

I winced when she dabbed the cut with her cotton and medicine. Apparently, the cut was below my eye, so I wouldn't have a problem with opening my eyes – she told me as she was cleaning it. I just need to wear shades to hide the bruise.

After cleaning the wound, the nurse put some cream so that it wouldn't hugely bruise. She also noticed the bruise on my forehead and asked me on it. I begrudgingly recounted the embarrassing scenario this morning (of course, I omitted the unnecessary mind-clouded thoughts I had of Edward). She shook her head at disapproval and also applied the cream to my forehead.

She applied bandage to the cut when she was done. All the time that the nurse was working on me, Edward was just at the other bed, staring intently at me. He was knitting his brows again – his green eyes thoughtful.

"This will fully heal only after five days. You're lucky: the racket didn't truly hit your eyes. But you need to be more careful, dear. You can't exert yourself too much, or the wound will start bleeding again." The nurse placed the seal-tape at the end of the bandage. "You can go home now, dear. Take Tylenol if it gets too painful," Nurse Gianna ordered me when she was finally done. I just nodded my head like a good girl.

"Can't I just go to my next class, nurse?" I tried. Hopefully she'll say yes.

The nurse's eyes widened upon my words, as if what I said was utterly ridiculous.

"Ms Swan I just told you, you can't strain yourself too much. Why would you go to your next class? That would just start the bleeding to your wound," she scolded me like a mother.

Gianna looked only twenty or so, and she was scolding me as though she was on her forties. I winced at her.

"Who's your next period? I'll speak to your teacher to excuse you."

"Mr. Foyer of Music… I also have some issue concerning my Trig teacher, Mr. Gerald, so I have detention after class," I added the last part embarrassingly. I saw Edward knitting his brows more deeply at what I said. I looked away to hide my blush.

"Okay, dear, I'll call them immediately. You can already go home now."

Nurse Gianna abruptly shifted her gaze to Edward meaningfully. "Can you drive her to her home? She can't possibly drive carefully at her condition. I'll just excuse you to your class," Nurse Gianna asked Edward.

_No! No more need for another humiliation!_

"No need, I could call my friends to drive for me," I said as Edward said "sure," at the same time.

"We both have Music class next, but judging from the time on the clock," Edward motioned at the wall clock across the white room, "our class will be over in just ten more minutes, so, you just need to call on our professor and explain to him why we were absent today," he explained further, politely smiling at her.

Nurse Gianna seemed to only hear Edward as she remarked to him "great then." I think the nurse was also mesmerized at Edward's charm, though he hadn't yet unleashed his powerful tool of a look that he used at me this morning.

I gritted my teeth in frustration.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Isabella. I should have acted faster to block their attacks towards you. This wouldn't have happened."<p>

I sighed. This was probably the fifth time that he apologized to me.

"It's okay, really. I already told you: this happens all the time. I should have acted more agilely. And to be honest, I'm actually more worried about the news that will circulate at the school tomorrow, rather than the healing process of my eye. Did you see those meddlesome schoolmates of us taking pictures when you helped me towards my car? Those will sure to be at the newspaper next edition."

He nodded his head, eyes thoughtful.

"The news will be worse tomorrow: I tell you, it would be exaggerated," I mumbled again. Edward, once more, just nodded.

"I called Alice and Rose to pick my things for me. Have you already called Jasper for your things and your car, and for him to drive it to my home? You need a ride back. I wonder if he knows my house."

Edward was still looking at me when he answered.

"Yes, I already called Jasper. And, apparently, you being the most popular at school made others want to know where you live, so, it isn't entirely confidential information" he explained. _Stupid curious people._

It was my turn to nod this time. He then spun his head at the road.

"But, do you know where I live?" I asked him, curious. He chuckled before answering me.

"No, actually. You would need to tell me the directions."

Right. Guess you're not curious about me then.

We were still at the school premises as Edward was driving my car. The school is sure huge. The parking lot was amazingly too far from the school gate.

I motioned to reach for my stereo-player to hit the 'play' button. Once I did, Clair de Lune consumed the inside of the car. I sighed contently at my seat. It was always a tune to calm me whenever I am anxious or unwell.

"Clair de Lune?" Edward arched one of his perfect brows as he looked towards me again.

"Yes. One of my favourites," I muttered dismissively.

Edward was still arching his brow at me as he asked me again, "You like classics?"

I nodded my head in tune with the music, closing my un-bandaged, uninjured eye in the process to relish the melody.

"Yes. I'm also in music class in case you haven't noticed yet," I responded sarcastically.

"I thought you only like rock music," he stated.

"You thought wrong," I muttered back, relaxing at my seat.

"Uhmmm…" Edward murmured. From then on, only the melody of the song was breaking the silence.

The rest of the ride was consumed by me, telling Edward the direction to my house, and us falling into the silent lapse again as Clair de Lune played. When it was done, Swan Lake followed it. The ride home was a twenty minute drive.

Once we reached my house, Edward parked my Ferrari at the front lawn. I instantly unfastened my seatbelt. I was already reaching to open my door when Edward beat me to it, again, much like when he opened to me my door when we got in. I blushed but hid it by looking down.

_Edward sure is a gentleman._ I was not used to being treated as a lady.

Once outside, Edward skimmed my mansion house as he handed me my key. I abruptly yanked it away from his hand, careful not to touch him. I hardly could handle too much exposure to the electric tinges for the day.

After a few minutes of his skimming, he finally settled his eyes on me. I waited for him to say something.

"You have a big house," he remarked with a frown. I smiled at me.

I liked his answer. It was very honest. To tell the truth, I honestly don't find my house in any way appealing. Sure, it is big, but it is not homely. It was like an industrial building with a design meant only for being habited by a bachelor. It doesn't scream "home". So, Edward telling me that it was only big was a good thing, unlike the others who have first seen it remarked how wonderful it looked like, or how expensive it must have cost to build it.

"You are right. It is. And that's why I hate it," I told him, still smiling. He looked at me with surprise in his perfect face. I smiled further.

Edward was about to say something else when, finally, Jasper arrived with his car. He beeped on us, not caring to even get out. I guess he doesn't want to bother socializing with a slut like me.

"That's your cue to leave," I told Edward, already proceeding to enter my big, empty house. Edward stopped me mid-stride.

"Wait. I just want to remind you about the game tomorrow. I would really love for you to come. You'll come, right?" he asked me, voice sounding as though he was doubtful I would go with my word – or my nod, for that matter. I chuckled at him.

"Sure. But you need to win," I retorted as I continued walking towards my house. Edward was immobile at his side when I closed the front door of my house. I laughed at him.

I watched through my window as Edward went in his own car, going to the driver's seat. Apparently, Jasper's duty as his driver was only when Edward was not there to take charge. I watched as Edward maneuvered his car rather skilfully and speedily across the street. Was he in a rush?

When Edward was finally out of my sight, I made an about-face to go towards the kitchen for the medicine cabinet. Now, for that Tylenol…


	6. Chapter 6: All the Unexpected

**(A/N: Thanks for the continuous liking of this story. **

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I had exams for a whole week and the next; I was at my dad's home province. My grandfather died and we needed to stay for the funeral. Let's just say that I had a rough time. But don't worry, I will update as regularly as I could from now on. I miss writing so much. And so, as a treat for my short hiatus, I wrote this chapter a little longer than usual.**

**Enjoy this chapter. Please leave reviews. =] )**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: All the Unexpected<strong>

BPOV

I woke up this morning with a scream.

I had yet another nightmare of being alone, in a huge place, feeling cold.

And when I did wake up, I realised that it was not far from reality. I _am_ alone, in my _huge_ mansion, feeling _cold_.

I sighed… much as how I do every morning.

* * *

><p>Coming to school was very routinely: the murmurs, the gawking, and the glaring.<p>

Of course, Alice made it her mission to fix my outer appearance for school, as per usual. She dressed me in a long-sleeved dark blue dress and skinny jeans. I wore my dark-brown boots.

Alice and Rose wore similar dresses: spaghetti strapped shirts with mini-skirts and leggings inside. They also both wore death-trap heels. I was glad they didn't think to force me on an outfit similar to theirs today. At least, I wouldn't suffer having a cold.

The gawking, the murmurs, and the glaring were much intensified at the moment, what with me wearing shades to cover the bandaged lower part of my left eye and Edward helping me got inside my car the day before and, _of course_, he, carrying me bridal style towards the nurse's office. It would be the major issue, I'm sure, in the gossip column of the school's newspaper. Dozens of pictures of me was also being taken as though I'm a celebrity. I was tempted to ditch school for today. I _hate_ attention.

When I reached my locker, flanked by Alice and Rose by my side who were subtly posing for the pictures (they _love_ attention), I hurriedly turned on the lock to avoid the flashes. Once I opened the door, I skimmed my eyes cursorily inside.

And then, the screaming came.

And I realised that it was from my own mouth.

Alice and Rose were alarmed by my screaming and they both immediately turned to see what my problem was. Upon seeing it, their eyes bulged and they cupped their mouths.

The sight was horrendous.

It was nauseating.

Most of the curious bystanders also came to see why we were screaming. When they reached my locker, gasps also escaped their mouths. Some even looked like they would gag. I think I was one of them.

"How can someone do this?" Angela, a kind-hearted shy-girl who is the editor-in-chief of the school's newspaper, muttered upon seeing what was inside my locker. Other people looked at each other's eyes, trying to gauge if anyone of them is the culprit. I hurriedly weaved through all the people to reach the comfort room. I needed my _comfort room_. Alice and Rose didn't even notice me slip through the crowd. That was good.

When I reached the female's room, and I was glad again no one was inside, I hastily opened one of the cubicles. I sat at the top of the bowl; my hands shaking in fright; my eyes watering as well. I yanked Edward's handkerchief that I have yet put away from me since the day he gave it to me, to wipe the shocked tears at my face. I also felt my heart pounding fast in my chest.

I have never been this frightened in my entire life.

I closed my eyes to remove the grimy vision in my mind, but I couldn't. Instead, my mind made the vision that much horrible as it repeated over and over in my thoughts.

The bloodied animal – its head decapitated. It's blood all over my things: my books, my shirt, and my notes. And the words in a paper that was taped at the back of the locker door:

"This is what will happen to you as well."

My first death threat. I gulped. And screamed.

* * *

><p>After the horrible morning incident, many more gossiping followed and the frightened stares shadowed me all the time – as if they were waiting for me to be attacked out of nowhere. I tried not to pay attention to them.<p>

"Who do you think would do this?" Alice asked, for once sounding gloomy and frightened.

Alice was a constant perky being. Hearing her down and terrified is very uncharacteristic of her. And this happened because of the stupid incident. _I hate anything that makes my friends down_.

"Who _wouldn't_?" I replied, wanting to sound okay.

Let's see, aside from Rose and Alice, and probably Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Angela, Ben, uhm… the whole school population?

Rose has her brows furrowed in distress.

"This is far the most horrible thing ever done to you," she remarked. I nodded my head in affirmation.

I repeat, _I hate anything that makes my friends down_.

"Who are our prime suspects?" Alice asked much like a detective. Probably, she was also aiming to sound one. I have to laugh at her though I felt the opposite of laughing.

"Let's see…" I uttered in a pretended thinking gesture. "There are eight thousand, five hundred plus students of Meyer High. So, the number of all the suspects could be…" I placed my index finger under my chin, "eight thousand four hundred something students."

Rose scowled at me.

"Bella," yes, she slipped and used my former nickname, "this is a no joking matter. This is serious! Whoever did this to you is seriously sick. You should be worried!"

I didn't want them worried over me so the whole morning, I pretended as though nothing happened: of course, after fixing my face from crying in the comfort room.

Among the three of us, I am the only one who 'claims' to be tough. Alice's and Rose's emotions are both easily chattered. By showing them how the event made me quiver in fear, I would only subject them to much greater agony. I needed to be strong – for their sake.

"But I'm not," I lied. They didn't notice the lie this time, though they usually do. "I'm not. Whoever did this is a genius. She knows how to do a great prank. She made me, for a minute, afraid of what she could do to me. I should applaud her." I tried to sound nonchalant. Hopefully, they were fooled.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled in a scolding manner.

Yes, they were fooled.

I smiled at her.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine, really. So, just drop it."

Their faces held protests but they receded. I smiled more reassuringly as I could. I faced away from them to head towards the canteen, still wearing the 'I'm fine' mask. All the mask-wearing in the morning that I did was somehow making a toll on me already.

Rose spoke when we were near the entrance door of the canteen. Both Alice and I faced her.

"Bella, dear, I don't think I'm hungry. Not after… I can't…" she muttered, shaking her head and closing her eyes. I already know what she meant. Even I could feel the queasiness in my stomach just at the thought of the incident. But as I've said, I needed to be stronger.

"Me too, Bella." Alice looked at me apologetically. I, again, smiled reassuringly to the both of them.

"It's fine. I'll be fine. I'll just meet you after class then."

They both nodded their heads as they stormed away. I sighed when they were already gone and I opened the canteen door.

_Be strong Bella Swan. Be strong Isabella Marie._

As I entered the busy canteen, all the people inside stopped talking – most stopped doing anything – as they saw me; their eyes were instantly glued to me. I silently trudged my way into our – and now, my – table. Not even George approached me, and I saw him seated in his usual seat, also staring at me. I guess that's good news then.

_Be strong Bella Swan. Be strong Isabella Marie._

To fool Rosalie and Alice that I was fine is a great accomplishment. They are by far the two most perceptive people that I've known in my life. Maybe I should really follow the career path of being an actress because even Rose and Alice were fooled by me.

Alice and Rose are usually very protective of me. Their actions today: letting me handle going to the canteen alone, I think they thought that I was really fine and were not much worried about me, which is very unusual of them. I smiled. Sparing Alice and Rose my troubles makes me feel lighter.

I also didn't feel really eating anything. To be honest, I just wanted to go home, but that would tip Alice and Rose that I really wasn't feeling good. I couldn't risk doing that, after what I've accomplished so far.

I abruptly stood up from my table and decided to walk towards the line of the people buying their foods. _Time to fend for myself, since George is not here._

I haven't done buying my food alone for a long time. Ever since George constantly treated Rose, Alice and I during lunch, I somehow became dependent of him. _I wonder if I could pay my meal with my credit card. Have I ever done that before?_

Lining there for my food, suddenly, electric currents hum in the space between me and the person at my back. Vanilla and butterscotch scents also filled my senses. Without even looking who it was, I instantly knew his identity.

"What would you eat for today? Seemed like your slave was not around to serve you," he muttered in his velvet voice. I didn't look at him as I answered back. I know I'll just lose coherencies if I look at him.

"It's actually a good thing. I don't need slaves – I can handle myself perfectly well. I think I'll just have an apple."

He was thoughtful for a moment after I spoke, muttering an "hmmmm…"

After a moment of thinking, he finally spoke again.

"Mind if I seat with you today?" he politely asked. I became still upon hearing his words.

I stopped what I was doing, which was about to grab the apple from the food counter. _Did he just really ask me that?_

"Sure, I guess," I answered with a shrug, but deep inside, my heart was beating fast.

He was thoughtful again for a minute. I reached the cashier then.

Once there, I handed the lady a hundred-dollar bill. She glowered at me. Apparently, the bill was too much bigger for the food item that I was buying. But, really, I don't have lower bills with me. She grumpily handed me my change.

"What if we go somewhere private? Some place where people wouldn't follow us with their eyes?" Edward suggested to me after I paid my food. He was also paying for his.

I looked around me and, sure enough, the whole canteen crowd were looking at us.

Tanya was shooting daggers at me from across her table. Jessica was talking animatedly with Mike Newton, and they were both gawking at us. Lauren was glaring at me. I think, the whole girls' population actually are doing the same as Lauren's. I also think the guys were looking sour at Edward. I finally shifted my eyes to Edward who was still paying his food. I haven't looked at him the whole time we were talking.

Upon seeing his God-like face, I instantly felt my heart bit faster – the reaction I always get whenever I'm near him or I see him. _Will I ever get immune by his charms?_

I travelled my eyes towards his choice of clothing for the day (as I've mentioned, it already became my habit). He was wearing a button-down white shirt, with a black vest atop it, and black pants. Of course, he still exhibits the God-like demeanour. I shook my head to expunge the fantasy my mind was conjuring.

"Where's Emmett and Jasper?" I asked instead, to distract myself from ogling him.

Actually, I didn't notice his friends at their usual table. Odd.

Edward answered me as he emerged from the line.

"Practicing for the game tonight."

I furrowed my brows at his answer. If they were practicing for tonight…

"How about you?"

He answered with knitted brows, as if trying to concentrate on something.

"I excused myself for today," was his brief response.

Hmm… wonder why he decided to get excused…

I asked him a different question then.

"What if you were the one who sent me the gracious note this morning, and was only planning to kill me away from all the spectators?" I said to bring back our previous conversation after being disrupted by my two unrelated questions to him. Cynicism is Isabella Marie's forte.

"What if I am?" he answered with the crooked smile. My breath hitched upon witnessing it.

"Then, I'll be murdered," I retorted, trying to sound nonchalant though I feel anything _but_.

_It isn't his fault that whenever he smiles, it knocks me off my breath. _

_No, it is entirely his fault because _he_ is the one smiling, _not me_._

"Is that a yes?" he asked with a chuckle. Damn, that chuckle again.

I shrugged. "I guess. Alice and Rose are not with me anyway."

He chuckled again. I think I was having a heart attack by then.

"Great then."

I followed Edward outside the canteen. The whole time we were walking side by side, eyes were trailed into us.

There were not much people on the school grounds. Most are having their lunch breaks. But the few people who we passed on shifted their eyes on us. I huffed exasperatingly.

"See what I meant about privacy?" Edward commented as we passed both senior students who took pictures of us. I glared at them.

"Do they run a gossip based connection through cell phones?" I muttered. I caught my left foot with my right, but, fortunately, didn't fall. Edward chuckled at me. I scowled at him but I know he couldn't see it what with me wearing my shades.

"Tanya said that they do. They send this so called 'group message' to their friends, which contain some scandalous pictures, for them, anyway, with captions that details the photo they have captured," he finally responded after a minute of his chuckle.

I shook my head in incredulity.

"Teenagers," I muttered sternly.

Edward chuckled again. I noticed; he does this a lot lately.

"You speak as though you're not one," he teased. I looked at him too innocently.

"I'm not. I was born middle aged," I explained. That's what Rose and Alice always say anyway.

"Me too," he conspired. Well, I agree with that. He doesn't act like most teens do.

We reached the 'private' place Edward mentioned. It was the auditorium we use for our music class. There were no people inside. The two grand pianos were there. It feels very peaceful to be inside – a major difference from the noisy and nosy world outside. I liked being here already. Edward was right about privacy.

Edward went towards one of the piano and sat on its stool. He motioned for me to sit beside him. I eagerly took my seat.

I placed my apple atop the piano, as do Edward and his sandwich and bottle of water. I also removed my shades and put it atop the piano as well. Edward observed my left eye. I instantly looked away, embarrassed.

"How was your injury?" he asked conversationally. I shrugged.

"Healing. Not too bad." Tylenol helps diminish the pain. I was just glad that I could still use my left eye and that the only bandaged part is the skin below it.

We were silent for a short while.

"I'm thinking of playing you a song today, actually," he, out of nowhere, stated. I looked at him incredulously. Why would he want to do that for me?

"Why?" I asked breathlessly. My face was slowly heating up. I knew that the blush would soon come out, but I didn't try to hide it this time. I was too shocked and perplexed by his action to care about my own.

He lingered his gaze on my face more than normal curtsey requires. His lips were slightly parted. He jerked his hand up a little faster, but just let them fall down at his side. He answered after a few seconds.

"You'll understand why. I was hoping you'll do after you hear me play."

Without further notice from me, he lifted his hands towards the keys. His fingers slumped down. And then, the music began.

I halted on my side upon hearing the melodies that his fingers were creating. He was a great pianist – I knew that even by the few times he played at the music class. But hearing him play today, voluntarily, _for me_, I couldn't even begin to describe what it was doing to my heart. _Couldn't he get more perfect?_

Involuntarily, I felt my eyes closing in response to the familiar music. It soothed me. It relaxed my rigid muscles and my wearied mind. I felt myself swaying in time with the music.

_Clair de Lune_…

When the middle part came, I couldn't help myself but to place my hands in the keys of the piano as well. I was still closing my eyes as I play duet with Edward, working on the higher notes of the keys.

The music played flawlessly. We were in tune and sync.

It was a perfect harmony.

It was _tour de force_.

As the music drifted towards the end, it became the romantic tune that it truly was. Edward played much more softly. I did as well. And then, like every story that the authors write, like every song that composers did, it was over. It was a great song, but still, it needs to end. _I never wanted it to end._

After a few more moments, I finally opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was the wonderful creature beside me. It was like looking at an angel.

This very gentlemanly creature lifted his hand and softly placed them at my face. I was stunned into silence at what he did, but realised then that he was trying to wipe the few unconscious tears that left my eyes. I felt my face heating again. Not to mention, the electric current passing through our contact was making my heart erratic.

"I think I need to kill you," I muttered lowly, voice marred by my crying. He smiled amusingly at me.

"Why?"

"Because you have witnessed my tears twice. I can't let you live to tell the tale."

He laughed his velvet laugh. It echoed across the empty room. My face became more flustered.

Once he was done his laugh outburst, he looked at me again. His hand was no longer on my face. I miss the contact already.

"You are very interesting, Isabella Marie," he commented, eyes filled with delight.

Yes. Interesting, indeed. The best way to describe me. Not 'beautiful', nor 'sexy'.

I sighed.

"Why did you play that anyway?"

He arched his perfect brows at me.

"You didn't decipher its intent?"

I was furrowing my brows as I answered.

"I did. It was a way to soothe me. You want me to feel relaxed… calmed… but, why?"

I did know the intent. But why would Edward want to soothe me?

He looked away from me, suddenly becoming intent at the wall across us. After a short while, he finally answered, weighing his words as he blurts them out.

"I was about to come to the practice this morning. I heard what happened to you… I just… suddenly found myself asking for Emmett's permission to be excused from practice."

Really?

He continued with his story, voice slightly sounding flustered; annoyed.

"It was a very gruesome thing. I know it would affect you somehow, and, these past few days, I was… learning few of your traits."

He looked back at me again. All the frustrated emotions brewing on his face suddenly vanishing from his eyes. I was just staring at him wordlessly. He looked away again as he continued speaking. I was right. He was no longer angered. It was evident in his voice.

"One of them is how independent you always seem to want to be, so I thought, this experience would make you want to handle it your own and exclude anyone from seeing how it truly affected you. So, a little kindness wouldn't hurt."

He looked back at me then after speaking, trying to gauge my reaction. His eyes were probing, but the emotions on them at the moment – I couldn't decipher it. All I know was how sure I am of him seeing the shock in my face.

_Did he really say he was studying me?_ No, that's not how he worded it. He said he 'learned'. It could mean it was accidental discovery. Yes, it must be that. He couldn't possibly want to willingly get to _know _me.

"So, you played for me to soothe me because I need soothing," I stated, trying to surmise his sentences.

He nodded.

_That was… touching… and unexpected._

I felt my cheeks flamed.

I looked around the room then as I answered, trying not to look at him on his eyes to reveal how his action has truly affected me. It would be too weird if he saw Isabella Marie feeling all touched.

"Thanks," I muttered embarrassingly.

I saw on my periphery that he was smiling as he answered, "anytime."

We were silent for a couple of minutes but it was not awkward. It was just a comforting silence.

All of a sudden, I remembered a particular melody that I used to play as a child. It was a happy sound. I found myself smiling. I wanted to play it.

I abruptly faced the piano, a small smile still tugging at the corner of my lips.

It was a childish melody – that song – that I composed when I was ten. It was very comical sounding. I just felt wanting to relish the times when I feel so happy playing the composition that, at those times, I thought was a remarkable piece. I saw Edward eyeing me curiously.

I let my fingers trail the familiar patterns. The music echoed through the room – its playful melodies making me smile further. I also heard Edward chuckling at me.

I played much more enthusiastically then, also chuckling. My head was bobbing in time with the funny tones.

After three minutes of continuous playing, the music finally drifted to a stop. My hands freeze atop the keys. My eyes shifting towards Edward, gauging his reaction this time. He was still smiling.

"That was amusing," Edward remarked after my random playing. I chuckled again.

"It was. I used to play that as a kid," I confessed. Still looking at him, I saw glints in his eyes.

"Play more," he ushered, still smiling.

I pursed my lips to think of a song.

"What do you want me to play?" I was oddly in a good mood. I didn't think much of the consequences this simple interaction would do to me later, or that I was supposed to act cold towards him. I was just relishing the few moments that we could converse like this – so free and so friendly. Adhering his request was out of character of me – the present me, anyway – but I just wanted to have fun. Edward's smile never faltered for even a moment.

"Maybe you could sing while playing?" he suggested while placing his hand under his chin in a thoughtful gesture. I shrugged. _Why not?_

"Can you sing?" I asked suddenly.

"A little," he answered humbly. I doubt that it's 'a little'.

"Sing with me?"

And then, I placed my fingers across the keys and began another song. I decided a duet with him was in order. _Why not?_

I chose "I Will Take You Forever" by Christopher Cross. It is a great duet song.

Edward immediately recognised the song and began singing the male part.

**I was a man who always played around in love  
>So quick to take<br>But so afraid to give enough.  
>But now<br>I've found the one  
>And heaven will only know<br>What only my eyes can say and time can't take away.**

Edward's voice, as I expected, was spectacular. He sang his part greatly. He was pitch-perfect and knows how to convey the feelings of the song. I smiled as I sang my part.

**I was a girl who trusted no one with my heart**  
><strong>And the dreams that young girls dream were just vanishing in the<strong>  
><strong>Dark.<strong>  
><strong>But now<strong>  
><strong>I've found the one<strong>  
><strong>And heaven will only know<strong>  
><strong>What only my eyes can say<strong>  
><strong>They say -<strong>

And then, we both sang the chorus as required by the song. We were even in great harmony. He sang the second voice, and I did the main.

I closed my eyes – which I do whenever the song reaches me – and continued playing and singing.

**That I will take you forever  
>And there will never be anyone else in my heart but you.<br>And I will take you forever  
>And there will never be anyone else but you<br>Anyone else but you.**

Edward sang his part again. Naturally, it was perfect.

**Now my touch belongs to you and I will always be your best friend**

I sang the next part as emotion-filled as I could.

**Now my secrets are safe with you and the magic will never end.  
>Now you are the one<strong>

And then we both sang the song again, perfecting our parts, up until the last note.

**And heaven will only know  
>What only our eyes can say<br>They say -**

**That I will take you forever**  
><strong>And there will never be anyone else in my heart but you.<strong>  
><strong>And I will take you forever<strong>

**And there will never be anyone else but you**  
><strong>Anyone else but you<strong>

**Anyone else but you.**  
><strong>That I will take you forever<strong>

**That I will take you forever**  
>...<p>

We were silent for a couple of seconds, still in those same romantic emotions that the song held. When we finally both looked at each other, we smiled together, like both knowing what the other was thinking.

It was a great feeling, singing with someone matching your voice perfectly, and making you feel extra peaceful and calm. And for me, it also added to the perfection that I was singing it with someone who had already brought a huge change to my monotonous life. I think I understood what "serenity" truly meant just then.

"That was…" Edward started.

"…perfect," I finished. Edward smiled at me.

Still smiling at each other, like we were long-time friends or something, I, out of nowhere, and truly embarrassingly, heard my stomach grumble, protesting from a no-food span of time. Edward chuckled. I playfully glared at him.

I reached for my apple, no longer feeling queasy about eating. It was amazing how a few hours with Edward could make me find peace from all the horrible things that have happened to me just this morning, to the point that I no longer find it difficult to consummate my food.

I took a big bite, not even bothering to look presentable for my company. Edward's eyes were filled with amusement as he was eyeing each bite I take on my apple, and was eating his sandwich as well. I probably looked like an insatiable wolf.

"You looked ravenous. Why did you only buy an apple if you're too hungry?" he asked me one time as I took a humongous bite of my apple.

I swallowed before I speak. "I didn't realise it earlier. I thought I was too nauseated-feeling to eat anything, after the…"

My eyes dropped to the floor then. My hands became immobile as I remembered the morning incident. The bloodied animal… decapitated… the writing. I shuddered delicately.

Edward was suddenly serious as he spoke.

"Who do you think would do that?"

I shook my head.

"The better question is, who wouldn't? Almost everyone hates me, or has motive to do so."

And it was true. It makes me a bit sad how true it was. Almost everybody hates me.

"But, it doesn't matter," I concluded, sounding braver than I felt. "I don't care who it is." I tried to make a joke out of it then, much like what I did with Alice and Rose earlier this morning. "I guess I'm just glad the janitor was kind enough to clean the mess, though maybe I need to buy new books." I smiled at the end. I don't need another person to worry too much about me.

Edward was looking into my eyes for a long time. I couldn't read the expression on his face. Again. After a while, he broke the silence by gesturing towards the clock.

"We're late for bio," he pronounced. I followed his gaze to the clock.

"We're already half an hour late. I think I'd just skip," I replied. Really, biology has no hold on my interest at the moment.

"Hmm… maybe I'd do too. But I need to be back at practise before gym class," Edward thought. I frowned. It means he'd be gone for both our next classes. But then again, he still has a few spare minutes. Maybe I could make use of our sudden truce from being enemies to enjoy spending time with him.

I didn't delay any further and put my remaining apple at the top of the piano. Edward eyed what I was doing, but didn't question it. He simply put his remaining food as well atop the instrument, copying my gesture.

_Screw my hunger! The time with Edward is much more important!_

"I want to sing," I blurted out of nowhere.

Edward didn't comment or say anything so I proceeded to put my fingers atop the keys and began playing "If I Were a Boy" by Beyonce. Edward chuckled upon my choice of song, but went and sang a male version anyway, and added the part to the song. Again, we were in perfect sync.

* * *

><p>There were a lot of people gawking at me. Apparently, the Geek Goddesses looked "gorgeous" with their attires – maybe if you exclude me. Alice and Rose both were looking great wearing their cheer uniforms. They looked cute and sexy. I made Alice promise me not to dress me up or put make-up for me for the night, making her feel guilty of using Edward to make me go to the game. She grumbly complied, muttering about how it was "sad" she "couldn't use the make-up and dresses" we "bought for" me "yesterday." She comforted herself by telling me that she'll make me wear them at the school anyway. I grimaced at her.<p>

I was wearing a simple jeans and a shirt, matched with chucks and my black shades. I even wore my hair boringly down. In totality, I looked plain. I love it.

I was actually tempted to buy Edward's jersey to support him, but I didn't. I can't, knowing how it would bring much more attention to me. Also, Alice and Rose would tease me nonstop. And, of course, I can't let Edward see me wearing his jersey. _What would he just say? It would make me look much more the psychotic delusional girl!_

I accompanied Rose and Alice to their dressing rooms. The whole cheer squad hushed upon seeing us enter. Tanya even mentioned "seeing sluts for the night." I smirked at her as I said to Alice and Rose too loudly that "Tanya is probably looking at the mirror at the moment." She fumed at me.

When I say good bye to Rose and Alice, wishing them good luck and that hoping that they would survive the night – what with all the girls glaring at them – I proceeded to go to the audience's seats. Alice and Rose reserved a seat for me at the front row. Wearing my too plain clothes, no one noticed me, yet. I smiled.

On the way to my seat, the baseball boys crossed my path. I immediately noticed Emmett at the lead, flanked by Edward and Jasper at their sides. I probed my eyes to Edward's uniform. _He simply looks good on anything_.

The baseball boys, upon seeing me, stopped on their tracks. Some of them looked at each other as if trying to make sure that I was who they were seeing. Edward simply smiled crookedly. I chuckled.

"Good luck for the night," I remarked to Emmett.

He was startled that I was talking friendly to him because I never did. _Gosh, Edward's kindness was rubbing on me._

He instantly recovered from his shock.

"Thanks, Isabella. You're here for Rose and Alice?"

I just nodded my head. No need to tell that it wasn't entirely the case.

Mike Newton came strutting forward then, followed by Tyler and Eric. They were all wearing goofy smiles. I glared at them. Though, I don't think they would see it, what with my wearing tinted glasses.

"Hey, Isabella, good to see you. You look…" Mike-the-obnoxious started. I snickered that he couldn't find the right words to describe me for tonight. Words like 'sexy' or 'gorgeous' didn't apply to me at the moment.

"Yes. I look anything but you would want to at the moment, right? Maybe it would help you cure your perverted-mind even for tonight, what with me looking like your grandmother" was my witty-ass retort. All the guys hooted. Edward was shaking with laughter.

Tyler decided to speak then after laughing.

"Seriously, though, Isabella. Why did you decide to wear those clothes?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course, they couldn't see me do it.

"Why not? Is it against the law for me to wear my own choice of clothes?"

Most of them grew perplexed.

"'Own choice'?" Eric voiced out. I huffed tediously.

"Yes. _Own choice._ Hey, aren't you all guys? Why would you question my clothing?"

Seriously though, are they gays?

Edward finally came to speak.

"Isabella, I'm glad you were true to your words that you would come. I hope you would enjoy the game. And, I'm sure Emmett and the others wouldn't mind if you would come to the after-party, right?" He shifted his gaze to the others at the end of his words, asking for approval from them. Most nodded their heads enthusiastically. Jasper decided to be their spokesperson.

"Yes, sure. It would be fine. You're friends with Alice and Rosalie, anyway, and they are from the cheer-squad. Of course, it would be fine that you accompany them as well."

I nodded my head and muttered "thanks."

Eric, suddenly, resolved to begin his pursuing at me. I almost gagged.

"Isabella," he started, fixing his hair at the process. I was tempted to leave right then and there. "If we won, and I'm sure we will, would you – would you like to – to come with me for the party? As – as my date, I mean," he asked stutteringly.

Upon his words, the others also started to complain or to "woo" me. I was really contemplating to leave them – this time, to head straight to my home. Only Emmett, Jasper and Edward were not saying anything. Edward was meekly observing the others.

_And here, the only man I really wanted to go to this said after-party, and he wasn't even trying to ask me out._ I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Eric. But, Rose and Alice – they were the ones I'm 'dating' to that event. I really don't need a date for it," I let him down as politely as I could. He frowned and his face fell. The others were not even ashamed to laugh at him. I shook my head disbelievingly.

"Uhm, I'll head now to my seat. Good luck again," I said as parting words. They all gave their own remarks of 'we'll sure to win' or 'see you later'.

As I walked away from them, I heard most of them yelling a "wow". Some of them even said how "different" I look. The others were happy that I was even at the game to start with. I heard Tyler – the liar number, I'm not even sure now what count he was in – claimed that I was there to cheer for him, because we were secretly dating. Seriously, they're worse than girls. I also heard Emmett barking a silence order to them.

After waiting for a few moments at my seat, and was happily enjoying how no one was noticing me, the game finally started.

First off, the players were introduced. Some of the loudest screams are when Tyler, Eric, Mike, Emmett and Jasper were called. Mostly, it came from the girls wearing their respective jerseys. Some screams also sprang from the other players of the opposite teams being called. But the loudest of them all – it was because of Edward. No surprise there.

What surprised me was that not all girls yelling were from Meyer High students. Some of them even came from the opponent's high school. Seriously though, can't they stick to their own teams?

I was very unlucky in my seat. Two teenage girls were talking animatedly at my back, and to tip off what they were so intense on, it goes something like "taking his shirt off" or "him looking real sexy" or "gorgeous". Of course, the subject of their topic is no other than the infamous Edward Cullen. And, hell, these girls weren't even from our school! I was considering on clawing their hairs off the whole time.

"I heard he doesn't date," one girl mentioned.

"Yes, he doesn't. Not now. Apparently, he was waiting for the right girl," the other commented.

"Well, that's because he hadn't seen me yet."

Wow, how delusional can you get?

"I'm sorry girl, but you're wrong. Who he hadn't seen yet is me."

Yeah, birds of the same feathers… are the same birds.

Right, I know the real saying. But in their cases, my version also applied.

"Oh, he's so hot!"

"And, gosh, he's good!"

I focused then on the game. I admit, I didn't understand anything. All I know was that Edward was smart whether to control the ball. He is the pitcher – at least I know that term.

At one point, and I didn't really understand why, he had to run for the bases. _Did he change descriptions?_

Whenever the Meyer team would score, and our school's emblem is the "Green Tiger," the Meyer crowd would scream. Though I didn't understand anything, I also screamed with them. Also, whenever Edward would make a score possible, girls, and even from the opposing team, would shout. I would stand up from my seat and pump both my fists up, yelling at the top of my lungs.

One time, Edward saw me standing and cheering for him. I saw him chuckling as he went to his team. I blushed profusely.

"See him finally noticing me?" the delusional, high-pitched girl at my back pronounced excitedly.

"No, it was directed to me," the other girl claimed. Honestly, didn't they realise it was for me? Wait. Was it really for me? Ugh. I should just join their delusion-states club.

When the first half was over – like in basketball, though, of course, I was not sure it was called that way – the score was almost tied. That means that the opponent team is good then.

Afterwards, the cheerers of each team came to perform at the center. The first to perform was the opponent team.

Their motif was violet and blue – matching the color of their school's sign. They wore those sexy uniforms and guys all over the stadium hooted. Some girls were commenting on how they just looked like drowned cats. I reckon it's because they were just envious.

After the opponent's dance, and there were good lifting and flying that happened, the Meyer cheerers came next. They were wearing the green and silver feisty uniforms. The screams got louder. If there was only a popularity award, our school would have won.

I saw Rosalie and Alice at the front. They even blew kisses to the audience. Most guys cheered.

Tanya-the-imitator also did the same. I'd give it to her – she also received the attentions that she so much wanted. There were hoots from the guys as well.

When they began their dances, I watched how Alice, Tanya and Rose were the ones being used for the liftings. They expertly and graciously did their parts. I was feeling oddly envious at that time. _How can they all be so graceful?_

After their very much scream-earning performance, the baseball teams came back for the game. This time around, I noticed that our team was using a different strategy to win. They used Edward's cheetah-like agility much more frequently. Emmett's great hitting at the ball was also very much used. Jasper was also doing much more actions.

Before the game ended, the score was already hugely gapped.

For the last few seconds, Edward made the team score again. And, as they all predicted and claimed, we won. The audience all stood up to cheer for the school's winning. The coach was in hysterics. I was also jumping up and down in my place. It was true that I didn't understand much of anything, but I knew that us winning is something to celebrate. At least, I was doing my part flawlessly at cheering for the team.

The celebration of the audience lasted for ten spontaneous minutes.

When all the excitement from winning dwindled down, the people started dispersing. I didn't remain in my seat for long and hurriedly went towards Rose and Alice. I fell two times, bringing grass stains on my jeans. I didn't care. I fall all the time.

When I reached their dressing rooms, every one of them was already dressed differently. Alice was in her party dress – sequined red top and skinny jeans matched with high-heeled black boots. Rosalie was in a too-revealing violet tank-top and white-mini-skirts, matched with her red high-heels. I was surprised to see Angela inside, bringing her camera with her, taking pictures of the cheer squad. Tanya was posing happily at the center. I shook my head at her.

After they were done with their poses, Angela started to head out. When she spotted me, she smiled at me and stopped her strides. I smiled back.

"It's for the school newspaper," she explained.

Angela was always polite at me. Even though most girls hate me, she doesn't seem to share the same opinion about me. She and Ben never failed to greet me whenever they see me.

"Yes. Another sports article," I chimed in. She sniggered at me.

"You say that like you read them," she commented. I also grinned at her.

"I don't, but I might this time. I mean, Rose and Alice could probably be there."

Then, Tanya-the-bitch came prancing forward towards us, flanked by Lauren and Jessica – her minions.

"What do we have here? Isabella Marie, invading the cheer squad's space again? Don't you sense the feeling of, _unwelcome_?"

Angela shook her head at Tanya. I also did the same. She then uttered a short 'bye' at me and headed out. I simply nodded my head at her. When I, at last, faced Tanya, my immediate smirk was in place. All the cheer squad were watching us. Alice and Rose were by my side in an instant.

"Yes, I do feel that here. But, you know what? I feel the entire opposite of it at the baseball guys' place. Maybe I should just stay there then," I responded tauntingly. All the girls glared at me. Alice bounced in her place – she liked the idea. Rose seemed to agree with her.

"Slut," was the only word Tanya was able to say. I smirked further.

"Thanks for the unwelcoming," I retorted. I then dramatically exited the place followed by Alice and Rose. I heard the rest of the cheer squad murmur at what I did.

Once outside, Rose and Alice both hugged me. I was perplexed of their actions.

"Bella, does that mean you and Edward was making progress?" Alice beamed.

"Bella, honey, Edward and you would be great together!" Rose squealed. I extricated myself from them.

"No, it's not like that," I said, shaking my head. "I just need an excuse to get away from Tanya and her squad. I didn't mean what I say," I explained. Their faces both fell.

"But, we'll still go to the victory-party, right?" Alice confirmed. I laughed at her.

"Sure thing," I responded.

Rose led us both outside to our cars.

* * *

><p>Rose and Alice perfectly know where the victory party will be held. We rode in my Ferrari, which was also what we used to come to the stadium. I let Alice drive my car. She used that opportunity to over-speed.<p>

We were all singing at the top of our lungs towards the ride to the victory place. We didn't care much about our blending this time. All I know was that I was belting "Through the Fire" by Chaka Khan, and that Alice and Rose were also singing it without being second voices.

Once we reached the place, we were laughing hysterically at how unmusical sounding we all was. Alice was remarking how she "need not her soprano voice, [she] totally nailed it." I was laughing at her lie.

The others did not arrive yet. We all have to wait for the others outside the restaurant. Although the teams rented it out, I didn't want to be the first one inside. I was not even at the cheer squad.

After a few minutes of waiting, Angela came first, with Ben. They both smiled as they spotted us. We all waved at them.

A few more minutes later, the baseball guys finally came. They used their different vehicles to come but probably decided to drive all at the same time. Edward's Aston Martin was the first to arrive.

Upon Edward coming out of his car, he instantly spotted us. He headed towards our direction, waving at us in the process. I noticed that he changed to a casual jeans and a shirt. The shirt was a little tight-fitted. It incorporated the shape of his perfectly toned body. I instantly looked away, not wanting to ogle at him. Then I realised that I was wearing glasses. He wouldn't know if I was looking at his body. I eagerly looked back again.

_Really, Isabella, when did you become fascinated by the human anatomy?_

I internally scolded myself at what I was doing. It helped me to drive away the inappropriate thoughts.

"Hey, what are you three ladies doing outside?" Edward asked once he reached us. I noticed how Rose was also ogling at him, same with Alice. _Seriously. I'm not the only one prone to his charms._

"We were waiting for the others," I replied. "I didn't want to come inside yet. But, Angela and Ben were already in."

The other boys came then. Once they saw us, they also reached our spot.

"Hey, why don't we all come inside now? I'm starving!" Emmett whined, being the first one to speak from the hovering boys. It was my first time to notice that he was much like a huge teddy bear. He was cute. And the looks Rose was giving him, it seemed from the outside that she didn't even notice him there. Translation: I totally notice you right now.

"Agreed."

"Yes, we should come inside now."

"I'm hungry."

Were some of the responses from the other guys. I used the opportunity that we were discoursing with them to finally convey my congratulations since I hadn't had the chance yet.

"Congrats, guys. I haven't conveyed that yet to all of you. You were all great. I mean, I don't know anything about sports – at all – but it sure was fun to watch you give your best shots."

"Ow, it was nothing!"

"Those were just easy opponents."

"Those were shrimps."

"I didn't even give my hundred percent yet."

Those were their different responses. They all wanted to seem incredible at the moment. I laughed at them.

Alice also spoke up her compliments.

"Yes, guys, you were great! You totally screwed those other men. I was sure you would win, and you didn't disappoint."

"Yup," Rose agreed. "That was an awesome game. Congrats everyone."

They all embarrassingly muttered their own thanks. I laughed again.

"So, shall we head inside now?" Jasper suggested. We all nodded our heads in confirmation.

Once inside, I was not sure where to sit. Obviously, the appropriate place would be at the cheer squad's table. But as Tanya and I just recently had our argument at being "unwelcome", I don't think I could handle the unauthentic interactions with the girls at the moment. Rose and Alice, I think, were in the same page as me.

The boys noticed our scepticism on the sitting arrangements. Jasper called it out on us.

"Ladies, what's wrong?" he asked, eyeing us as we stand awkwardly at the sides.

Alice answered for us.

"We, sort of, don't get along with the other girls. They were horrible to us," and then, the infamous 'Mary Alice Brandon pout' proceeded. I widened my eyes at what she was doing. She couldn't see me through my glass lenses' though. "They were mean to Isabella and Rose and me. We don't want to sit near them."

What was she doing?

To my utter surprise, Rosalie decided to join in Alice's game. I was about to have my eyes come out of their sockets then.

"Alice was right. Isabella will be mobbed by those girls if we sit near them. Remember what happened to her this morning? I don't doubt that anyone of those girls have probably committed that."

And…

I get it then.

This is their way of protecting me right now. They didn't accompany me in the canteen the afternoon because they knew I would look much pitiful if I go alone when 'the entire world was against me'. I would gain sympathy. Even though the baseball boys were not present at lunch at the canteen, news will spread fast, like the wildfire it always is, and Isabella would be gossiped as the 'pitiful victim'. And in effect, the baseball guys would voluntarily protect me at all cost. _Gosh. Evil schemers!_ I needed to intervene.

"You know, I can perfectly handle myself well. And this morning – it was just a prank. You don't need to feel obligated to sit with me just because of the cheer squad, though I prefer Rose and Alice to sit with all of you. I – I can sit alone."

_Perfect, Isabella Marie. A sure way to convince them. Ugh._

"You see how she wants to look tough?" Alice said in her most pitiful voice. I observed how she was already gaining the sympathy of most boys. Jasper's normal calm demeanour was slowly crumpling. Uhm… interesting.

"Isabella, you could sit near me," Mike Newton offered. I crunched my nose in disgust. _Bleh! Mike Newton._

_Not in a thousand years._

The other guys also started offering their seats upon Mike's initiation. I was blinking too rapidly in incredulity.

"Actually, guys," Rose hushed them. "I prefer that Isabella would sit in between Edward and Mike. There is an empty seat in between them, you know."

_Great. Newton and Cullen. The bad and the good. The repulsive and the attractive. Yin-Yang. Perfect balance._

Edward was eyeing Rose in a thoughtful gesture. Mike was beaming at her.

"Great, Isabella. Come sit with me," Mike motioned for me to take the sit beside him. I sighed. _Seemed like I couldn't avoid the predicament at the moment._ I was grumpy as I walked towards my seat.

As I was nearing my place though, I was instantly perplexed when Edward suddenly stood from his own. He took one step back and unexpectedly yanked my chair from the table, gesturing with his hand for me to sit.

_Oh, right. The perfect gentleman_.

I shyly took my seat as he helped me on it. I saw at the corner of my eyes Alice and Rosalie nodding approvingly, Mike was fuming at my side, and the other boys looking at Edward with loathe. I looked down to hide my blush.

"Uhm," I started, to break the silence that followed. "Rose, Alice, why don't you both sit as well with Emmett and Jasper. You know, there are also empty places."

_Yes, three could play at their games._

"I – I don't know…" Rose said sceptically.

"Maybe we should… just sit with our teams…" Alice commented.

Out of a sudden, both the mentioned boys stood from their seats, much like Edward did. They both yanked the chairs next to them from the tables. I snickered at them, as do Edward.

Alice and Rose sceptically went to their places and Jasper and Emmett helped them to it. I looked to Edward conspiratorially. He looked back at me as though he understood what I meant, without having to see my eyes from my shades.

Just then, the cheer squad arrived.

When they saw the boys, they were fast to congratulate them. The guys also said thanks, but it didn't sound that much enthusiastic as how they said it to us.

_Right. The Geek Goddesses rule the boys._

Tanya saw us – me, Rose and Alice – at our sits in the guys' table. Once she did, she immediately scowled on us. I was tempted to stick out my tongue at her like a five-year old. She strutted in what was meant as a seductive way towards Edward. I almost gagged at her.

"Eddie, you were great earlier! You made the team won! You were fantastic!" She rapidly battled her eyelashes. I wonder if there's something stuck in there.

"Thanks, Tanya. Though, it was actually a group effort," Edward responded politely.

And then, the waiters came, serving as our meals. There were a lot of good stuffs. Not being able to eat the afternoon properly, I instantly dug in to the closest food I could get. It was all seafoods. I hungrily wolfed down a shrimp.

"Ew, Isabella, you eat like you have no manners at all," Tanya commented, disgusted. I faced my too full mouth at her. I hurriedly swallowed my food before answering back.

"If you were as hungry as me, you would understand why I eat fast. I haven't had a decent meal since this afternoon. I only ate an apple, as I have no appetite. If you went through what I went through this morning, maybe you would understand," I explained. Why I was explaining it to Tanya – I don't know. Maybe because my hunger affected the workings of my brain.

"Yeah, right. The bloodied rabbit. Beheaded. A lot of people hate you. I'm not surprised though," she taunted back with a smirk.

I simply faced myself away from her to continue my eating, not even irked by her comment. Edward long desensitized me with the topic after spending my time with him this afternoon. If only Tanya knew that.

Wait…

"How did you know it was a rabbit?" I asked back at her. I didn't even recognise the animal inside my locker. How did she know what it was?

She answered, with an 'isn't it obvious?' kind of tone, flipping her strawberry blond hair.

"Duh. The janitor cleaned it. I didn't saw it but I heard him say it was a rabbit."

By that, she finally went away.

We ate happily together with the baseball guys. They were fun to be with. They were all making jokes, goofing around, and where not worried to eat mouthfuls of big servings. I was happily stomaching as much food as I could. Only the, sometimes, interruption from Mike Newton unnerved me. He always asks me if I wanted to do any activity with him, like watching movies, or going to the mall – anything at all. I was just pretending I don't hear him.

"…and then, I stormed out with a roll of tissue paper stuck inside my pants and it unrolled to the floor." Emmett was relating one of his funny stories. The whole table erupted with laughter. Even the cheer squad were laughing with us. I was giggling so hard I have to clutch my stomach.

"That's nothing compared to what Isabella always accomplishes to do with herself," Alice suddenly related. I almost knocked the table then.

"Right," evil Rose conspired. "If you're with her, you'll get full entertainment, twenty-four seven."

I sensed Edward eyeing me. I think I just melted then and there.

"No," I muttered horribly. But, they wouldn't hear me.

"Oh, remember that one time when we were at the mall and she was so against shopping? And then I subjected her to the make-up samples and she stormed away?" Pixie started telling the horrible story in her chirped voice.

"Yeah, that was hilarious," evil Rose chimed in happily.

"No!" I groaned.

Emmett looked as perplexedly as he speaks. "There's nothing funny in that."

The evil pixie and the evil Rose both shook their heads at him. "You haven't heard the whole story yet," they said in unison.

"Pixie! Rose! No!" I yelled, feeling hopeless. I was too late though. They already captured the attention of their audiences. Even the cheer squad were listening intently at us.

"What happened?" Drew inquired, placing Pixie to continue with the horrible story. I found myself wanting to die.

"So, Isabella was all against make-up and shopping,"

"Really?" Mike cut her. Of course, they wouldn't believe it. No one would.

"Really. So, we were at the mall, I was looking for the perfect dress-"

"She's a shopaholic," Rose cut her again.

"Yes, I am. Bella was whining the whole time about wanting to read this certain book. I told her yes, in one condition: I need to do Barbie-Bella."

"Barbie-Bella?" Edward cut to inquire her. I was banging my head at the table.

"It's when we 'torture' her, and this is her words, not us, through make-up and dressing up. We Barbie her all the time. She hates us for that," Rosalie explained to him. I heard Edward chuckle. _Where is my pit hole when I need it?_

"So, Bella was very reluctant, of course, but we've been shopping for seven hours already –"

"- that's too long," intercepted Johnny.

"No, it isn't. I normally shop for nine hours."

I shuddered delicately at the torturous memories. Edward was chuckling again.

"Anyway, she agreed. What she didn't know was that I would do it at the malls."

"Evil," I muttered.

"So, I ushered her to the dressing rooms. We first went to Victoria's Secret, where she was so adamant on not going. After pushing her a few minutes, I was able to buy her a sexy blue lingerie and made her wear it at the time."

The boys hooted at this. Edward was sniggering nonstop. I think I was going to die.

"And then, we went to other stalls to buy her other dresses. I managed to do all the buying for an hour or so with her stomping all the way.

"But when I forced her to do her make-up at the sample places of the mall, she finally suspected that I was going to make the shopping nine hours anyway, so she started protesting. She was moving too much at her seat that I didn't right her make-up. To surmise how the outcome was, let's just say that she looked like a half-drowned cat."

All of them laughed at this. I groaned more.

"When she managed to escape my crutches, she stormed away furiously. But I can't let go of my Barbie looking half-drowned. I used my genius mind to make an announcement to the whole mall that my sister was missing, and that she has huge psychological problems."

They laughed again. I was contemplating of suicide by falling down from my seat.

"Of course, Bella heard of the announcement. Upon hearing it, she hastily ran towards the nearest exit of the mall. You all know Bella – being the klutz that she is. So, she was in a hurry to get out when she fell down at the foot of the escalator."

All of them laughed so hard at this.

"But that's not yet the end of it. Her top caught at the end of the escalator-"

"-pixie, no!" I groaned horribly.

"-and the escalator swoop it in like a vacuum-"

"-pixie! Evil!-"

"-and all the world saw her sexy bra. It was exhibit A."

"Ugh!"

They laughed harder at this part. I buried my face on my hands. I think Edward was choking on his seat. _Can't I just die a peaceful death?_

Evil pixie continued her horrible story.

"And all the nearby guys took picture of her. She was blushing so hard and was very much embarrassed. She hastily stood up. But whenever Isabella feels embarrassed, she gets clumsier. So, in her way to hastily get away from the crowd, she fell another time and brought an innocent geek-looking guy with her and, oh, how the guy looked very embarrassed at the almost half-naked Isabella was so funny! You know he was embarrassed that Isabella was so sexy in front of him and frightened at the same time thinking that she is psychotic!"

They were continuously laughing at my great history at the mall. I was banging my head so hard it was starting to hurt me. Edward, through his laughs, held both my shoulders to stop me on my continuous head-torture.

"Poor guy!" Alexis, one of the cheer girls, exclaimed.

The cheer girls seemed to be enjoying the story too much.

"No. Lucky guy!" Mike opposed. I hit him in the head. He was just eyeing me lustfully after getting one of my swipes. I hit him hard again.

Rosalie spoke then. "But, Isabella, you're still lucky that you're make-up was all ruined. Nobody recognised you. And even if they see the picture, no one would recognise you. They were all just thinking that you are some psychotic girl who likes to take her shirt off!"

I just shook my head at her. The people were laughing so hard they were all clutching their stomachs.

"That does help to clear the stupid bad memory, Rose. Thanks," I muttered sarcastically. All of them just sniggered at me.

"That was horrible, but it was hilarious," Jasper was saying in between his laughs. I contemplated on making my spoon fly towards his head.

"So, Bella hates shopping and dressing up and having make-up," Edward, out of nowhere remarked. I shot him a glare. I hope it'll get through my shades.

"Aren't we going to leave yet?" I asked, hoping that the spotlight will finally be removed from me.

Thankfully, Emmett bit the bait.

"Nah! The party hadn't started yet! We'll all go to the club; you know, have few drinks and dance. Coach left just after the game – his wife just gave birth three days ago. She needs him there. So we'll take advantage of the situation to have real fun!"

At this, the whole crowd erupted in excitement. Even Angela seemed enthusiastic. I grumbled horrifyingly at my seat.

"That's great!" Evil pixie commented.

"Awesome!" Party-person Rose chimed in. I shook my head disbelievingly. Edward noticed my dull response and asked me on it.

"Not a party-person?"

"Duh. I just love it," I answered dryly.

He arched his perfect brow.

"Can't I just go home?" I asked. Hopefully, he'll agree.

He was thoughtful for a moment while the whole crowd were scurrying in their seats, preparing to leave.

After a few moments, he finally spoke, directing it to Emmett.

"Emmett," he began. Emmett drew his attention towards him. The others also became still. "I was thinking of heading out first. I'm not big on parties myself – I've told you that before. And Bella says she wanted to go too. Maybe we can go now?"

The others made teasing remarks. I looked down to hide my blush.

"Uhm, yeah sure," Emmett approved. I looked up and beamed.

Alice faced me then.

"Isabella, honey, how could we go home? We ride in your car, you know. Can't you just come with us? We'll be lonely without you. Please?" she asked in her pouting face. I looked away from her. I can't give in when I have an easy escape. The _Mary Alice Brandon's pout_ wouldn't get me tonight.

"Bella will just ride with me. She can give you her car key," Edward answered for me, unexpectedly again. I looked at him sceptically. _Did I hear right?_

The other's teasing became more pronounced.

"Marking his territory…" Johnny commented.

"Making his move…" Drew mentioned.

Mike shot Edward a glare, as Tyler and Eric did as well.

"Bella, you can just ride with me," Mike offered brusquely.

_Hell no!_

"No, I'll just ride with Edward."

The others were making "ooohhhhh" remarks after I let Mike down.

Yup. Teenagers. Still in the teasing stage.

I took out my key from my jeans pocket and handed them to Alice. She smiled easily to me. I'm sure she and Rose were euphoric about this. Well, I am too, in a way.

* * *

><p>After that, everyone started towards their own cars. I was heading towards Edward's Aston Martin as well, when Rose and Alice cornered me. I was befuddled by them because they seemed very exuberant. They were both bouncing up and down.<p>

"He's gorgeous!" Alice started.

"And sexy!" Rose chirped.

"Did you see the muscles behind his shirt?"

"Yes, and he's gentleman!"

"And smart…"

"And, oh, yummy looking!"

"The perfect face."

"The sex hair."

"If Jasper wasn't, like, the perfect being, I'd probably ask him out."

"If Emmett doesn't look so much sexier, I might have tricked him to sleep with me."

"Maybe I would? Jasper doesn't notice me anyway."

"Maybe I should. Emmett is too good for me. I should just settle for something almost as good as him."

"Wait-wait!" I blurted to stop them from their musings before it would get dirtier. "You were checking him out all the time? Gosh! You two are so raunchy! I mean, you're infatuated with other persons and now you were totally all over Edward? Gosh! You two are so much! Evil!"

They were just looking at me weirdly after my outburst. After five solid seconds of staring at me unblinkingly, they both launched their selves towards me in a vice-grip hug. I became more befuddled at their actions.

"Bella! You're all over him!" Alice exclaimed.

"I'm so happy for you! He deserves you! You deserve him!" Rosalie was unusually very jubilant.

"Wait, what?" I extricated myself again from them, much like earlier before we go. "Nothing really happened. He only offered me my seat and to drive me back home," I said, furrowing my brows in confusion.

Alice clicked her tongue. Rose looked smug.

"Yes. For now. But something _will_ happen. Trust me," psychic-pixie foreshadowed. I shook my head at her.

"I think you both need to go now, before you'll say something more difficult to believe," I said to the both of them. They just laughed at me.

We all walked towards the parking lot, giggling and laughing all the way there. Once we reached the lot, we saw all the baseball guys and cheer girls hovering at something. They all turned their faces upon hearing us approach – all held expectations like something will happen. Rose, Alice and I looked at each other questioningly. _What's wrong?_

I broke through the throngs of people to get a better view at what they were hovering at. Once I got there, Alice and Rose following, Edward was immediately at my side. But my attention was already what was ahead of me. Seeing what it was, I felt my body shiver. Cold sweat emanated from my side-hairlines. My eyes started to bulge. Edward held both my arms to steady me because I swerved a little.

_Why is this happening?_

I heard hard intakes of breath. I was curious who was finding it hard to breathe, until I realised who it was.

"Bella, calm down," Edward velvet's voice was trying to soothe me. It helped a little, but I was still out of breath. And then, he hugged me to him, and I felt my eyes closed, trying to forget to horrid sight.

_When will this stop? _I was afraid it's only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Again, I would like to reiterate how incapable I am of sports. The previous chapter where I described how to play tennis was my theoretical way of playing it. It also applied to this chapter. I wasn't even sure I was right on the terms I used. I'm not even sure that Edward can suddenly run for the bases. So, if I was wrong, please just bear with it. Thanks. =] **

**And, who might be the mystery person behind the threats Bella received? If you have read carefully in the story, I think you would find something that doesn't match… though it is a very small detail. The mystery person is so obvious to me. I hope he/she isn't to you….hehe)**


	7. Chapter 7: Stalking

**(A/N: Oh, how I miss EPOV! This chapter is a combination of EPOV and BPOV. Enjoy! Please leave reviews! This chapter, compared to the previous one, is a bit lighter… or heavier, depending on how you view it. =]**

**I noticed: lately I have been writing the chapters longer than usual. I hope you don't get bored at their lengths… hehehe**

**And, don't worry. I'm fine now. Thanks for your concerns. =] )**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Stalking<strong>

BPOV

"Are you fine?"

"Really. I am. Don't worry about me."

"It's hard not to."

I looked at Edward as he murmured those simple words. I was perplexed and a bit touched, to be honest. Edward and I's constant bickering seemed to subside after the incident at the male's comfort room. He became so much gentler and seemed to act more friendly towards me. It was making me question about a lot of things on how he views me now. If you asked me three days ago if I think Edward thinks of me as his enemy, I'll be immediate to answer "duh." But now, I'm not so sure anymore. Edward now, for example, taking me home in his car after we have seen the gruesome view earlier is not something you would expect every day.

"Don't act so tough," he murmured again. It seemed like he was talking to himself but I was sure it was directed to me.

"I'm not acting tough," I lied. "I'm fine, really."

"Well, at least we can now narrow down the suspects for this mischief. There are only about thirty people at the restaurant. It must have been one of them."

I shook my head at him. It could be that way, but it could also be like…

"What if that someone just followed me there? I mean, he or she could easily be there just by knowing I am going there as well. Rumours crawl like smoke at Meyer High. It's not so hard to go to the baseball game and be in the shadows to perform such thing to my car while we all were at the restaurant."

I know I was making sense. Edward seemed to contemplate arguing my view, but I know that he knows that I was right. He meekly nodded his head.

"Its kind for Jasper and Emmett to offer rides for Alice and Rose at the club. They needed to unwind. After all these incidents today… it's hard to wrap my head that all these things just happened today." I smiled at the end, trying to show him how fine I really am.

Then the memory hit me again.

My car, so sturdy and hard to be penetrated, but its glasses broken; its wheels flattened; vandalized; with blood dripping on its hood; and, a note taped on its side mirror bearing the words:

_You could easily be inside this while I dismembered it like this._

Yup, not such sweet parting words for me.

I removed my shades and held my forehead while closing my eyes. It was my way to try to ease the memories out of my wearied mind.

"Don't you need to unwind as well?"

I jerked my head up and opened my eyes to show him how ridiculous he was being.

"Yup, having a party at the club is the best thing for me now. Show every people how I can make a record for the world's clumsiest dancer by tripping gazillion times."

Edward was still looking at the road while driving as he chuckled on me.

"Not a dancer, I see."

I arched my eyebrow in sarcasm. "Yes, the best dancer there is."

"You really are very interesting, Isabella Marie Swan."

I sighed. _That _remark again.

"And you are someone with a multiple personality disorder. On your first few weeks, you act indifferently with me. And now, all hostilities are suddenly gone."

He chuckled again. Oh, to hear that chuckle many a time! How could I be so lucky?

"I don't bring the hostilities. You are the one who acts all angry with me."

Yup, maybe he was right.

"What changed though? Why do you suddenly… see me? notice me?"

Edward was silent for a few moments, probably thinking through my question thoroughly before answering. I slumped in my seat, thinking that he wouldn't answer anymore.

After a few while, he finally spoke – his voice sounding careful.

"You seem not like what I thought you were. 'Don't judge the book by its cover.' I think I finally understand what it meant. And to be honest, it doesn't feel right to act… ungentle-manly towards you. You are still a lady, after all."

I huffed at him. _Great._

"Gee, thanks for finally noticing that I am a lady. It makes me really flattered."

He shook his head at me and looked in my direction. I was determined not to look back. I was afraid he would saw how disappointed I felt at his words.

After a while of me not looking at him, he sighed and resolved to speak after all.

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant it as a good thing, actually. I'm not trying to offend you or anything."

"I'm not offended." I hope he didn't hear my voice quiver.

He sighed again. I just closed my eyes, pretending I'm about to fall asleep.

We were silent all throughout the ride to my home. I was closing my eyes all the time. And then, when the car yanked to a stop, probably we already reached our destination, I felt Edward stirring me to wake up.

I was about to open my eyes when I felt him got closer to me. I held my breath and stiffened slightly, but I decided to play unconscious, curious on what he was doing. His familiar vanilla and butterscotch scent are all over my senses. I felt my body automatically relax at his mere presence – probably really looking asleep on the outside.

Edward suddenly held my left hand and closed it to his. The electric current passed between us. I almost ended my act there and then but, fortunately, I regained my control: my curiosity on Edward's action getting the better out of me.

"Isabella…" Edward breathed near my face. It was like a drug to me – his cool breath. I hope my face wouldn't flush to reveal my act.

"Bella…" he breathed again. _Why did he suddenly felt wanting to use my former nickname? Weird…_

"Isabella… Bella…"

Oh, how I love hearing him speak my name so affectionately! He was like a Romeo – his voice even better sounding than Romeo's: the velvety musical voice seemed to me like the most perfect sound in my world – like a lover. How can one person be so perfect?

"Who are you? Really?" he continued with his musings. I continued my act.

"One moment you would act really unrefined for a lady. You would use words that are too vulgar… you'd act harsh in front of Tanya and the whole world… you'd flirt with different man… you'd wear too revealing clothes… you'd play dumb…

"And then the next, you'd be like this – so simple, so sweet-looking, yet so mature and full of wisdom. You'd refuse Mike and the other's coarse proposals… you'd act so tough on something so grotesque, wanting to protect all the important people in your life… it took all my effort to control myself not to hunt that someone who was doing all these things to you… I don't know why, but I felt it in me to need to protect you… you are so stubborn you wouldn't want protecting, but deep inside, I know it was killing you to see all these threats in your life…"

He was quiet for a heartbeat, until he continued speaking with his velvety soft and thoughtful voice.

"Isabella… Bella… who are you, really? Why would you need to go through all these tough, harsh things and pretend to be okay?"

And then, Edward's voice got lower but was more emotional than ever.

"And why do you torment all my thoughts, fuddle all of me, leave me worried and confused, and all the same, uncertain of wanting to really get too close to you. You are everything that makes me intrigued… interested… bringing more life into me…

"And yet, you are everything I should avoid, because you can't be _her_."

…

Edward was quiet after that. I was too, in a way. I felt myself wanting to tear upon his words, but I should contain it.

Edward likes me… but he shouldn't. He, himself, said that. He should avoid me, because I was not _her_.

Her.

One simple word that crushed my already shattered heart.

Who could be the lucky _her_? Was _she_ someone from his past? Someone he can't forget? Someone that had long captured his heart, but didn't bring it back to him?

Was that the reason why Edward wouldn't go out with other women? Why he always seemed so mature for his age? That he had gone through a terrible heartache, probably a loss of a beloved one, that's why he was tougher and was more thoughtful of his actions?

It rips my heart to know that I couldn't compete with someone so solid in Edward's heart and someone I don't even know who.

Well, I shouldn't compete in the first place. There's no competition. There is just me, having delusions about Edward, and, well, I should avoid him, anyway. That's what I told myself in the first place. I _would_ avoid him. I _will_. Because I'm too rotten for him. And it's the right thing to do.

Isn't it they say when you love someone, you set him free if he wants to?

I don't know if it's love for me – this thing I feel for Edward. Maybe it's just infatuation at its heightened form. Maybe it's more. Either way, I _will _set Edward free. I wouldn't torment him anymore of these thoughts he has of me. I could sense it's just on its first stage. It shouldn't move forward from there. It should just stay there.

But just thinking of it already makes me feel numb. Just thinking of my pretend hostility towards him makes me swell with agony. It's just so easy to like Edward! It's like breathing – it feels so routinely to be kind and be near him!

But I need to do this. If not for myself, for Edward.

I had my resolve before finally opening my eyes – my resolve to act indifferent to Edward. It's what he needs. Even though it tears me up inside – however cheesy that sounds like – I would do it. Besides, I normally act slut anyway. It's what Edward always hates.

"You're finally awake," he said with a crooked smile.

My breath hitched. I almost was about to smile as a response to his, but I held it. I shouldn't let Edward's smiles affect me. I should start the indifferent act _now_.

"Yup. What, thinking of sleeping with me?" I asked seductively. I almost gagged deep inside. This is Edward being the gentleman that he is, and I was ruining it.

_Nice, Isabella. Be strong, Bella._

Edward's eyes widened in surprise at my sudden bitchy mode, but rearranged his expression almost immediately. He brought back the dang crooked smile.

"You need sleep. It has been a tiring day for you. I hope you sleep well."

Oh, just plague me with your perfectness.

"How about you? When will you finally get your sleep?" I asked tauntingly. Again, Edward was perplexed with me, but still tried to regain his calm demeanour.

"I'll sleep once I got home."

"Virgin-boy," I muttered.

It took all of me not to cry in front of him as I taunted him with those words. I know that by those two words, I was crushing all the progress that we have built throughout our three-day friendship. But I need to do it. I needed to be the bitch everyone knows me as.

I put on my shades again to hide the emotions on my eyes.

"Isabella Marie…" Edward uttered sternly. Yes, that's right Edward. Be furious with me.

"Yes, Edward Anthony? Finally changed your mind about wanting to sleep with me?"

Edward's emotions finally crumbled into one of irritation. I smirked at him, but my eyes were almost watery.

"Good night, Isabella." He said dismissively, not even bothering to open my door like he usually does.

I blew him a kiss before I get out of his car.

Edward hastily drove away, not even saying good bye to me anymore. Once he was out of my front lawn, I removed my shades, let the few tears escape my eyes while yanking Edward's handkerchief from my jeans pocket and dabbing them into my eyes. I then drew my cell phone from my other jeans pocket and called a certain mechanic that I know to help me about my Ferrari and try to save some parts that survived. Guess I need a new car then…

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

To be or not to be.

Yes, to be the gentleman I usually am around girls or to act all hostile towards her.

Isabella or Bella.

Sigh.

Since the day I saw her at the male's room, I have tried to get to know her more. At some point, I was successful enough to even start jamming sessions with her, to ask different random questions to her, and observe her.

I saw a _much_ different side of her:

The one who blushes – which melts my heart and leaves me breathless; the one who wears simple clothes and hates dressing-up – which amazes me and draws me near her; the one who wants to act tough but is crumbling deep inside – which I admire a lot and wants to _protect_ from everyone; the one who sings great songs, eat like she cares none, acts mature and speaks wittedly – which leaves me wanting to get near her more; the one who always acts so clumsy but hates the attention she gets – which amuses me to no end; and, the one who seems shy and acts like how a lady should – which makes me want to embrace her and hold her and just be with her.

The fressia and strawberry scent…

The alabaster-white, soft skin…

The deep-brown chocolate thoughtful eyes, with a little pucker in between them…

The perfectly imbalanced plump lips…

The mahogany-brown, brunette hair…

And, to be so bold with my thoughts, the perfect curves of her physique, that leaves all men drooling at her sight…

Sigh again.

But it has been a week since we saw the repulsive and mind-boggling thing that happened to her car. I was so furious at these things that are happening to her that I wasn't able to control my emotions fully after a while. I ended up messing things with her. I wasn't gentleman enough to help her out of the car.

But her actions then… why did she suddenly wants to act like the aggressive girl she always project?

I know that while she was saying those taunting, vulgar words, it was not what she truly wanted to say. I could feel it. I could sense she was trying to look bad in front of me. But, why? After being a little closer to her, why would she suddenly want to end our closeness?

I have been observing her from afar after that.

It has been a week.

She always tries to avoid me, whenever she could. At biology, it's like I don't exist at all. And whenever she would speak to me, she would only say uncouth things. And she never shows me her crooked scowl anymore.

What is going through Isabella's mind?

Huh! So frustrating!

She doesn't act like normal people do, at all!

One time, I would think she would do this, and the next, I would be surprised and perplexed that she would do the exact opposite of it. I have never met a person so simple and complex at the same time!

I usually am good at reading people, but with Isabella, it doesn't apply at all.

Why am I _so_ intrigue with her, to the point that when she was obviously trying to ignore me, I would only pine closer to her and she would cloud all my thoughts?

And these feelings I have for her – they are _so_ confusing!

Exasperating!

Befuddling!

To sit beside her at the crowded restaurant at the after-game celebration, all I wanted to do was talk to her and convince her to leave with me; shield her from all the lewd stares the guys were giving her. It's like they were undressing her with their eyes. It was very annoying and aggravating.

And the _damn_ Mike Newton! He was so unnerving!

It took all of me not to push him from his seat and crash his thick skull to the wall. He was overly persistent of Bella! He was always looking at her like she was unclothed in front of him all the time. I very much wanted to punch his thick face. I hope he would bleed to death from it.

Whenever Bella… Isabella gets hurt or gets threatened, all I wanted to do is to be with her and share all the worries that she was struggling on…

But, at the moment, I can't.

She's been avoiding me too much.

And to be honest, I am not quite sure how to proceed with this quest to solve her. I am undecided – because, as I contemplated when we were at the car, she can't be _her_.

Her – my ideal girl_._ The girl that I have been waiting for my entire life. A non-entity, at present, but someone I have formed in my head to be the person I wanted to spend my life with. Someone who I haven't met yet… someone who I just have delusions about.

Sure, she acts like her sometimes – my ideal girl. I see a lot of things that makes her like how she is. But, morality and chastity wise, she is _not_ her. And those things are the important aspects that I have been looking for in a girl. And, she already does not meet my standards.

Standards.

Sigh again.

Why was it so important to me, anyway, these standards that I look for? Why can't I just be like most guys – undeterred by the morals of the women they like? I'm not even perfect myself. Nobody is. So why can't I just ignore these standards that I seek, and just accept Isabella as she is? Didn't I, myself, thought that when we were singing together and the first time I saw her blush up close, that she is so easy to love? That it was like breathing – being near her and appreciating every inch of her? Why can't I just go all my way and woo her and demand to her that she should stop this nonchalant act towards me? I feel so coward, and at the same time, I'm torn – because I couldn't choose how to proceed next.

Maybe, a few more times of observing her, I would be able to finally make up my mind. Maybe that's what I only needed.

Isabella or Bella?

Sigh.

Who is she, really?

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Today is Saturday. And I am outside Isabella Marie's house, in my Aston Martin, unsure on what to do next. I always feel irritated of my stalkers. But today, I am, humiliatingly, acting as one.

It was not my intent to stalk her – that's not what was on my mind as I drove towards her now familiar front lawn. But I have been gravely frustrated to ease my mind of these thoughts and feelings I have of her. I meekly wanted to see her – observe her from afar. Or perhaps talk to her.

Exactly like a crazy stalker would do.

I have been waiting for Isabella for almost an hour now – nine-twenty-two on my watch. But in all these times that I was hidden in the shadows of her tree in my car, I have yet decided whether to raise her attention and knock from her door to talk to her. I was just wanting to… I don't know anymore.

After a few more minutes, I saw movements on her front door. She was easing it open. I waited, eyes trained on her front door, for her to come out.

And sure enough, she did.

And it knocked me off my breath.

She was in those simple jeans and shirt again, with black chucks. Her hair was held up. She was struggling to let out a few boxes from her house to get them outside.

She was breathtakingly beautiful. As always.

But to see her again on those simple clothing – it's like she wanted to torment me more of her presence. Why would she exhibit the exact outer appearance of my ideal girl? It was hard enough for me to be near her when she looks the exact opposite of _her_, and now, she would dress exactly like how I view _her_? It's so frustrating!

Isabella… Bella one by one carried those four boxes out from her house. I meekly watched her from my place. And then, she went towards the garage, which was hidden from my view.

I always wonder why she has such huge house when it seems like only she and her father lives inside. Sure, it looks great – industrial looking; like an architect specifically designed it to be habited by a bachelor. But it doesn't feel homely. And Isabella says so that she hates it.

After a few minutes, I heard a loud rumble of an engine. I was alarmed at first. _How can a car create such noise?_

I know that after Isabella received the vexing second death threat, she has been riding with either Rosalie or Alice. And it was also maddening that Rosalie and Alice seemed to be progressing towards friendship with Emmett and Jasper, and Bella and I were on odd terms. Life seemed easy for the other people. It seems to me that mine and Bella were not. But hers were much more difficult.

_Why would she need to undergo these tough situations? It feels so unfair!_

_And why do I feel tremendously goaded that she's having a hard time? That I somehow feel as though it was my job to soothe her at these times?_

A rusted orange Chevy truck emerged from her garage. Bella was driving it. She idled near the boxes that she managed to get out from her house. And then, she came out from her truck to get near the boxes, and one by one put them at the truck's trunk.

So, she owns a faded Chevy truck? Interesting… it somehow shows her character.

_Why does she always seem so interesting to me?_

Every bit of her actions, I find it interesting. As I pondered before, Isabella has brought more color in my dull life the moment that I met her. I have always been feeling content of what I have. It's boring, but I'm content. And then she shot across my sky like a meteor, and my eyes were absorbed by the intensity of light that emanated from her. And now, my entire world seemed to revolve only around her…

After she successfully loaded the boxes, she went to the driver's seat again and started to drive out of her lawn. I was still for a moment. I was unsure of what to do next. But I so wanted to be with her today. My less noble thoughts won, and I decided to shadow her towards wherever destination she was going.

Exactly like a crazy stalker.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Isabella… Bella came out of her car. I have been shadowing her for almost an hour now. It was very frustrating – the speed her rusted truck can only conjure. I have to drive at a turtle-like speed of fifty miles per hour. I always drive in a normal one-ten. Driving more than half the usual speed was taking a toll on my patience. Stalking will not be a career path suited for me.

Right, make stalking a career now.

The place she stopped on is, surprisingly, an orphanage located at Forks – the rural town near Port Angeles. _Why would she go to an orphanage? Strange…_

Bella, upon nearing the gate of the orphanage, was immediately greeted with a thirty-year old- looking woman, who seemed like an albino with her too white skin. She hugged her tightly for a moment, and Bella happily talked to her, probably exchanging greetings with her. And then, Bella gestured towards her truck, talking to the woman about, probably, the boxes, and the woman looked really jubilant about it. They both excitedly carried the boxes, two for each of them, and started walking towards the establishment. They left the gate open, and even the security guard followed them.

After a few minutes of waiting outside, I decided to come in as well. Well, I'm not planning anything wrong anyway – just merely curious of Bella – so this trespassing wouldn't really result badly.

Yes, Edward, convince yourself that.

I crossed the gate and skimmed my eyes to my surroundings. The establishment looked old: its walls' paint grated; its roof a color of dark-red that was also starting to look frail; but it looks homely. Also, fallen leaves were all over the place outside, though the playground, where some swings, bars and other rides were there, is clean. It looks, though old, cared for and well-kept.

Some children were outside the establishment and were at the playground. They were all playing: some older looking than the others. I counted them and there are fourteen in total. Six of them are girls. Their ages seemed to range from four to twelve. They wear clothes that looked hand-me-down.

For a guy, I am, embarrassingly, fond of children. I think of them as angels – so naïve, pure, honest, loving and very amusing creatures. Just like how angelic-looking these children were. It brought a smile to my face.

I watched, hidden, while the children play. After a few minutes, I saw Bella coming out from the establishment, flanked by two women – the one she met at the gate, and the other an older-looking blond – and the security guard. They were all bringing the boxes Bella has carried from them.

When Bella was seen by the children, they all squealed in delight. Bella was also looking very excited to see them. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness. She immediately was engulfed in a hug and she hugged and kissed each of them as tenderly and motherly as she could. The three adults meekly watched the exchange quietly, smiles also on their faces.

Bella squatted to be at almost the same height as the children. She started talking to them one by one, always holding their faces, or fixing their hairs. The delight on the children's faces was also evident.

After a few while of talking to them, she gestured to the boxes. The three adults helped her open them. The first box revealed to contain clothes, as well as the second. The third are books. The last one's all toys. The children all hovered excitedly at the boxes, getting items from inside and laughing with others. Bella's smile was visible the entire time.

After a few laughing and looking at the things inside the boxes, Bella seemed to need to talk to the two women and waved at the children before leaving them. The security guard followed Bella and the women inside. The children were left talking and giggling to each other, marvelling at the boxes' contents.

I was just watching the entire time, absorbed at Bella's kindness. Her wanting to share love to the orphaned kids was melting my heart. It made me respect her in a new, heightened level. Rarely do teenagers care for other people, much less do charity works. But seeing Bella do all these secretly, and so voluntary… seeing her pouring all her care and love to these children… it made me want to get to know her more, and be kind to her and treat her exceptionally.

She _is_ special. I should have seen it before. She _is_ not just your normal selfish teenager.

She _is_ selfless.

I walked a few steps towards the children. Their innocent, curious eyes shifted on me. I gave them my full smile. They smiled uncertainly in response.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"Mommy Bella!"

"Hey Jenny!"

I ran excitedly towards my children and gave each of them my hugs and kisses. They seemed as delighted and excited about seeing me again. They were all hugging me tightly, as though we haven't seen each other for a long time. Well, I miss them badly. Especially after what all happened to me, the time with my children is a great relief from the dramatic world that is high school.

My resolve to act indifferent to Edward was great so far… or sad, most of the time. I try to act as wild as I could in front of him, always taunting him about his virginity and such. I even wear the revealing clothes voluntarily in going to school, which makes Alice and Rose worried about my actions. It is not a secret to them how I detest dressing up.

Alice was making so much progress with Jasper… in a way. They would always talk on practice, or whenever they pass each other. I was so happy for them.

Rose and Emmett were much the same. They would always converse on their practice and their history class. I couldn't be happier with my friends.

I'm sure it will just be a matter of time before they will start thinking of going out with their dream guys. At least, some dreams would come true.

Mine was… shattered.

What's also boggling me is that Edward hasn't made a move to ease this building tension between us. It is evident how I was avoiding him. But his evasive actions were not obvious, except to me. I mean, maybe I'm being too grave. He's not being evasive. He's just not making any move to be closer to me, unlike before.

I sure irked him last time when we were at his car.

Speaking of cars, my Ferrari couldn't be reborn. It even boggled my mechanic how my mysterious enemy managed to damage my car so much without arousing suspicion. My Ferrari does not easily break. Either way, however the trick was therein, I need a new car. I sell my Ferrari's parts, but it wasn't enough to buy me a new one.

Charlie was just… Charlie. He doesn't care. He just advised me to buy a new one, or to use my other car – which I really love. My rusted, old Chevy truck. It was the first vehicle I had. I loved it! It shows my personality a lot!

But Alice and Rose wouldn't let me use it at school. So, I've been riding with them all the time. Rose knows a little about cars, and she told me to go look at some prospective new vehicles with her tomorrow. I was reluctant, but I couldn't say no to my friends.

My mystery enemy… remains a mystery.

After the last death threat, he or she hadn't made his/her presence known again, yet. I haven't received another threat in a week. But that doesn't mean I sleep well at home. I still have nightmares. But the absence of the threats so far makes Alice and Rose a bit complacent, so it's still a good thing.

And another good thing was that I don't need to wear the tinted shades anymore! My left-eye is fully healed now. There is still a short scar left, but it's barely noticeable anymore. In a few days, I was hoping it would finally fully be healed, without the short scar.

"I miss you, mommy," Jenny exclaimed, a full smile on her face. It was very cute how my little six-year-old darling has her two front teeth removed. It brings so much cuteness in her face. I laced my hand on her blond, short hair. And then I kissed her forehead.

"I miss you too, honey."

Greg, my freckled ten-year-old son also gave me a hug and said "It's great to see you again, mommy Bella."

I also hugged him and kissed his cheek.

My other children started swarming me. I lowered myself for them to easily approach me as I said my I love you's and I miss you's to them.

"Can you come back more often?" Sandy, my eight-year old brunette baby asked. I ruffled her hair and she giggled.

"Well, I miss you all too. You're all looking great! And, of course, mommy Bella will come back whenever she could," I promised to all of them. They all smiled in response.

"You smell so good mommy. All the time," Curt, my cute little four-year old son commented. I giggled at him and held his face and kissed it.

"You too, Curt. Seems like you recently had your bath."

All my kids laughed at this. I smiled as well.

Oh, how I miss my children! They were already visibly brightening my sour mood because of my dreary life.

And then, I stood up, having remembered the things I brought for them. They all eyed me speculatively. They all already know that I have gifts for them, as I usually do whenever I visit them.

"Kids, I have brought some stuff for you. Emily, Linda, Marcus, can you all please help me with the boxes?"

"Yay!" my kids chorused. They were bouncing up and down at the prospect of new things. I was laughing, as well as Linda, Emily and Marcus as we opened the boxes.

"We've been taking great care of them," murmured Emily.

I laugh as I respond "I'm sure you all do."

"You're looking better and better each day. Really beautiful," she murmured again. I flushed tomato red upon her words.

"Okay, stop making me feel embarrassed," I playfully scowled. They all laughed at me.

"It's true, anyway. You're really pretty," Marcus chimed in. I shook my head at them.

"Bella, honey, you're not only beautiful outside, but also on the inside. A rare piece of gem," Linda added. My blush grew darker.

"Stop now, you three. Let's just give these to the kids."

They all laughed as we opened the last box.

"What's it?" Molly, my black-haired five-year old kid asked.

"The boxes are huge!" Allan, my twelve year-old freckled son announced. I laughed at them as I took the first item inside the first box.

"These two boxes here," I gestured to the first and the second boxes, "contains clothes for all of you. I have labelled them," I took the item for Grace at the second box, "with your names. Here," I pointed the tag where I wrote her name. All the kids clapped and jumped at this. I laughed with them. Some of them decided to look for their clothes. After they have all quieted, I proceeded to the next box.

"The third box is for books," I took 'A Little Princess' to show it to them. "You could all share your books, like the good siblings you all are." The others meekly smiled at this. Only Mandy, my little geeky eye-glass wearing brunette eleven-year-old daughter seemed to be enthusiastic and clapped her hands and exulted a "yay". I laughed at her.

I took one of the items of the fourth box. It was a Barbie-doll. "This fourth box contains toys." They all squealed and jumped at this. Some excitedly went towards the box and started yanking out the items. I laughed again. "You all will share these toys to your siblings, okay? No fighting over toys." I scolded in my motherly manner. They all nodded at me and promised "okay". I laughed again.

"Uhm, I hope you all like it."

"Of course we do," said Daniel, my ten year old black haired son. The others timidly nodded their heads.

"Okay, then. Mommy Bella just needs to talk to Emily and Linda for some matters. Be back after a while. You all are good here, aren't you?"

"Yes mommy," promised my ever responsible Harley.

I waved at them before I headed inside the orphanage's building with Linda, Emily and Marcus trailing behind me.

Once inside the building, we went to the dining room and sat at the chairs of the dining table. Linda was directly in front of me: her smile still in place. Marcus excused himself, like he always do whenever we talk about semi-serious matters, and headed out towards the kitchen, saying he needs to eat or something. Emily was beside me: her arm around my shoulder.

"How is Georgia?" I asked, still worried about her.

Georgia is the recently added kid at the orphanage who has hydrocephalus. I haven't met her yet. She was already admitted to the hospital right after Emily and Linda adopted her. But I am still worried about her. Having such an illness at a young age is too dreadful.

"She's fine. She's getting her operation tomorrow. Linda and I will be there," Emily answered for me. I mildly nodded my head.

I then retrieved the envelope I tucked at my jeans pocket. Emily and Linda already knew what it meant. They smiled kindly to me.

"These are all the funds I was able to collect from our concerts – my friends and I's – for donation. You know, the Goddesses' concerts? And I also put some of my saved allowance here. I hope it will help you for the operation of Georgia and to handle things here."

Emily and Linda looked disapprovingly at me. I knew that look – they were not happy that I also add my allowance to the donation. They always say I do too much things for them already. But I just can't give donations from other people and not include mine. It feels wrong.

"It's not a big deal, really. Charlie gives me too much allowance anyway."

Emily and Linda eyed each other. I also know what those looks meant. They were conveying that it was no use arguing with me. They know how stubborn I could get.

"Thank you Bella," Linda held my hands as she spoke. "These will help tons."

"You're always welcome," I blurted out with a smile.

We were silent for a couple more minutes.

I was just waiting for them to bring our usual topic. After a while, they didn't disappoint. Emily finally brought it up again.

"So, tell me about _him_," she said, eyeing me speculatively. Linda also brought her focus to me.

I looked down as I answered, not wanting them too much involved in my horrid life.

"Well, I've been trying to avoid him lately," I said, eyes on my hands that I detangled from Linda's.

"Why?" Emily asked in alarm.

"Because it's for the best," I replied curtly.

Linda stretched her hands to me again. Emily hugged me tighter.

"Oh, honey," Linda said in her affectionate voice. "You are a precious jewel. If he couldn't see that, he has real eye defect."

I shook my head at her as I answered. "Don't judge him. It's what I wanted… what's better. And besides, I feel content just looking at him from afar. He's… too good for me."

Emily laced her hand on the few strands of hair that was not clutched by my ponytail.

"Oh honey, I'm sure everything will fall right. Just you wait. Surely, God has planned something tremendous for you."

I looked at Emily's eyes then. She always held those deep, chocolate brown eyes that were peculiarly very similar to mine. Her skin also very white and she is a brunette too. If people don't really know us, they would have thought we are mothers.

"Thank you Emily," I said as I shifted my gaze towards Linda's aged face. "Linda."

"Anytime," Emily murmured in my ear. Linda tightened her hold on my hand.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

"So, who was she?" I asked the children at the orphanage. I have been trying to engage in a conversation from them for a while now, but they have been sceptical on talking to me. They would glance at each other, asking each other silently on how they would answer me.

"We should not talk to strangers," a brunette eye-glass wearing girl muttered.

"I guess you're right," I agreed, resigning. These kids seemed to be well taught on how to act properly.

"But, he's too good-looking for a stranger," uttered a blond-haired freckled girl.

"Yes, he'll look good for mommy Bella," agreed a brunette girl who looked like she is five-year old.

My interest was caught then, upon hearing her speak.

"Mommy Bella?" I asked, arching one of my eyebrows. _They call Isabella Marie their mommy Bella?_

An eleven year-old looking boy answered for me.

"That's what we call her. We don't have parents. Mommy Bella said she'll be one while we wait for people to adopt us."

So, it was Bella who initiated the rapport. And she very much willingly "adopted" these children as her own, because she genuinely cares for them.

That was… noble. And kind. And very much selfless.

"Tell me about this mommy Bella of yours," I said, kneeling in the process, for them to be at the same height as me.

They seemed to be hesitant as they all glanced at each other.

"Please?" I pleaded, voice sounding as sweet and kind as I could. Maybe, if I beg to them, they would finally give in.

But I was disappointed. They simply glanced at me uncertainly.

Maybe if I…

"Oh, I'm Edward," I uttered, smiling to all of them. "Now I'm not a stranger anymore. Can you talk to me now?"

Most of them looked shocked upon me telling them my name. They looked at each other, alarmed. I grew perplexed.

"He's even named after Daddy Edward," a blond four year-old looking girl spoken. My curiosity grew larger.

"Daddy Edward?" I questioned to her. She looked uncertain on how to proceed next. The eye-glass wearing brunette from before spoke on her behalf.

"Mommy Bella talks about a prince-like guy at school."

Prince-like, huh?

She continued with her explanation.

"He is a perfect gentleman, who has a perfect face…"

The eye-glassed wearing brunette was cut by the excitement of another little girl.

"She said his name is Edward…"

And the excitement peaked in. They all started to talk almost at the same time. I was jerking my head from child to child as one and one of them describe… me?

"We call her daddy since mommy Bella is a princess," said one blond child.

"And prince is for princess," said another cute little girl with a babyish voice.

"But Prince Edward is too good. Mommy Bella don't be with her," chimed another boy who looked like he was four.

"But one day, mommy Bella will live happily ever-after…" said another…

"Prince Edward will be with her," and another.

"But mommy Bella only laughs at us when we said that," added another girl who sounded sad about it.

"She said 'it's impossible'," agreed the other whose tone was also one of melancholy.

So, Bella tells them story… probably about me, though I'm not sure... and she even says it's impossible for these endings that the children conjure to take place. And the children, or _her_ children, in this case, think of her as a princess – and I agree. She does look like a princess – and they wanted her, their princess, to be with 'me', their make-believe prince.

Hmm… interesting.

And, one more thing – Bella's description of 'me' seemed to make the children think of me as a 'prince', which could mean that she illustrates me as someone whose on the all-good demeanour of a prince.

Interesting again.

"Tell me more about your mommy Bella," I ushered, really getting intrigued more than ever about her.

Again, they started speaking rapidly, no longer feeling that I am a stranger to them.

_I really love children. They are honest and wonderfully simple creatures._

"She's very beautiful," said one boy. Well, I agree with him.

"And smells really good," added another four—year old looking boy. I agree again, _to the extent_.

"And very kind," chimed the babyish sounding little girl from earlier.

"Always cooks for us," mentioned a chubby-looking boy. I chuckled at him while he caressed his big stomach affectionately.

"Buy us clothes," giggled a ten-year old looking girl – the one with the cute ribbon on her black hair.

"She was even donating money and earns them from concert to help with Georgia's operation," revealed a responsible looking lad.

Wait, so the Goddesses' concert _is really_ for a cause? No wonder Mr Foyer was so adamant on us going to their concert.

"She reads for us," dreamily said by the brunette eye-glassed girl.

"Play with us," exclaimed a girl with two front teeth lost.

"Sings us songs," sang the striped-wearing shirt boy.

And finally, "she's the best mommy in the world!" bellowed the three-year old blond freckled boy who made a huge round shape with his hands to initiate how Bella is the best in the world. I chuckled at him.

I wanted to linger longer with these angelic kids but I knew sooner or later Bella would come out. Once she did, she would see me outside with these kids and I knew that my secret stalking will be unmasked. I couldn't risk that.

I stood up, the children eyeing me curiously. I showed them my smile to convey to them that it's alright.

"I don't have stuff with me right now but, I promise, I will come back. And when I do, I'm sure to leave good things for you."

The responsible-looking child beheld me guiltily as he says "If mommy Bella asks…"

I cut his words before he even finished it as I said:

"Just tell her a certain someone named Anthony passed by."

The brunette eye-glassed girl crunched her eyebrows. "But you said your name is Edward."

"We shouldn't lie," chimed the girl with her front teeth lost. I smiled reassuringly to them.

"Yes, but you wouldn't be lying. My name is Edward Anthony. But you shouldn't tell your mommy Bella about my first name."

The girl with the ribbon on her hair asked "Why not?"

I pursed my lips in a pretended thoughtful gesture before I answered them "Because if you do, you'll break the spell. The princess will realize that her knight is just around. The prince will lose his façade… his pretend self."

All the children looked excited at the prospect of a secret prince. They started jumping up and down. One even exulted "like a real fairy story!"

I chuckled at their naivety and their imaginative minds.

"So you're really mommy Bella's Edward?" inquired the baby-toned girl.

Well… I also wonder about that…

"I guess so," I said, unsure if it really meant me. The other children took it as affirmation. One even exclaimed "yay!"

I chuckled again at their energetic selves.

"We will keep your promise," conspired the responsible-looking kid.

"Thank you," I said. "See you soon."

And then I waved at them before finally walking towards my car. Their laughter echoed until I reached my car. I glimpsed at them cursorily and I noticed Bella coming out from the establishment towards _her_ children. I then walked faster for her not to see me.

Once I reached my car, I smiled hugely at what I learned today, and at what I felt being around children at present.

_Stalking _can_ be good. I learned a huge deal about Bella._

I revved the engine and quietly left the place, heading home.

I think I'm done with my stalking… for the moment.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"How did you like my gifts?" I called out to my children as I approach them eagerly.

"They're great!" exclaimed Jenny as she started playing with her Barbie.

"I like the toys!" roared Molly, my blond-haired daughter.

"And the books…" dreamily said by my geeky Mandy.

"Great then!" I shouted happily, giggling and sniffling at the process.

_My children are like angels._

Harley eyed me seriously when I shifted my eyes to him and my attention was caught.

Harley is always my responsible son. He always acts mature for his age.

I looked at him questioningly and he started smiling to me.

"Mommy, tell us again about Prince Edward," he said, sitting at the grassy ground. The other children all stopped what they were doing as he spoke and they eyed him conspiratorially, as if they know a secret that I don't. They also all started sitting at the ground and they shifted their eyes to me, waiting for me to tell something. My children are acting strange…

"Well, you all know the story," I uttered sceptically, also sitting cross-legged at the process.

"But Mr Anthony came here," Allan mentioned. The other children shot him a meaningful stare. I grew more perplexed.

"Anthony?" I asked. Why does the name sound familiar? We're talking about Edward…

Oh, his second name! Anthony! Edward Anthony.

But it can't be… I mean, no one knows I go to this place aside from Rose and Alice.

No, maybe my imagination is running wild.

Patrick, my chubby child commented "Mr Anthony wants to know about the story."

Well, maybe they have…

"What's he? An imaginary friend?" I asked all of them.

They were all hesitant to speak but Harley beat them to it as he answered "Yes. He's like our secret friend."

They all nodded fast, showing that they fully agree with him.

Strange.

Well, if it's just a secret friend…

"Okay, uhm, so I met Edward when obnoxious Mike Newton was constantly harassing me at the canteen, and I shifted my eyes at the most beautiful sight I could see. Beautiful does not normally apply for a man but other words would have not sufficed…"

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

There are few things that I realized from this stalking that I did:

One. Bella is a really benevolent person who has a soft spot for caring about children. She is motherly, warm, kind, loving, caring and above all, genuinely selfless. She'll make a great mother.

Two. She is better than everybody else that I've met so far. She _is_ special. I should treat her as how special as she is.

Three. I don't care about her reputation anymore. I wanted to know her better – probably befriend her.

Just be near her. Engulf me with the warmth that she emanates.

Four. I dropped my standards. Or better yet – I don't care about them anymore. I just erased them.

If she's not morale, fine. If Bella wants to act aggressive towards me, I don't care. I'll let her. And they wouldn't hinder me from getting to know her. If I could befriend Tanya and every other girl who, I recently realized, are even on a lower calibre than her, why not I also get close to her? I have feared the closeness needlessly. But now, I _have_ erased the standards I set because _I met her_.

Five. I have special feelings for her – that much is obvious. Though, still, they are foreign to me. They befuddle me. I couldn't be exact on what they meant. But these feelings – I will start understanding them by being with her. I wouldn't rush into things. I would let these feelings drown me – slowly, if they may. I would just let things unfold on their own accord. Probably, let the chips fall where they may.

I would stop this evasiveness she does. I would persist to get nearer to her. I wouldn't just cower and let this gaping space between us continue to grow.

I would finally make my move.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

This day is the freakiest and most confounding of all days!

It's not because I have my monthly cycle – now, I'm quite sure that's not it.

I think its _Edward._

He has been, from the moment I stepped out of my newly acquired Silver Volvo, following me with his eyes. When I first stepped out of the car, I even saw him smile to me – fully, and not crookedly.

Major heck.

Later on, when I entered the lunch room, he was there again, lining behind me to buy food. I pretend I didn't notice him, but he would torment me by brushing his fingers on my back or "accidentally" bumping into me. When I eyed him murderously, trying to communicate my question with my eyes onto what he was doing, he simply showed me the dang crooked smile. I saw a great deal of the girl's population shoot daggers to me.

At bio, I pretended I was listening to the lecture. He would interrupt my pretend preoccupied façade by asking me questions about the lesson. I tried to be diplomatic in answering him, but mostly, I just ignore him.

Gym and Music were almost the same – he always follows me with his eyes. And even though I would catch him staring at me, he doesn't seem to be embarrassed about it at all. He would just show his stunning crooked smile. Even Tanya was visibly fuming at his side about his peculiar actions. It was actually a great sight – seeing Tanya fume. It should have been captured by a camera.

_But, really, what has gotten into Edward?_

Before I finally left the school, I was even stopped by him.

I glared at him, though it'll be easier to ogle – what him wearing tight button-down blue shirt, where his sleeves were folded up to his elbows, and him having black jeans on: his clothes accentuating his perfectly sculpted body.

And his face! Ugh! He seemed to be dreamier today!

His unruly bronze hair seemed to glimmer more. His lips always turned up into his crooked smile. And his green eyes more smoldering.

Heck! Can you get more perfect?

I think our conversation at the parking lot went a little like this:

"Why are you following me around?" I asked, sounding irritated. Actually, it has been a little irritating – being subjected to so much confusion for a day.

"I'm not," he replied curtly, still wearing the dang crooked smile.

Maybe he's right. He's not following me around – not in the literal sense of it. But his eyes – they were all over me every time we are on the same room.

So I responded with a "yes you were," deeming that he really does, in a way.

He pursed his lips for a second before answering with that crooked smile again.

Heck. Like I can't get enough of the fast, erratic beating my heart does for a day.

Great.

"Maybe I am," he answered back, a little amused-looking.

Great. Now he's making fun of me.

"What? Finally changed your view about virginity? Finally wanted to get some from me?"

If he can mess with me, I can too. And it's a good way to deflect me from him, anyway. He always gets a bit flustered whenever I bring the stupid, hateful subject.

But today, he was different. Even his reactions were different. He answered with a:

"What if I do? Will you do it with me?"

And I almost fell in shock.

Heck. What's up with him?

"Are you serious?" I asked with a pucker between my eyebrows, perplexed and shocked by his sudden riding with my taunts.

"What if I said I am? Will you do it?" he asked with amusement in his eyes. He seemed to really enjoy messing up with me.

Wait. Wait. Wait.

If he messes with me, I should bite back, right? I can't lose my air now. So I answered with a:

"Where do you want to do it?" I asked nonchalantly, like I was commenting on the weather.

But if I were to report on the weather at the moment, it'll go along the lines of: 'feisty hot with some dark clouds forming in the rainbow-colored sky'.

Right. Weather forecaster is not the career path for me.

"Your place?" he suggested with still the amusement in his eyes.

I was taken aback for a moment before I rearranged my reaction onto indifference.

I shouldn't lose my cool.

"Great," I muttered, while I started to "go" in my car. "Let's go now."

"I'll get my car," he said, as he started walking towards the direction of his own car.

I blinked a few times in surprise that he's really going through this act. I then recovered and yanked him to a stop. Electric current passed between us as I held his arm.

"Wait, are you really serious?"

He eyed me with his one eyebrow arched.

"You're backing out?"

Well, time to get truthful. I really don't plan to lose my virginity while I'm still not married – even to the man of my dreams… who's really acting strange at the moment?

"Yes," I answered immediately. He questioned my answer with his eyes.

"No," I rebounded. Let's retrieve some dignity here, okay?

Wait, what if he really thinks it's true? I can't lose my virginity in a whim. And I even have my monthly cycle today, for crying out loud!

"Maybe." Good. Better, at least. Be in the middle.

He sniffed at me as he taunted "scared?"

Great. Now I'm a laughing stock.

"No. I'm just not in the mood."

Right. As if that's true.

"Thought so," he mumbled in a lower voice. I glared at him.

Then he started laughing uncontrollably, really exhibiting the multiple personality disorder. I just eyed him incredulously the whole time.

Now, he's laughing at me because he was _really_ _just_ messing at me the whole time. He was not serious about it, and I almost believed him.

After he was done with his laughing outburst, I placed both my arms around my chest and spoke in an airy manner.

"Stop following me around," I ordered, though it seemed it didn't affect him much. He just showed me that dang crooked smile.

_Isabella Marie seemed to be losing his power over boys._

"I'll go now, but I won't stop," he said as parting words. I was just stunned into silence.

I watched him as he left me standing stunned at my place as he went to his car. Even as he drove away, I was just staring at him – immobile as a statue.

He even chuckled at me upon seeing my stance before he finally drove away.

_What is with Edward today?_

Seemed like it's a question I won't be able to answer for long.


	8. Chapter 8: Angel of Destruction

**(A/N: I've said this before and I want to repeat it: your generous reviews are my energizer! Thank you!**

**RobstenForever513****, girl, your review really gave me that boost of energy! And no, your review in the previous chapter actually left me smiling for a long time. And to ****Shana****, ****Angie**** (oh, I'm touched that you cried), ****bbecaz**** and ****Delhi-girl**** as well. Thanks a ton! =]]**

**wait for your leisure time****, yes, girl, you got it right! That's what I was conveying! I'm glad I got the message through... =]**

**And to all of you, I might not have included your names, but know how deeply grateful I am that you all take your time to write such generous reviews. You energize me!**

**Enjoy! Please continue leaving your generous reviews! Love you all a lot! =]]]])**

* * *

><p><strong>THE POWER OF FANFICTION<strong>

**I just wonder, have you all heard of Fifty Shades of Grey? It's a fanfiction of Edward and Bella (and a very erotic one) which is now published due to its popularity (of course, Edward and Bella changed to be Christian and Anastasia), and I heard rumors that Kristen and Robert are about to play it in a movie… **.com/watch?v=ReG6wQLMW0Q**and it's making me crazy! Though, of course, I haven't read the book yet (and it's not quite my type, what with BDSM involved there... and I don't think I can handle it – it's gonna blow up my mind – and I'm still a kid, if you know what I mean. But I have nothing against the book. I think it must be great to receive such huge attention from the readers). But a prospective movie of Robsten? I don't think I'll miss it, whatever the storyline is! =]]]]]**

**And, I would like to clear up, I'm not sure how true the rumors are, but I would cross my fingers, hoping they would really be together in the movie.**

**Okay… just sharing this info to people who'd probably share the same enthusiasm as I have. (I'm the only twilight fan at home and the only addict at school, so, I have no one to really talk about it to).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Angel of Destruction<strong>

BPOV

"Good morning, Bella."

"Yup," was my short response to him.

"Did you sleep well?"

I just tried to evade him as I went to my locker. Alice and Rose were already both near their own lockers, eyes glinting as they saw who was "harassing" me in the morning.

"So, I noticed you were listening intently to our bio lesson yesterday. Do you remember the assignment?"

Oh, thank God I listened yesterday.

"Yup. We need to write an essay on how haemophilia can skip a generation and be positive on the next" I replied, walking briskly, trying my best to evade him. Alice was tugging Rosalie's sleeves excitedly, a few feet away from us. Some students passing us eyed us curiously.

"Great. So, can you help me with it?"

I stopped short in my tracks, eyes shifting to him, confounded.

Did I hear right? Was he really asking me to help him out?

"Are you on drugs?"

He chuckled at me amusedly before responding "why would you think I am on drugs?"

I sniffed humorlessly in return.

"Because you are asking me to help you in our bio assignment when _you_ are marginally better than _me_ on class."

He was shaking his head in disagreement.

"No. I think you are better than me. You're just pretending that you're not."

I crunched my brows.

"No, I'm not pretending to be someone I'm not."

He smiled crookedly. My breathing hitched.

_Dang that crooked smile._

"Defensive," he blurted. I gritted my teeth and walked faster, away from him.

When I was a few steps away from Rose and Alice, and him still following me, Alice's excitement was sporadic. She bounced up and down as she greeted us.

"Hi Isabella. Hi Edward. Great to see you in the morning."

Edward smiled his crooked smile to her.

"Good morning Alice." He shifted his smile to Rose. "Good morning Rosalie."

Rosalie even smiled to him.

Dang. My friends are betraying me.

I faced my locker irritatingly and I started picking my books and things. Edward was still there, having conversations with _my_ friends.

"How are you Edward?" pixie asked, sounding like her usual perky self.

"I'm great. You two girls seemed to be doing fine as well. Jasper and Emmett talk about you all the time."

And my two friends changed their allegiances. They started giggling excitedly upon his words. I just pretend I hear nothing.

"Really? What does Emmett say?" said the Ms Gorgeous but crazy girl.

Edward's velvety voice was light and happy as he responded "he always comments on how great and beautiful you look every day, saying, and please don't tell on me or I might lose my limbs, how he was so attuned to your perfume."

Oh, Edward the charmer was born. He really lost it since yesterday.

Ms Gorgeous squealed slightly, though I know she was getting crazy now.

"What about Jasper? Did he say anything about me?" asked the perky pixie. And _of course_, Edward would need to answer her.

"He said that your lively nature always energizes him. It's like you're a constant ball of energy."

And the pixie squealed loudly. I pressed my index fingers to my ears to block the ear-splitting noise. The passers-by jerked their heads towards her – some even cupped their ears. Edward was just laughing at her reaction, unperturbed by the noises she created.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Edward, you're my angel! It's so great to hear that!"

"Pixie, you're too loud!" I finally shouted at her. Pixie didn't even pay me attention. She just hugged Ms Gorgeous tightly, who was still on cloud-nine to make sense of the world.

I sighed. My friends are totally all over their subjects of affection.

Pixie was blatantly unaffected by my scowling. She just faced me happily and exclaimed "But didn't you just hear what Edward said? Jasper speaks of me! It means he thinks about me!"

I rolled my eyes at her energetic self. Edward was just chuckling quietly beside me.

"Yes, I did hear him. So stop shouting now."

I shifted my eyes to the still dozed out Ms Out Of This World, as I ordered "and Rose, snap out of it already!"

Ms Dozed Out just hazily looked at Ms Perky. Ms Perky was smiling hugely at Ms Dozed Out.

"Alice," she started; voice dreamy. "I'm _so_ not changing my perfume!"

Pixie squealed with her and they both started jumping up and down. My expression was one of disbelief as I budged my eyes to Mr Perfect beside me. He looked at me amusedly in return, his lips shaped into lopsided grin.

I was shaking my head disbelievingly as I accused "look at what you just did to my friends."

He sniffed at me as he answered "they're happy."

Yup. I can see that. As a matter of fact, I am currently deaf by Pixie's constant screaming.

"Are you kidding me? They're catatonic," I answered sarcastically.

"And you seemed happy for them."

I was about to scoff at him because I was obviously very cynical about my friends' reactions, but upon seeing Edward's serious demeanour, I understood that he was not kidding.

I looked down as I answered truthfully, voice dripping low and serious as well.

"Of course. They're my friends."

I think I saw on my periphery that he smiled at that.

We just both watched, silent, waiting, as Pixie and Ms Beautiful kept chatting animatedly about their dream guys.

If Rose and Alice were thinking they were being discreet of their emotions whenever they snob Emmett and Jasper, I think they need to think twice. I mean, hello? Their dream men's friend is just right beside me? He can easily tell on them how obsessed they are to his friends.

When they have finally quiet down, and when my ears where finally relieved by the noises they were creating, Alice shifted her gaze on us and, at last, noticed that Mr Perfect and I were incongruously waiting for them. She decided to direct Edward her attention.

"So, Edward," she began, smiling hugely, "what did you want with Isabella that she's being so hard on?"

Oh, I should have known she would talk about me. I scowled at her.

"I was asking her to help me with our bio assignment," Edward politely answered back.

Rose finally snapped out of her dazed stupor and jerked her head questioningly at Edward.

"Oh, weren't you good at these things? Everyone says you are," she asked curiously.

Like I hadn't said that before.

"That's what I told him already," I muttered.

Edward just smiled kindly to the three of us as he said "two heads are better than one."

Just then, the bell for the first period rang. The students started heading out for their classes.

"We should go now," I uttered to Edward. Alice and Rose were hastily grabbing their things that were still at their lockers.

"Yes, bye," he uttered back with still his crooked smile spread on his perfect face. And then, as he uttered the next sentence, he became serious. "But please, think about it okay?"

He was waiting for me to say anything so I simply nodded my head in response.

He's serious expression escaped his face upon my simple gesture.

"And it'll be great to do it in your house," he added as he waved and started heading to his own class.

Okay.

But…

Wait…

"Why in my house?"

But Mr Perfect was already gone from my sight before he even heard my question.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I was in my Trig class, my second period. Mr Gerald wasn't still in class and the students were just busy chatting with each other. Some were even flying paper airplanes, like silly grade-schoolers. And some were busy trying to flirt with others, like my miserable excuse of a seatmate named Tyler Crowley, a.k.a., Mr Liar Number Infinite.

"Tyler, I won't go out with you!" I groaned for the umpteenth time. He was being all silly as he continually _forces_ me to go out with him. Although I have been trying to tell him 'no' for many times now, he still has the guts to think I was just joking. Really, some guys are very persistent! Or maybe, just plain stupid.

"Really? Why not? Don't you always do with others?"

He twitched his eyebrows suggestively and licked his eerie lips.

Why do I have a feeling that he was implying on something else entirely?

"Do you think by being a jerk, I'll really go out with you?" I questioned coldly. He just laughed at me.

"When did you start being picky?"

Huh! The nerve!

"When did you start being stupid? Oh no, you have been for a while now," I lashed back.

"But if I am Edward, will you go out with me?"

What? What made him ask that? Are my feelings for Edward that transparent to others?

"What has Edward got to do with this?" I asked a little fearfully.

He twitched in his seat as he looked down, feeling a bit uncomfortable about the topic. His voice dripped low as he responded "well, he just recently said how he'll never go out with you. So I wondered if you will with him after he said that."

Ouch.

"Really? He said that?"

"Of course."

Ouch. Dang. Geez, that hurt.

I was right. Edward will never want to go out with me. He would never consider a slut like me to go out with him. He's too morale for me.

Ouch. Really. That stung.

I yanked out Edward's handkerchief from my skirt's pocket and fidgeted with it. Tyler looked at me questioningly.

Well, I needed calmness. Edward's handkerchief usually provides that for me. Thinking back how he gave it to me as comfort was comforting on its own.

I was quiet the entire class hour, just fidgeting with Edward's handkerchief. At one point, I think I placed it on my desk, trying to remind myself that it was _him_, the owner of this handkerchief, who was giving splinters to my heart now, so I shouldn't draw comfort from his object. I was trying to distance myself from him, even by one of his possessions.

When the period finally ended, and everyone were starting to go out, I yanked Tyler to a stop. I have one decision that I should probably thought clearly before forming. But I was feeling too hazed from my thoughts that I have one of those snap decisions.

"When will we go?" I asked quietly, my soul not really into it.

He was confused for a moment onto what I meant. When he realized what it was, his face suddenly became expectant.

"Oh, uhm, tomorrow? At six?" he suggested; eyes still uncertain.

"Don't we have any class tomorrow, because of the stupid foundation day?"

See what I meant about being in a haze? I blurt out things before having to think of them carefully. And they would come out nonsensically sounding.

"Oh, you want it to be earlier then?" he asked, still very confused about my random train of thoughts.

I shook my head as I answered "no. Tomorrow at six is perfect."

He was still perplexed but he smiled all the same.

"Great then."

"Yeah. _Great_," I answered cynically, although Tyler didn't notice my tone.

I wait for him to leave first before I started arranging my things and books into a pile. I then remembered the handkerchief of Edward that I put in my desk and I placed my hand on top of it to reach for it without looking… but it was not there.

I shifted my eyes to really look at it. It was not there.

I started looking for it at my things – inside my bag, my purse, my pockets, my books.

Gone.

Where did I put it?

I looked for it under my table and under the desks and chairs of the nearby seats.

Still gone.

Heck.

I started looking for it across the room, but still, it was not there.

Where is it?

I finally gave up when I realized that I have been looking for it now for ten minutes, and I'm late for my next class.

But where is it? I can't lose it! It's my only memento of Edward! I may not be able to have one of his things ever!

I sat on the floor, frustrated and agonized all the same.

Where is _that_ handkerchief?

Only I know its real essence to me – how I sleep with it at night to feel somehow secured; how I use it to soothe me; how I fidget with it when I'm very angst-ridden.

I can't lose it! It is _very important_ to me! I know I might look silly to others, but I can't stop to think how silly I was becoming just because of a handkerchief, because, somehow, my sanity depends on it.

If other people saw it and grabbed it…!

Wait…

The only people who could _steal _it, and I'm sure it was stolen because I'm sure I did not misplaced it or drop it somewhere else, were Tyler, seated beside me, Angela and Kate at my front, and Jessica and Carmen at my back…

It must be one of them!

Heck. I _will_ get my handkerchief back!

I was furious and sad as I left the room to head to my next class.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I was feeling really distressed as I headed for my locker to place my things there before lunch – I haven't seen yet my handkerchief. I already asked Angela about it when I passed her at the hall, and she said she saw nothing. Tyler would probably deny even seeing it when I will ask him, though I was sure he was looking at it when I first pulled it out. Kate and Carmen do not like me at all, so even if they have it, they'd probably torment me by saying "no". Jessica… I could confront her. She's a little dumb, so probably, I could see through her if she will be lying. I was usually bad at lying before. Though I got used to it now, I still suck at determining if a person is lying to me. But maybe I'll have a chance with Jessica.

I sighed. My everyday life seemed very full of actions for one person to absorb all of that's happening.

As I got near my locker, I noticed an envelope wedged at the corner of its door. Curious, I yanked it out to look what's inside it. A piece of paper came into my view and I pulled it out, brows furrowing in curiosity, and unfolded it. A few hand-written sentences on it greeted me.

_I have something of yours. Something about Edward's? Something I know you have been looking for quite a while now. Meet me at old Evenson's Bldg, lunchtime._

_Love, Tanya xx_

The hell?

"What's it?"

I gasped at Alice she blurted out her question behind my back. I didn't notice her approach me at all. My immediate reaction was to fold the piece of paper I was holding into a half so that she won't see what's inside. She grew perplexed at my reaction and asked again "what's it?"

I acted like it was nothing – I don't need to make her worried about silly games that Tanya orchestrates. I innocently blurted out "nothing. It was one of those silly letters I get about wanting to hook-up with people. You know? Like cheesy, unromantic love letters?"

She seemed unconvinced at my lie as she sang "okay?" sceptically.

I smiled reassuringly at her.

She arched both her eyebrows but decided to go along with my answer as she asked "so, what's its content?"

I shook my head sporadically as I placed the letter inside my skirt's pocket.

"Nothing. Just asking me on a date. Creepy things like that."

I tucked a smile at the end to make it seem like it really was nothing, but Alice still seemed unconvinced on me.

"It _is_ very cheesy, and so grade-schooler. But who's it from? Can I see it?"

I shook my head again and decided to divert the topic to other matters, trying to escape her request.

"I need to do something, Alice. So I will not be joining you and Rose at lunch. And I'm going, now."

I then started walking away from her, hoping that I won't get caught lying. Tanya is usually just a silly person. I don't need Alice and Rose getting peeved just because of her. And I really need to get my handkerchief from her – her and her minions.

So, obviously, I was right. It was Jessica who stole the handkerchief.

"Bella, wait! Where are you going?" Alice called out to me.

I came into a stop as I contemplated lying to my friend or telling the truth – about where I was going, anyway. It would be advisable to just lie – make her totally out of this stupid game. But then again, if Tanya's planning on something bad, as obvious, at least I would clue Alice on where to find me when I might not come back to class. So, I decided to go with the truth.

"Evenson's Building – you know, the old, unused one? I need to get something there for my bio assignment with Edward."

I thought mentioning the magic name – Edward – would totally get me out of questions from her, but, it just ignited her confusion more.

"You were planning to get something from there for bio? Why didn't Mr Banner gave that assignment for us as well?"

Crap. How to get out of this?

"Uhm, maybe our assignments differ."

She still looked at me sceptically.

"Look Alice, I really need to go there now. Maybe Edward's been waiting for me there for quite a time – I'm late."

She simply nodded her head, still with a pucker between her eyebrows.

I seized that opportunity to finally get away from her scrutinizing eyes as I waved "bye!"

I didn't look back to see if she acknowledged my bye. All I know is that I need to get my handkerchief from the bitch, now, as I walked fast towards Evenson's Building – probably my doom's place.

But how in the world did Tanya know the handkerchief was from Edward?

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

My footsteps echoed across the empty hall. It makes such irritating creaking sounds as it comes into contact on the wooded floor of the old, dilapidated building. It was even dark inside. Cobwebs formed on the ceiling; the walls raspy; some of the locked rooms that I passed have broken chairs inside; even the electricity isn't working, making me almost blind; I can sniff the dirt spread in the air.

A very welcoming place, indeed.

I walked towards the last room – and I know that's where Tanya is, because only that room can be accessed on this unused building, and only that room has the bulbs working. As I neared its entrance, I heard loud guffaws coming from the people inside. All seemed male. I wonder what kind of game-plan Tanya has on me now?

Once I finally came inside, with a little creak when I turn the lock of the door, the laughter died, anticipating my presence before them. I walked a few more steps as I finally came into view.

"Isabella," greeted Tanya from across the empty room. She was seated cross-legged at the table – the only furniture therein – as she continually flail something with her. I narrowed my eyes to get a better sight of what it was. It seemed like a piece of cloth. Without even confirming what it was, I think I already have an idea.

"Tanya," I greeted back, adjusting my eyes to the other people there. I was actually surprised not to see her minions with her, and only she and two more guys where around. One was a huge guy – monstrous-looking, who looked like a serious weightlifter. I was surprised at his size: he even looks bigger than Emmett.

The other a leaner one, almost as tall as the first one, but somehow, looked as equally dangerous. He has blond hair and creepy smirk on his face.

_What's up with Tanya befriending dangerous-looking guys?_

These two guys, upon meeting my stare, straightened their stance and shared a knowing look with each other.

_This doesn't seem like a simple, silly game._

"So, this is the Isabella you were talking about?" the huge guy asked Tanya.

Tanya gave him a grin as she answered "yes, Felix. The slut."

I scoffed at her description of me.

"Look who's talking?" I taunted her.

"Cat-fight," muttered the other guy.

As I walked closer to them, the two guys' grin grew, like they were assessing the challenge that they were going to receive from me. _What orders did Tanya give them?_

"Look at her, bro. She looks nice," remarked the leaner guy.

The huge guy eyed me from head to toe, smirking, as he said "yup. Alluring."

I cringed at their disgusting measuring of me.

When I was just a few feet away from the three of them, I came into a stop, placing both my hands on my waist. Tanya was eyeing me, anticipant, already aware that I always have some words for her. And of course, I didn't disappoint.

"Tanya, what kind of game will it be now? Are you planning on murdering me over a handkerchief? Are you planning on making these guys punch me to death so you'll be satisfied? Why don't you just give me what's mine, and keep yours what's yours. I mean, this is very elementary."

Tanya gave one of her wicked laughter, unperturbed by my dispute. The two guys' eyes brightened upon my choice of words. It is as if they were enjoying my bored, uncaring manner.

When Tanya was done with her laughter, which was very much like the villain in soap operas, she went down from the table and stood up.

"Isabella, I don't plan on playing games with you," she said with puke-inducing sweetness on her nasal voice, fidgeting with the handkerchief on her hands.

"Yeah right," I snorted.

She dramatically shook her head and pouted as she retorted "Yes, dear. I wasn't going to play games with you." She walked closer towards me and whispered "in fact, I'm going to let these guys the one to play with you."

I started snickering then.

Seriously, Tanya was going to use these guys against me? Sure, they look creepy. But what kind of "games" did she plan on getting? Usually, her games are so silly I don't even get irked by them. Sure, she had reign over me for a long time in grade school and middle school, but ever since I defeated her at high school, I started feeling confident over her, like I could easily fight back against her if I wanted. Her silly games don't affect me any longer.

"Tanya, don't tell me you're planning to make them _rape_ me. I'm not scared of them. And you wouldn't do that. You're too chicken for that."

She raised one of her brows in response. Her mask was transparent to me as I read the emotions brewing behind her facade.

Yup, I hit right on. That was her plan.

I gulped.

But I know Tanya. She wouldn't purposefully make people _rape _me. She's not that devious. I'm sure she's planning on something else – maybe she only wanted to scare me.

That reassured me.

I started sniggering then. Tanya only wanted to scare me and I blew her plan off. She stared at me, frustrated and hate filled, and I only snickered further. However, I stopped short when the guys started joining in my laughter as well.

_They are acting crazy._

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

I was walking towards the canteen when I noticed Alice and Rosalie a few steps away from me. My immediate smile was in place, expecting seeing Bella with them.

As I have come up before, _she is_ Bella. She possesses most of the positive traits that I look for in a woman – even more. She is truly a _Bella_, and not merely an Isabella. Whenever I think of it that way, my smile would involuntarily manifest in my face.

But seeing Rosalie Lillian Hale and Mary Alice Brandon walking – being more observant now from a distance from them – I noticed Bella was not with them. Usually, I know they both three would come together in group towards the canteen. I was even planning on asking them if I could share their table for today. _Where is Bella?_

As they came closer towards me, I observed Alice talking to Rosalie in a quiet, whispery voice, with a furrow of her brows. It was as if she was conveying something serious with her friend. If I could read her mind now, I think it would be about Bella. In response, Rosalie also furrowed her brows. I decided to walk towards them and greet them.

"Good morning ladies."

Upon my greeting, both ladies jerked their heads on me and stopped on their tracks. Traces of worry still in place, they started smiling towards me. And then, Alice furrowed her brows deeper, more confusion on her expression. I also became more befuddled.

"Edward?" she said my name like a question.

Still furrowing my brows, I nodded my head as I retorted "yes."

More confusion in Alice's face, she started speaking in a fast manner, her words coming out real quick from her mouth.

"Why are you here? Weren't you supposed to be with Bella? Isabella said she were to meet you. You were to do your bio assignment. She even said she's already late. Don't tell me you stood her up? Don't you think that's rude? God, I even thought you were a gentleman before. Don't be rude to my friend when she's all alone at the Evenson's Building, waiting for you there, all hyped…"

"Wait, wait, wait," I cut off her babble. She stopped speaking then, her mouth still shaped on the next word she was to utter, as she paused, for me to communicate my next words. "Wait," I repeat, trying to ease the confusion in my voice, trying to sound composed. "You said Bella told you that we are to meet at Evenson's Building?"

The pucker between her brows came back as she nodded her head mechanically to me.

Wait. Evenson's Building… I think I heard it mentioned by some of the students somewhere in the campus…

Evenson's…

Oh! The abandoned, decrepit building a few meters away from the gym! The unused Building that I sometimes passed on, which I know should not be accessible to students!

But wait, why would Bella go there? She mentioned she was to meet me there. Surely, she is lying. She didn't even want to do the simple bio assignment with me.

But why would Bella lie to her friends? What was in there for her to need to lie for?

I couldn't understand why, but the thought of her alone at the empty building brought worries in me.

Surely, she is just safe there… right?

"Alice, what other things did Bella tell you? Have you seen anything strange about her, before you talked to her?"

Alice puckered her brows deeper.

"That's actually the strange thing. I was just telling Rose about it, because Bella seemed to be acting strange when she said it to me. I don't know exactly why, but it's as if she was purposefully lying to me. And the weird love letter she received – usually she acts really pissed whenever she received bold letters from strangers, but earlier… all she did was hide it from me."

Odd, indeed.

"Did she let you see what's inside?"

Alice was shaking her head as she said "no."

Really strange.

Rosalie spoke then.

"Edward, what's wrong? Why are you asking Alice things like that?"

I blinked a few times in perplexity of the odd behaviour of Bella. If I was correct, she was purposefully hiding something from her friend. Something about the letter…?

Wait, doesn't she normally want to spare her friends any form of worries? What if this is one of them? What if she received something from the mysterious person who was always giving her death threats?

Damn. I know Bella could be stubborn!

I started heading out then.

"Wait," Rosalie called out, when I, without warning, started walking away from them. I stopped on my tracks to spare her a glance. Her expression was one of distressed, and so was Alice's. "Where are you going? What about Bella?"

I contemplated whether to tell them of my suspicion. After all, if I was wrong, they would needlessly worry for their friend. And Bella hates it when her friends worry over her. But if my suspicion proved to be right, again, I was giving them more worries… Shouldn't I just need to spare the girls such things? If, in truth, Bella was facing danger, I don't think Alice and Rosalie can do anything but panic for their friend. I shouldn't let them panic…

I think it's time to use my talent in lying.

"I was just about to meet her there. I did some things before I was to meet her, so, I was just worried on how to apologize from late-coming. I think you two could understand that, couldn't you?"

Surprise flickered with their faces, which was immediately replaced by reassurance, and then smile. They both nodded their heads in affirmation.

I flashed them my own smile and waved before I take my leave.

And when I was finally out of their sights, I started running to head towards the decrepit building.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

The impatient, humongous guy decided to intervene with Tanya and I's bickering. I have been lashing out word after word with Tanya when I realized her plan, and in return, she would lash back insults… like the usual. But our audience seemed to have enough of it, and Felix decided to interfere.

He ambled forward towards us and placed one of her hand on Tanya's shoulder. Tanya visibly gasped at what he did. It made me wonder what's with her. Surely, she should know them before she hired them. They wouldn't really be dangerous like they project… right?

And then, the mood shifted to one of cold.

"Tanya, you didn't tell us how she looked like. You didn't say that she would look… so… racy. Didn't you say you hate her and wanted to scare her off? Maybe Demetri and I can do more than scaring."

Tanya's eyes widened when she heard that. I did too. Also, the way he said his words made me get a little chilled. It was like he was being serious – like he really meant danger for me. And the way Tanya reacts, it's like she really didn't know them. Like she just met them somewhere and asked them to do something for her, without really getting to know how perilous it could be.

What's with these people?

"No, Felix. You should not do this. I only meant to scare her."

So I was right. She only wanted to scare me. Finally, she admitted it after I coaxed her to tell me the truth for a thousand times already. Hah!

But didn't she think carefully before choosing the people who she will use to scare me? Like these people – they seemed the type who genuinely would do rash and unscrupulous things. She must have chosen someone she's not _scared_ to. Someone she can at least control.

The other guy, the one named Demetri, also decided to join the brawl. He walked a little agilely, unlike Felix, as he also placed his hand to the other shoulder of Tanya. Tanya froze on her place when both guys' hands were on her shoulders. I crunched my eyebrows in frustration at Tanya's sloppiness and in mystification on what these guys were really planning on doing to me.

Demetri's voice was whisper-like, and its tone was with a hiss, when he spoke. It is the kind of voice that will bring you chills without any concrete reason aside from just hearing it.

"She doesn't seem the type to get scared easily without real action. Tanya, maybe a little more than scaring will do you a favour. She wouldn't be a nuisance to you any longer after my brother and I are done with her…" And then, he shifted his crazed eyes on me as he truly whispered, "in fact, she'll be so scared of you I don't think she'll ever approach you."

After he's done with that, he eyed me with regale up and down and he smiled menacingly.

I gulped again.

Tanya, after a short silence of seconds, seemed to finally found her voice and, at last, speak – though her tone was marred by the tremble in them.

"No, Demetri. God, you and Felix should stop with this. I don't plan to commit a crime – I only wanted to freak out Isabella." She then shifted her eyes to me – their reflection one of pure fright. "Isabella, leave now. My plan didn't work out. Just leave."

Woah… wait…

Tanya seemed genuinely terrified…

Tanya admitted that her plan had backfired...

Tanya wanted me to escape…

Heck, this means the ominous guys are serious...!

I took one step back.

"Tanya," and I couldn't help my voice not to quiver, "the handkerchief."

She huffed exasperatingly that I was even asking for the handkerchief when my life – in this case my virtue – is in line. She clasped the handkerchief into a ball and poised to throw it to me. Mid-raise of her arm though, Demetri suddenly seized it. She shrieked, shocked, at what Demetri did. My heart drummed in my chest.

"Tanya, Isabella is a real rare person to spot. She is so arousing. Just by looking at her, I couldn't help but feel thrilled," spoke the filthy-mouthed Demetri. Even the humongous Felix spoke then.

"Tanya, you only said that a slut was pestering you. You didn't say that that slut is actually an erogenous one."

Demetri nodded approvingly upon his brothers' words.

I cringed.

"Yes, look at her skin. It looked immaculate."

Felix shook his big head. "It's hard to see with all that clothes on."

They both started laughing creepily then. My heart beats became more erratic in my chest.

At this moment, Tanya was looking very terrified at them. She was blinking sporadically, like she was trying to make sense if what she's seeing is real.

Actually, I am too, terrified at them. My knees were beginning to shake; my palms were getting sweaty; the hairs on my arms were rising up; and I felt a shiver in my spine.

"Tanya," I started, voice shaking, "who are these guys? And why the hell did you hire them if you can't control them?"

Tanya only looked at me helplessly. The two morons laughed more creepily.

Tanya seemed to lose her voice again and didn't answer my question at all. She was just giving me the helpless stare, as though conveying that she can't say anything right now. Just then, Felix decided on his own to speak on her behalf.

I took another shaky breath.

"It was us who approached her," began Felix, with his boomy, also eerie voice.

"She was drinking alone in the bar, yester-night, as my brother and I were having the time of our lives. My brother here approached her, and she went on and on of her _hate_ about you, and so, being our gentle selves, we offered our services for her. And she, feeling really miserable, did not think twice to accept our offer.

"So, to cut it simply, here we are, keeping our promises," he went on with the creepy smile. And then, as he spoke the next words, another chill ran to my spine.

"Only we decide to take some of the actions without her consent."

Dang! Tanya is so stupid!

"Hell, Tanya! Why didn't you think twice before talking to these morons! Really, what were you thinking?"

The two morons started their guffaws again. Tanya only eyed me feebly. I shook my head in frustration.

"Just give me the damn handkerchief so I could leave here!"

Tears started welling on Tanya's eyes then, seemingly manifesting into her physique the fear brewing inside of her, and the only avenue of it is through her eyes. However, her audience didn't appreciate that.

Annoyed, the big one, Felix, pushed her out of his way. Because of his blatant grave force, she came stumbling down and ended into a sitting position as she clasped her mouth in horror. More tears came out of her eyes.

"What a pussy," Demetri remarked irritatingly.

Felix cupped his brother's shoulder.

"Bro, forget about that whore. Let's focus on this chic here."

And my eyes bulged as I knew what they were planning next. I took one more step back. Upon my movement, the guys shifted their eyes on me. Knowing that I only have seconds to escape, I hastily bolted to the door, to run for my life.

But I was wearing heels.

And I'm clumsy.

So I fell.

Heck, the one of the few times that I surely curse the kind of feet my parents' genes' passed on me! Expect Isabella to fall down when all is serious and she was running from monsters!

Upon my fall, I was immediately aware of the footsteps that were coming running towards me. It only took me one glance to see them, before hands were both on my arms, gripping me tightly.

Those were sure to bruise.

I cursed a very vulgar one as they held me, hurt from the pressure they were pressing to my arms. They both laughed at the curse that I uttered. I darted my eyes to their faces and noticed that some specs of red are rimmed on the white of their eyes. My adrenaline-jagged mind immediately processed what it probably meant: they were most likely on drugs and were currently high. It must also be the reason why they were acting like real animals.

Damn Tanya and her carelessness!

"Oh, bro, she smelled so good," Felix muttered; voice sounding eerie beside me. He inhaled another creepy breath, as if taking in my scent into his nostrils. Another shiver ran down my spine.

"And look at her body move. I'm sure it'll be rocking," Demetri supplemented, eyeing the ragged breaths my chest were conjuring.

I tried to get away from their grasps.

"You pigs! Let me go!" I yelled at them, flailing my arms out of their tone grips. However, their massive male strength against someone like me was in no comparison. It was like trying to get out of metal cuffs.

They both chuckled menacingly at my struggle.

On my eyes' periphery, I noticed Tanya standing up and I followed her with my eyes. Felix and Demetri also both noticed her. Tanya's frightened eyes looked back at them. Visibly crazed with terror, she hastily ran, heading towards the door, and left me on my own.

If I have any hope before that Tanya would at least try to correct the mess she did, it now faded out. Because, Tanya being Tanya, chose to first preserve her-self against any other show of mercy for me and therefore, ran for her life.

She left me alone with the creepy guys she brought on.

_Wonder how they entered the school inconspicuously?_

_Really, Isabella, wondering about random things when danger is just a sniff away from you?_

I took in another a shaky breath.

Felix shook his head after Tanya totally was out of our sight. I bit my lip to stifle the gurgle of breaths leaving my mouth.

"Let her be. This chic here is more interesting," Demetri told his brother. Felix nodded his head.

Finally, they both trained their eyes on my face, and I saw crazed red in their eyes.

At that, they started tugging the hem of my blouse.

The true horror hit me then.

I had been preserving myself very earnestly for the right person over my seventeen years of living. I have been picky of people to date and even to have boyfriends because I was hoping and waiting that one day, some guy would come in my way who would love me the way a man should to a woman and respect the views I have about chastity. It's the one thing I really am spotless on. And here I am, in a decrepit building, about to lose it to these animals, without any shade of help to come my way. Even if I tipped Alice before onto where I was going, I don't think she would be fast enough to be on my recue.

I felt extremely helpless.

Flickers of James' forcing himself to me came frolicking in my mind as Felix started gripping my blouse. How I was so scared that night; how I was almost hopeless; how I thought I would really lose it; how I wonder how much it would hurt; how Charlie didn't seem to care when her daughter was almost raped.

How I thought I couldn't do anything…

Until I had access to my only weapon – a pot of flower.

Surely, there must be something that I could do.

And then, I forcedly kicked Felix at his groan.

After giving my best force to hit him on his weak spot, he limped onto the floor, cupping the part that I injured and started jumping from the pain that he was reeling. Demetri was, for a second, distracted by his brother's agony. Again, I seized that opportunity to attack him next. I also used my super kick to hit him on the same spot.

One thing I learned about self-defence is the element of surprise.

He was also hurt by what I did and loosened his grip from me as well. Seizing that opportunity again, I immediately turned my back from them, hastily heading towards the exit. I could hear their groans as I, for the second time, ran for my life.

In my haste, I was not looking onto where I was going. All that was on my mind was to get away from the monsters in the empty room and how I was focused not to trip this time. So I did not notice where I was heading to.

Suddenly, I came into collision with someone. I closed my eyes in fear of who it was.

_It must be one of them._

However, the strange thing is that this someone did not stir any feelings of fear in me. As a matter of fact, it was as if my body strangely felt secured with him around. I gasped at the strange reaction that my body had conjured. With the gasp that I did and the air that I took, my question was finally resolved, as certain scents knocked my breath.

_His scent. Vanilla and Butterscotch._

_And the electric-thing I felt with him in contact._

I realized then that…

_I am home_.

"Edward?" I gasped his name in shock as I looked up to him to confirm my suspicion. As I gazed a few portion of his face, I know how right I was. _I was right!_ Even with that small portion that my eyes landed on, I know it really was him. _It was Edward!_ My body immediately relaxed in response.

I couldn't quite put into words what his mere presence did to my rough and helpless state. How it rose me up from the pool of dread I was drowning in. The mere presence of Edward is a cure to me from the terror I was experiencing.

I felt his hand wound around me protectively as he eyed the scene before us. And I was sure he was having a clue on what was happening around for I felt his fists balled on the back of my dress and I heard him intake a jagged breath.

I craned my neck higher to get a better view of him and loosen a bit out of his grasp.

But what I saw surprised me.

It was Edward in pure hostility.

I have never imagined him to look like this at all.

His jaw was clenched, making the bones protrude a bit at his face; his lips were formed into a snarl; his eyes were a shocking shade of dark green, narrowed fiercely into slits.

All of these, combined with his beauty, were looking very foreign for me.

But it was not the reason why it was unimaginable for me.

Because, strangely again, it was not a sight that I cringed on. Because, even Edward at his most dangerous state, he was still like an angel for me.

And how still, even in his most ferocious state, I couldn't help but marvel at his God-like beauty.

An Angel of Destruction.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked with careful velvet voice to me.

It sounded a little rough – if, again, velvet can be rough. Evidence, once more, of how deranged he was feeling at the moment.

But am I alright? Physically, I think I am, aside from the bruises that were sure to form tomorrow.

But mentally at least…

I'm not so sure at that.

I nodded my head at him all the same to ease his worry even a bit. He shifted his eyes on mine then and gazed at them for what seemed like an infinite time. Whatever he saw on them, however, seemed to make his next decision. He detangled his arms around me and put both his hands on my shoulders. I eyed him curiously for a heartbeat, asking him silently what he was about to do, and he motioned for me to go at the back part of the room. Confused, I still obeyed him and ambled my way towards the side. Edward then fully transformed into the Angel of Destruction as he agilely but gracefully walked towards the monsters.

By the time Edward reached them, Felix and Demetri seemed to have already recovered from the pain I inflicted on them. They were standing upright, anticipant of what Edward would do to them. Edward, in his full raged mode was something that I know should not be crossed. Just judging from the way he moves, though still filled with grace, was like a predator about to hunt for his prey. It gives me chills just by looking at him, though these chills are not one where I am afraid of him – it was more like I was afraid for him.

"Look here bro, the chic brought a companion," Felix uttered with a guffaw.

Edward clenched his fists and curled his lips more.

"What did you do to Bella?"

Demetri joined his moron of a brother for a laugh.

"Can't you just tell, kid? Are you seriously looking for a fight with us? Man, you are dumb! You can't possibly win against us!"

The crazy, moronic brothers started laughing again. Edward was becoming more furious by the second.

"Who's behind this?" he asked with a snarl.

"I tell you man, another slut named Tanya," Felix supplied for him. Edward's eyes narrowed further.

"'_Another'?_" he questioned.

Demetri was shaking with laughter as he speaks.

"Can't you tell, kid? That girl is just another slut. They both are just whores. Someone you just get fucked on, and leave behind after that. Look at her body? Don't tell me you wouldn't want a lick at his pussy."

And that ignited Edward's rage into a concentrated mass of strength and agility. He sauntered forward towards them, like a blink of an eye in his speed, and immediately smashed his fist on Demetri's mouth. Its collision made such a snapping sound and Demetri's face was contorted with shock and fury. Blood started gushing out from his nose.

"You wuss!"

But at that, Edward's cheetah-like speed took part again, as he raised his leg and thrust it up, colliding his knee with Demetri's stomach. It, too, made a smashing sound and Demetri's mouth hang open in agony.

Felix decided to join the brawl as he started going for a punch on Edwards face. I was frozen for a heartbeat, worrying that Felix would be able to accomplish hurting Edward. But Edward was really fast.

He lowered his head so that Felix would not be able to gain access to it. And then, at that level, he seized the opportunity to give Felix a punch in his stomach as well, adding another swipe upward that came into contact with Felix's jaw and another jab at his side.

Edward then, like a Demi-God, gave the limping Demetri another kick in the stomach, followed by yet another kick on Felix's rib. When the two guys came limping to the ground, Edward lowered himself and continually started punching them in every spots that he could reach: at their faces, at their bodies, at their jaws, at their mouths, at their noses…

Not even one of them was able to give Edward a swipe. They were all battered and rendered useless at the floor, limping and groaning at their sorry-asses.

After all the fighting that took part, Edward finally stopped with his attacks and stood up; a few ragged breaths escaping his mouth. But Felix was not totally knocked out yet. He also stood up quickly. Edward jerked his head in surprise to him and immediately, Felix launched a punch at Edward's stomach.

"Edward!" I yelled; horrified at what I saw. Edward came crushing down because of the force of Felix's attack on him. Felix acted fast and angled himself on top of Edward to give the next attacks.

I, terrified at what could happen to Edward, came running towards him. I then removed my shoe a few feet away from them. Curious, Felix looked up to me. And then, with all the force I could muster, I threw him my shoes, aiming it towards his face. Surprised, he jerked his head away. Edward regained his control then. He used that split second of distraction to aim another swipe at Felix's side, which he reacted with a groan. He then came crushing sideward at the floor and Edward was finally free from him.

Acting hastily, Edward came running towards me. I blinked several times as he grabbed my hand and started ushering him out with him. But I didn't budge. Instead, I yanked him to a stop.

He eyed me confusedly as I spoke, "wait. I need to do something first."

Letting go of me, still puzzled by my behaviour, I started trudging my way towards Felix. Still limping in pain, Felix and Demetri also eyed me perplexedly. Lowering myself, I started grabbing the shoe that I threw at Felix and managed to slip it to my bare foot. And then I gave Felix a punch in the face and Demetri a kick in his stomach as I said, "you two are the wuss, not him. Shrimps."

When I strode towards Edward, his reaction was one with surprise marred with amusement. I clicked my tongue at him as I said, "let's go."

As if determined to be serious, Edward bit his lip. I then ushered him towards the exit and we both walked our way, away from the shrimp-monsters inside. However, Edward didn't last long. On the pathway, outside the room where all the action took part, certain chuckles escaped his mouth, which turned into sniggers. The quiet, amused snickers ended up into full laughs.

Expect Isabella to get her shoe back amidst a serious fight.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"You can cry," Edward ushered me after a solid quiet minutes of us sitting in the stool. We ended up going to the theatre room from music, which was the room we also went to when we needed "privacy." It was truly a quiet place, one where solemnity can be found when everything in your life seemed in an anarchy.

"What?"

Edward sighed as he repeat his words.

"I said you can cry."

I blinked at him perplexedly and he eyed me, measuring, in return. After a no-answer from me, he sighed again and placed his hand on top of mine. I jerked my hand away in surprise. Edward was unperturbed by my reaction and spoke in still that silky, velvety quiet, soothing voice.

"I know you wanted to. I know it was a hard thing for you. You shouldn't shoulder too much complex in your life, but at times like this, when everything seemed in chaos, it is okay to cry."

I furrowed my brows in more confusion. He held my hand again, and this time, I did not jerk away from him.

"Isabella… Bella… it is okay to be weak at times."

A certain shudder ran down my spine, but this time, it was not from fear. It was from feeling touched on his words.

"Why do you keep calling me Bella?" I asked voice quivering. He gave me his crooked smile in return.

"Because you are _truly_ beautiful. Not because of physical beauty – that's not what I meant; though I wouldn't deny you also possess that. But it is because of the beauty that I know is in your heart."

Tears started welling in my eyes upon his words.

Crap. I was determined not to cry!

"I know I don't possess the beauty that you refer… I am only a tough woman."

Edward's smile grew more.

"I know better," he whispered in return.

And the tears finally rolled down – I couldn't control them anymore.

They started as quiet ones – the ones that resulted just from being touched from his words. But they shifted to tears of agony, as thoughts about my wearied life came frolicking in my mind. And they become one of fear, as events of earlier came back to me, marred by some events of my past with James, and all the men that only desired me but did not truly want me. And they became one of frustration; terror; melancholy; emptiness; as if a tidal wave of emotions surfaced in me and engulfed me.

I placed my hands on my face as my breathing became jagged, and my crying became louder. I sobbed 'till I could, as if all the tears came pouring in my face. I sobbed, using all the energy that stayed with me. I sobbed like there was no tomorrow.

In the middle of my sobbing, Edward ghosted his arm around me, and carefully wound me into him. My face ended up hidden into the arc on his shoulder. He started lacing his hand on my hair then, reeling it in a rhythmic motion into my head. He tightened his grip on my waist and my body moulded into his. He pressed his head on top of mine as he whispered in my ears "let me be your handkerchief for now."

And my tears pooled again. They became the tidal of emotions once more, and my breathing ragged into more speed and hitched into louder noises. I wept until all the tears seemed to come out from my eyes. I wept like my life depended on it. I wept, and wept, and wept. And Edward was just as that, comforting me, hugging me to him.

I have been like that, crying myself to no end, when I started muttering things like I usually do when I'm sobbing.

At first, it started out as "I'm now wetting your shirt."

Edward chuckled at that and only said "it's okay."

And then it was followed by "I can wash it if you want."

He chuckled again as he repeated "it's okay."

And the next mutterings are ones that I should have thought carefully before speaking. But Edward listened to all of them, as though they are important for him to hear as well.

"Edward, I only went there because Tanya said she has your handkerchief that you gave me before. But it's not her fault. She was only thinking that she would scare me, but she is stupid and thought that they would do nothing scary. Don't be mad at her. It's not her fault. Though it is her fault that I ended up there. No, I changed my mind, be mad at her. It is completely her fault."

Edward was only quiet after I said this.

After a few more minutes, and a few more wails, I started muttering things again.

"Your handkerchief was important to me. It's too bad I didn't get it from her. It was my way to feel comfort. Edward, you are the first man to show me respect, did you know that? You are truly a gentleman. That's why I always say I hate you, because truly, I hate that only you could make me feel special. Edward, I'm not saying that I like you. I'm just saying that you're a true gentleman."

Edward nodded his head at this and murmured "you should be treated as special. I'm sorry; I didn't try my best before. But I promise you now; I would treat you as special."

And I wailed again – touched and perplexed with his words. He hadn't done his best yet? He's saying sorry? What for?

Edward continued to lace his hand with my hair.

"Doesn't your stomach ache? Felix punched you hard there. It must have hurt."

He chuckled again as he murmured "it doesn't. Strangely enough, it doesn't now. Sure it hurt earlier, but at this moment, I feel no pain. I wonder why…"

He was quiet again after that. I continued with my sobs.

"Okay, you win!" I declared after a minute. Edward froze at this, confused on what I meant. He loosened his grip a bit, and I put some space between us so I could look into his eyes. Upon him seeing my face, he frowned and started wiping the tears on my cheeks. I bit my lip so that no more tears will follow.

"You win," I repeated. He frowned further in confusion. "You win, you win," I said another time. "You win. Because we will do the stupid bio assignment." He was about to say something when I cut him. "Tomorrow. At one. My place."

He nodded his head uncertainly at my surprising decisions and muttered a "thank you?" more like a question.

"But know that we're not friends, okay?" I warned him seriously.

He was still confused but he went along with it. "Yes, we're enemies if you prefer."

I shook my head in contradiction. He arched one of his brows at me.

"No," I muttered, still shaking my head. "We're not enemies. We're not friends, but we're not enemies."

He furrowed his brows in more confusion as he nodded his head. I sighed in return.

I then involuntarily shifted my eyes to the wall opposite us. My eyes were suddenly trained into a clock across. And then, jolted, I muttered a "crap!"

Edward eyed me questioningly as I shifted my gaze to him.

"Crap," I repeated. "We're late for bio." I explained to him. His expression finally eased when he understood the reason behind my alarm.

He gave me a smile as he said "it doesn't matter."

Well…

When I think through it, _it does_ doesn't matter.

I shrugged my shoulders then and muttered "okay. More absences."

And by that, Edward totally loosened his arms around me as he started sniggering again. His laugh was so contagious that I joined. We laughed and laughed until our stomachs ached through our laughter. Though, to be honest, I have no idea what's he's laughing at.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

When I came at the parking lot at the end of my last class, another note was left in the hood of my car. Curious again, though a little troubled now, I pulled it down. Accompanying it, a single rose fell on the street when I took possession of the note. I didn't bother to retrieve the red rose and I just started unfolding the paper. A computerised script greeted me.

_Stop living a slutty, whore life. Just like the beautiful rose you beheld, I will be the thorn that will prickle you with it. Maybe you'll end up asleep, like the sleeping beauty. However, don't expect that your prince will revive you with a magical kiss. You're not a princess, after all. I'll just make you lay to your sleep, undisturbed… forever._

Dang.

Doesn't this mysterious person even know that sleeping beauty was pricked by a sewing machine, not a rose? But roses did form at her castle when she was asleep…

Heck, these threats are spookier when they are beautifully made!

Crap, can't I take a break from too many life-threatening vendettas, even for a day?

**(A/N: I felt really dirty after using some of those vulgar words in the story. I really am not used to them, you see. But, well, I think they are needed here… just my musings…)**


	9. Chapter 9: Twenty Questions

**A/N: My readers are the most wonderful people that I met here in the internet… Thank you so much to all of you! And thank you so much for those who leave their reviews! (You know who you all are)…**

**Special thanks to RobstenForever513, for being such a wonderful person to review… =]] It was very long, and I loved it – so much, because it meant that you took your time just to write such lengthy sentences to express your love for the story. =]]**

**This chapter - or more precisely, the Twenty-Questions is what started RUMOURS. It was one of my impulsive write-ups that I have really written in my note. (Though these past few days, I was busy with a lot of things so I wasn't able to sit down and type what I've already written.) After which, I began to wonder how their story would proceed, or why Bella was pretending to be someone she's not and how Edward has an ideal girl being exactly the same person Bella is so keen to hide.**

**I hope you will love this chapter as much as I do.**

**Enjoy! Please continue to leave your energizing reviews! =]]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Twenty Questions<strong>

EPOV

I knocked on Bella's front door. I planned first on buzzing on their door bell, but seeing as the gate was already opened and knowing that most probably, Bella will be the only person inside the house, I disregarded the right ethics and boldly went inside her porch. Though to be honest, I only wanted to see her in her usual clothing when she's just inside her house in order to quench some of my thirsts of curiosity about her. My reasoning was that seeing Bella in her casual house-clothes will reveal more her personality to me and how her mind processes on deciding trivial things. I hope I'm not turning into a peeping tom… or a crazed stalker.

On my third knock, I heard loud footsteps coming down from the stairs. After a few more seconds, the door was yanked opened and I was greeted with Bella in her most interesting look. I skimmed my eyes on her, not even bothering to think that I was being rude. But even if she will be mad by my scrutinizing, I wouldn't care. It was worth it.

Her hair was like a haystack – ruffled and wild on her head. I liked the look of it. It looked very natural. Her face was bare of any make – up. Her cheeks were still rosy, her eyes looked surprised and excited – with some twinkle in them and her imbalanced lips were parted in shock. I immediately noted how even without lipstick, her lips were a color of red. And her skin was the usual spotless and pastel.

My lips, pursed at first, turned into a smile when I saw what she was wearing. I placed my hand on my chin in a thoughtful manner.

She was wearing a loose blue shirt – as if it was from her brother, though I know she doesn't have one – that goes down to her thighs, with a logo of "I used to be indecisive, but now I'm not so sure" printed at the front. She wore white shorts that reveal her legs. And her footwear was one of those flip-flops with a cartoon character on it. I think the character was called spongebob?

When my eyes returned to her face, her expression was one of embarrassment. I chuckled at her.

"You're too early. I thought I said one."

I smiled at her as I answered "yes, but I don't come late on any appointments. And 'early bird catches the worm,' isn't it?"

She narrowed her eyes to me.

"And might I ask what worm will you catch if you come early today?"

I smiled more as I responded "you, wearing your brother's shirt."

She groaned at my teasing. I chuckled at her.

"Won't you invite me inside?"

She huffed exasperatingly, but let me in all the same.

Once I came inside, my eyes skimmed to her spacious living room. The usual pieces of furniture were there: cushions, sofas, mini-tables, carpet, curtains… The huge flat-screen TV adorned at the wall was the center of attraction, aside from the expensive-looking chandelier. There are also displays like vases, antique china-wares, pictures… I trained my eyes on those – the pictures. But there are only three displayed ones. The first is his father – probably – in his office. I learned from Tanya that her father is a businessman. The second was one of Bella – and I'm sure that she was it, what with the brown locks and chocolate eyes – on her childhood. She was playing the piano and, as though she was unexpectedly called to look up, her expression was one of surprise. I smiled at that. Bella, even in her childhood, is beautiful, and looked interesting. The last photo was one with her and her friends – Rosalie and Alice – in high school. They only looked a year or two younger. They have goofy faces on the picture. Bella was pursing her lips and crossing her eyes. On her right was Rosalie with her mouth popping with air and her eyes bulging hugely. To Bella's left is Alice with her eyes closed and her mouth shaped like a fish. I chuckled at the final photo.

Bella silently motioned for me to follow her. I was led to the kitchen area of the house, which was connected to the living room. Kitchen wares were everywhere and there were two sinks. At the center was a wooded stove compartment. Actually, every piece in the kitchen was made of that – wood, and some steels. I took a seat at one of the stools of the wooded dining table, and meekly watched Bella as she bustled about in the kitchen, getting items like plates, glasses, spoons and forks… She also yanked out from the oven a roasted chicken and scooped from the wide pan some cups of fried rice, which she put in a huge plate. She also started arranging these items in the dining table.

"I'm sorry, I'm in the middle of arranging the table for lunch when you knocked. My father came home this morning and I planned to serve him food."

In the middle of arranging the table? I thought when she opened the door, she came from upstairs…

"It's okay. Uhm, do you want me to help?" I offered.

"No, it's fine. I'm mostly done anyway."

I meekly nodded my head.

After a few more silent minutes of Bella placing things at the table, I heard another pair of footsteps coming down from the right-winged of stairs. I jerked my head to the source of the sound. Bella's father came into my view.

He doesn't look much aged from the picture I saw from the living room – his hair still black, neatly combed, and still have his bushy moustache, though he now wear thick-rimmed eyeglasses. He wore an expensive looking suit matched with a shine-polished black leather shoes. He was carrying a suitcase in his right hand, and his left was inside his trousers' pocket. He also jerked his head towards us when he reached the foot of the stairs; his face swept away from any emotions. I rose from my seat to greet him.

"Good afternoon, Mr Swan. I'm –"I started, but he immediately cut my words as he said "Another one of your boyfriends, Bella?"

I shifted my stare towards Bella. I was surprised to hear irritation on her voice when she spoke.

"No, dad. He is just a friend. He will help me in our bio assignment."

I started explaining that it was the other way around when Bella's dad just started heading for the door as though unconcerned by her daughter's business.

"Wait, dad. You should eat first. You just got back from work."

Bella's dad stopped in his tracks and resumed his gaze to his daughter. His face, once again, was unhindered by any emotions.

"Bella, I'm in a hurry. Time is not merely gold in our business – time is everything. I can't afford to lose even a few minutes of it."

Bella's face was one with hostility as she said "but dad, you haven't eaten anything yet. You just got here to retrieve some files, got shower, change clothes and now, you're already leaving. Eat first."

Bella's dad shook his head to his daughter as he replied "I can eat at the drive-through. Besides, you got company here. I'm sure you do every night anyway. There's no more need for me to stay with you – you won't get lonely alone."

I felt a little miffed by Bella's dad's uncaring words. Bella prepared everything just for her father, making effort, I'm sure, for them to at least have some quality time, as I can observe they get less judging from how workaholic-seeming her father was, and yet he disregards everything and wouldn't even bother to eat with his daughter. Bella's expression was one of sadness and irritation.

"Dad, I'm not with anyone – especially at night. Just..."

But she was also cut by his father as he said "if that's your subtle way for asking my permission, just go ahead. Sleep with any guy you like. I have some protections in my closet in my room if your boy needs one."

And with that, Bella's insensible father finally left from our sight. I crunched my brows in irritation at what he just did and said._ When did a father ever encourage a daughter to sleep with anyone? _Though I only met Bella's father, I was certain that he was someone I wouldn't get along with. I promptly hate him already.

When I shifted my eyes to Bella, she was looking down, her hair being a curtain to hide her face. I instantly knew that she was hiding her sadness from me. She was just that – always trying to be masochistic, though I know deep down inside, she was hurting. It was just like yesterday – she was stubborn to keep her tears at bay. I was glad I was able to coax her to let out her emotions. It was one of the most wonderful accomplishments for me – to be there when she cried; that I was there to be her strength when she was most vulnerable. Just like now…

"Bella…" I began in a soothing voice. But Bella has other thoughts in mind than to wallow in sadness about her father. And to be honest, I think her father doesn't deserve her tears, so I let her be the masochist… for now.

She looked up and muttered in a cold voice "well, there's a reason why I hate Charlie."

And with that, she started putting away the plate that was probably meant for her father, and sat at the chair opposite from mine. She was about to dug in to the food closest to her when she stopped and darted her eyes to me.

"Have you eaten yet?"

I hesitated for a fraction of minute to tell her the truth.

Without me answering, she proceeded to her next question. "Are you hungry?"

I contemplated for a moment about my answer before I smiled at her and uttered "ravenous."

She nodded her head and placed a plate in front of me. She also helped me on my ration, serving me the dishes she prepared. I happily took my first bite as she watched for my reaction.

When I tasted the food, I was surprised of how good it was. It was like the cooking of Esme, although entirely different. It shouts of homemade. It was very tasteful: I could taste the garlic, and some of the vegetables on the fried rice, as well as how well-roasted the chicken was. Its coating was unusual to me. Having combined the two, it was perfection. I widen my eyes in wonder and enjoyment.

"Wow! This is the most wonderful dish I ever tasted," I almost shouted. Bella was surprised at my reaction and he just popped her mouth opened. If truth be told, I was also surprised at what I did. I never was one to express that much enthusiasm over something. But Bella's cooking was really that delicious, so I didn't bother to feel embarrassed by it. Instead, I instantly dug for the next bite. Bella started chortling then.

After swallowing my fourth bite, I muttered "your father didn't know what he missed."

Bella was still for a moment but proceeded to take her first bite.

We finished in a comfortable silence – or more correctly, I finished most of it, swallowing more than the usual serving that I eat. I thanked her profusely for her good cooking after we were done and finally saw her face lit into a smile. That smile made me feel warm. At least, I accomplished to lighten her mood from the sour wake her father left.

I then realized it was worth it to lie to her. It was worth it to tell her that I was ravenous. It was worth it to keep a secret from her that I actually ate before I went to her house. Because Bella's smile was always worth without price.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I was pretending to be indifferent with Edward as I led him to my bedroom. Everyone thinks I'm liberal. Everyone thinks I get lots of boys to come in my room. But no one knew that I have never actually done that, or even invited a guy into my house. And leading Edward in my room was unexpectedly nerve-wracking for me. My heart was drumming in my chest.

"So, this is my room."

Edward skimmed my room, settling his eyes for a moment onto one spot and then shifting it to another. I walked towards my study table, yanking my notes in my bag and placing them on top. Edward was still in his spot, still scanning my room.

After a few minutes, I pretended to cough to catch his attention. His eyes finally settled to mine.

"We've got an assignment to finish."

He smiled as he agreed "yes we do."

I nodded my head and motioned for him to take a seat beside me. He obliged and took the chair on my left. I then proceeded to take hold of my pen.

I was electrically aware of Edward sitting beside me. I always feel that, true, but this time, it was like it was magnified. Like it was much concentrated.

_Why the sudden intensity?_

Maybe it's because I know it was just the two of us in the house. Maybe that's also the reason why I was feeling extremely agitated, marred by the fact that it was my first time to have a guy in my house, and even more pressingly, in my room.

_Heck, Bella. Stop feeling nervous!_

"You are very neat with your things," he commented. I then shifted my eyes to him and noticed that he was still marvelling at the things in my room. I blushed and looked away to hide it from him.

"I'm OC," I croaked, voice sounding unusually raspy.

"Come again?"

"I'm OC, as in, Obsessive-Compulsive."

"Hmm…" he mused.

We then proceeded to do our assignment. I know Edward already knew all about it but most of the time, he pretended that he didn't. I was glaring at him the entire time because I know he was only acting, and he would look at me too innocently. He asked me to explain some concepts in the genetic make-up and such. I begrudgingly did, and he acted like it was the first time he understood it.

_He wouldn't pass as an actor._

At one point, I took a break from our discussion and asked him if he wants to have a juice drink. He nodded his head at me.

When I was finally downstairs, I took my time to calm my heart. Though Edward and I have been together inside the house for almost an hour now, I was still feeling nervous with him around. I need my brake to have a couple of deep breaths.

Still feeling agitated, I thought of washing my face with the tap water in the kitchen's sink. Splashing the water on my face felt so good that I did it for much longer time. When I was done with that, I went inside the nearest bathroom to wipe my face by the face towel.

As I emerged from the bathroom, I remembered that I was supposed to get Edward a juice drink and immediately went into the fridge to yank the small pitcher of orange juice inside. I took out the lid of it. As I turned my head to go back to my room, I squealed when I heard a voice mutter near me "you took so long here…"

Being my clumsy self, I was so startled by his presence that I lost my balance, wobbling towards him and was about to crash down. I pushed him to steady myself.

Surprised by what I did, he came stumbling down and ended into half-sitting position. Stunned, I cupped my mouth, all the while forgetting the pitcher in my hand. It came falling down before I could place my hands on my mouth. It clashed to his body, half of its content poured into him, and his white button-up shirt was drenched by the orange juice that was splashed in it. The pitcher bounced to our right and its remaining contents was spilled into the floor.

"Ha… I'm... I'm sorry," I blurted out in shock.

Edward started getting up, assessing the damage done to his shirt.

"I'm going to get a change of clothes in Charlie's room. W-wait in my room," I hastily ordered, quickly running towards my father's room upstairs.

Before I reached the stairs, I heard Edward saying "I'll clean this mess up first." I didn't pause to affirm with his words. I just headed towards my father's room as fast as my clumsy legs would lead me.

Once I got there, I opened my father's wardrobe and yanked out the first piece of clothing that I touched. It was also a button-up shirt but was the color of blue.

I was about to head out of the room when I caught sight of a box of strawberry gums wedged at the lower portion of his clothes. Curious, I stepped back towards his closet to get a better look of it. I pulled it out and carefully examined what's written in it.

My mouth opened wide in astonishment when I read what it was. It was a box of condom. Clearly, Charlie's words weren't empty when he ushered me to get some protection from his room. I angrily strode towards his garbage basket and indignantly threw the disgusting condom there. I then went towards his bed and sat there, trying to start the calming session again. But now, it was not from agitation. It was purely from hatred.

_How dare Charlie to tell me to get laid when I please? He wasn't acting like a father at all! Didn't fathers usually want their daughters to remain spotless until marriage? He was sick. I was sick of having an insensitive, cold father like him._ I gritted my teeth and balled my fists in frustration.

A few more minutes passed and I was still in a sour mood. I decided nothing will make me feel calmer and sitting for any period of time in _his _room will do me no good. Accordingly, I finally stood up to head towards my own room.

So, I was still feeling pretty sour and angered when I opened the door of my room and the first thing I saw was the opened passage that leads to my secret room. I hastily strode towards it, alarmed that my suspicion will be deemed correct. As I rounded the corner, I saw Edward's profile inside, his eyes scanning the items that I kept secret on purpose. I grew more irate.

"What are you doing there?" I shouted, shocked and furious all the same. _That's my secret room! How dare he barge inside like he owned the place?_

"I'm sorry," he uttered, eyes wide from being caught. He immediately ambled out of the room, grabbing the piece of cloth that I prepared for him – my father's button-up blue shirt – from my still hands on the way out. I was frozen on my spot, immobile as a stone, mouth hanging opened from the horror of what happened.

A few seconds ticked and I found out that I could move back again. I slowly faced him, and flitted my scowling eyes on him. There was evident remorse on his face. There was palpable furiousness on my part.

"Change clothes there. I'll just be at the comfort room," I ordered; gritting my teeth; glaring at him. He meekly nodded his head. His eyes still held guilt and perplexity. I also saw curiosity and doubt in them.

_W-w-wait. Did he think I would peep on him? Sure, he might claim that I have a beautiful heart, but that doesn't mean that he thinks I'm not a slut anymore._

_Whenever I'm mad, I'm totally mad. And so, my train of thought would always lead into madness. And I couldn't help but be totally furious with Edward; however attracted I was to him. And, really, how dare him! I know, he looks gorgeous, but I won't do that. I won't peep at him. But he wouldn't know that my mind still works naively and that I hadn't actually seen a half-naked man in front of me in my entire life yet. So it would be just for him to judge me. But still, how dare he judge my intentions!_

I was growing more furious by the second.

"I won't peep on you!" I shrieked furiously. His eyes widened in surprise at my tone and at what I said. "There's nothing even to look at," I continued, lying at the last part as I stormed towards my own comfort room.

As I was closing the bathroom door, I heard Edward explaining that "I don't even think of it that way…" but I didn't linger to hear the rest of it. I pushed the door hard into a close.

Inside my comfort room, I let few tears escape my eyes. It seemed irrational that I was crying, I know, but all the drama on earlier, the rejecting words of Charlie, and the sickening thing that I saw inside my father's closet, marred by the fact that I now felt naked because Edward already uncovered a huge part of me – which is something I really don't encourage – suddenly weighted on me. Only through my tears, I thought, could I release the whirlwind of emotions that I was feeling. And so I silently sobbed for a few minutes.

When I was done, I grabbed the tissue paper from my comfort room and wiped away my tears with it. I then pressed some face powder (glad there are some in my CR that I know I unconsciously put there in case of emergency like this one) to hide my crying. When I glanced at the mirror and decided that I finally looked decent, I carefully went out.

Edward was already dressed in Charlie's button-up shirt, sitting at the edge of my bed, looking down at the floor. He made the cloth look much, _much_ better than when Charlie wears it. I composed myself so that I wouldn't ogle at him.

I cleared my throat to call his attention. When he met my eyes, they instantly looked guilty.

I slowly sat beside him, arms around my torso, trying to hold myself together.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know it wasn't the way to your dresser and I thought it was. I didn't intend to invade your privacy.

I could hear the sincerity in his voice and remorse also filled me. I was still fuming when I went inside the room and I passed that furiousness to him, which grew more, when I saw him in my secret room. I was unjust. Though of course it was wrong for him to suddenly barge in there, I was also too severe when I shrieked on him.

I only nodded at him – he was already forgiven.

But to think he already knows my secret? Heck, he could destroy my already gruesome reputation just by it. I know Edward doesn't seem the type of person to do such things but he was holding a huge part of me just by knowing my secrets. I grimaced.

"What was that, actually? I mean, it's sort of a library with lots of classic books; a rack full of shirts, sweats and pants; and a bunch of pictures. It's not like it's a secret room, isn't it?"

Crap, I knew this would happen…

Wait, what? He didn't understand?

He saw, but he did not understand it. He still wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a secret room.

I sighed in relief.

But he already saw it. It was not the fact that I have a secret room that I have been keeping secret from everyone else. It was what was inside of it. And he already _knows_ what was inside. What harm would it do if I tell him the truth? Aside from him reeling away from me…

_Great._

"It's a secret room" I admitted, looking down to hide my embarrassment, knowing that by doing so, he'll get creep by me, probably more disgusted of me – if that's even possible. I'm voluntarily exposing the scariest part of my past – a sure way to scare him. Then, because I know he would get too disgusted of me, he will tell it to Emmett and Jasper, and Jessica will sniff the news which will lead to being broadcasted all over the school. And I'm going to retort back to being the bullied, gruesome girl, Bella Swan.

_What the hell?_

I should have thought carefully of the consequences before opening my big mouth.

The seconds ticked by as I waited for him to bolt out of the room.

When I didn't feel or heard any response from him, I continued explaining my secret.

"Only three people know it," I sustained. "Me, Alice and Rose. I wanted normality sometimes – the place where I could be free – be me. The place where my past was part of my present, and was not left behind. The place where old memories of my outer appearance would not hunt me." I chanced a glance to his eyes then, finding confusion in them, and something else… _What was that?_

"I actually love reading, and I hate wearing sexy dresses, and heels. I know I've told that before already, but you don't know to what extent…" I scowled at that.

"It's the one place where expectations and scrutinizing eyes would not follow me.

"It's the one place I could be plain Bella – just Bella – and nothing else."

After baring my soul to him, I braced myself for another glance to his eyes, and when I did, I did not look away anymore.

He was surveying me, eyes full of emotions I couldn't point out, but it was like melting emeralds to see them. I have never seen anyone look at me like that.

"So," I began again. "You now know my secret. I guess that covers my bitchy behavior towards you earlier, and on the school, and on making you fail your first lab at Meyer High."

He furrowed his brows in confusion – he didn't get my point.

"Hello? You could tell the whole school about what you learned. That is a sure way to destroy my popularity – let them see I'm still a freak – then boom!" I made a booming clap. "We're tied," I said matter-of-factly.

He grew silent and immobile for a while, eyes only trained to mine, with the unknown emotion brewing on its surface. I almost thought he turned to a stone. _Almost_.

I waved my hands in front of his face to check if he's still breathing or if he could still see me. I grew surprised when, out of nowhere, he clasped my left wrist and finally snapped back to reality.

"Bella," he said, voice stern, eyes narrowing. "You consider something like that a secret?" His voice was very incredulous. I only nodded, confused. _Where is he going with this?_

"And you thought," he continued with his speech, voice still thick with incredulity. "You thought I'll expose this 'secret'," I heard the quotation marks in his voice. "Just to get back to your rude behavior to me, even after I sincerely apologized to you and claimed that I was at fault the whole time?"

_Didn't he?_

_Wouldn't he?_

"Bella," he breathed, exasperated. "If this is your secret, I don't think I'll expose it. Didn't you know me enough? I thought you already know that I'm not one to expose the businesses of other people." He shook his head in yet another show of exasperation.

Well, he has a point. If I think about it more carefully, I couldn't picture Edward relaying what he saw to people who are sure to use the information to spread another gossip about me. I felt embarrassed by what I said.

"And Bella," he persisted. "How would being a simple person would stain your reputation? I can't see the logic behind it, nor can I see the point of keeping it a secret. And to be quite honest, I think that it is great. You read books, and remember how you always deny it to me?" I cringed at my blatant denial of having to like reading. "I like reading books, so I don't see how that is a bad thing. You like sweats and simple shirts. I don't think that's bad for girls – in fact, I think it's better for people to dress simply. That way, they'll look natural, like what you're wearing today," he gestured to my dress. I looked down to hide my blush. "I think you're holding out a lot of your personality. I've been trying to break through it for quite some time now, and I hope to break through it more."

I looked at his face again to see amused eyes and his crooked grin plastered. My breath hitched, which is a normal thing for me whenever he makes use of that smile in his face.

So, the looks that Edward has been giving me for the past few days was him scrutinizing my every move to learn about my personality. And he was _learning_ about me, not _accidentally learning_ things about me. That was… flattering. But insane.

"How could you say that? Didn't you see my pictures when I was in grade school and middle school?"

He chuckled before teasing me with "yes. So, you were a nerd?"

I groaned at him mentioning my former status. "Not just a nerd: I'm a geek, bore, weed, wimpy girl back then. Everyone is revolted around me. Everyone bullies me. And that is 'great'?" I drew quotation marks in the air. Edward perked one of his brows.

"What's wrong with being a geek?"

I scoffed.

"Didn't you see my braces?"

"I did."

"Or my loose scholastic shirt?"

"Yup."

"How about my bad perm."

"It's cute."

"Or my thick-rimmed eyeglasses?"

"I wonder if you had bad eyesight."

I scoffed again before answering "nope. I just thought it was cute at the moment."

He chuckled before nodding his head and saying "it was cute."

I glared at him.

He shook his head and looked at me straight to the eyes. His stare was too intense that my heart stopped beating in my chest. He said the next words with so much conviction that it was as if he was confessing a murder.

"Bella, there's nothing wrong with how you look like before. It was part of you. It was the way you were. Though I could see a greater deal of confidence with your present appearance emanating from you, I don't think that your past was in any way a _revolting_ thing. It was how you were before. It was the reason of how you came to be now. And honestly, it was not even ugly. I've seen many nerds before, and none of them looked the way you do. Sure, you had braces, loose shirt, perm, eyeglasses, like them. But because you are more beautiful, physically and innately, that makes a marginal positive difference from them."

I was touched by his words but I knew better than to easily believe at them. Edward has no idea what I have gone through.

"You don't get it Edward. Nerds – no one loves them. They are hideous. The type of persons beautiful people stepped down on. And they aren't loveable."

He was unperturbed by what I said as he imparted "but you have Alice and Rose, even then."

I nodded my head and answered "yes. We are the 'Geek Goddesses' after all, though Alice and Rose were never geeks."

He smiled at that. "So you have them. They were there for you. You weren't hideous."

But I still persisted with my argument.

"Edward, have you ever been a geek?"

He arched his brows and replied "no. I always think that I look the same all throughout the years."

I nodded. "Then you wouldn't understand. You weren't bullied, nor have been laughed at."

"Yes, but I never cared anyway. I never cared about the physical appearance of people. What matters most to me is being genuine and sincere. As long as people are being true to themselves, they are beautiful to me."

I looked down.

"What the hell?" I muttered. I looked up again to see Edward's expression is one of confusion.

"I was sure you'll expose my secret, and that you'll be revolted about me because of what you learned, just like a normal person would. Now, you're saying you like those? You're insane."

To my intense surprise, he started laughing at me. I've heard him laugh before, but now was different compared to his other laughs. Though it was the same beautiful melodic sound, it was more carefree, void of any troubles. Suddenly, I wanted to hear it more.

I noticed then that he hadn't released my wrist yet during our entire conversation. Though the electricity of his touch did not rekindle, it is as though I grew accustomed to it. I blushed and yanked my hand away. When I sensed Edward studying me, I looked down, and my hair became the curtain to my face.

"Why do you always do that?" He asked out of nowhere.

_Do what?_

"What?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Sometimes, when I say something to you, you'll look down, and your hair will fan in front of your face, and I will be unable to see your reaction. Why?"

But instead of answering him, "why are you suddenly too friendly to me? Yesterday… The day before…" I asked dumbly. He chuckled again.

"Well, I have wanted to be your friend since Saturday. And can you answer my question already?"

_Since Saturday? Why Saturday?_

"Because you learned more about me – that I was not exactly the person everyone thinks of me as, and add the fact that you finally learned I really love reading books, and I really am more of a sweats, shirts and jeans girl, and was a geek, you wanted to be my friend?" I asked sarcastically. If that's the case, I should have just showed him the secret room much earlier. I should have saved all the insecurities and hesitation I felt about wanting to be close to him…

Wait, what? I shouldn't. We shouldn't be friends. He's too good for me to be my friend.

"Yes, sort of. Now, can you already answer my question?"

I sighed. I can't stall anymore.

He saw right through me and smiled.

"Okay," I finally blurted out. "I just blush a lot. I don't want people seeing I'm capable of blushing. I try to hide it."

And then, as if on cue, I blushed. Although this time, I let him see it.

_Heck, I'm turning into shy-Bella again!_

He seemed fascinated of my answer – or my blush, I don't know which. He smiled another crooked grin.

"I like your blush. It reveals so much more about you."

So, he's still solving me like a jigsaw puzzle. And I'm willingly dropping my guard down. Total heck. I'm screwed.

And then, unexpectedly, he suggested "why don't we play twenty-questions?"

I glared at him.

"No," I growled.

"Please? And be honest with me. Don't you want to be my friend?" _Where is all this confidence coming from? Suddenly, he's more powerful than me? He's really tearing the walls I built around me. I need to regain my territory._

"Sure. We'll play. In one condition: we'll forget all of this afterwards, and you will not be my friend."

I raised one eyebrow, challenging him. He didn't even think about it. He swiftly nodded his head and answered "sure" in a confident manner. I glared at him again.

"Okay, I'll begin first," I announced. He gestured for me to start.

"Are you really a virgin?"

He chuckled at me.

"Yes," he curtly answered.

"Why do you want to be my friend?"

"I think you're wearing a mask. I've recently noticed it. I'd like to tear it apart. I wanted to uncover the real you."

_That's it? Wow. He's making all the effort just to know me?_

"What have you gathered so far about me?" I think I already know the answer to that myself – _everything_, aside from one tiny, important detail.

When Edward finally answered, he gave a long speech about me. Some of it I didn't even dream he knew about me.

"That you're actually scared to let people know the real you – thinking that they won't like what they will see. And that you look better when you blush and wear casual clothes – all natural. That you have a great talent in singing; is an interesting composer; and a brilliant pianist and guitarist as well. That you purposefully pass the exams with only a C-. That you hate it when guys want to take advantage of you. That you actually cry when no one sees you, because you wanted to act tough in front of everyone.

"You cook wonderful dishes. You have a soft spot for children and acts motherly towards them. You love your father and miss him dearly. You are a great friend to Alice and Rosalie and always wanted to spare them any worries about you. You are tough; brave; but delicate as well.

"You have an ancient Chevy truck. You go to charity. You pretend to hate reading, but seriously love it. You don't act like a normal teenager yourself, because you act more maturely. And through it all, though you seem confident about yourself in front of people, you actually are a shy person inside. And a really selfless person."

Wait, how did he know about the Chevy? The charity? The children? This is crazy.

Heck. He pierced through all the truth. I should be careful with this guy.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. And that's part of your questions."

Crap, did I say all that aloud? I really need to watch myself with this person. He's making me lose my shield.

I proceeded without a comment to my next question.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

Really? He's the same age as me? He looked older – actually the right words would be more mature.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"A while. Since June Twenty."

Hmm… He's older than me for three months.

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Two."

Wow. Only two? He's faithful then…

"Why so few?"

He raised his eyebrows at me, but answered anyway.

"Because I don't just engage in short-term relationships. I seek for a real partner. And quite frankly, none of those two was actually up for my standards." He shrugged at the end.

Hmm… interesting.

"What's your favourite color?"

He was looking into my eyes as he answered this.

"Brown," he uttered. I grew perplexed.

Brown? That's boring.

"Why brown?"

"I think it is pretty." He kept it vague.

I scowled at him, but continued with my next question anyway.

"What's your greatest fear?"

He chuckled at this before answering.

"Having a one-night stand to a person I barely knew."

I also chuckled with him.

"Why?" I asked after the giggle-berries were over.

"That's now your twelfth question, right?"

Heck, he was counting then. I nodded my head in affirmation.

"Well," he continued, drew a huge breath, and drew a lengthy, zealous speech about his logic. I listened through all of it with my mouth agape. "I think sex and making love are two different concepts. Sex is pure lust. The latter is something you can only do with the person you love – thus the terms. And I believe you need to be committed to that person in order to prove to her the truth of your love, and you can only be certain that she's the one – the perfect person to do it with – if you vowed to never leave her side, which is by marriage. That is my view about marriage, actually. About why is it important – why people should wait to do _it_ on the right time. That will make marriage important – because you both waited – you did not let your desire rule you. That's the best gift you could give to your partner – all of your trust and all of yourself."

I was teary-eyed by the end of his speech and I popped my mouth closed.

Crap. This guy is _so romantic_. He's so virtuous. And I tease him about the real way to make sex and such.

Gosh. I actually seemed like a whore.

"Can I just marry you now?" I blurted all of a sudden. Then I turned crimson-red when I realized what I just said. He chuckled again.

"Only if you're still a virgin."

Good thing I'm actually still a virgin – the flimsy detail he hadn't learn about me yet.

Wait, Bella. Don't get it in your head.

"That question's not counted," I muttered embarrassingly.

"No, it is," he disagreed. "I actually liked that one."

And of course, the infamous blush grazed our presence again. Though I noticed I was not hiding the blushes from him anymore.

I, embarrassed still, preceded to my next question.

"Were you aware that you are very popular at school now?"

He chuckled.

"Yes, I've noticed girls seemed to take interest in me here, though I don't know why."

Did he honestly think that? That he doesn't know why? Well, it's so obvious to me why.

"Were you also popular at your previous school?"

He hesitated before answering.

"Yes… or so my friends say. I try not to take note of it. I'm not someone who dates randomly."

Is he trying to guilt me? Hey, I only dated five guys in my entire life! Though of course, no one will believe me.

"How many dates have you had in your life?"

Does he count his dates like I do?

"Four. One in my middle school, which turned out to be my first girlfriend, then two in between, and my last date turned out to be my second girlfriend. We broke up after a month."

Only a month? "Why did you break up?"

"She… wanted something I can't give. She wanted to sleep with me. I don't want to do it, so she broke up with me," he shrugged. "Guess I was wrong about her. She was very sweet and conservative-looking when we met. Then she engaged with lots of guys later, and I finally found out that she only dated me because she thought I was 'hot'."

I sniffed in disgust.

"What a whore," I muttered. Edward raised one eyebrow at me.

Right, that's actually my reputation – that I hook up with anyone nearby and break up with them after getting laid.

Damn those stupid boys with their stupid mouths.

"Do you actually think I'm a whore?"

What made me ask that? _Well, the fact that you've wanted to know for a long time now how he views you._

Shut up brain!

I sighed. It's now or never.

He hesitated again before answering, seeming to weigh his words.

"Yes…" ouch. "At first." I breathed a sigh of relief. "But now, I actually doubt if you are one. I'm beginning to think that you are not what people say you are, and that you also just act someone who you're actually not. I'm sorry though, for thinking of you that at first. But believe me when I say I already have long disregarded that thought."

Upon hearing him say that, I felt like a huge burden has been released from my shoulders. Suddenly, I wanted him to know me – to see the real me. To act my most usual self in front of him, and not cower my real emotions with cold stares or irritating remarks. The real me that I've been hiding from everyone.

Holy crow! I wanted to expose my secrets!

"Thanks," I mumbled. He smiled at me.

"Second to the last question –," I braced myself for this next question, preparing myself to feel numb if his answer would be 'yes'. Edward curiously eyed my stiff manner. "Okay. Well, it's just that, did you… did you actually say you will never go out with me?" I asked shyly, closing my eyes in horror of his response.

He surprised me by asking "where did you get that?"

I opened my eyes to see irritation in his. I flinched.

"Tyler said something like that, to force me to go out with him. I've been saying 'no' to him surreptitiously but when he said that you said that you will never go out with the likes of me, I finally said 'yes' to meet him at six. So I wonder if you really did say that."

He widened his eyes in innocent surprise.

"No," he cried. "I never said anything like that. To be quite frank, that thought never have crossed my mind yet. True, I thought you were an aggressive girl before, but thoughts like that never have come into me."

Oh! The damn Liar Number Infinite. He really is a liar.

"Curse Tyler Liar Crowley," I muttered.

"So, you will go out with him today at six?" he asked, with that expression that I cannot fathom again.

"Apparently," I sadly answered.

We were quiet for a few seconds before I delivered my final question.

After a while, I spoke again.

"Okay, for my final question."

Edward met my eyes again – they looked gentle.

"Can you forgive me?" I whispered.

He raised one eyebrow at me.

I counted with my fingers the list that I formed.

"For being a slut to you. For being rude. For teasing you about sex. For making you fail the last lab test. For being bitchy. For needing to save me from those monster-shrimps. For ruining your shirt with my tears, yesterday. For ruining your shirt with juice, earlier. For being overly furious at you. For doubting that you would keep my secret a secret. And for being a plain bitch."

The seconds ticked by as I waited for his response. And then, he sighed.

"You are already forgiven – from all of it, though I don't think there's anything to forgive anymore. I've also been rude to you, and judged you, and banged into your secret room without permission. And to kick those low lives was actually my pleasure," he smiled there. After a second, his eyes became tender. "Though I'm sorry about the bruises in your wrists." He eyed my wrists that were beginning to have blue blotches on them. I blushed. He missed nothing. His next words were spoken with intense fervor. "And I'm truly, truly sorry I wasn't a gentleman to you at first, well in fact I was to every girl who deserves less. Can you forgive me?" he breathed.

My reply was immediate.

"Of course, there's nothing to forgive," I answered sincerely. He smiled at me again – the full smile that I was also beginning to like.

He smiled at me gloriously for what seemed like an eternity before he broke his own silence.

And then, "now it's my turn," he declared.

I braced myself.

"First question – are you still a virgin?"

Was he repeating my questions for him? This is not funny. He already admitted before that _he is,_ before me verifying it. But I haven't told that yet. And besides, it's probably the only thing he doesn't know about me yet.

I turned dark-red.

"Care to explain that question? I think you're not oblivious to all the rumours about me."

He frowned.

"Was that a no?" Did I really hear his sad tone, or was that just my imagination?

"Explain it first."

He took a deep breath before answering.

"Well, when I mentioned my view about marriage, I noticed that you were fascinated about it – which is not a reaction I get all the time. Normally, when I tell that to people, especially to those four girls that I dated, they seemed sort of guilty. And then I will later learn that they're not still virgins. I just think – no, hope – that you reacted that way because you're still one."

Hope? He was hoping for it?

"What if the rumours were true? Will you get disappointed? Will you start evading me?"

I was nervous for his answer, but I realized that my worries were rendered unnecessary for he answered too quickly, without skipping a beat.

"No. I've long accepted you and took interest of you regardless of that matter. You were the first one to break my repugnance about corrupted, unmarried women."

After hearing him say that, I smiled. It visibly brightened my outlook.

_Edward accepts me, whoever I am._

But then, I needed to answer his question – truthfully. I owed it to him.

It was then my turn to take a deep breath.

"Actually…" I hesitated and turned dark-red again. Edward was perplexed about my blushing. "Those rumours were as just – rumours. I never really hooked up with them. They were just spreading nonsense – I guess, wanting to be manly for their friends or boast that they made out with me. I never even dated most of them. So, yes, I'm a virgin." And the infamous blush shaded darker.

Edward's reaction was torn between grimace and smile. He seemed to be fighting a chuckle and wanting to break something at the same time. He settled for a grimace though.

"Those disgusting low lives," he muttered irately.

"Don't worry. I don't mind." I shrugged.

He looked at me like I was insane. Then, he suddenly smiled, really exhibiting the multiple personality disorder I long noticed from him.

"I'm actually glad you are still… _inexperienced_. You made me feel a whole new respect for you – respect that was far stronger than what you already earned from me. It's sure fun to unravel the mysteries of your real identity."

I looked away in embarrassment from his intense gaze.

"Next question," I blurted out.

"Did you just want to tease me before about wanting someone good at bed?"

Now he was teasing me. I scowled at him.

"Yes, and that was your second question," I stated sternly.

"Defense mechanism," he muttered.

"Next," I ordered. He sighed.

"If you really hate frills and heels, why do you always let Alice get her way and wear her choice of clothing at school?"

Huh. He really knows how to ask secrets that will put me on the hotspot.

"Alice made me vow that she would make-over me every morning before school. I hate wearing make-up and sexy dresses," I sniffed in disgust, "but she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, so she tortures me every morning. After _that_ incident, she sort of has her way on me."

I thought Edward would let it go, but I was wrong. Edward still persisted.

"What incident?"

Huh. He caught that on. I was trying to be discreet about it, but he still saw through the crack. I guess I have no choice but to tell the truth then.

And I began my long story.

"Tanya Denali was the former queen of middle school – actually, even in grade school. She always… embarrasses me in front of the crowd," like bullying me, hurting me, pushing me, those stuffs. "Then on the first day of high school, she made fun of me in front of my crush. I snapped. I fought back. The next day, I went to school looking entirely different from my previous geeky appearance, and earned a lot of admirers. Tanya was so mad at me. She challenged me to a band duel. Little did she know that I actually play the guitar and sing at home. Not to mention, though I did not do it then, I also play the piano.

"On the day of the battle, we made students vote whose better – her group or mine. We won – marginally," I announced this part sounding victorious, remembering that day. It was actually fun. "And I was crowned the queen of Meyer High that same night, which gave Alice the privilege to torture me every morning with cosmetic products and low-cut dresses. End of story."

Edward was looking at me for a long time after my story, seemingly thoughtful.

_Right, I bored him. I answered way too long._

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have answered so long. It must have been boring."

"No," he instantly said. "I actually learned a lot from you. Why do you act that way, why you were so scared for people to know the real you, and why a lot of rumours were thrown at you… They are all the doing of Tanya, right? I mean, those other rumours?"

He made that connection with just that story? Note to self: never doubt the deductive powers of Edward Anthony Cullen.

"I think so too. She seemed determined to have revenge on me."

He nodded at me, still thoughtful.

"So that's your fourth question. Next."

He scoffed. "Fine," he said. "How many boyfriends did you have?"

He already learned a lot about me, why begrudge him more information? The worst is over.

"One. And I only really dated five in my life. But rumours say," And I was sardonic at this part, "I had, like, hundred boyfriends and thousands dates." I rolled my eyes. Edward was thoughtful again.

"Why did you break-up with your boyfriend?"

"He… also wanted to do 'that' to me." _Where was the sudden embarrassment in saying the aloud sprang from? Huh. Edward was really rubbing one me._ "I sort of have the same view as you, though of course no one will believe me. Only Alice and Rose know the truth. Even my dad thinks I have sex all the time, like you witnessed before." I sniffed. "But, of course, what does he know about me? Absolutely nothing. He never even tries to get to know me."

I was shaking my head at the end in mock sarcasm.

"Your mother – where is she?"

"She left when I was still a baby. She doesn't want responsibilities. So I shouldered all of that. Can you actually believe I do all the household stuffs?" I raised my eyebrows at him. He just looked at me. "But of course, rumours say I can't even boil an egg, which was entirely ridiculous."

When Edward spoke next, he sounded careful.

"I'm sorry about your mother," he murmured, afraid that he offended me with his question. I just snickered.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter anyway. I just think like she's dead."

Edward only nodded at this.

"So you're actually morale, chaste, knows household stuffs, read books, like sweats, sings good, plays the guitar and piano flawlessly, is actually conservative – more than most girls I met, and was a victim of social gossips. Anything more that I don't know? Because all these are the complete opposite of what everyone says."

I sniggered. "Great question. But it's not like it's a game anymore. Can I opt not to answer?"

He also chuckled. "Well, I was hoping I could get around it."

I sighed. What's there not to tell? He already knows all my secrets – even more. The others are mere details to my already exposed character.

"Well, I'm actually into classical music – more than the rock one. My truck that you mentioned was something that I adore more than my rides at school – true, it's ancient and rusty, but I love it. It epitomizes me. My favourite of all classic books would be Jane Eyre. I have a thing for Romeo, though.

"I think of marriage as something unnecessary when you already found the one – not a soul mate, because soul mates may or may not be your lover, for me anyway – but something more. Like someone only made for you. Like someone who will compliment you and cover your flaws, while you cover his. And accept you for what you are. Marriage is just a piece of paper. You two are already made for each other. But marriage is the way to say 'I finally give you my all, my everything.' So that's when making love is only plausible. People are always mistaken about me. I just let them think what they want to. I don't care. So long as people who are important to me knows the truth. Even Charlie doesn't know his daughter is still a virgin, and he doesn't know that I don't plan to change that status yet." I snorted at this. Edward was eyeing me with reverence. I blushed again.

"I like green – I think it's a great color." _That's after I met you actually, after seeing your emerald eyes._ "My favourite place anywhere is the comfort room – it's sort of a releasing place for me." Edward raised his eyebrows, and I realised what my words could mean. I blushed crimson. "No! Not that!" I cried. "I mean, you can let your tears be released and people would not know. When I feel blue, or sad, I always find comfort by crying there. So it's sort of a 'comfort room' for me," I snorted again. Edward did as well.

I continued with my profile.

"I once thought that stars are really little – though I know now that they aren't. And I really hate Mike Newton. He was actually the reason why I was so hard to you on your first day. He tried to grab my butt as I was heading for lunch, but I refused and slapped him in the face. He started claiming to other people that I was breaking up with him and that I had used him and he caught me making out with another guy. He knows no one will believe me if I denied any of it, and knows I won't deny it anyway. So when I went to your table and noticed Tanya was already there and probably relayed all the dirt about me, and my suspicion was proved correct when you icily looked at me, I was so angry with you and snapped. I'm… I'm sorry."

I bit my lip. My description of myself started out as fun, but it suddenly ended in a remorseful note. _How weird can you get Bella?_

But I was suddenly shocked and perplexed when Edward hugged me to him. I was too tongue-tied to respond. I just let him embraced me; letting his arms around me in a tight grip. It was the second time he did this – like yesterday. And like yesterday, I relished every moment of it, inhaling deep in his vanilla and butterscotch scent, and the strange electricity that was always present with him around.

After a few silent minutes, he finally released me. His eyes were filled with remorse and tenderness. I was more perplexed than ever by his reaction.

"I'm really sorry," he whispered, voice deep with the sincerity of his words. "No, that wouldn't even cover what I wanted to convey. I didn't even know you before and I misjudged you. I believed in what the other told me. And now, I feel so wretched. Hell, you were even better than every girl that I met. _You are good and pure._ But I was blinded by what I see. And now, I feel so bad that I didn't get to know you better before. I let the society dictate what I will see."

As he uttered the next phrases, his voice dripped low and my heart slammed in my chest.

"I almost missed the beautiful flower, because I was busy scrutinizing the thorns."

Wow. Just wow. That left me speechless.

Did he really think that the boring Bella was someone worth knowing? What happened to people admiring my butt, or my boobs, or my face? He learned what I truly am, and he liked what he saw. At that moment, I felt the need to remove my mask – to show the world what my true self is like; to let them see what Edward admires.

"Heck. That's a good lot of language. You're good at speaking in a flavourful way."

He chuckled at my use of words, but his eyes were still shadowed with remorse.

"Fine! I forgive you! For the thousandth time, I forgive you! I already did earlier. Now, what's your next question?"

He chuckled again, but now his eyes were alighted with humor. I sighed in relief and exasperation.

"Okay. Nothing personal now. I think I already learned a lot about you. You already said things that you think of yourself. I think I'll find out the rest by observing – things that even you don't know about yourself."

I rolled my eyes. Even after that, he still wants to know more about me? He's insane.

"Next question, and I believe it's the eight. You mentioned you purposefully made us fail the lab test in Biology. So, does that mean you actually know how to do the lab?"

"That's not personal?" I scoffed in sarcasm. He chuckled, but waited for my answer.

"Yes, I do know the answers. I used to be a straight A student, but Charlie never paid attention to it, so I thought, why would I try to be good at school when no one even appreciates it? So I basically just ignore school stuffs. However, ignoring them doesn't mean that I can't learn them. They were quite easy, to be honest."

He looked at me then with humor in his eyes as if shouting 'I knew it!' I rolled my eyes.

"What were the real answers then?"

I rolled my eyes again.

"I wrote Metaphase, Anaphase, Ionophase," I snorted. Edward did as well. "Gregoryphase and Sunphase. The real answers were Prophase, Anaphase, Metaphase, Interphase and another Prophase. The teacher sure loves Prophase," I declared with confidence.

Edward smiled at me, but now with awe.

"You really do know them," he remarked.

I rolled my eyes for the fourth time.

"Tenth question. What's your favourite flower?"

"Peonies," I answered without thinking.

"Favourite pastime?"

"Reading, of course. Though there's a thin line between that and music. I really like to sing."

He nodded his head.

"Do you have any insecurity?"

Disbelief colored my tone as I protested "what kind of question was that?"

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Bella, just answer it, okay?"

I huffed before answering.

"Fine. I already told you about it anyway. I can't dance, because I can't walk in a flat, stable surface without finding something to trip to. I honestly can't believe that I'm able to walk with heels now. I somehow got used to it."

Edward nodded again, thoughtful.

"What's your favourite food?" he asked after a moment.

"Italian. I like cooking Italian food as well, like pasta."

"What course will you apply at college?"

"Hmm… I honestly don't know yet. I think I'll get something related to literature, or music. I don't know. Whatever goes, I guess."

Edward nodded for the third time.

"How old are you?"

I chortled, remembering my question to him earlier.

"Seventeen."

I somehow know what his next question would be. He didn't disappoint.

"And how long have you been seventeen?" he asked with a chuckle, clearly remembering my question as well.

"Not quite a while. I turned seventeen last September thirteen."

He smiled lopsidedly at this information.

"What's your favourite band?"

"Linkin Park. They rock!"

He chuckled again at my enthusiasm.

"Favourite movie?"

I pursed my lips as I thought about that.

"I like this movie saga called Twilight. I think the girl is boring but the guy is awesome. I also kind of have a thing with that vampire guy," I answered.

Edward rolled his eyes. _I wonder why? There's nothing wrong about Twilight…_

"Bella, which do you really prefer being called: Bella or Isabella Marie?"

I blinked before coming up with the truth.

"Actually… I like Bella better. Tanya says I hate it, but in truth, I don't."

He nodded his head again.

"Well then, for my last question. Ms Bella Swan, can you reconsider your demand earlier and finally be friends with me?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course, he'll find some way to deflect that. But, seriously, why not? I've told him a lot of things about me already – even things Alice and Rosalie didn't know. And, truth be told, I would love to have Edward as my friend.

"Edward, do you like your name being called in full or chopped like Eddie?"

He arched both his brows before answering "I like being called Edward. It suits me better."

"Well then, Mr Edward Anthony Cullen, I give you my permission to be your friend."

And then, in a very gentlemanly way, he held my hand and kissed it, as he murmured "thank you."

And of course, I blushed tomato pink.


	10. Chapter 10: Staying for the Night

**(A/N: Thank you for loving the story. =]] **

**I'm sorry I was so lazy these past few days… I'm forcing myself to write, but I couldn't, and I don't want to ruin anything just because I'm not in the mood. My mood usually affects my writing, so if my mood is sour, I'm sure the story won't go well. Good thing I recovered. But it took me a long time. I'm really sorry. =[**

**Enjoy this chapter! Please leave your wonderful, energizing reviews (give me the boost of energy that I need to write!) =]]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Staying for the Night<strong>

BPOV

Edward and I finished our assignment much more enthusiastically after our forthright exchange in learning more things about ourselves. Because of the silly, but fun twenty questions game, I sort of finally released my real self in front of him and grew much more comfortable. Although the strange electricity was still palpable between us, my nervousness sort of evaporated now that he knows everything there is to know about me. I also honestly gave my effort to finish the essay with my real-functioning brain.

Though I earned a smile from Edward, I still glared at him. Upon seeing my glare, he chuckled, unrepentant. _The liar_.

He was unashamed not to ask questions anymore about our assignment, proving my suspicions correct about him pretending not to know things. He knew that I knew that he was just acting. And he was unashamed about it. I rolled my eyes.

At one point in our essay-writing, he asked me if I finally wanted to take school seriously now that I admitted I'm actually a brainy.

"Nah. I don't think so. It's not worth it," I answered, shrugging, as I stretched in my chair and slumped my back to the headrest.

He copied what I did and rested his side as well to the spine of the chair, positioning his head so that he was facing me.

"If you're looking for someone to appreciate your efforts, I think I could do that," he offered, pursing his lips in thought. I snorted at him. He stared at me with one eyebrow raised.

"And how do you plan to _appreciate_ my effort? By telling me how smart I am? Heck, my former teachers already told me that, and now look at them? They regard me as though I'm the dumbest girl in the world." I smirked at this and shook my head incredulously. "No, I can't see how that will help."

Edward gazed at me with patient tolerance.

"Bella," he whispered a bit sternly, but still velvety and melodic. I liked how my name sounded from him. "I won't ever look at you like you're stupid, ever again. I have never even done that. And now that I know how intelligent you are, I will always be pleased of any achievements you will acquire… Wouldn't that suffice?"

I snorted again.

"What are you, my father?" I teased. He huffed.

But actually, it would. Essentially, somehow, for me, just knowing Edward thinks I'm smart would suffice. But I couldn't easily cave in. I _shouldn't _easily cave at him. Being stubborn is one trait I brought with me to my new self.

"No, you already know that. Even if I'll fail this year at class, you know I'm not really born stupid and that I was smart once-upon-a-time. That wouldn't help in the appreciation thing."

Edward sighed in frustration. I just ignored him and continued with our work, bending forward to reach my table. Edward copied me again, but was still facing me. He gazed at me for a minute. I was trying not to be self-conscious of his appraisal of me, as I tried to busy myself with heredity and punnet squares.

"Fine," he finally uttered after a few more minutes. I looked back at him, curious on what he came up with. "Bella, what's your favourite snack?"

_Wait. I can't see where this is leading._

"No one beats ice cream," I answered unthinkingly. "Even when I'm very depressed, it always lightens my mood. Why?"

"What's your favourite flavour?" he asked again, ignoring my question.

"Strawberry," I instantly answered, still confused.

He nodded his head thoughtfully. I was beginning to become worried what plan he was coming up now.

"How about this," he gestured, eyes looking resolved on something. I listened patiently. "I'll give you a deal. Whenever you have A plus in your exams, I'll treat you a gallon of strawberry ice cream."

He raised both his eyebrows, challenging me. I licked my lips.

_Woah. Tempting._ The prospect of eating ice cream bought by Edward is surely appealing. All I need is a few minutes of scanning notes and I'll have the super tasty ice cream.

But I need to hedge my bet. It was too early to give in.

I made a poker face at him.

"And if I don't?" I also challenged, perking up one of my brows.

"No ice cream. Even at A negative, still no ice cream. Plus, now that you mention it, if you don't get A plus, I'll have Alice make-over you for three straight hours."

I flinched. _Woah again. Edward knows how to be scary._

But my poker face remained as I argued with him, "Alice is not acquainted with you. She will not do you any favours."

But if he knows better, only two words are required to make Alice agree to his proposition. _Make-over_.

I hope Edward didn't catch that from Alice.

"Oh that's easy," he remarked, sounding confident. "I think once Alice heard the words 'make-over' and 'Bella Swan' together, she'll make good friends with me."

_Heck. He's observant._

But if Alice hears this bet, even if I will decline, she'll be sure to force me to agree with Edward.

As if reading my mind, Edward suddenly said "I'll tell Alice about this."

_Double heck. Gah. What shall I do?_

_Edward sure is a scary friend._

I breathed deep before forming an answer.

"Fine," I exhaled. Edward only stared at me, waiting for the consequences that were sure to follow my approval. "But the pros will have more on it. Not just one gallon of ice cream. You will play me a song as well, in your piano," I'd like to see him play again. "Then you'll also sing," I also like to hear him sing again. "And you will buy me a book."

I hope he'll bite. Those are lots of requests compared to what I only need to do. I think it's easy to get A plus. I'll only have to really 'review' Math – the others only need scanning.

"Why do you need to hear me sing and play?" Edward asked, seemingly amused.

"I'm curious to hear you again," because you sounded great before. "And I told you, I like music. Also, you have long fingers." I glanced at the said fingers. I grew confused when Edward chuckled at me.

"Like I hadn't heard that before," he commented with a laugh.

"What?" I demanded.

"Long-fingered people know how to use their hands good?" he explained with a question, raising both his eyebrows. His eyes were swarming with humor and some hidden joke. I grew more confused.

Then, like a bulb switching, it hit me. The joke he was implying.

_Gosh, I really am innocent._

I blushed red while hitting him in the head.

"Don't you try to make fun of me again, Edward Cullen! I may have a 'whore' reputation, but I tell you, my mind is still very innocent. Don't you dare stain it!"

Edward started laughing then, clutching his stomach in an uncontrollable guffaw outburst. I buried my face in my hands in humiliation.

After a few more sniggering from him, he started prying my hands from my face; his face as glorious and carefree as I've never seen before. I stared at him wordlessly. My humiliation evaporated.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan," he murmured with still the humor alighting his eyes. "I forget you are yet inexperienced and that your mind is still as unpolluted as a fresh river. I'll try to take note of that," he teased. I groaned. He chuckled again before his face turned thoughtful.

"I'm curious though," he spoke after a moment. "How were you capable of making all those ridiculous remarks about me before, if you really have no clue about what you were saying?"

I looked down to hide my embarrassment.

"Well, actually, that's it. I have no clue about what I'm talking. I normally just overhear Tanya and her minions use those words to describe their nights with their boyfriends – sometimes from Alice and Rose. Then I'll pick them up, ask my friends what they meant, memorize them, and try to sound like I really know them, like a good student reporting in front of a class a topic she actually just studied a few hours before she delivers them."

Oh, another secret slipped. I sighed and looked back at him. If I still wanted to live a secured life, I must kill Edward Cullen… or probably marry him…

I liked the second thought better.

He looked at me thoughtfully for a quarter of a minute, before pursing his lips and smiling. And again, my breathing hitched. I hoped he didn't notice, what with me seated a few inches from him.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he apologized with still the crooked smile. "I won't kid with you like that anymore."

I nodded, already forgiving him.

"And the deal?" I reminded him, eyebrows raised.

"Is on," he decided with a nod. "I agree with your demands."

I smiled at him triumphantly. _This will be a piece of cake._

"Be prepared for your daily ice cream and book expenses. Not to mention, your vocalization and finger flexing," I challenged, narrowing my eyes. Edward flashed his crooked smile again, seemingly relieved and triumphant as well… though I can't fathom why.

"Yes ma'am." He made a show of salute. I snickered.

Few more minutes passed and we finally finished the essay – or rather, Edward finished it and he waited for me. The liar sure doesn't know what being ashamed from guilt means. We decided to head to the living room.

We talked for a while then. I learned more about him and his family. Esme is a good mother – the best, he even claims. She always knows whatever is happening with Edward with just one look: the makings of a great mom. Carlisle is very gentle and compassionate, and pretty workaholic as well. The way Edward talks about him – it was always with pronounced awe and admiration. He is a talented doctor. He specializes in cardiology.

Edward befriended Jasper and Emmett on his first day. I told him I already noticed that. I also told him how Rose and Alice think of them, and how they actually are two insecure girls who think they are not good enough for both Emmett and Jasper. Because, truth be told, although I receive all the whore remarks, Rosalie make sex almost every week and Alice, at least two times a month (though of course, I didn't tell Edward that). And so they think their reputation would ruin Emmett's and Jasper's. Edward seemed thoughtful at this information, and then, after a few silent seconds, he finally flashed his dang crooked smile.

"Why do they worry so much? It's not like Emmett and Jasper are still virgins," he remarked with a crumple of his forehead.

"I know. Heck, they probably do it much more frequently than Alice and Rose do, but my girls will not believe it. They'd still think they're unworthy, what with their reputation. They'd think they're gonna stain the reputation of those guys."

Edward grew thoughtful again while the seconds tick.

"Well, how about this?" he pursed his lips. "Now that you're my friend, how about we'll join at lunch. I'll help them warm up more with your friends and you do the same. Then, we'll wait for them to make their moves and hope… sparks will fly."

I chuckled at his plan.

"Like matchmakers?"

He nodded his head with his special smile. I chuckled again.

"Great. I'll help with that."

And then, I grew somber when something hit me. Reputation: something I do possess. Something I have, but a rotten one. How could this affect Edward?

"But if you'll spend some time with me, aren't you afraid people will criticize you? Out of us three girls, I have the worst reputation. What if it'll harm yours?" I bit my lip in thought and stared down. "No, let's just think of other ideas. I don't think I'll ever like people to know that we're friends. You'll also look bad."

I'm friends with Edward but I'll destroy him. I couldn't bear to destroy someone as pure as him.

I was suddenly surprised when Edward held my chin up to look into my eyes as he speaks – his eyes melting shades of green. "Bella I don't care. None if these people know the truth about you. I was like one of them before – judging you inappropriately. And look how I learned that I was so wrong! I don't think I'll want a rerun of my stupidity." He shook his head. "Bella, you're a great person. And now that I know who you really are, I don't think I'd like to ever lose you. It's rare to find such pure people in this already stained world."

A lump formed in my throat as his words pierced my heart. Where I think Edward is pure, it was amazing how he thinks of me that as well. It was ridiculous that we didn't become friends before when we totally click together.

"This is ridiculous," I muttered. Edward raised both his brows. "I mean, four hours ago, I wouldn't believe it if you said Edward Cullen thinks that I'm 'pure'. I'd even laugh at you. Now you're saying I'm a great person. How significant a simple four hours would be?" I snickered. Edward joined me.

"Well, four hours ago, if you say Bella Swan is still inexperienced, I'll die of laughter. Now, if you even in the slightest hint that she's a bitch, I'd think you're the one to die – being beaten to death by me. Four hours is real significant."

We both chuckled again at this irony.

"Thanks," I muttered after our laughter died. He simply showed his crooked smile.

Just then, Edward glanced at my wall clock. It reads five.

"I think I need to go," he suddenly muttered.

My immediate feeling was sadness. I just really got to know him, now he's going?

"Why, do you have something to do?" I tried to hide my disappointment, but failed miserably. Edward gave me a reassuring smile.

"I think the statement should be that _you_ have something to do."

_Me? What will I do?_

As if reading my mind, he answered my silent questions.

"Your date with Tyler Crowley?"

_Oh crap! Yeah, I totally forgot that!_ I cupped my forehead in frustration.

_Great. The sixth guy I'm going to date._

"You know, that's your fault," I accused him. He raised a perfect brow at me.

"How so?"

"I only said 'yes' to him because I was pissed at you. Because I thought you said you would never consider asking the likes of me out. You hurt my female ego. So, I turned to the nearest person to show you what you're missing. And now, karma beats back because I believed on stupid Crowley… No, I was wrong – it's Tyler's fault," I reluctantly admitted at the end. Edward chuckled at me.

"Well, if you really date him today without this four-hour time that we shared, I wouldn't be able to agree with your point. But now… I think I'm actually missing out on you."

_Was he flirting with me? Heck! I'm melting just by those words._

"Edward Cullen, are you flirting with me?"

He gave me a too innocent expression. "Bella Swan, I'm merely pointing out the truth."

I sighed in relief. "Good – because if you are flirting with me, I honestly don't know how to flirt back," I answered truthfully.

Edward chuckled again. He really chuckles a lot.

"But you do it all the time with people. I've seen you doing it with others, and believe me, they swoon. Oh no, now I'm sounding very girly."

"But that was acting. Ask Rose or Alice. They were my basis for my act. I actually don't know how to do it in a genuine, flirty way."

He chuckled again, inserting "genuine, flirty way" between his giggles.

"Why don't you try doing it to me? See if it works."

_Sure his teasing. Or is he flirting? Gosh, I'm so clueless. _I hit his head in frustration. He just chuckled some more.

"Wow. That was hard flirting."

"Shut up."

"How can you act really sexy at school and now you're like the most clueless girl in the world is beyond me. I'd give it to you, you were a great actress. I think you should also consider that for your college path."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay," Edward decided after a few more minutes. "How about you cancel with him?"

"I can't. That's too mean. Then he'll be mad at me and sprout nonsense about me, like maybe now, I did him on the chair." Edward also sighed with frustration.

"But wouldn't he talk even if you did see him?"

I snorted. "Right. They usually do that. And to think I told myself never to date again someone I don't know! Gosh, I was so stupid and careless."

Edward eyes suddenly grew wide, like a light has been lit on him.

"That' it. Tell him you fell and broke your hand. That way, you also won't be subject to Alice's 'torture'. You'll be free to wear whatever clothes you like, like maybe jeans, because surely, she wouldn't force you into a sexy dress when you're already suffering."

Woah. He's really brilliant. But wait…

"There's flaw in that, Edward. Like I don't have brace on me. And I don't know how to put one."

"Nonsense. Carlisle's a doctor. I would put one on you – I know how to, because I assist him sometimes at the hospital."

I beamed at him. Edward is not just brilliant, but a genius. In my sudden excitement, I found myself hugging him on his neck.

"You're the best! Not only did you save me from a sure to be dooming date, but also from the scary pixie. I should have befriended you before."

He was laughing at me as I released him from my choke hug; a huge smile plastered on my face.

"Wow. Now that's flirting," he teased again.

"Shut up!" I groaned and hit him in his head again.

"Okay. I will," he conceded, dramatically massaging the spot that I hit. "Just call your date already," he added. I obeyed too willingly, hurrying to the nearest phone. Edward followed me.

I dialled Tyler Liar Crowley's phone number. After three rings, the other line finally picked up.

"_Hello?_" a male voice greeted.

"Is this Tyler Crowley?" I asked.

"_Yes, speaking. Who's this?"_

"Bella Swan."

Silence…

"Isabella Marie."

"_Oh, hey, Isabella! I was actually gonna call you up. Ready for our night, honey?" _I flinched in disgust. I saw Edward watching me with humor.

"Uhm, honey," I responded in a sweet, sickly voice. "You see, I actually can't see you right now. I was just released from the ER. I had an accident. My hand broke. So… sorry. I can't see you. Hope you'll understand." I almost gagged at the end.

"_How can I tell you're not just dishing out?"_

Tough question. Good thing… "I'm actually with Edward right now. You know, Dr. Carlisle's son?"

"_What is he doing there with you at your house?"_

"Charlie's not around. Since I can't drive, I called him to drive for me," I supplied, in my impromptu attempt to cover my lie.

"_Why, don't you hate him?"_

Huh. As if. But actually, he wouldn't know that…

"Yes, but he's the first one I thought to call. I mean, he could just help me go to the ER instantly. And actually, he's very nice the whole time." I remembered I was supposed to be bitchy so I tucked up "So, suck that up" at the end. Isabella Marie knows how to be a snob.

"_I need to talk to him to be sure."_

"Can't you at least sound concern for me? Geez, you're so uncaring."

"_Huh! That means you're lying!"_

My blood boiled.

"Tyler fucking Crowley," I winced at my swear, "I'm not freaking lying. But to show you that I'm not, I'll give the phone to Edward. And don't even dream I'll go out with you ever again, even when I'm finally healed!"

In a flash, Edward was with me, reaching for the phone. I, frustrated, handed it to him.

"Hello?" he said politely.

A few seconds passed and he answered again.

"What?" Edward said, voice alarmed. "No, she's not dating me. I'm more like a friend now. Remember she hated me only four hours ago?" He winked at me, reminding me of our private joke. I giggled.

A few seconds later, Edward's expression suddenly went hard and his tone went high.

"You don't even know her and you were even planning to date her, now you say she's a tramp?" I winced – sure, Tyler will say that. Everyone says that.

"I know, I'm not. But you can at least try to respect women… No, I have never even said those things to her… I know, but I already apologized. But you, on the other hand, doesn't seem like you'll be apologizing in any way… Yeah, goodbye Tyler Crowley. Hope you'll enjoy your night." His tone was bitter. He banged the phone handle.

"You okay?" His stare is murderous, but when he saw me, he instantly softened.

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm fine. I'm used to it."

He sniffed in disgust as he said the next words. "He has second option. If you dished him, Jessica already asked him out so he really planned to get laid tonight, though he was hoping to spend the night with you. Good thing he has a back-up plan," he said sarcastically. I just shrugged.

"Yeah. Good thing he has. Because if he thought I'd sleep with him tonight, he'll be extremely sorry. And probably get more disappointed that I'm actually not easy…"

To my surprise, again, Edward suddenly held my hand. I gasped. He looked into my eyes intently. "Promise me you'll never go out with the likes of him."

"Yeah, I do."

He seemed content on my sincere promise. He finally recovered and flashed my favourite crooked smile.

"Seems like I need to visit you tomorrow morning to put the fake sling in your hand and the brace on your neck."

I snorted.

"Yeah, I guess so. And tomorrow will be good because I'll wear jeans and shirt."

"Great."

We grinned at each other for about ten seconds. After which, Edward started heading for the door.

"I'm sorry to say but I do really have to go. My mom's expecting me at six," he apologized along the way.

I exhaled sadly but smiled anyway. At least he's my friend now.

"Glad you're actually stubborn to do our assignments together," I called on him when he was near the door. He grinned the crooked smile I like.

"Glad I actually didn't listen to you and came anyway. I would have missed a great four and a half hour of my life."

I smiled at how true it was.

"Goodbye, Edward Anthony Cullen. See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Bella Swan. I'll come here bright and early."

And then, he finally exited my house with a wave, leaving me with a big smile on my face excited beats on my chest.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I have always found it hard to peacefully sleep at night since the news about the psycho killer hit the town – or in this case, our subdivision. I would have probably felt a little better if I know Charlie is around. At least, if I scream at night when the psycho killer is attacking me, there will be someone to come to my aid – or even someone capable of defense while I rest at night. But no. My father wouldn't even stay with his daughter. He's fine leaving his daughter alone, unattended at their huge mansion of a house. His business deal is more important.

When I still possess Edward's handkerchief, I feel a little calmer. Even Edward's tiny, inconsequential possession radiates that unusual calm to me. I mostly place it with me while I sleep at night. Yesterday was hard enough without it: my nightmares were another degree of scary. I was lucky I survived the night. And tonight seemed to be harder. Not only was my mind disturbed by the thunders and lightning of an extreme weather condition but it was also plagued by the fact that the electricity was cut and our generator's oil was empty.

The night is creepier.

I was clasping my cell phone tightly – it was my alternative for a flashlight. I was lying in my bed, gazing at the ceiling while the air was howling over the splatters of continuous drums of raindrops. I was visualizing that I am on a sunny beach with Rose and Alice beside me, sunbathing on the white sand with glasses of lemonade on our sides. I tell you: not an easy thing to do when you're feeling cold and in just a minute, would probably shiver again, with no one accompanying you.

So, I was in that train of thoughts when I suddenly heard a creaking sound on my window. I gasped and jumped out of my bed, falling on the floor with a 'thud', my head hitting it. I recovered instantly and stood up. I couldn't help the next shivers that have nothing to do with the cold weather to have their course at my spine. "Who's there?" I asked in a tiny, trembling voice.

The creaking sound continued. My windows were covered with curtains so seeing what it was on my window that makes such disturbing sound is impossible. I carefully took a step towards my window, breath hitching, heart drumming.

"Who's there?" I asked more loudly, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. I took a calming breath and tried to be braver.

"If you're the psycho-killer, I swear, I'm not afraid of facing you!"

Only silence followed my words. I hastily scanned my eyes to my room, looking for a plausible weapon if ever this intruder comes inside my room. There was another creaking sound. I gasped and jerked my head to my window. Lightning echoed outside. The light illuminated for one instant a silhouette of a person outside my window. Adrenaline rush seized me. I ran towards my door, determined to escape out of my room. My heartbeats were more frantic than ever.

But the next sound that followed made my tracks halt. I pivoted to face my window again.

"I'm no psycho-killer."

I screamed for a second in surprise. The creaking sound continued. My muscles locked into place as recognition dawned on me.

"Can you please open the window now? I might suddenly slip here."

I blinked and found that I could move again. I breathed a sigh of relief before I clumsily ambled my way to my window and pulled the curtain to see him holding to a branch of tree across me, his other hand fuddling with the lock on my window.

"What the crow are you doing hanging on my tree, trying to open my window, outside my house?" I squeaked. I fumbled with the lock of my window and eased it open. He instantly grasped the frame of my window and shifted his other hand to hold it as well.

"Careful. You might fall," I cautioned. He took one great leap. I moved to the side just in time for him to let himself in. I was finally calmer but I was still perplexed. What the hell is he doing here?

"_Edward_, what stupidity is this?"

Edward was wearing his raincoat to keep himself dry despite the thunderstorm. It was dripping wet on my carpet. He started removing it to free himself. Another lightning flashed, followed by the thunder. I gasped.

"Edward, why did you suddenly decide to come into my house, at the middle of the night? What craziness has gotten into you?"

_Edward Anthony Cullen_, my latest friend, my secret crush, is inside my room, at the middle of the night with thunderstorm, on a raincoat.

_What the crow?_

When he was finally free of the raincoat, he eyed the door to my bathroom. He seemed to consider for a moment what to do and finally decided to go towards my bathroom. I heard him placing the raincoat there. After which, he came into my view again.

In the dim light from my cellphone-flashlight, I could see him sporting a button-up shirt and jeans and leather shoes. I couldn't, however, distinguish their color. I wondered for a second how did he manage to climb my tree with such attire, but instantly decided that he is Edward Cullen after all. I shouldn't be surprised if he actually turned out as a vampire.

"Edward," I uttered sternly, folding my hands in front of me. _He needs some explaining to do._

He sighed as he plopped himself on my sofa. I could see his hair was dishevelled by the rain.

I was instantly aware of more concentrated electric tinges which were very palpable in the air.

Edward eyed my posture for a heartbeat before speaking. His velvety voice a bit marred by some emotion I couldn't understand.

"Bella, I tried buzzing a few times on your doorbell but I reckon you're probably already asleep that's why you don't open it for me, so I figured I'd just climb to your tree." He shrugged.

I kept my critical expression.

"You could have fallen. It was raining, for crying out loud! No, not raining. Worse, a storm. Gosh, do you have any idea how slippery it could be to climb my tree?" I was shrieking, all right?

"But I didn't fall. And I know how slippery the tree was," he said with a roll of his eyes. But it didn't ease my anxiety.

"You could have called me."

"I didn't know you're phone number."

"It's not hard to look for it in the directory."

"Why exactly are you angry at me?"

I exhaled. I walked towards my bed and sat at its edge, facing him, my hands still in place across my chest.

"I'm not," I said in a much softer voice. "You just made me worried. You could have fallen. And, I'm just shocked. For an instant, I thought you're the psycho-killer."

He narrowed his eyes. "That. 'Psycho-killer'. That's what made me come here."

I arched both my brows.

"Why didn't you tell me that your place is in danger of such a killer? You're all alone here." He gritted his teeth. "What if he randomly chose your house and came here? How could you defend yourself? Bella, you should have told me! Or you could have just sleep with Alice or Rosalie. It's too dangerous for you to be here."

So this is the reason why he came here. It was the emotion he was trying to calm down. I sighed.

"Edward, I don't want to be a burden to anyone. And I'm fine. Really. I'm used to it."

He didn't recover from his tense posture. I crossed the room and came to sit by him. I heard him sigh. I placed both my hands on his hands and was surprised of their cold temperature, and the electric shock that followed. I didn't recoil from it, however. I kept my hands there, drawing circles on his knuckles.

"Thank you," I whispered.

I heard him sigh again and knew that the tension is finally lifted. It was touching that he has such strong reactions for my safety. He turned to me and turned my hands for him to be the one to hold them. He looked into my eyes. His eyes the color of melting emeralds again. They were smoldering.

"Bella, next time you should tell me if you are in any form of danger. If I didn't saw in the late night news that your place here is plagued by the serial killer…" he trailed off and shook his head.

"Bella," he whispered again, "you can't stay here, alone, unprotected."

I crunched both my brows. "What do you mean? I can't always have you, Alice or Rose stay with me just because of this stupid killer. And besides, they don't even know about that."

He gave me a disapproving look at my revelation.

I sighed.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I should have told you and them about it." I hung my head. "But it wouldn't make any difference at all. I mean, as I said, my friends can't be here every night. And besides, it'll also be dangerous if they stay." I winced at the thought of my two best friends being in danger just because of me.

"Then just stay at my place."

I jerked my head to him in surprise. _Did I hear right? Did he really ask me to stay in his place?_

"I already talked to Esme before I go. She approved." Then he suddenly chuckled. My multiple-personality-disorder friend. "That's actually putting it mildly. She _demands_ that you stay at our place. She also threatens that if you won't, she'll come here at your place to drag you by your hair to go inside her car. She'll then drive you and lock you to our place. And if you still say 'no', don't put it past her to involve physical force."

I blinked rapidly for a few times. Edward chuckled again.

"Esme doesn't take 'no' for an answer. If she wants you there, you should be there."

"Now I'm afraid…" I blurted out.

He laughed. I sighed.

"By the looks of it, I _couldn't_ say 'no' to her, couldn't I? Is there any way for me to argue about this?"

He smiled my favourite crooked smile.

"None," he said smugly.

"Fine," I gave in. Edward grinned.

"And I reckon you wouldn't want to move now?"

"You reckon right."

He shrugged. "It's fine. You can move tomorrow. I'll stay for the night here then."

Now my panic hiked up. _He really is planning to stay here? Heck! Him being here now is already taking a toll on me, now he's planning to stay while I'm here? Is he insane? I wouldn't be able to sleep!_

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Edward saw my unease and laughed at me. I scowled at him.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to you." It seems like the teasing bravado from this afternoon still lingers with him. I scowled further at his gloating expression.

"No, really," he pressed with a chuckle. "I'll stay in your couch." He patted the said couch. "You stay in your bed."

I shook my head. "That's it, actually. Edward, I can't sleep with you here! I wouldn't be able to sleep at all!"

He smirked. "May I know why?"

I provided him an answer that was true, but at the same time, not exactly the entire reason.

"You're a guy. I'm not used to them."

He pursed his lips. "Good point," he allowed. I scowled further.

"I'm not lying."

"I didn't say you were."

I gritted my teeth. "When did you become so cocky?"

He chuckled again. "I have always been cocky. It is just now that you really notice. I wonder why? It couldn't have anything to do with my entire presence at all, would it?"

"What do you mean?" I asked sternly.

"I make you nervous," he stated, not guessed. I huffed.

"If you're going to be cocky all night, I'd kick you out."

He chuckled again. "I'm sorry. I just like teasing you. You're funny."

"Huh."

He flashed his crooked smile again. "I'll be good now."

Another lightning flashed followed by the drum of the thunder. I flinched. Edward looked towards the window.

"You should sleep now."

"But…" I started to argue again.

"No more buts. Just sleep, okay? I'll guard you. I'll watch out for you."

His tone was so cutting and final that I wasn't able to argue anymore. And besides, at least, with him around, I'm sure my nightmare will not resurface. Edward's handkerchief always soothes me. How marginally different it would be now that the owner is here? Unlike Charlie…

"Well, at least someone cares for me. My father wouldn't even stay for one night," I mumbled.

"Bella, just sleep. I'll be here."

And those words did it. _Edward_ is really _here_ tonight, protecting me, caring for me. It made a not really uncomfortable queasiness in my stomach.

"Fine," I grumbled as I headed towards my bed. I tucked myself under my cushions. I noticed Edward was still staring at me.

"What?" I asked with venom.

He smirked. "I just like how you look in your sleep wear."

I couldn't help the blush that came in my face. "I'm not wearing lingerie."

He chuckled. "I know. You look good in your sweatpants and holey shirt. And your hair is like a haystack, but I like it."

I scoffed as I blushed profusely.

"Though the lingerie should be an interesting sight…"

I covered my face with my pillow in frustration. I heard him chuckle again.

When I removed the pillow from my face after five minutes or so, I saw him still seated, still looking at me.

"Wouldn't you sleep at all?" I asked.

"Later. When you're already sleeping."

I lowered my blanket down to my hips.

"Are you alright just to sleep by there? I mean, the bed is wide…"

_Was I really asking him to sleep beside me? Heck, Bella, you're a masochist!_

"You wouldn't be able to sleep," he teased, sniggering. I scoffed.

"Sleep," he ordered, narrowing his eyes. I gave up, but after a while, I found another question to ask.

"How can you defend us from the psycho-killer, if ever he comes in here?"

He shrugged. "Easy. I know self-defense, all right? I'll tell you to call the police or escape out as I wrestle with him."

"Like you did with the monster-shrimps? The kicking and punching?"

He grinned.

"What if he has a gun?"

"He doesn't. It says in the news that he doesn't. It would be easy to create an offense if your opponent is your equal," he claimed confidently.

"But _what if_ he does?"

"I'm fast. I'll be able to snatch it from him. And what's important is you escape, anyway."

I huffed. "I'm not delicate."

"Of course you aren't. Now, sleep already."

I closed my eyes for a minute, but I was intrigued with another question.

"How come Esme approved of me to stay at your place?"

"Esme is very compassionate and loving. Actually, she likes you already without even seeing you."

I nodded my head. That was comforting, and oddly sweet in a strange way.

I was quiet again for a minute and then I remembered a _very significant_ detail that I should have remembered before. Heck. I almost forgot about that.

"Edward," I whispered again, trying to hide the terror in my voice. "I should warn you. I sleep-talk. So, if you hear me mumbling things… weird, I'm probably just dreaming random things."

He was quiet after that. I peeked onto him to see his reaction. The light was so dim that I couldn't read them.

"That's interesting," he suddenly blurted out. I was instantly alarmed that there is more to what he muttered than I was getting.

I twitched in my place to face him.

"Bella, just sleep now, okay?" he ordered sternly.

I obeyed him and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes again, I found him still staring at me.

"Bella, sleep."

I closed my eyes again. After a few minutes, I peeked under my eyelids.

He sighed, frustrated. "Bella…"

"Fine," I uttered.

After a few seconds, I twitched in my place again. I heard him heave another sigh. And then, out of nowhere, he started humming a strange melody. It was soothing and warm, with just the right amount of quietness in them. It also, somehow, held something very sweet but sad at the same time. It was amazingly very calming. I found that I was close to drifting as I hear it. My muscles were relaxing from their rigid pose, my body luxuriating in the electric tinges Edward was emitting, my senses lulling in his strange humming and the sweetness of his scent that was more palpable in the rain, my thought processing slowing.

I just have enough energy to utter my last question.

"Edward, what song is that?" My voice was slurring in the process.

"I don't know. It's a lullaby, I suppose. I just thought of its melody now."

"Hmm… It's beautiful…"

The last things I heard were him chuckling his melodic chuckle and lapsing to his humming again as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Bella is most interesting when she sleeps. She has one hand at her side; her hair was a haystack on her pillow; her mouth hanging a little open and; her blanket a tangle at her feet. It wasn't exactly a look of ease but her slow intake of breaths and her calm expression, without the pucker between her eyebrows or the scowl on her face, tips me that she really is at ease. I smiled as I shifted my eyes again to her room.

What happened in the afternoon has brought me a new hope and perspective towards her. It was probably one of the best days of my existence. To be able to finally solve the puzzle of her personality was a strange mixture of relief and anticipation. I was relieved to know how really different she is from everybody else, and how she is probably the greatest person I've ever met. I was anticipating much more from her. Though I finally learned so much about her, it is as though I wanted to learn more. My thirst of knowing more about her and spending time with her has never ceased at all. It was as though it doubled. How was that even possible?

Looking at her room, I relived some of the feelings I had this afternoon. The surprise I felt when I walked into her room: it was very organized. White and black are the dominant color. Her white, king-sized bed was at the very center of the room; her black couch, where I was seated at the moment on its left; the windows are on the right wall; she has a black-wooded wardrobe on the southern wall; her vanity table on the wardrobe's left; her computer and study table on its right; near the entrance door was another door for her comfort room, and; another door was at the very corner that leads to her secret room.

I remembered my confusion as I entered her secret room. It doesn't appeal to be somewhat a secret room at all. When I entered inside, all I thought was how strange the room was. It looked as if it was a library with four racks of bookshelves at all the corners of the wall. But all the racks of her jeans, shirts and sweats clothes at the center and all the pictures of her that were at the top of every shelf speak otherwise. It was very cute, actually, to see her in her early days. She doesn't look ugly at all, as she claims. She looked smart and pretty even with her perm, her eyeglasses, her braces and her too big scholastic shirt. I doubt that anyone would think of her as ugly, even then. Sure, she looks a bit nerdy, but her beautiful face makes all the difference.

I also recalled how amusing Esme found me after the time I spent with Bella – Esme's knowing looks and funny remarks.

_As soon as I entered the house, Esme immediately noticed my uplifted mood._

"_What's with the big smile?" she asked with a smile and a knowing look._

"_I finally solved Bella," I exclaimed, sounding relieved and unusually energetic. Esme noted instantly my strange behaviour._

"_You, what?" she asked with a humored look._

"_Mom, the girl that I've been telling you – I finally learned everything! My idea was just right. Having an excuse to see how she acts when she's just in her house did the trick. I learned everything about her. And it's exactly the opposite of how everyone sees her."_

"_And is the exact criteria you look for in a girl," she cut me._

"_Yes… wait, how did you know that?"_

_Esme made a show of tapping her temple. "Psychic, remember?" she said knowingly._

"_Right," was my only response. She chuckled and walked beside me._

"_So, did you finally ask her out?"_

_I was startled at the sudden conclusion she drew. "No mom. But we're friends now."_

_She shook her head and huffed. "Huh. You're too slow," she said like I was letting her down._

"_But mom, I wanted her to get to know me first – thoroughly. And besides, I don't want to rush things. I wanted to do it the right way."_

_She clicked her tongue. "You mean, the old way."_

"_Mom, you speak like you are even younger than I am."_

"_Well, I believe you are older than me – in soul."_

_Well, I couldn't deny that. Most of the times, I act and think older than my mother. But she just is a very smart woman. Almost all the time, she would say or act things as though she knows everything. And most of the times she's right._

"_I think Bella's soul is old as well," I mused. "She acts so maturely but is funny at the same time. And sometimes, so child-like and petty."_

_Esme shook her head as she started heading towards the kitchen. "Call me when you finally made her yours," she said along the way._

"_Mom…" I said sternly._

_She pivoted as she spoke the next words. "And by the way, she has a nice name," she remarked._

"_Her name is Isabella Marie. Isabella Marie Swan," I further provided._

_She shrugged. "Even better."_

I was laughing quietly as I remembered that conversation we had. Esme is eccentric at times. It's as if she knows exactly what is happening and what will happen to me.

Suddenly, I heard a mumbling.

"Edward…"

I was locked into place. I knew Bella warned me about this mumbling but I just didn't know to expect that she would sound so clear, like she really is awake. And hearing her say my name in her sleep… knowing she was dreaming of me however random the dream might be… it's like my heart has never beaten before. It was as if it was only dead before and only now did it really find out that it could beat. It was a very strange feeling. I have never felt anything like it before. It was like a fire has been lit on me but I was not feeling burned by it. It was very warm but not uncomfortable.

"Edward…" she sighed and twitched to face in my direction. I stared at her perfectly imbalanced lips for a long time. My heart beat another lively beat.

_Could Bella never cease to surprise me? Intrigue me?_

"Edward… the lullaby… beautiful," she mumbled again. I strained to hear further and clearer.

The lullaby. I just had the perfect name for it. _Bella's Lullaby_.

"Edward… don't leave me. I'm scared… the handkerchief."

I went to sit beside her, careful not to wake her up. Being this near with her – feeling her warm temperature and smelling her strawberry and fressia scents – I think I finally know the meaning of home.

_When could this silly, beautiful, child-like, adorable girl ever be mine?_

"Edward, stay…"

"Yes, I will stay," I muttered. "I will stay as long as you want me to… maybe even then."

I saw her smile. "Thank you…"

I suddenly have the urge to kiss her forehead. It was a very powerful urge that I barely managed to control. It was overpowering me. I clenched my fists to make sure I wouldn't do anything rash or inappropriate while she sleeps. I promised her, _I wouldn't do anything to her_. I settled to just run my hand on the tangle of her hair. It was very silky and soft under my hands. It seems like I wouldn't be able to get enough.

Bella was quiet after a few more minutes. The whooshing of the wind and the pelting of the rain has quieted in accordance to her silence. I figured it was the time to have my sleep now. Glancing at her wall-clock, I strained my eyes to read the time. Three in the morning. I rose from my seat and walked towards the couch. When I was, probably not comfortably, but at least finely situated at the couch – my feet dangling a bit at its arm – I finally closed my eyes, luxuriating on Bella's electric tinges and sweet scent that I could feel and smell even with our distance.

Near my drifting though, I heard her mumble "the hateful condoms." I chuckled. Sometime, I would have to know the meaning of those.


	11. Chapter 11: Friends, Fiend, Family

**A/N: **"If you find a girl who reads, keep her close. When you find her up at 2AM clutching a book to her chest and weeping, make her a cup of tea and hold her. You may lose her for a couple of hours but she will always come back to you. She'll talk as if the characters in the book are real, because for a while, they always are. Date a girl who reads because you deserve it. You deserve a girl who can give you the most colorful life imaginable. If you can only give her mono..."  
><em>-Robert Pattinson-<em>

Aww... Robert is so sweet. And funny. =] And I find him more adorable when I learned that he loves to read books.

Just loving this Hollywood heartthrob. Kristen Stewart is so lucky. =]

And, by the way, I just saw the pics and vid of Kristen and Robert kissing at cannes, so I'm jut freaking celebrating right now about the happy couple the Robsten are! I think I'm hyperventilating...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Friends, Fiend, Family<strong>

BPOV

I was dreaming I was with Edward, sharing the room with him as I sleep – not really on the same bed because he was on the couch, but I was sure in my dream that even though my eyes were closed, he was there. It was a warm and very comforting feeling. Even the strange electric tinge seemed real, or the sweet scents that came off his skin. In my dream, he simply watches me as if in a trance. Surely, that wouldn't be true – he might want me as a friend but I don't think Edward would look at me adoringly in any way.

So I was dreaming that I was sleeping and then it came to the time when I would have to open my eyes. I knew that it was already morning even though the sunlight couldn't enter my room because of the curtains. My eyelids fluttered and then, they finally went fully open. The first thought I had was how strange everything seemed like. The tinges and the scents from Edward were still there. I wiped my eyes for them to focus as I scanned the room. It suddenly locked on to _him_ sleeping on the couch.

Oh. I was dreaming, right? I almost forgot about it.

I took advantage of the dream to go towards where Edward was sleeping. His arms were across his chest as he faced towards me. His head resting on my throw-pillow. His breathing slow – his chest was heaving up and down gently.

I scooted closer to him, crawling on my carpet, thinking how real the dream is. I came to stop only inches from his face, taking in all of his beauty. Carefully, very carefully, as if afraid the fairy tale would suddenly come to an end, I lifted my hand to caress his face – to trace its flawless patterns. Even in my dream, his face is absolutely gorgeous. I skimmed my index finger to the perfect outline of his nose and went to touching his face by the tips of my fingers. Even in my sleep, the comforting electricity was present. How odd? I went to touching his eyelids, marvelling at the strange purple on them. And finally, his lips. I saved it for last because it was the second most-amazing part of his face – second only from his melting emerald eyes. I was surprised that their texture was as soft as they look like – maybe even better. If only I could lean my lips on them for one short moment… just see if they taste exactly how sweet they appear…

Well, it was my dream after all. Why not?

So I did just that. I leaned my mouth to him, staring at his eyes as if afraid he'll caught me, even in my dream. There was a tugging in my stomach and blushing in my face and the gravity of the earth was solely on Edward, pulling me to him. He exhaled in this dream of mine, fanning out his sweet breath across my face. It dazzled me to urge myself forward. I was what seemed like only a centimetre away, still about to kiss him, still looking at his eyes, when suddenly, his eyes opened in one solid and swift movement. He stared at my eyes wordlessly. I also just stared at him. He did not reveal any emotions at all.

We just stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime. My mission to kiss him still on my mind. But this is my dream, right? I could do whatever I want. I pinched my cheek to check anyway.

"Ow," I blurted, inching myself away from him. That hurt! Why would my cheek hurt if this was a dream? That doesn't make sense, unless…

Oh. My. God.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked.

In my alarm, I suddenly stood, causing my balance to be more pathetic than it already is, and I came crushing down to my carpet. My fall made a banging sound. "Ough," I huffed.

Edward was suddenly also alarmed. He fluidly stood up and came towards me. He sat in front of me to offer his hand.

"Are you alright?"

I groaned and hid my face in my hands. Can you get more embarrassing Bella?

"No," I mumbled, my voice muffled by my hands. "I want to die."

"Why would you want to die?" he asked with true curiosity in his voice. I didn't answer him.

"So you fell. That doesn't qualify anything about dying." I still didn't answer.

Finally, he got it. When he spoke next, amusement color his tone.

"Were you trying to do something while I sleep?" he chuckled. I groaned. That made his chuckle turn into a full-fledged laugh. When I peered from under my hands, I saw him clutching his stomach.

"You weren't trying to kiss me or anything, do you?" he teased. I huffed and groaned. "Friends don't kiss each other. And here _I_ was the one who promised not to do anything to you," he added, clearly enjoying my embarrassment.

"I wasn't planning to kiss you," I lied anyway.

He nodded, humoring me. "Uhm hmm. Yes, you weren't. You only traced my face with your finger-tips."

"I do that to my friends."

He chuckled again. I stood up, marching towards my comfort room. Halfway though, he held my wrist to a stop.

"Wait. Friends do kiss each other."

I was confused on what he said that I shifted my head towards him. Abruptly, he pecked me on the cheeks. It was very sudden and very brief that I was left dumbfounded by what he did. He chuckled again and released my hand.

"See?"

I angrily stormed away to my bathroom with him still chuckling. The bummer was only he enjoyed what he did. It was so fast that I didn't even enjoy it nor feel anything expect the short part of a second that I felt his soft lips on my skin and the small but concentrated warmth. I gritted my teeth in frustration.

When I came out of my bathroom, he was nowhere in sight. I checked again if this really isn't a dream. My cheeks hurt so apparently, it isn't. I went out of my room and down the living room, instantly spotting him there. His hair was still messy and, of course, he still wear the same clothes as yesterday (now that I'm admitting it really was a reality that he stayed with me for the night) but his face was different somehow.

"I washed my face in your bathroom here. I hope you didn't mind."

I shrugged. But what towel did he use to dry his face?

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked. I glanced at the clock. It was five in the morning.

"Will you cook again?" he asked, suddenly excited. It seemed like my cooking did get on him. I laughed.

"Sure. Do you want me to?"

He pursed his lips in thought for a moment, and then he smiled. "I actually adore your cooking, but I thought I be the one in charge for today. I don't want to act like a guest."

"You are a guest. And, I will be living in your house, anyway. It will be just right to thank you somehow."

"Maybe you could cook there. I will cook for you now."

I shrugged again. I actually don't mind that.

He came to my kitchen with me following around. He started looking for things to use as I sat looking at him.

"You have an interesting towel," he remarked out of nowhere.

"What towel?"

"Well, I opened your dresser to look for a towel – obviously; I need one to wipe my face. And I found an interesting one."

My face heated with alarm. "You looked inside my dresser?"

"Yeah. You don't need to be embarrassed by anything though. It was very organized, as well as your room."

I blushed anyway, because I was sure there were my undies at the left side on the upper-most chest, along with my face towels. I hope he didn't open that first. I mean, they were…

"What face towel did you use?" I asked cautiously.

He chuckled. "The one with the lead star of Twilight in it?"

Dang. That one. The one with Rob Pattinson. Wait…

"Did you see my undies?"

He chuckled again, but with an edge this time. "The color-coded under-garments?"

Heck. Is there no end to my humiliation?

And I blushed a shade darker.

"Edward, why do you suddenly go ahead and look at other people's things?"

"I told you. You intrigue me. I couldn't pass the opportunity to unravel you in any way I can. It was just very_ tempting_."

"But do I need to watch myself every time I'm with you?"

He looked at me then, holding the stuffs he ransacked from my kitchen.

"Good point again. I'm sorry. I wouldn't do that anymore."

I sighed.

"It's fine. I mean… Alice and Rose do that always, anyway. And, the worst is over. But I would appreciate it if you wouldn't do it again."

"I promise." And his sincerity and intense gaze convinced me.

We stayed quiet for a few more minutes, randomly asking questions now and then as Edward worked in the kitchen. It sure is comfortable with Edward around. There was no awkwardness at all.

Well, that's until Alice came.

I forgot that Alice always come to my place in the morning to Barbie me. When I heard her buzzing on my doorbell, that's when I was only reminded of her.

"Alice," I gasped.

Edward eyed me curiously. I stood up and walked to get the door. This is sure to be embarrassing.

Before I barely even say hi, pixie was already walking inside my front lawn, muttering things along the way. She kept walking inside my open door and I wasn't able to stop her at all.

"Alice…"

"… and then Edward suddenly said she needed to see you, so he came to the old building. It was all so weird, you know, because I hadn't even heard of the assignment at all, and I was also under Mr. Barner. I didn't have a chance to tell you nor to ask you about it yesterday because you are fast to leave and go home the day before. Also, I noticed a slick looking car parked on your driveway, like Edward's car. Aston Martin. But…"

She came to an abrupt stop when she finally spotted Edward. I smacked my forehead.

"Oh. My. Jasper. Is that _Edward Cullen _inside your house?"

Edward was unnerved in any way as he was setting up the table. He seemed only amused. "Hello, Alice. Yes, it's me. But Jasper isn't anywhere around."

Alice's mouth was agape as she wordlessly asked me to explain. I drew a huge breath.

"I wasn't able to warn you about this, Alice, but you see, Edward is now sort of my friend, so…"

She still didn't say anything nor move in anyway.

"He sort of stayed for the night and I also promised him to stay at their house…"

Still no reaction.

"Well, Esme asked me to stay, and I can't deny her anything. She's Edward's mother, you see…"

Alice finally snapped her mouth shut. She came to my view in an instant.

"When did you become friends, and very fast, and he stayed yesterday evening and now you're on first name basis with his mother and was asked to stay at their place?"

I flinched at her bullet question. Luckily, Edward saved me from death.

"We become friends yesterday. We did an assignment together. And my mother truly wanted to know Bella and _demand_ that she stay at our place for the mean time that her father is away."

I knew Edward kept the real detail – the psycho killer bit – for Alice because I know he sensed that I don't want my other friends to be worried about me. And I was grateful for that. And, really, there's no danger anyway, now that I will stay with Edward.

"But that didn't explain why you stayed at her place."

"Alice, he…" but Edward beat me to it again.

"I forgot something in her house, and came to retrieve it, but then the storm came, and it was too dangerous for me to drive, so Bella asked me to stay. Don't worry. I slept in the couch."

Alice seemed to digest his story. Well, actually, if I didn't know better, I would have believed him as well. He's so good at lying.

"Well, I guess it's great that you two are friends now."

I sighed in relief. If this was the only way Alice would respond, without the screaming and gushing, that was comforting. But… I should have known better. She is, after all, a pixie.

I was about to head towards the kitchen when pixie suddenly attacked me from behind.

"Bella! I'm so happy for you! You finally become Edward's friend! It will only be a matter of time 'till you'll be boyfriends and girlfriends! Yay! Bella! Maybe then you'll finally get laid!"

"Alice. Drop all the exclamation marks," I groaned. Edward laughed.

"Oh, I forgot. Sorry, Edward doesn't know, does he? That you're still a virgin as well, I mean."

"Ugh."

Edward was trying to tame his laughter – for my benefit, I guess.

"Oh God. I just revealed that, didn't I? I'm sorry Bella. Am I allowed to call you 'Bella' back? Does Edward call you 'Bella'?"

"I do call her 'Bella'," Edward answered again.

"Great!" Pixie beamed.

"Can you please get off of me now?" I sternly said, a bit breathless from her choke hug.

"Oh, right." And she finally set me free. "Wait 'till Rosalie hears about this! I'm sure she'll be extremely happy! Oh, Edward, we need to have a slumber party at your place, tonight!"

And without any warning, Alice darted off my door, leaving Edward and I in a daze, even forgetting that she was supposed to make-over me – which is rare for Alice.

"Why did she come here at this hour? To choose an outfit for you?" Edward asked from behind. I was still staring after the retreating figure of Alice.

"To annoy me, I guess," I responded.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

It was very convenient that Edward has brought with him the pretend sling for me, predicting that if he stayed for the night, it would be easier to bring his medical equipment with him already, which he retrieved from his car. I tried to stay still while he worked on me, trying to hide how his touch leaves flush on my skin, or trying not to shiver as his cool breath tickle my skin at my neck while he concentrated on my brace. After he was done, I bit back my sigh. It would give him away too much, which, I'm sure, would be another outlet for him to tease me again.

We also ate in silence. Edward could cook, and this bit of information made me smile because I know rarely do men our age would know how to cook. I complimented his cooking and he shook his head humbly, claiming he couldn't compete with the "master chef". I snorted.

As he started to leave my door, I gave him back his raincoat that was now dry. He also needed to go back home to change clothes and such. I waved at him, telling to meet him at school. After that, I went to call my dad about the news of where I will be staying for the moment. And of course, our discussion was _very brief_.

"…_so, I will be staying at my friend's house for a while – you know, while the psycho killer is still in town?"_

_There was an awkward silence on his part. He didn't even interrupt me the whole time I was explaining things to him._

_After a moment, he finally responded with an "_Okay_."_

_And we both hung up. Charlie rarely cares about what I do._

When I was ready to go (I would pack for my things after school – maybe Alice and Rose could help me out), I drove towards the school, stopping briefly at the subdivision guards to talk to them and tell them I was leaving my house unattended. They discussed things like how I should shut off the general switch or to make sure other things wouldn't leak to cause fire. They also wished me a good day. I guess even a stranger sound more caring than Charlie does.

When I arrived at school, every one gawked at me – of course. I could just see the new headline of the school newspaper: "Clumsy Isabella Marie Fell Down – as usual." I only got to walk a few steps when Rose and Alice were there, bombarding me with questions _– as usual_.

"When did you slip? I didn't see this sling earlier." Pixie.

"So, you sleep with the sex-haired man?" Ms Gorgeous.

"I didn't do Barbie-Bella today!"

"Does he snore? Does he look as perfect sleeping as when he's awake?"

"Is the slumber party on?"

"What did you two do all night?"

"How about that date with Tyler Crowley? Did you push through?"

"Does he grit his teeth when he sleeps?"

"W-w-w-wait," I finally stopped them, raising my free hand like a traffic-man. They quieted for me to continue. "I will tell you everything, okay? And Rosalie, why does all your questions centring about us sleeping?"

They gave me silence as an answer.

And so I told them almost everything about what happened as we walked towards our lockers, trying to dodge the stares I get from my nosy schoolmates, keeping the unnecessary details in my story and, of course, the special parts I shared with Edward. I also told them about the thing with Tyler Crowley, leading me to my fake injury.

When I was done, they gaped at me.

"So that's it. End of story."

They didn't move or say anything, so I just faced my locker.

I felt him before he speak – felt the electricity, smelled his scent, felt his warmth. I didn't need any more to convince me of his presence, but his velvet voice added to my certainty.

"Good morning, ladies."

My smile was immediate as I faced him. His smile was also in place.

"Hi," I breathed.

"Hey," he mumbled back.

Alice clicked her tongue. "Rosalie, do you see lovers in the making?"

"Just look at those stares," Rosalie provided. I turned my face to them in a scowl.

"Scary." Rosalie pretended to cringe away. And that did it. I laughed at her. Alice joined and Edward kept his smile.

"So," I said after the laughter died out. "I'm sure you know Edward, but I want to introduce him properly anyway. Alice, Rose, this is Edward. My new friend. Edward, my crazy friends."

They all chuckled at my attempt to be formal. I know, I sounded pathetic. But it was how things works for me – part of the OC Disorder, I guess.

"Okay, let's head to class," Rose commented. "Plenty of time for grilling session later." She winked at me. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

And then, Edward breathed in my ear a reminder of our afternoon discussion.

"What they don't know is that they will be the one to be grilled. I'll tell Emmett and Jasper immediately," he whispered in my ear. His cool breath sent shivers in my skin and I bit back a moan. I collected my dazed self.

"Yeah, totally," I uttered breathlessly. Edward chuckled. I sensed he did the breathing-in-my-ear on purpose, to tease me again, probably. I almost groaned.

"I'll walk you to class," he announced. Alice and Rose beamed. The passers-by were taking pictures of us.

"Sure," I said, as another flash hit us.

Alice has English with me as first period so she walked along-side Edward and I.

"I wonder why people keep taking pictures of us today. Maybe because I'm playing handicapped," I thought out loud.

"Probably," Alice agreed.

"No, it was Tyler Crowley," Edward suddenly said. Alice and I both looked at him for explanation. "He announced that you ditched him because you went out for me." He gritted his teeth as something about that made him furious.

"What's angered you?"

He kept his eyes low to hide his raging expression. "I didn't like how he worded it."

Oh. Right. Tyler probably said something along the lines of "the slut" or "the whore". Typical of Isabella Marie's reputation.

"Where did you get the info?" Alice asked.

"Tanya."

We were silent after that.

When we reached at the door of Alice and I's class, our classmates kept glancing in our way. Some even stopped near us. I sighed in frustration.

"See you later," I told Edward.

He smiled, seemed to decide on something, and then gave me a quick peck in my cheek again. This time, I froze – not because I didn't feel it, but because I was surprised and _so_ felt it. The electricity zinged higher. His soft lips almost burned my face. It left an intense flush on my skin.

He chuckled at my shock expression as he walked off, giving me my crooked smile again.

Alice squealed beside me, and so were my other girl classmates. I heard some gritting their teeth. I couldn't care less. I was in cloud-nine.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

When lunch time came, I felt like a celebrity. Everyone was glancing in my way. Some take pictures. Even Angela Weber took some pictures which I think she will use for the school newspaper.

And Edward Cullen was beside me.

Of course, that added to all the hype. I was with Mr Popular. It wasn't exactly a good feeling – to be gawked at. If I thought before that being a celebrity is cool, I'm now having second thoughts.

Rose, Alice and I took our usual table after we bought food at the counter, with Edward this time. They both seemed to welcome Edward easily. I smiled at that.

When Emmett came in the canteen and spotted us, he hesitated to go in our way but Edward and I's smile encouraged him. Rose was looking awkward.

Not too long after Emmett came, Jasper saw us. Emmett, Edward and I waved for him to join us and he was wary as he took his seat between Emmett and Rose.

So this is how the seating arrangement went: Me, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Edward. The table is circular so of course, the person on my right is Edward.

There was an awkward atmosphere in the air. It doesn't help that almost all the canteen crowd were trying to stare at us every now and then.

Edward cleared his throat.

"So, this is new, I guess. But, Bella and I thought it would be great to have us all together."

I tried to help him ease the tension. "Yup. And I think it is a better thing, you know, to spare George delivering our lunch."

That piqued Edward's attention. "George?"

"Yes. You see, George always wants to deliver me food and stuff. I always refuse, of course, but he wouldn't stop."

Edward glanced at George at his back. I saw George pretend to be busy eating his food.

Finally, Emmett decided to join in the conversation. "So, Isabella, fall down again?" he teased. I smiled.

"No. Edward thought it would be funny to let down Tyler Crowley at our date by pretending to be handicapped. He did this himself." I motioned to my brace and sling.

He guffawed. I never noticed before but he has a booming laughter.

Alice also joined. "Right. Great plan, actually. But Bella, I didn't get the chance to Barbie you." She narrowed her eyes in mock hostility. I only smirked.

"Why?" Edward was the one to ask that. "She looks good being simple and all."

Jasper chuckled. "Yes. That's actually Edward's type. He like simple girls."

"I know," I revealed. The four looked at me questioningly. "I mean, we talked about a lot of things yesterday," I vaguely explained.

"Oh," Emmett muttered. "So that's when how you become friends. I was wondering about that earlier." Then he started to look devious. "So, finally scored Edward?"

I cringed. Edward hit him in the head.

"Em, shut up."

"Sorry man. I just jumped into conclusion. Just thinking someone was jumping on someone here…"

"Em," Edward said sternly.

"Emmett," Rosalie scolded. "I think that's rude to make assumptions about that matter."

Emmett suddenly looked guilty.

"Yes," Alice quipped. "We really hate it when people say bad stuff about Bella. They don't know she's a virgin."

My eyes shot up. "Pixie!"

She was confused, but when she realised what she said, she cupped her mouth. "Oh. Did it again, didn't I? Announced that you're a virgin."

"Ugh," I groaned. Emmett and Jasper looked shocked.

Edward was the one who tried to save the situation.

"What's wrong with being a virgin? I mean, if only you know Bella and I's view about that, you wouldn't continue with your teasing."

"Of course we'll still would," Emmett muttered. "But I guess that's a fresh info. I didn't dream that was possible."

"Ugh," I groaned again, hiding my face on Edward's shoulder. Nice smell…

Edward nuzzled my hair. "Look Em, you're making her blush," he said scornfully.

There was a second of silence, until Emmett started barking out laughter. I peeked under Edward's arm to see his reaction.

"Isabella? Blushing? And now you call her Bella? And she's virgin?-"

"Shhh," Rose and Alice cautioned. Emmett caught his mouth.

"That's what changed, then," Jasper said. "You learned about her secret."

"It was one of the factors, I admit," Edward said. "But even before then, there was something about her that I just wanted to solve like a puzzle."

I leaned away from Edward. "Can you stop talking like I'm not here? And please, stop reminding me about the virgin status every second of the day."

They all laughed at that, even Edward. I was only confused.

"What's funny?"

Alice was the one to answer. "Because, Bella, weren't you the one who always tease people about virginity, especially Edward?"

I smacked my temple. "Oh, Karma," I uttered sarcastically.

"Yes," Edward said. "And I tell you, you gave me a hard time back then. It's nice to know that I'm not the only freak," he teased. I scowled.

Even Jasper was laughing about this, which I found weird. I thought, back then, Jasper was a timid one. This was fresh news.

"Right. Drat."

Edward messed with my hair.

Just then, out of nowhere, I heard a loud grinding sound. I flinched.

"What's that?" I asked, alarmed. Everyone looked at each other warily.

Well, everyone, except…

"Sorry," Emmett muttered, looking embarrassed. "It's my stomach. I'm quite hungry."

There was silence again. And then, everyone started laughing. I noticed that not one time did I mind the staring of the canteen crowd since we started our bantering. It was a nice feeling.

"Here Emmett," Alice offered her tray. "I took more than my normal share. I just had a feeling I would need it. Here." She removed from her tray a soda and sandwich.

"Wow, thanks. That's kind of you," Emmett said with a smile. It was only now that I noticed he has dimples.

Edward poked me on my rib. I looked at him questioningly and he pointed Rose, who looked very much elated. I smiled.

Jasper brought a tray with him so there was no problem with his food. We started eating in silence – I mean the five of us, aside from Emmett, of course.

"Alice!" Rose suddenly said. We all looked at her curiously. "No more caffeine. You're too energetic as it is."

Sure enough, Alice has a cup of coffee with her. Why didn't I notice that before?

"What's the problem with her being energetic?" Jasper suddenly said. We all shifted our eyes to him. "What?" he asked confusedly. "Alice is fine with just being energetic. I mean, isn't that how she is, normally? It's like it's already a part of her. What's wrong with more energy?"

I actually agree with Jasper. I think Alice being gloomy doesn't sound Alice at all. But if Jasper has only spent even some time with her, he'd know more caffeine with be no good.

I looked at Edward's conspiratorially. I'm sure the moment our eyes met, we have the same thoughts. Our plan seemed to be working.

"Oh, look at those eyes," Alice suddenly said. Edward and I immediately shifted our eyes to her, only to be surprised that they all four were looking at us speculatively with grins on their faces. "They're like married couple already – the way they look at each other. All gooey. Make Rose and I the bridesmaid if you get married, okay?"

They all started sniggering then. I rolled my eyes. Edward chuckled.

"Oh, I suddenly remembered," Alice continued. "I told Edward we'll have slumber party at his house tonight, to celebrate Bella's stay there."

The two guys looked surprised. Emmett was the one to voice his confusion.

"Isabella will stay with Edward?"

"Just Bella, please," I muttered.

Edward answered him. "Yes. Apparently, my mother wants her there. And she couldn't say 'no' to Esme," he explained – vaguely, again.

"So,_ Bella_ will stay at your place, in your room?" Emmett inquired with a smirk. I think there was an innuendo there.

But Edward answered like he didn't hear the meaning of his words

"Not really in the same room, of course. We have guest rooms, Em."

Emmett seemed speechless and only muttered a "wow."

"So, my point," Alice continued. "We'll have slumber party. So I was thinking that you guys might want to come hang out as well?"

There was silence again as the two processed that. I was a bit nervous, thinking, _I hope it will work._ It was a great plan, an added push to hook them up. I didn't notice I was fidgeting until Edward straightened my fingers. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Sure," Jasper was the one to answer – cautious. I shifted my eyes to him. "I mean, that seems… fun."

Emmett nodded. The two girls smiled hugely, and we all lapsed to our, seemed to be the makings of a routine, easy bantering. It was a really nice feeling. We really do seem friends now.

I hope this will last.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I was waiting for Alice and Rose in my car. I asked them to help me pack my things, and Edward told me he'll pick us up by six. I was listening to some music in my iPod when I heard a knock on my windshield. I glanced to see who it was and the immediate scowl graced my face.

That impatient someone knocked again. I reluctantly opened the door for her to enter my car.

"Tanya, what do you want?" I asked sternly.

Tanya was quiet for a few seconds, until she said…

"I just want to say sorry."

I was shocked by her words that I jerked my head fast in her direction. Then I remembered I'm supposed to act like I broke my neck so I slowly looked forward again.

"You should be sorry, after what you've done to me. You almost have those two shrimps rape me. Do you realize how that could probably convict you, if I only want to?" I gritted my teeth.

She exhaled a gust of air. "My plan backfired. I was so terrified about them that I just left you alone. How did you escape them?"

I was still not looking at her. "Edward saved me."

I didn't know how she reacted about that but she was quiet again.

"That's good then," she said after a moment.

"Yes, it is."

"So, is that the reason why you are handicapped? Did they… did they hurt you or something?"

I almost shook my head. "No. I really fell." I hope she'll bite my lie.

"And Edward was there to save you again."

I almost looked at her.

"He likes you, you know? Edward does. He has his eyes on you since his first day here. I try to catch his attention as best as I could, but I couldn't pry his eyes away from you. Even though he says he doesn't like you then, what with all the rumours surrounding you, he just can't help looking at you."

I didn't say anything.

"He was furious at me this morning – he really was. And I couldn't blame him. That was the most stupid move that I've made."

"So you know then…" I asked in a careful voice. "About things as only rumours."

She chuckled. This really is a weird conversation. I don't ever remember talking to Tanya this civil in my entire life.

"Yes, of course. I spread them some myself. But I really don't know about other things, you know. Like, if you have the V-card and all."

Will the topic about my virginity ever let up today?

"Isabella…"

"Bella," I corrected her. She laughed again.

"Nice. So you're now Bella."

I didn't speak.

"Bella, I won't give up on Edward. But I know that what I did the last time was crossing the line, so I am here to apologize for that. I want to tell you that I'll be fighting for him. I… I think I've already fallen for him."

This shocked me. I wasn't able to control myself to look at her, but she was hiding her expression carefully. I looked away again.

"So, all I'm saying is, I'll fight over him. Even if I need to resort to dirty things. I wouldn't fight fair, given your advantage that he already his eyes on you. And I would fight as best as I could."

She was waiting for me to say something, so I said "Edward doesn't like me."

I heard surprise in her voice as she spoke next. "Bella, are you blind?"

"Well, at least he only treats me as a friend."

I heard her clicking her tongue. "I never thought you're still very naïve, like before... But that's great then. I still can fight well, since you're only a friend to him."

I didn't say anything again.

"So that's it. That's what I only want to say."

She started opening the car door.

"Tanya," I said as she was going out. "I can't still forgive you. I still hate you. But I… I accept your apology."

She was still for a second, before she smiled and said. "I hate you too – so much, you won't believe I can have such hatred in me… but thank you."

And she finally left me and shut my car door. I smiled.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Alice and Rose managed to take eight suitcases when we went out of my house as we wait for Edward. I didn't know that I have so many things in me that they would like me to bring to my new 'home'. As far as I'm concerned, all the things they packed are things that they themselves have bought for me. I managed to plead them to bring at least one suitcase of my _normal _clothes – jeans and shirt. I have to even pout to Alice for her to let me do that. I think, two suitcases are filled with only my shoes.

It was really ridiculous.

When everything's ready, and all locked up and all that, I locked the entrance door and we waited in the balcony for Edward. I already removed my ridiculous brace and sling by this point, of course. Alice will drive her Lamborghini, Rose will drive my Volvo and I will drive my truck. They hated the idea of me bringing my ancient Chevy truck but they couldn't do anything about it. It _is_ my truck.

At exactly six, Edward finally rounded my driveway. He exited his car and came to us.

"Hello ladies," he greeted with a smile. We all greeted him back.

"So, are these all your things?" he gestured to my suitcases which are too ridiculous in number – his eyes widening a fraction.

"Sorry, Edward. Alice and Rose wouldn't let me lower the number of my things –"

" – of course Bella has many more other things. She just wouldn't let us pack all of them," Alice cut me off. I rolled my eyes. Edward chuckled.

I told Edward how the driving would go. He nodded and insisted that he be the one to carry my entire luggage at my truck. I protested, of course, but Rose says it was a sweet idea, so Edward had his way.

Once on our vehicle, we all followed Edward's lead. The road towards his house was serpent-like. I didn't know that a part of the city has this wild route. After going right from the main driveway, that's when the entire crazy route followed. We even went to some forest with some trails.

It was really bizarre.

We came to a stop at a huge mansion at the end of the forest trail. That's when I knew that we reached our destination, because the elegant white house came into our way.

It was the most sophisticated house I'd ever laid my eyes on. Even Charlie's bachelor pod would not compare.

When I killed the engine of my wheezing truck, I excitedly came out – Edward beating me to open my door. My eyes didn't leave the house the entire time I was going out.

"It's beautiful," I murmured. Edward smiled crookedly beside me.

As he was starting to unload my things, Emmett and Jasper came out of the mansion, greeting the girls and helping Edward on his task. I couldn't care less about what they were doing. My eyes were only trained on the huge mansion.

"She's swept," I heard someone say beside me – Rosalie, I think. I didn't check to see who it was.

The mansion was all white. I could tell symmetry is the main key in the design. There was an open meadow at the front, where beds and beds of varying flowers were planted. Some Roses, other's peonies… I didn't look long.

On the left side of the house, there was a small balcony with swings and table set – perfect setting for reading books. I heard flowing water somewhere and I'm guessing that there was a river nearby, probably at the southern part of the mansion.

The house itself is three stories tall with windows and glasses as its wall. I could see some furniture in the house through the glass wall. There were front porch steps that lead to a gigantic open wooden black door.

It was wonderful.

Suddenly someone walked through the opened door. She looked young – probably twenty something. She has her caramel hair down and was wearing a white dress. She has a heart-shaped face and her lips were very identical with Edward. Even her warm eyes have the same shade of green.

She walked and came to a stop in front of me and Edward.

"Bella," she said affectionately and hugged me. I hugged her back carefully. I didn't even know who she is.

When she released me, she smiled fondly at Edward. "She really is a beauty," she remarked.

"I told you so," Edward said. I blushed.

"Edward," I said, "you didn't mention you have a sister."

The beautiful woman laughed then, as well as Emmett and Jasper. Edward chuckled.

"I don't have a sister."

I was confused. "Then, is she your cousin?"

The boys laughed harder. I saw on my eyes periphery Alice asking Jasper something and when he whispered back, Alice joined in the laughter. Rose, having heard what it was, also laughed.

"Thank you, Bella," the woman said. Edward wasn't done with his laughter yet.

"Why are you all laughing?" I asked perplexedly.

"Way to score on the future in law!" I heard Emmett's booming comment.

And that's when it sunk in. The reality of my stupidity.

My cheeks flamed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you're Edward's mother," I muttered.

She laughed again. "No, that was actually a compliment, so thank you."

"You're so beautiful," I gushed, unable to help myself.

"Isn't she?" Edward commented beside me.

"You are too," Esme responded.

"But… how old where you when you conceived Edward? Sixteen?"

Okay. Sometimes I put my foot on my mouth.

But Esme only chuckled. "Of course not, dear. I was married when I was twenty-two."

I mentally counted her age in my head and gasped when I realised the answer.

"You are thirty-nine?" I exclaimed.

"Forty, actually. I gave birth to Edward a year after my marriage."

I had my eyes popped out of their sockets

"Wow, so the good looks run in the genes," I mumbled.

Esme laughed again. "Edward, you didn't tell me she is this funny."

I blushed again as the others merely laughed.

"Mom," Edward said after a moment of laughter. "I also want to introduce to you Bella's friends." My said friends walked beside Edward. "This is Alice and Rosalie." He gestured to my two girls.

"Hello Esme. You have such a beautiful house. Bella couldn't take her eyes off of it," Alice said as she hugged Esme.

Rose also hugged Esme and said "thank you for welcoming us here with such a short notice of a slumber party."

"It's my pleasure to have you all here. It is great that Edward finally made some good friends. And I must say, you all three are gorgeous."

I blushed as Alice and Rose chuckled.

"Thank you," Rose said.

Esme then clapped her hands. "Okay, we should head in now. I cooked some dishes for the night. Carlisle, Edward's dad, is already waiting for you all inside."

"Dad is home?"

"Yes, he came home a few minutes ago… Actually, I made him. We can't let the opportunity to see our future daughter be missed." She then winked at me. I blushed again.

"See, even the mother approves," Rosalie said. Edward only smiled.

The three boys all carried my things, as well as Alice's and Rose's, as we walked towards the beautiful house.

"Why do girls have so many luggages?" Jasper complained behind me.

"Sorry Jasper…" I started to say but Alice cut me off. "Girls have many more things than boys, Jasper. It just is. And enough complaining about the things I packed."

"Sorry," Jasper mumbled and blushed. Blushed!

I looked at Edward who also noticed Jasper's reaction. He smiled at me.

Once we entered the huge mansion, I marvelled at the beautiful design it have. If the outside is elegant, the inside seemed more sophisticated. There was a huge staircase at the left wing. The living room was very spacious, like it was many rooms combined in one. A huge chandelier adorned the center of the room. The southern wall was all glass and I could glimpse the river at the back. The huge, black piano was the most eye-catching thing in the wide room. I trained my eyes there – the piano. Edward and Esme saw my fixation.

"I heard that you play the piano," Esme said. I nodded. "Maybe we could hear you play some time. But right now, Edward, please show her room and carry her things there. I'm sure she wanted to unpack her things."

Edward nodded and started carrying my things. Emmett and Jasper helped again.

"We'll accompany Bella. I'm sure she needs someone to help her unpack," said Alice. I didn't hear Esme's response but already, Edward was walking towards the stairs and we all trailed behind him.

"My house looks like a joke compared to yours," I mumbled. Edward only chuckled. I didn't mention the huge difference between my house and his. How his looked homely and mine, desolate. I don't think I would have it in me to miss my big, dull house.

We arrived on the third floor. Edward led us to the room second to the last and opened its door.

"Where's your room," I asked him as I came inside the room.

"The last one," he answered. So that's his room…

"Wow," I gasped as I entered _my_ room. "This is pretty."

"Indeed," Alice said beside me. Rosalie jumped towards my bed draped in gold canopy. Alice joined her and they both giggled. Emmett and Jasper were laughing at the door.

"Alice," Rosalie exclaimed, tickling her. "Here I come!"

Alice was gasping, but she managed to get out of Rose's grasps and had the upper hand in seconds. She locked Rose between her legs and started tickling her. "Nice boobiieeesss Rose," she giggled.

I couldn't hold my laughter as well.

"I'm sorry, they're just children," I said. The guys were laughing hysterically at my side.

The two children heard what I said and before I knew it, they were already on one team and dragged me towards them to the bed.

"Alice! Rose!" I exclaimed, asking for mercy.

"Not yet, Belly," Alice said deviously. "The torture is just about to begin!"

"Fine! Fine! I'm sorry! Just… let me… go!" I said between laughs.

"Rose, we didn't do Barbie Bella today!" Alice sang.

Uh. Oh.

"No!" I gasped.

"I think you're right Alice," Rose agreed.

"Not… now…! I need… to unpack!" I gasped between giggles.

Alice and Rose finally stopped and I took a big relieved breath.

"You're right," Alice agreed.

I sighed.

Edward cleared his throat. The three of us looked at him and saw that all three guys still have amused smiles on their faces. "We will leave you then to unpack."

"Yes, we'll see you in a bit," I managed to say after blushing hard. Rose and Alice looked really ashamed.

"Okay," Edward said with a smile.

As the guys closed the door and walked away, we heard Emmett saying "that was the most entertaining thing I ever saw…"

"Oh God," Rose muttered. Alice shook her head embarrassedly. I laughed at their reactions.

Alice looked at Rose conveying something in her eyes. "Rose, someone seems enjoying our discomfort."

"Yes, someone certainly does," Rose agreed seriously.

"Oh no," I muttered. I tried to get away from the bed but they immediately pinned me down. I screamed and giggled.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

When the three of us descended from the stairs, still laughing from our epic pillow-fight, we heard Esme call "in here girls" at the left side of the house. Once we got there, every one of them already has their seats at the dining table. Esme was placing plates. I immediately noticed a young-looking man at the head of the table who looked at us with a warm smile the moment we came in. The man rose and extended his hand to me.

"Dr. Carlisle, right?" I asked. I wouldn't want to commit the same mistake I did earlier though this man looked barely thirty.

"Yes. And you're Bella, right?" he said. I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Alice," Alice extended her hand as well. Dr. Carlisle took it and said "hello Alice."

"I'm Rosalie," Rose said next and also shook the doctor's hand. "You look so young," she further said.

"Thank you. My wife does make me feel younger," he said as he comes to stand beside Esme and put his arm around her shoulder, rubbing her arm on the process. They looked still so in love and together even after being married for a long time. It's a very nice thing to see… and makes me feel quite envious of such wonderful parents that Edward has.

"You look like Edward so much, but he has Esme's eyes and lips," I remarked. He smiled kindly.

He really does look like Edward. Every features of him – his high cheekbones, his nose, the kindness in his expression, the gentle-manly feel, his gracefulness, even his tall height. And he looked _so_ young. And really handsome, like a brooding Hollywood actor. Even the intelligence in his eyes was the same replica of Edward's. I wonder if this is how Edward will look twenty years from now… I smiled at the idea. Aging doesn't seem to be a problem with this family. Though his hair is different from Edward's – it is pale blond, he really resembles him a lot. I felt like I was looking in the sun with his hair and white, pale skin. And of course, his eye color is different from Edward's – it is light blue.

"I wonder where Edward got the strange tints of bronze in his hair," I probed loudly.

Esme answered for me. "He actually inherited that from my father. We named him after my father – Edward."

I nodded. "The Anthony as well?"

Dr. Carlisle answered this time. "That one was from my father."

"Ohh," I mumbled.

"So, ladies, why don't you take your seats now so we can start eating?" Esme said. I started towards the seat next to Edward, and of course, as I expected from the perfect gentleman, he stood up and helped me in my seat. What I didn't expect was Dr. Carlisle doing the same to his wife. I guess the gentle-manly thing was also inherited… or copied.

When Emmett and Jasper saw what Edward and Dr. Carlisle did, they looked at each other and abruptly stood from their seats, offering Rose and Alice their seats as well. Edward and I chuckled knowingly.

We then lapsed into eating. We weren't actually quiet – just the opposite. We were really loud. Emmett kept us laughing the entire time from his quirky jokes. Alice would add bits every now and then.

When we were done, I complimented Esme on her wonderful cooking. She shrugged it off and told me that she heard from Edward that I cook great as well and added that she was anticipating my cooking soon. I was a bit nervous about that, but glad all the same. Edward's parents were so warm and loving it was impossible not to feel comfortable with them around.

After eating at the Cullen's banquet hall – yes, I'm exaggerating – we then proceeded to the music room where Alice and Rose brought some sheets and pillows from the third floor. Esme helped them to get those, and I have no idea onto which room did they stripped down those stuff.

The music room is located at the second floor. It wasn't that big, unlike the living room, but was right enough for the six of us. Once Alice and Rose settled the cushions and the pillows – and I was experimenting the drums at the corner while Edward teach me a few things about rhythms in drumming; I didn't think he also knows how to play that thing – Alice exclaimed "it's time!"

"Time for what?" I asked from across the room.

"Rose, dim the lights," she said.

Rose did as she was told. The only light was coming from the LCD TV that Alice opened.

"Movie time!" she exclaimed. She stood at the racks of movies near the TV.

Edward and I took our seats on the cushions they've prepared, with Emmett and Jasper on the right side. I leaned my body on the cement wall.

"The notebook?" Rose suggested.

"Nah," Emmett contradicted. "That's too soppy."

"How about Twilight?" Alice asked.

"Fast and Furious?" Jasper said.

"300," Emmett said.

"Guys," Rose muttered.

"Girls," Emmett retorted in the same repulsed voice.

"Hunger games?" I asked from my seat.

Edward shook his head. "I've just recently seen that film."

"Romeo and Juliet?" I tried again.

"The others wouldn't enjoy that, Bella," Edward said.

Rosalie seconded that by saying "not everyone likes all that classic things, Bella. Some of us wouldn't understand half the words they're saying."

I sighed. "How will we settle this?"

They all seemed to deliberate that for a moment, until Alice exclaimed "I've got an idea." We all shifted our gazes on her. "We'll all blindfold each other and try to catch Bella. The first one to get a grip on her will be the one to take a pick on the movie he wanted to watch. Whatever it is, we wouldn't be able to say no."

"Why me?" I asked, but no one paid attention.

"Woah, I'm sure to win this! I can pick up Belly anytime!" Emmett boomed.

"Great!" Alice said. "I'll get the blindfolds."

And she exited the room without further words.

"Why me?" I muttered again.

After a minute, Alice came back with five handkerchiefs on her hand. Rose already opened the lights again.

"Okay, Bella, blindfold all of us. Once we're already settled, I'll count to ten. Bella, you can't exit the room. You just need to hide in a corner somewhere here, okay?"

I did as I was told. Once every one of them has already had their eyes covered with handkerchiefs, I carefully climbed in the windowsill of the room.

"Okay," Alice said. "Ten. Nine…" she started counting.

When it reached one, Emmett's booming laughter echoed in the room as he searched for me.

"Belly, I'm coming…" he sang in a pretended creepy voice, but he collided into a wall. I almost laughed but I held it in.

"Did Emmett just bang at the wall?" Rose asked. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing.

"Ouch," mumbled Emmett, rubbing his head.

"Bella, where are you?" Alice sang. Jasper was quietly looking for me, and suddenly, he collided with Alice.

"Ow!" Alice complained as she was pinned beneath him.

"Sorry," Jasper said and immediately stood up.

Emmett recovered from his wall-butt and started searching for me again. Rose walked some more steps until she tripped on the pillow. She fell ass – first and uttered "ow."

"Is that Rosie?" Emmett asked, sounding worried.

Alice chuckled. "So now, Rose is Rosie?" she teased.

Edward was just across the room, not moving at all. "This is a tricky game, isn't it? You all seemed suddenly clumsy."

Why isn't he moving?

"Eddie," Emmett said. "You talk as if you aren't having trouble with finding Belly at all."

Edward chuckled. "I haven't even moved yet."

Emmett guffawed. "So what, you're not playing?"

"No, I'm just letting you have your fun for now."

This confused me.

Jasper speaks then. "You talk as if you already know where she is."

"Actually, I do."

Rose seemed a confused as I felt. "You do?"

"Yes."

Alice suddenly removed her blindfold. "Bella, don't move wherever you are. All of you, why don't you remove your blindfolds, except Edward? This is intriguing."

They did as was told. When Emmett spotted me like an oversized lizard on the window, he almost said it out loud but Rosalie cupped his big mouth and hushed him.

"Now, Edward, why don't you show us how great you are. You always seemed perfect it's already ridiculous."

"Will I end this game now?" Edward said, sounding confident. He didn't even seem to sweat over the challenge. He only smiled as he walked straight, bowing down.

We all followed where he was going and gasped as he came to a stop directly in front of me.

"Got yah," he said and held my waist with both his hands. Being my clumsy self, I slipped from the window and came falling down, but Edward's secured hands didn't let me fall. Instead, he tightened his hold on my waist and securely set my feet down.

When he removed his blindfold, he had a victorious smile on his face.

"How did you do that?" Rose asked in awe. Everyone's mouth was agape, including mine.

He chuckled before answering. "Her scent."

My scent?

"Strawberry and freesia," he added.

_Oh._ So, he was as attuned to my scent as I was to him. That's…

I flushed tomato pink.

"Wow, dude. You're a creep," Emmett muttered.

And then, we all laughed.

"So," Alice said after the laughter died. "You won. Though it seemed unfair, because you have such good nose, you still did. What movie would you want to watch?"

Edward thought about it for a second. "What do you want to see, Bella?" he suddenly asked.

I was surprised that he asked me, but I still said the movie I have in mind. "I just want to see Breaking Dawn Part 1 again."

He nodded. "So, Breaking Dawn it is."

The two guys started complaining.

"Man," Jasper said. "Alice asked you what you want to see, not what _Bella_ wants to see. Pick your own movie."

He shrugged. "I also want to see it. Bella is actually a Robert Pattinson fan, and I'm curious why. This will be a good way to see that."

Alice danced happily as she looked for the cd on the rack, glad we were able to push through the Twilight movie she wanted to watch. "Edward, why do you have Twilight cd's here?" she asked as she eyed the stacks of the Twilight movies.

"It's Esme. She's a fan," he said as we all take positions on the cushioned floor.

Alice put the cd in the player and we all lapsed into silence as the movie started. Emmett is seated on my right, Edward on my left, Rose on Emmet's right and Jasper and Alice on Edward's left.

When the movie started with the brawny guy running without his shirt, Rosalie sighed dreamily. "Oh, just look at that," she mumbled.

"I also have those six packs, you know," Emmett muttered. Rose laughed.

"Someone's jealous," Alice teased. They were silent after that.

When the movie showed the main characters getting married, it was time for me to sigh dreamily.

"They look so happy and in love," I muttered.

Edward leaned a bit towards me. I was hyper-aware of the electricity between us, which was heavier because of the dimmed room. I have the urge to run my fingers on his hair.

"It's just acting, Bella," he whispered.

"But they are real lovers, you know? Kristen and Robert. I bet this is not fake."

"No, it is. They need to show the kiss in front of camera, and usually, those kinds of angles are awkward."

"How did you know that?"

"Shhhh," Alice hushed us.

I really loved Breaking Dawn and all, but what I didn't think of when I picked the movie was the sex scene. Suddenly, the room's atmosphere shifted. It was filled with awkwardness and tension.

"Look at those back muscles," Rose muttered.

I was blushing as we watched the characters do their things on the bed. I hid my blush on Edward's shoulder, effectively looking away from the movie.

"You're blushing?" Edward whispered in surprise. He probably felt the flush of my cheeks.

"Of course I am," I mumbled back, my voice muffled by his shirt. I felt him chuckle.

"Ooo," Alice suddenly muttered. I heard her and Rose giggling.

"Did he break the headboard?" I asked Edward.

"Yup, he just did."

"You aren't feeling awkward by all of it?"

"Bella, it _is_ acting. They aren't really naked there."

Upon him saying that, I just visualized the scene as entirely acting and I finally had the courage to look back to the TV.

When the love scene was over, the four of them sighed in relief. Rose even stretched from her sitting position. I chuckled.

As the movie gets into the lead female discovering she's really pregnant and she stared in the mirror, I couldn't help but crooned "awww." It was my most favourite scene. The look on Kristen's face just blew me away.

"There is just no better actress for that scene than her. No one could have pulled that off better than she did," I said.

"Shhh," Alice hushed me again.

The movie progressed into crazier things. It came to the point where she was already dying and her vampire husband was trying his best to save her. I got teary-eyed at that part. Edward saw me being emotional and he hugged me to him. It was a very, very sweet thing that he did that.

"Do you now get why I'm such a Robert fan? The way he is devoted to Kristen is just endearing. It is even visible in the movie."

He thought about it for a moment.

"So, it's not like you like him for you?"

I chuckled. "Nope. I'm not a crazy teenager."

He chuckled as well. Just then, Emmett complained on my side.

"You two, if you want to have your moments, go get a room."

I just laughed, undeterred by his teasing. I have a feeling this is usual of Emmett and I'm not complaining. I already like his company.

"Emmett, don't tell me you're getting swept by the movie?" I teased back.

"'Course not. I can't wait for this movie to end already. It's so lame."

Rose decided to join in our brawl. "Really? But why do I see you getting teary eyed?"

"Oh shoot," Emmett muttered. We all laughed at that.

When the movie finally came to an end, we all stretched and stood up. Rose opened the lights. It was nice having this quality time with my new found friends.

"Okay, that was not half bad," Emmett said.

"Oh my gosh, Emmett, are those traces of tears on your cheeks?" I said.

"W-what?" He then hastily wiped his cheeks clean.

"So you really are crying!"

We all lapsed into laughter at his alarmed expression.

"Ha ha. You think that's funny, Belly?"

"Yup. It's very… funny," I said between laughs.

He grinned deviously at me. I didn't have enough warning to defend myself and in an instant, I was already on his arms.

"Put me down!" I giggled as I thrust my hands to him.

"Nope. I want to dance with you."

Uh-oh.

"Put me down!"

But he didn't obey me. Instead, he started whirling me in circles. I heard laughter in the room.

When he was done, he set me on my feet. The room was rotating. I wobbled on my feet.

I placed my hand on my temple and tried to walk, but I couldn't find my balance at all. I scrambled my foot forward and was about to land down but I felt someone helping me. He made me sit on the floor.

"Bella, you okay?" When I finally can see clearly, I looked back at Edward and nodded. He smiled and whispered in my ear "we'll get back on him."

I was perplexed but just watched him as he exited the room. The others didn't even notice him go as they were still on the laughing hysterics.

"See what I mean, Belly?" Emmett laughed at me. I stuck my tongue out.

Just then, we heard a gargling sound. Suddenly, Emmett was soaked in red.

"What the?"

When he turned back, we saw Edward with a ketchup bottle on his hands.

"Sorry, Em. I needed to avenge Bella."

I laughed hard at Emmett's ketchup soaked shirt. The others were laughing hysterically now.

Emmett wasn't even offended at what Edward did. Instead, he just flashed him his devious smile.

"Oh, how I love to hug you Edward," he said. Edward knew already what was to happen but didn't get enough warning time. Emmett lunged on him and hugged him tightly, inflicting him with the same ketchup on his shirt. I couldn't breathe from laughing.

"These guys are so immature," Jasper said. Upon hearing that, the two guys instantly jerked their heads towards Jasper. "Uh-oh."

And then, they both lunged for him, hugging him so that the sauce will also be on his shirt.

"Guys, watch out the cushions!" Alice said. We all three started getting the sheets away from them, laughing all the while. Good thing they didn't mess it with the ketchup at all.

We were still laughing, and the guys wrestling, when Esme poked her head at the door. Upon seeing her, we all lapsed into silence.

Esme was smiling fondly as she said, "guys, I know you're having fun, but I want to remind you, it's a school's night. You still have classes tomorrow. It's time to hit the sacks now."

"Yes, Mrs Cullen, we will," Alice responded. "These boys just need to hit the shower first."

Her smile widened. "I can see that. But I don't want you sleeping together in one room, okay? And please, just call me Esme"

Rosalie answered this time. "Don't worry, Esme. The three of us will take the right part of the room and the guys will take the left. No need to worry about Edward crawling under the sheets to get near Bella. We'll keep him in check."

"And we'll put Bella between us, so she wouldn't be tempted to crawl near Edward," Alice added.

I blushed at that.

"Okay then. But make sure you both wouldn't be crawling near Emmett or Jasper as well, okay?"

And this time, the two girls were the one to blush.

"Dang! I thought I'll be sleeping next to Rose!" Emmett muttered. And we all laughed again with Rose blushing profusely.

When we all took our showers, brushed our teeth and changed into our sleeping wears, we all fixed our make-shift beds. The guys entered the room wiping their hairs with towels.

"How come your hair is dry?" Emmett asked out loud.

"Unlike you guys, we use blow-dry," Rose responded.

"Oh. Must be pain to be a girl," he muttered. "But then, why isn't Bella's hair dry too?"

Alice answered for me. "Bella isn't really girly. She likes the traditional way of hair-drying."

Well, that was true. But she didn't need to say that out loud. It is embarrassing in a way.

When I shifted my gaze to Edward, I noticed his hair was flat at the side because of its wetness. Somehow, Edward fresh from the shower looks… good. Sexy.

I blushed again.

Edward noticed my stare and called me on it.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Just Alice saying the traditional way of how I dry my hair, is all," I lied. I flipped my hair to the side. I noticed Edward lingered his eyes a bit longer at my action.

"Okay, I'll flip the lights out now," Rose announced. "Good night everyone."

When she did, we all took our places. As declared, I was between Rose and Alice. The guys' sleeping orders are that Edward is on the left-most part of the room, and then Emmett and Jasper at the edge.

"Night everyone," I called out. "I… I really enjoyed today. It was nice being friends with all of you."

"Awww," Alice and Rose crooned. "So true, Bella," Alice said.

"Yup, it was fun," Emmett muttered.

We lapsed into silence.

"Bella," I heard Edward say across the room.

"Uhm?" I mumbled.

"I'll be expecting your words tonight."

I thought about that for a moment. And then I remembered…

"Oh shoot!"

I heard Edward laughing.

"What does that mean, dude?" Emmett asked.

Rose answered. "Edward discovered Bella's funny ability."

"Shoot, shoot," I muttered.

"What ability?" Emmett inquired.

"She talks in her sleep," Rose provided, laughing.

"Dang, I wouldn't be able to sleep now," I said.

Alice spoke then. "Edward, what did you discover yesterday night?"

Damn.

"Well, I heard her say someone's name." I'm sure I know who he meant, but Edward, being a gentleman that he is, didn't embarrass me in front of other people by saying it was his name. "And something about protection," he added.

Protection? What protection?

"Tell us more!" Alice urged.

"Can't. Already forgot the exact words," he said.

Thanks Edward. Thanks that you really are a gentleman.

"Wait, you sleep with Bella yesterday night?" Emmett asked.

"Not literally sleep _with her_, Em. I slept on the couch. She slept on the bed."

"Wow, you're lucky man. But why did you sleep there?"

"There was a storm. I couldn't drive, so I spent the night there."

"Wow."

"Ugh!" I groaned. "I'm here, you know. Enough talking about me like I'm not here."

All of them chuckled and we all became silent again.

"Good night," Alice said after a moment.

"Good night," Rose said as well.

"Nightie," that was Emmett.

"Sweet dreams," Jasper mumbled.

"Night guys," I said.

"Sleep tight," Edward said.

And we all lapsed into silence again. I closed my eyes and prayed that this night wouldn't be an embarrassing one for me. But I couldn't help the smile in my face.

I realised then, I found a new home.


	12. Chapter 12: Incessant News

**Chapter 12: Incessant News**

BPOV

I opened my eyes to someone throwing something right on my face. I immediately growled.

"Bella, we have school today. Wake up already, honey," a high-pitched voice coaxed. Even in my sleep, I know who it was.

"Alice, iishhtop it. Need to shhhleep more," I mumbled and closed my eyes again, cuddling a pillow tighter between my legs.

"She's still not waking up?" Another voice – a booming one – inquired.

"Nope," a bell-like voice said. "She's usually an early riser though."

"Must be because of your loud snores, Emmett," a deep voice said. "Not one of us slept well."

"Yes, Emmett. Your snores were so loud and disturbing, I had to put cotton buds in my ears," the high-pitched voice spoke again.

"Huh," grunted the booming-voiced. "As if someone's not tossing so much yesterday night."

I heard something smacked followed by a booming laughter. I stirred, annoyed at the noises they create. "Emmett McCarty, I shhpent my whole night thhrying to tune out your shhnores. Just shut up now!" I groaned, throwing my pillow on his voice's direction. I didn't hear a collision so I think he easily dodged away.

"But Belly, we want to taste your cooking."

"Ugh," I groaned again, eyes still closed.

"If you're not waking up, I would have to carry you to the kitchen," the booming-voiced threatened.

In a flash, I was on my feet, eyes opened wide. It was an instant reaction. The memory of yesterday's "dance" was still very much etched on my mind.

The first thing I saw was Emmett's devious smile coupled by the others' laughter. I stomped away from the grinning Emmett, dragging my feet as I walk. They continue with their laughing moods. _So energetic in the morning. Haiissst._

Then I noticed a lump on the guys' make-shift bed, covered by blankets.

"Is Edward still asleep?" I inferred, eyeing the lump.

"Yes. He was harder to wake up than you are," Alice answered. I widened my eyes in disbelief, hearing something different in what she told me.

"Then why did you wake me up first than him? That's so unfair!"

I guess it's normal for me to get cranky in the morning.

"As I said, harder to wake up."

"He sleeps like the dead," Emmett commented.

"Ugh," I groaned.

Rosalie smiled at me. The others started heading out, unconcerned by my outbursts.

"Bella, just wake him up for us, okay? We'll all wait for you at the kitchen. Emmett was kidding earlier – Esme already cooked for us," she told me as she lingered by the door, a few steps behind the others. Mid-step out of the room, she added "and by the way, brush your hair, okay? It's very chaotic." And she finally closed the door, leaving me still disoriented.

O…kay? How do I do this waking up?

I carefully walked near Edward's sleeping form and plopped myself on the cushions beside him. Even his hair was covered in blanket, as well as his whole body. I could make out, though, that he was facing the wall.

Do I poke him?

"Edward," I softly called as I poke his shoulder. "Edward, wake up. Everyone's waiting at the kitchen."

He didn't make any movements. I poked him harder and raised my voice a little.

"Edward, wake up now, okay? We've got school."

Nothing.

I craned my neck closer to him and whispered in his ear, as I continuously poke him.

"Edward. Edward. Wake-up."

I didn't see it coming at all so, of course, it came as a shock to me. In one swift unseen movement, I was on the other side of him, my back against the wall, cradled in his arm.

How the heck did he do that?

"Gah," I gasped in shock and instinctively covered my mouth. It was embarrassing enough that my heartbeat became quicker than usual. I hope he doesn't feel it under his arm.

I carefully looked at his face. His eyes were still closed; his purplish weird eyelids hiding his emerald eyes, and he smells unbelievably sweeter in the morning.

"Edward, what are you doing? Let go of me." I tried to move beneath his stone-clad arm but he was stronger than me of course. He just tightened his hold of me.

"Bella, don't move too much. Just sleep, okay?" he ordered; eyes still closed.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I repeated.

He adjusted the way his head was on the pillow and came closer to me. My heartbeat was erratic.

"Revenge," he said.

"Revenge for what?"

I saw his lips turned at the sides while his eyes were still closed. "For not letting me sleep yesterday night."

Uh-oh. I was actually afraid of what happened last night.

"What did I say?"

His smile grew but his eyes remained closed. "Someone's name, as usual. Someone with a name of 'Edward', over and over. And something along the lines of 'sexy' and 'hair'."

Super major heck. I felt my face heating up.

"So, the others heard it as well?" I asked in a small, embarrassed voice.

"Apparently not. They were into deep; sleeping. It was sometime when Emmett's snores finally came in more quiet heaves – when all of you found a better way to sleep."

Except for you, of course. Why do you always need to be an exception?

"And you didn't sleep at all?"

"No, I waited for your mumblings. It was very entertaining for me. Another way to solve you."

His smile returned. I sighed. That jigsaw-puzzle again.

"At least they didn't hear me. That'd be way too embarrassing when they misinterpret it."

His eyes flashed opened. "'Misinterpret?'"

"Yes. When I dream, I usually dream of the person who I last saw or heard, like yesterday, so they'd probably misinterpret it." Lies. Lies. And lies.

"How about the other things you said in your dreams?"

Uhm… what could be a sound excuse? "Robert Pattinson. I dreamt of Robert Pattinson's sexy hair."

To my surprise, he chuckled and closed his eyes again.

"What?"

"Well, I didn't know that Robert Pattinson's name changed to 'Edward'."

Uh-oh. What now?

"What did I exactly say?"

"You said something like, well this is after you said the name over and over – 'Edward, your sexy, wet hair'." He smiled crookedly at what he said, enjoying my embarrassment. My blush was probably similar to that of the traffic light.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Who wouldn't?"

I huffed, resolving on another excuse. "Fine. You're my crush. Crushes are normal, if you don't know that Mr Cullen. Every teenager has their crushes."

His smile grew wider. "Then I crush you too," he said.

Ugh. One with the flirt again. That one dangerous side of Mr Cullen.

I thought of something to change the topic.

"You said something earlier about revenge. How do you plan to work on that, Mr Cullen? Clearly, this doesn't seem to be revenge at all."

He tightened his hold on me, pulling me closer to him. My heart stopped for a moment.

"Making you blush, I guess. It's revenge in its sweetest form."

And the infamous blush deepened.

"You are one little freaky-" but I was cut short by the door being opened. I stiffened. I suddenly felt like those characters in suspense films who forget to lock the deadbolt. Edward snapped his head to the door's direction but didn't release his hold on me.

Esme carefully opened the door and spied us cuddling together – or Edward making me his instant pillow. I was afraid she'll get mad at us but she simply smiled – wide, actually. It didn't calm me enough, though. "We were curious what's keeping you two from coming down. But I guess you're busy. Just go down when you two are finally done, okay?"

"Esme, I-" I tried to explain the situation but she just waved her hand in dismissal, smiled, and closed the door. Edward doesn't seem to be embarrassed at all.

"Ugh, this is terrible – your mom seeing me like this," I groaned as I hid my face in Edward's blanket – he finally loosened his hold on me.

"There's nothing embarrassing in that."

Yeah, right.

"Bella, come on now. I think it's time for us to head down there." I felt him standing up, yanking the blanket away from me in the process. I glared at him.

"One day, Cullen, you'll see. One day, I will have my revenge on you."

Edward merely chuckled.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

If I could list down the best days of my life, these past two days would surely have made it top. I was getting to know Bella well, and I liked the things I discover about her. She seems to get more intriguing every hour. It was my absolute entertainment to always tease her with things that brings the adorable blush on her face. Whenever she gets irritated, I only find her amusing. I think our new found friends can also see her charm that's why they also love to tease her and only laughs at her when she gets mad, like this morning. And of course, this morning, I was only pretending to be still asleep to surprise her.

I observed how Esme would glance in our way throughout the breakfast and every time she does, her face lights up. I'm sure she could already sense how I feel towards Bella, as it was obvious to anyone who would chance to see me watch her. Even our friends could see that and they use that opportunity to always tease us about it throughout our two days bonding time. It amuses me how only Bella doesn't seem to notice it. Does she think it normal for a guy to be overbearingly protective of her, to the point of insisting on sleeping with her in the same room just to guard her from an unsure danger? Does she think I always get too close with the girls I befriend that I always almost get on their personal spaces, like I do with her? I was dropping signals now and then about my intentions towards her but she doesn't seem to read them at all. It only makes me smile.

And of course, I am also aware of how I affect her, though if she only knows how _she_ affects _me_ by needing only to do unconscious behaviors, like flipping her wet hair, or simply hiding her flushed face on the crook of my shoulder, or even by just calling out my name, or even the most simple thing – waking up with her hair still a haystack…

We were waiting for the others at the living room. Emmett and Jasper were doing God-knows what, taking their time to get ready for school much longer than a normal guy our age would. I have a hunch they were trying to leave an impression for Rosalie and Alice and wanted to look better than usual. On the other hand, Bella told me that Alice and Rose's "rituals" before going to school usually consumes a lot of time, so it is nothing to be surprised about. She also told me how she pleaded her case to be excused from the "torture" Alice and Rose do to her and how she claimed that her pretend injury should spare her. I think Alice only receded with her request because she senses she doesn't need to "beautify" Bella anymore, now that my eyes were already very captured by her. I like Bella whichever way she looks – whether dressed simply, or just woken up with hair still looking like a haystack. And Alice knows that.

Alice is the most insightful of the three of them. I think she could see through every action we do. Jasper is as observant as her, though I think it's more how we feel that he senses better. Emmett… is a goofball, always bringing laughter with him though never insightful. And Rosalie stops things from getting too out of hand. And with me almost knowing and seeing whatever everyone thinks, and Bella being very unpredictable but never fully outing herself – always holding back something, never totally letting lose – I could say that we pretty much is a great group, a great set of friends.

And I'm really glad we have more time now to get to know each other.

I helped Bella put her fake brace and sling at the living room with Carlisle watching us from the corner of his eyes as he reads the daily paper, trying to be inconspicuous about it, but not entirely succeeding. Bella could sense his stares and was slightly blushing because of it.

"Does your father know about this entire act? It's so embarrassing that he's a doctor and I'm faking illness in going to school, and he knows that."

I smiled. "Carlisle and Esme lets me do whatever I want. They never question it because they know that there's always a reason why I do things, however juvenile some of those things seemed to be. They know I wouldn't purposefully do these just to have fun. And, at least, you're not using this for skipping school."

"But it _does_ seem juvenile."

I chuckled.

Exactly when I was done, Esme entered the living room, stopping in front of Bella and me to sit across us. Carlisle watched her and strode towards her, taking the seat beside her. Bella eyed me warily but I just took the seat next to her, trying to understand where Esme's thoughts were leading. I noticed that Carlisle doesn't look confused at all so I knew that he already knows whatever Esme is about to say – they have probably talked about it before.

"Bella, Edward, we have something to say."

I sensed Bella stiffen. Esme chortled.

"Why do you seem so afraid, dear?"

"Uhm…" Bella hesitated. "You look so thoughtful so I was thinking it's probably something serious, so…" she trailed off. Esme chortled again and Carlisle smiled.

"It's not really serious, dear," Esme continued, "but since you will be spending time here, I think it's perfect to tell you both goodbyes at once."

"'Goodbyes'?" I noted.

"Yes Edward. Do you remember a week ago how I told you your dad will attend a seminar in Italy about the new technologies to be used to treat heart diseases?"

I nodded, remembering her telling that to me in passing.

Carlisle spoke this time. "Well, I was originally planning to bring you along, but I reckon that you wouldn't want to go?" he eyed Bella for a brief part of a second. I nodded again, knowing what he meant. "And since they said I could bring someone along, I thought of bringing your mom instead."

Esme smiled. "Yes, and I think that's great. I only went to Italy once. I wanted to go back there and view the sceneries again. I haven't met Aro and Didyme for a while. So we wanted to at least say goodbye to you before we go."

I noticed how Esme kept glancing at Bella and me, and instantly knew the reason for her sudden urge to come along. She wanted to speed things up between Bella and I, just like how she told me to do the day before. She approved of Bella so entirely that she wanted me to make my move, now that they were leaving us alone. I could use their absence to make progress with Bella and they both trust me completely not to mess things up or to do inappropriate actions that normal teenage guys my age would do.

I snapped out of my analysis when Bella sighed.

"When are you leaving?" she asked with a frown.

"Today, actually. I'm sorry I forgot to mention it to Edward beforehand. You just got here and we're already leaving… don't worry dear, we'll only be out for a week."

Bella sighed again. "It's okay. It's just that… I think it's too early to say this, but I feel like I will already be missing you. You two are like the parents I never had. And I feel like your house wouldn't seem the same without you here."

Esme was visibly moved by what Bella said. She rose from her seat to hug Bella, with Carlisle trailing behind her.

"Oh Bella, honey," she sobbed. "Do you want me to stay instead? Do you think it's a wrong idea to leave you here? I could change plans if…" but Bella cut her off.

"No, don't change your plans just because of me. I know you need time to relax as well."

Esme kissed her forehead. "I'll bring you souvenirs." Bella chuckled.

Carlisle eyed me knowingly and I understand what he wanted to say – that he also knows how I feel about Bella, and that he wants me to be happy, and that he could see what has drawn me towards Bella. I nodded, acknowledging all of it.

"What time will you be leaving today?" Bella asked, still hugging Esme with her free hand – the one not on the fake sling.

"This afternoon. We think it rude not to say goodbye to the both of you before going."

Bella looked at her seriously. "It is," she said. Esme laughed at Bella's humor.

And then we heard footsteps coming down from the staircase, and we all shifted our eyes to our friends. Emmett was the first one to notice the different mood we have at the living room.

"What's with all the drama? Did we miss something big here?"

Esme passed it off as a joke. "Can't I hug Bella without any reason, Emmett?"

Emmett shrugged. "Guess you could. Just weird, is all."

The others seemed to sense that something different is taking place but didn't comment on it.

"Do you want me to hug you too?"

Emmett smirked. "Sure, Mrs C." And he swiftly walked towards Esme and hugged her in his choke-bear hug, throwing my mother in circles much like how he did with Bella yesterday night. My mother giggled like a teenager and we all laughed. I saw my dad looking at my mom with so much adoration and amusement. I wondered idly if that is how I looked like when I watch Bella.

When Emmett set my mom on her feet, I was ready to assist her like I did with Bella, but she didn't need my assistance. She easily found her balance.

"That was fun, Emmy-bear," my mother commented with a smile.

"I like your nickname on me, Mrs C," Emmett said with a huge grin. We all laughed.

"But don't you look dashing today, Emmy-bear? As well as you, Jasper. And both the girls, of course. Is there some occasion?"

Bella and I looked at each other knowingly and we both smiled when our eyes met.

"Why, don't I seem to be the type to look good every day?" Emmett pretended to get hurt.

"Of course you do. There is just something different today."

Rosalie joined in the banter. "He just wanted to look extra good for me today." She smiled confidently. And Emmett, of course, easily fell for it.

"Shoot. Jasper, they realized our hidden agenda."

Jasper smacked his forehead, frustrated that Emmett fell for Rosalie's simple trick. We all laughed.

Alice came to stand in front of the two guys and assessed their looks.

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully. "Nice choice of clothes, I think. Tight turtle neck shirt suits you, Emmett. It showcases your features nicely. And Jasper… you look good on checkered. I also like how you both styled your hairs. Very nice."

"I agree," Rosalie seconded. The two guys looked down and seemed to blush.

Bella cleared her throat. "Uhm, guys, I'm sorry to break your fun, and I know how you like to show off towards each other, but we've got school. We don't want to be late and be barred from entering the school gate."

Esme went to stand next to Carlisle and put her arm around his waist. "Bella's right. You all don't want to be late. It's time to go."

And the way Esme said that resurfaced Bella's emotions on parting with my parents.

Before we left the house, Bella hugged Esme and Carlisle tighter. I smiled, admiring her more. It only took her one day to seem inseparable from my parents. Esme looked at me in the eye while she was hugging Bella and in that instant, I knew how she feels.

She would kill me if I didn't end up with Bella.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Edward and I decided to go to school with his ride, since we'll only be going back on the same house after school. Our friends drove their individual rides.

I was quiet towards the whole ride to school, still thinking about Esme and Carlisle's trip. Maybe I'm just being paranoid but I feel there's some other reason for Esme suddenly coming with the doctor, though I couldn't put my finger on it. However, my suspicion was clouded by my sadness at their sudden departure. I really wanted to get to know them better and I really liked how it feels to be near such great parents, but they needed to go, so of course I should just deal with it. And it's not like I'm their daughter, so I shouldn't overreact. Even their son doesn't seem sad by their departure.

And then, I belatedly realized that I am to spend a whole week with their son – the two of us alone in the house… _Holy crow._

Edward opened my door and I snapped out of my thoughts. I mechanically get out of his car, trying to straighten out my disoriented mind. Only when I got out of the car did I notice the students carrying papers as they walk.

"Oh, I forgot its Friday. The day to release the weekly school paper. I wonder what's on the front news now."

Edward helped me get my bag. "I bet my monthly allowance that there's something written there about all of us."

"I wouldn't bet against you," I muttered.

Our friends arrived shortly after we did. When Alice got out of her car, she went to acquire a copy of the paper from one of the students handing them out.

She was skimming the contents as she approached us.

"What's in the paper, Alice?" Rosalie asked.

She didn't remove her eyes to the paper as she answered. "Achievements of the school quiz bee participants… Tennis club winning…" I remembered when the baseball team won. It was front page, and there were features of every popular guy from the team, especially that of Emmett, Jasper and Edward. "Edwella love team – lame name for the both of you. But you've got nice picture when Edward pecked you on the cheek."

"I already expected that to happen sooner or later," I muttered and glanced at the paper to look at the picture. I am not usually vain and it doesn't normally concern me what's written in the paper but when I saw Edward and I's picture, I noticed how I look like an idiot with mouth agape and eyes enlarged.

And then, Alice suddenly chuckled. "You would get a kick out of this article title about us."

"What?" Rose asked curiously. I looked at the paper again to see the picture of all of us laughing at the canteen table. Thankfully, Edward and I were the ones whose backs were showing. The other's reactions were clearly visible in the picture.

"Greek Goddesses groups with Gorgeous Gods," Alice read with a laugh.

I snickered. "'Gorgeous Gods'?"

"Nice," Emmett commented. "They found a name for us," he guffawed. "I'll be Zeus. He's the King."

"Then I'll definitely be Hera," Alice chimed in, going along with Emmett's fun. "Sorry Rose, but I want to be queen, and I love marriage and such."

Rose chuckled at this and declared her choice as well. "It's okay, Alice. I want to be Aphrodite all along, anyway. Love, beauty, sensuality – totally me. How about you Jasper?"

Jasper thought about it for a moment. "I think I like Ares. I've always liked the civil war."

I chuckled at that. "How about you Edward?"

"I like Apollo. I think he suits me best. Medicine… Music… Poetry… Prophesy… "

I nodded. "You all chose the Gods and Goddesses best suited for you. I'm amazed."

"You, Belly?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged. "Obviously…"

"Obviously, Athena," Edward answered for me and gazed at me with his crooked smile. "I knew you'd say her."

I shrugged again. "It's so obvious."

"Yes, of course. The virgin patron of the Athens," Alice teased.

"Alice, when will you ever let that topic drop?" I hissed. "And I chose Athena because of her wisdom and justness and courage, not because of her _Parthenon._"

She only laughed. Then I realized I was being too geeky because Emmett looked at me like I spoke pig Latin… or Greek.

"What other topics are in there?" Rose asked Alice again as she eyed the paper.

"Oh, there's a poll between who the people like better – Team Edwella or Team Tanward. Really lame names for pairings."

I laughed but didn't look at the pictures this time. I'm sure that whatever picture was in there about Edward and Tanya together will only dampen my energy. "I'm sure Tanya will win that one. All the girls in Meyer High hate me, and usually, only the girls vote on those stuffs."

I thought they would laugh or go along with me but instead, they eyed me disapprovingly.

"What?"

"Bella," Rose said. "Don't you ever think about those stuffs. I hate it when you get self-deprecating."

"But it's the truth," I muttered.

They pretended they didn't hear me. Alice skimmed the rest of the news.

"Isabella's Slipping Disorder… and slipping, as in S-L-I-P-P-I-N-G."

We all tittered.

"Stomach flu – epidemic gets students absent," Alice continued.

"I heard even Tyler had it that's why he will be absent today," Rose said with a flip of her hair.

"When did you learn that?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I have my means."

O…kay?

"And the others are plain boring. Seriously, most of the articles are just about us," Alice concluded, prying her eyes away from the news.

"Then just throw that. You know how stupid the rumours in this school can get," I suggested.

She shrugged and threw it to the garbage. Emmett and Jasper eyed us curiously but didn't ask why I told her to do that.

If only they know how the rumours have ruined my life.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Unlike before, Rosalie and Emmett walked together to their classes. But same as before, Edward walked Alice and I to our English class. And like yesterday, Edward gave me a swift peck on the cheeks before leaving. Alice clicked her tongue at what Edward did. The passers-by pretended they didn't see us though I could feel their stabbing stares as I walk inside the room.

_So it was one of those days. I like it more than the gawking ones._

I noticed the numbers of my classmates in my morning classes seemed to be lesser than usual. _Must be because of the stomach flu_, I decided.

When lunch time arrived, Edward was already waiting for me outside my last morning class. He was, probably unconsciously, running his hand through his hair. I have already noticed him doing that before whenever he's anxious, frustrated, or thinking of some things. When I came to a stop in front of him, he broke out of his thoughtful gesture and smiled at me. My classmates pretended again that we were non-entities.

The both of us walked towards the canteen and stopped by the counter to buy food. I noticed that the rest of our friends were already seated at our "new" spot. I also noticed how the sitting arrangement was a bit different today – Alice was beside Jasper, who was beside Rosalie and Emmett on Rose's other side. They were chatting happily – I could see that even from afar. And I noticed as well that the onlookers were not staring much today. I guess they've gotten past the hype about the newly formed group in Meyer High.

I bought pizza and milk. Edward insisted on buying me my food by I stood firm in saying "no". He even tried to will me with his eye-compelling thingy but I didn't give in – only because I didn't look at him.

As we were approaching our friends, Angela came to us with a sudden flash of her camera, catching us off guard. I hope I didn't look stupid again next to Edward.

"I'm sorry guys. I just need pictures for my future school articles. You see, you two are the hottest subjects of gossip for now, and I really need to put something eye-catching in the paper," she apologized as she put her camera down.

"It's fine Angela," I said. "It's your job. And besides, I'm used to it."

She smiled.

"Oh, before I forgot-" she pulled out something from her school bag. "Here," she handed me a white envelope. "It was in my desk yesterday. It was addressed to you, and there was a note for me, asking me to give it to you. The sender wrote that he is a secret admirer and doesn't have the courage to give it to you personally."

I eyed the envelope critically.

"I didn't look at it," Angela continued. "So don't worry that I peeked on what's inside or something."

"Thanks Angela," I said, eyes still trained on the envelope.

"You're welcome," she smiled. She then looked at something behind us. "Oh, Ben's already at our table. See you guys."

"See you," Edward said. I just smiled at her.

Angela nodded and went off. I followed her with my eyes as she sat next to Ben Chiney, who hugged and kissed her on the cheek when she approached him. I also saw Tanya and her gang a table next to Angela's. Lauren was texting under the table; Jessica was chatting animatedly with Mike, who seemed bored; and Tanya was eyeing us with venom. I guess the hostilities have resurfaced now.

"What's inside?" Edward suddenly asked. I snapped out of my trance, looked back at him and shifted my gaze again to the envelope I was holding. "Wouldn't you open it?"

I shrugged. "It's probably something too cheesy or stupid. Or a prank, most likely."

"What if it's not?"

I shrugged again. "I'll open it when we get to our table," I said. He nodded and we both ambled our way towards our table.

We hadn't reached the table yet but Alice's chirping, high-pitched voice was already filling up the noises.

"…and since then, I have become a fan of fashion. My mom works as a fashion designer. My dad's engineer. If only I have a baby brother, he'd probably follow the footsteps of my dad. But since I take in more from my mom, I want to be a fashion designer someday as well…"

Edward and I took the empty seats – Edward holding the chair for me after placing our tray of food on the table. Alice stopped shortly with her bubble to greet us with a "hi guys," and lapsed back to her stories. The others merely glanced in our direction.

Edward eyed the envelope again so I decided to finally open it. With the others still distracted from Alice's bubbles, I unfolded the paper inside of it to read its contents without them noticing. I glanced at the type-written message. When I saw what's inside, I immediately become still.

Edward noticed my alarm and snapped the paper from my unmoving hands. When he got a read at what's written there, he gritted his teeth.

Knowing what upset him, I spool back the words in my mind.

_New found friends. New reason to smile. All the new reasons to make sure it'll only last a short while._

It was another death threat – only with no 'death' really implied this time, but I'm not too obtuse not to know that it was from the same threat-sender.

Apparently, Edward and I's reactions drew attention to our friends. They focused their stares on us. Even Alice stopped talking.

"What's wrong?"

I immediately controlled the emotions playing in my face to hide my alarm. My smile felt forced so I made my voice passive to at least pass it off as nonchalance. "Just a prank. Things that I get all the time."

"What does it say?" Rose asked, eyeing the paper that Edward was holding too tight. He has a really angered expression on his face and he looks like he would tear the paper into crumbs. I took the paper from him, crumpling it.

"Nothing too interesting. Just someone envious that I have found new friends."

"Why did you crumple it?"

"I just don't like it."

The others don't seem convinced with what I said, seeing the overreaction from Edward. Alice picked the paper that I placed on the table. She unfolded it and read the contents, furrowing her brows.

"_New found friends. New reason to smile. All the new reasons to make sure it'll only last a short while._"

The others cringed.

"Shouldn't you report it to the principal?" Jasper advocated, looking peeved. "You also received something like this before. It doesn't seem like a prank anymore."

"Yeah, Belly," Emmett agreed, for once sounding and looking serious. "Sending you dead animals-"

"Only _one_ animal," I corrected.

"-and smashing your car doesn't look like a prank in the least," he continued like I didn't speak at all. "If we find out who do this, we could smash him like what he did to your expensive car." He wracked his fingers in anticipation of what he said, probably visualizing how he would do the 'smashing.'

"Emmett's right, Bella," Rose said, looking alarmed. "We should do something about this. We shouldn't let this just keep happening."

I shook my head. They don't need to do anything at all. I hate it when the people I love – and beginning to love – grow worried about me. Though I agree that these threatening are not a prank, I can't let them waste their time about it.

And I don't want to give whoever it was the fun of drawing out a reaction from me.

So, naturally, I presented my stubborn self.

"No. Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, you wouldn't do anything at all about this," I ordered gravely, looking each of them distinctly in their eyes to convey the seriousness of my words. "This is just a _prank_. I get this a lot of times. And telling the principal about this wouldn't make things any better – I'm sure the principal doesn't have any idea of who this is from more than any of us do. And seriously, it's not like something have happened to me yet. And besides, we shouldn't let this _hurdle_ ruin our day. With all of you five now with me, I don't think anyone would be able to go through you just to reach me and hurt me. Please, don't make this thing a big deal."

Edward finally looked at me with evident censure on his face. "Bella, this _is _a big deal. I can't believe how it slipped my mind before but these threats you receive should not be taken lightly. A prank-maker wouldn't get through all the trouble of doing these things just to have a good laugh. Someone behind this is seriously ill. And if you don't want us to tell the principal, we should tell the police, at the very least."

I sighed and retrieved the paper from Alice. I tore it to pieces in front of them. They were all eyeing me like I've gone insane.

Once I was done, I patted Edward's back and smiled – this time, it wasn't forced. It was genuine.

"I know you all are worried. And thank you, really. But you don't need to worry. You don't need to exaggerate this by going through the motions of calling the cops or protecting me every minute of the everyday – I know Edward, you were thinking of that," I tucked in, glancing in his way. "I promise to tell you if another more comes up. And I wouldn't even complain if any of you guys – and I mean _guys_, not _girls _– always walk with me if I need to go somewhere not crowded, if that will make you all feel better." I shook my head imagining being tagged along everywhere I go. "But I would really appreciate it if we just forget all about this like it didn't happen. I _really_ don't want my day ruined. So please, do this… for me."

The four looked at each other's eyes, communing silently how they will proceed. Edward only looked at me and I looked back. He wore an unreadable expression; I was pleading at him with my eyes.

Finally, after a minute of this silent discussion, the four seemed to resolve on something. Emmett broke the silence.

"Man, Bella is so classic-martyr. No wonder your girlfriends like to baby you."

I snorted. "Did you really call me 'Bella,' not 'Belly'? And what does martyrdom had anything to do with Alice and Rose babying me?"

Emmett shrugged. "It makes sense for me."

I felt Edward finally relax beside me with a sigh. He shifted his head towards the others.

"Bella," Alice said, "remember this: we will let you have your way. We won't 'exaggerate', as you worded it, but do your part of the bargain, okay? Let Emmett, or Jasper, or Edward always accompany you wherever you go. Don't walk alone, especially here in school. And if you receive anything like this again, _please_, don't keep it to yourself, okay? Tell us. And if that were to happen again, don't prohibit us to 'exaggerate'. We will tell it to the principal, or the police, to provide protection for you. Remember that."

The three others nodded in agreement with the conditions Alice had set. I sighed but nodded as well, wanting to finally drop the topic.

"Who do you think would do this?" Jasper asked.

"Angela gave it to Bella, saying she received it anonymously at her table," Edward told them.

"Angela Weber? The editor-in-chief of the school paper?" Rose probed.

"Yes," Edward confirmed with a crunch of his brows. He relaxed to the chair's spine as he spoke, running his fingers on his hair at the same time. "Tanya would be a probable suspect, seeing as she totally loathes Bella. And after what she did the last time…" he trailed off; both of us knowing that it's best to keep _that_ certain incident from our friends. "But Tanya doesn't seem to be the type to approach her subject of hatred in a mystifying way. She's usually very straightforward."

"Then her minions?" Alice suggested, picking a piece of fries and plopping it to her mouth.

"Probable. Lauren more likely than Jessica. Jessica seemed like someone who wouldn't do things too grandly for a threat. But Lauren… I always sense that Lauren is not as authentic as she seems with other people." He reached for his coke on the table. I went to pick up my slice of pizza.

"But there are also those other girls who hate Bella," Emmett said. Maybe when things are serious, Emmett wouldn't use his nicknames on others. "She's too popular. I'm sure a lot of people envy her." He took a big bite of his burger.

"Yes, girls tend to do that," Rose said after taking a swig of her diet soda. "Most girls love to harbor hostility to the pretty, popular girls. It is a tough job to narrow the suspects."

"What if it's someone who's two-faced? What if it's someone who pretends to be good but is actually a psycho inside?" Alice provided.

"That could be," Jasper responded.

I sighed and took a bite on my pizza. Their conversations of 'who could be' carried on throughout the lunch time. I stayed quiet all the time, trying to tune them out. Though getting death threats doesn't make me feel comfortable, digging through the incident doesn't appeal to me in any way. I don't want my secret enemy to rejoice that he or she has succeeded to, even at the least, ruin my day.

I just ate while the others ate and deduce things. I wonder how they will react if I told them that the last time I have received a death threat was only three days ago?

I guess there would be another exaggeration.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Edward I went to our Biology class together. He was still not passed his sour mood but I didn't go on distracting him. As long as he was being quiet about his musings, I was fine with that. More than once did he put his hand on his chin or ran his fingers through his hair. It was a bit unnerving… but only a bit. Maybe because I was wondering if I could ever do that to his hair.

Once inside the room and on our seats, I noticed Tanya watching us precariously. When Edward glanced in her way, she easily assembled her expression into a smile. Edward probably didn't return it because I saw Tanya flinch.

"Just let her off the hook already," I told Edward.

"Bella, she almost made those vile, repulsive men harass you," he retorted with venom in his voice. His eyes were hard.

I sighed. "But nothing happened. And she already said sorry to me yesterday. Though I haven't forgiven her yet, I know she was sincere when she apologized. It was what I only needed. Tanya – I don't like her. I even hate her. But I don't hate her so much as to blame everything on her on what she did to me. She was only desperate. And she… she loves you," my voice dropped at the end.

Okay. I shouldn't have confessed on behalf of Tanya. But it was reasonable for me. When you love someone – especially someone perfect like Edward – you tend to make things improperly. You tend to get irrational. I can relate to Tanya in that way.

"She told you that?" Edward said dubiously.

"Yeah, she did. So, stop hating her… much. I can understand what she's going through."

"So what? I just pretend those things never happened? I just talk to her like we're good friends? And if she loves me as she claims, that'll be more reason for me to avoid her."

"Ahm, I didn't tell you to approach her again. I just said don't hate her much."

He sighed. "And it doesn't bother you that she 'loves' me?" I could hear the quotation marks on the way he spoke the word 'love'.

I blinked, confused. "You're easy to love," I stated. "I don't blame her on that."

He sighed again. For some reason, I felt that there was something he was trying to hide from me.

Mr Barner entered the room then, carrying stacks of paper. Without further greetings, he started passing the papers to every student.

"We'll be having a surprise quiz today. Thirty items only."

There were groans and complains coming from the students. Some even tried to coax the teacher to postpone the exam. Some shrugged like it doesn't matter to them. The very few quiz-loving students smiled excitedly. I looked at Edward with a smirk. He looked back, smiling crookedly. We both remember the deal.

"Ice cream and book and music," I murmured.

He flexed his fingers, humoring me.

"Mr Cullen, Ms Swan, could you please save the prattle for later?" Mr Barner said, placing our test papers in front of us. "Unlike the two of you, some of my students would need to concentrate because they want to pass the exam."

I was shocked. Mr Barner reprimanded us from talking? I thought he'd long given up on that.

"Mr Barner," I responded, "Edward has excellent grades. You talk as if he doesn't care about your subject. And you talk as if I don't pass on your exams."

The way Mr Barner looked at me conveys that he knows Edward does _doesn't _care about the subject matter – that only his intellect makes him excel on every quiz. But instead of saying the truth, he said, "Ms Swan, maybe it is finally the time for you to copy the example of Mr Cullen, since you're having more time with him now."

I crunched my brows.

"And not because you two are lovers now doesn't mean you are free to interact in my class whenever you please."

Oh. He read the paper.

My classmates whispered things to each other.

"Mr Barner, instead of looking at the gossip column of the newspaper, isn't it better to work on upgrading your lesson plan? You're worse than grandmothers…" I wanted to say. Instead I only said, "Sorry sir."

Mr Barner was taken aback of what I've said. I never regard him respectfully that way ever before since Isabella Marie was born and replaced dull, geeky Bella. Being with Edward makes me do things I thought I already forgotten.

He cleared his throat. "Okay. Work on your exam now."

I did as was told. I looked at the paper, assessing the difficulty of the questions.

_Easy._

After twenty minutes of answering and rechecking the exam, I was already done. I was confident in my valuation to my work.

I rose from my seat, about to pass the paper. Edward observed me and smiled. I have a feeling he was done before I was but just waited for me to finish it. He also rose from his seat and followed me towards Mr Barner's table

When we approached the teacher's table, he looked up from the book he was reading, looked at both of us and landed his eyes to my paper.

"I'm done sir. Can you mark it?" I asked.

He furrowed his brows but nodded. I gave him my paper with a sweet smile on my face.

Mr Barner checked my paper for only two minutes. When he was done and put A plus on top of it, I smiled hugely. I was surprised to see him smiling as well.

"Finally got back on your senses I see, Ms Swan. Finally gave your best," he remarked, piling my paper on his desk. "Wonder what's changed

I smiled as I answer, "I made a bet, sir." I glanced at Edward who was reading between the lines of my and Mr Barner's conversation. "And maybe, I finally listened to your sermons."

The teacher's smile never left his face. My classmates were sneaking glances in our direction, probably trying to eavesdrop.

"So you knew," Edward deduced, needing not to elaborate on what he meant.

"Of course I do Mr Cullen," answered Mr Barner. "I'm not that unwise."

Edward smiled and handed him his paper.

"Do I need to mark this as well?" Mr Barner asked.

"No sir. It's fine," he said.

Mr Barner nodded. "I guess good thing came out when you two become together."

Edward and I looked at each other. I'm sure our minds were in sync again. _Do we need to correct him?_ We both shook our head at the same time, then both smiled. Mr Barner noticed this exchange and chuckled.

"You two are dismissed now. I hope Ms Swan that this will continue on."

For a moment, I wondered if he meant my grade or my rumored relationship with Mr Cullen. "It will, sir," I assured him, deciding on the former.

Once outside the classroom, I smiled at Edward, triumphant, anticipant.

"I know," he said with a chuckle, needing not to spell out what my smile meant – the prices of my bet.

Since Edward and I have more spare time before Gym class, we decided to spend our time on the Music Theater, playing the piano and singing. He announced that he finally paid one of my demands, but of course, I whined.

"That's not fair. I didn't request on the song that you will play, and you didn't play on your piano," I said and pouted.

He thought about it for a moment, but when he settled his eyes on my face, he sighed and promised me to play again after class. I smiled, triumphant for the second time.

Gym class passed in blur. We weren't engaging on the tortures and only listened to the rules of playing basketball, so of course, I was more attentive.

After the class, I went to place my things on my locker. I saw Edward talking to Tanya immediately after class so I decided not to interrupt. Edward saw me heading first, and I waved and smiled, letting him see my stuffs that I have in my hands. He nodded, understanding where to meet me.

I remembered our agreement this afternoon – which I not walk alone. _Huh. Guess that was just broken._

_But I shouldn't blame Tanya, _I argued with myself. _And I didn't let Edward say anything before I walked away. Maybe he would want to walk with me after all._

_But on second thought, shouldn't Edward think my safety weighs more than chatting with some blond girl? Shouldn't he have run after me?_

Okay. That was egotistical. And besides, I was the one who told him to talk to Tanya. _I guess you become irrational when you are jealous._

As I closed my locker, thinking those things, I sensed someone approach me.

"You and Cullen, huh?" that someone said.

I sighed irately.

"That's none of your business, Mike," I said, not facing him.

"I don't like it," Mike said

When I did face him, I narrowed my eyes. "There's no reason for you not to like it."

I noticed then that he seemed paler than usual. His face even seemed ragged. He also has bruises under his eyes.

"There is. I haven't kissed you yet."

I huffed. "As if I would ever allow that."

"I don't need your permission."

I was about to shriek on him to tell him of his absurdness and idiocy and blunt obnoxiousness but I was caught off guard by what he did next. He leaned fast on me and secured my lips with his own.

_Holy crow._

His lips felt all wrong. Aside from the fact that he was hotter than usual – and by that, I meant his temperature – it didn't get me to feel anything aside from the shocked lividness from me.

I felt him trying to force a response from me and that's when I snap back to my senses. I pushed him hard. He doesn't seem to have the strength to fight me off.

Once I managed to get him away from me, I immediately flew my hand towards his stupid, obnoxious face.

"How dare you!" I shrieked. "How dare you kiss me like that? What has gotten into you, stupid dog?"

He patted the part where my hand made collision to his face. "I warned you," he mumbled, seeming flushed. I tried to hit him the second time, but this time, he dodged away.

"Don't you ever do that to me, stupid dog. I hate you!"

He eyed me angrily. The nerve!

"I thought your hand was hurt?" he accused.

Oh. I used my 'injured' hand.

"None of your business," I responded, with a bit lower voice now.

I was shocked again by his next move – but this time, it was pure shock.

He stormed away from me, almost running, without any words. He also covered his mouth with his hand. I watched him with wide eyes, wiping his stupid saliva off of my mouth.

About ten paces though, he bumped into Edward and staggered away, running faster now. Edward watched him with a confused expression. His confusion grew when he saw me furiously wiping my mouth.

Once he reached me, he immediately asked "what happened?"

"I don't know why the stupid dog suddenly ran away," I answered. He looked back at the now gone figure of Mike Newton.

"He looked like he was sick and was about to vomit. I bet he has stomach flu."

"What?" I screeched panicky. Edward looked back at me.

"What's wrong?"

I wiped my mouth more furiously than before. "The stupid dog kissed me!"

"What?" this time, Edward was the one shocked… or rather, furious. He looked like he could kill someone. Not quite similar to his reaction this afternoon to the anonymous letter, but something similar to that. I wonder what made the difference.

"I already slapped his obnoxious face," I said.

"Want me to arrange it? I could make more damage than you did," he suggested darkly. His eyes seemed greener than usual.

Although the idea is appealing, that wasn't my concern at the moment. "Forget about that for now. I need to go to the ladies' room," I said, walking fast opposite the way Mike went, with Edward tagging along behind me. "I need to scrub the germs he inflicted on me as soon as I could." _I wonder if I could gurgle disinfectant._

Edward waited for me outside the ladies' room. I was proud of him; he was not bothered by the many girls eyeing him when he positioned himself across the wall on the ladies' room.

When I was done – and I think I rinsed my mouth with a fountain of water – I finally went out. Edward instantly set his eyes on me. His lips turned at the corners, fighting a smile.

"Yeah I know," I said. "My mouth's too red."

He chuckled. "It's not that bad. It's just a bit funny."

"Glad your back on your old self. Seemed like a red mouth's all it took," I teased. He chuckled again.

We started walking towards our next class.

"I really could harm Mike Newton better, you know," he offered again. Though he sounded joking, I was sure he wasn't.

"It's fine. I avenged myself pretty well. Besides, we don't need to make Mike sicker than he already is."

He sighed. Maybe the idea was appealing to him as well.

"I was surprised though," I prattled, "that you didn't look uncomfortable with the stares you got back there," I said, motioning with my hand his previous spot.

He laughed.

"My mind was rather… preoccupied."

"But really, it doesn't bother you?"

He shrugged. "I don't see any reason why it should."

"I mean, most guys would be."

He shrugged again. "I guess I'm not most guys."

I laughed. "I've heard that before."

He smiled, remembering it as well. "May I know why you were crying back then?" he asked casually, probably trying not to upset me by bringing back the reason to my crying jag.

I frowned. "My dad phoned me that he'll be away for a month. I was being overly dramatic."

He nodded, not needing to hear more.

Then I remembered something.

"By the way, what were you and Tanya discussing earlier?" Though I was the one to suggest he cool it off with Tanya, the idea of them talking again was a bit disturbing. There was a lurch in my stomach.

Okay. _A bit_ was an understatement.

"Her just saying sorry and me trying to be chivalrous by accepting it. I also told her some things."

"What things?" I inquired. My interest was piqued.

"Just telling her I would be spending more time with my new friends now."

"Uhm," I muttered. That's not too aggravating then.

We arrived at the Music Theater then so we fell silent. We met Alice and Rose there and come to sit together, chatting about random things as we wait for the teacher. The girls didn't notice my reddened mouth so I figured it probably already went back to its original color. I used my phone's camera to check – using it like a mirror. I was right. It wasn't red anymore.

When the class was over, we met with Emmett and Jasper at the parking lot. We said our goodbyes to each other and rode on our vehicles. I grinned as soon as Edward was on the driving seat – he obviously opened my door for me again. Edward saw my smile and laughed.

"Yeah, I know," he repeated his answer before.

We passed on the convenient store on the way home. Edward bought me my gallon of strawberry ice cream and I giggled like a kid. Edward chuckled at my immaturity.

We also stopped at a bookstore across the street. I didn't spend a long time there – I already have a book in mind that I wanted to buy. Once we've done that, I happily went back to the Aston Martin and admired the items I've acquired. Edward chuckled again at my immaturity.

"I didn't think that those things could make you so giddy," he remarked, starting the engine of his car.

"Now you know," I said. I placed my book on my lap. My ice cream was placed at car's floor, near my feet.

I then reached across Edward. He eyed me curiously for a moment, wondering what I might be doing. And then, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him swiftly, feeling him stiffen at my unexpected gesture.

"Thanks," I said when I released him. It took him two seconds to chuckle.

"You're welcome," he said.

And then he drove faster towards our empty home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just randomly inserted the topic about the Greek Gods and Goddesses in one of the conversations here. I've always liked that topic. And personally, I like Pallas Athena, just like Bella, and also for the same reasons Bella has chosen her. I wonder who's yours…**


	13. Chapter 13: Jealousy is a Sweet Progress

**(August 28, 2012) I am terribly sorry, but this is not a chapter update. I just want to tell everyone that currently, this story is on hiatus. I am so sorry. I know a lot of you already hate me because I don't update regularly, and now this... But I've thought about it a lot, and decided that I don't want you to wait for months longer when I will not update it. But I will come back within this year. It's just that, my college life is too full right now, and I can't deter my attention. I REALLY love writing this, and I ADORE our story, but I can't have a divided attention from school. I am so sorry. =[**

**But I assure you, I will come back this year. The Bella and Edward I created, and we all (hopefully) followed in their lives, deserve a good story; their story deserves to be told; and telling it deserves a proper ending. It's all in my mind right now, and I am so sorry about that, but... there you have it. It's on hold for now.**

**I am terribly sorry. I won't hold it against you if you despise me right now. =[**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Jealousy is a Sweet Progress<strong>

BPOV

"I'll just put this ice cream inside the fridge."

"Sure thing."

And with that, I went swiftly towards the kitchen to put the ice cream at the freezer. I also decided to place my newly acquired book and bag to my room. Thinking that it would be great to cook dinner as soon as now, I changed into my comfy sweats and shirt. When I descended the stairs, Edward arched his brow to me questioningly.

"I decided to cook dinner. Is there any particular food you would want to have?"

He pursed his lips in thought. "Up to you, I guess."

"Okay then. I'll just marinade the chicken and make some salad to balance it, what do you think?"

"Sounds good."

I couldn't help thinking how we sound like a couple living together. The thought made me a bit giddy but I was careful not to have shown it.

"Is there any way that I could help you?" Edward asked, going with me to the kitchen. I noticed he doesn't have his bag with him anymore. Seems like he also placed it on his room.

"No, thank you. I've got it."

I started rummaging towards Esme's kitchen. Edward decided to take a seat at one of the stools. A bowl and newly washed chicken in hand, I placed them at the counter. I then started looking for ingredients to marinade it.

I noticed Edward just watching me the whole time.

"Will you just continue watching me? I cannot be nearly as entertaining as the shows on your flat screen."

"You look good. And you're wrong. You're more than entertaining compared to those boring, predictable shows."

I gave him a humoured look. "What?"

"For example, when you concentrate with your work, you pursed your lips. Whenever you would smile, you would also blush beautifully. And you might not notice it but you're actually humming the Star Spangled Banner."

"I do?"

"Yes. And whenever you would think of something hard – probably remembering the next ingredient to your cuisine – you would start biting your lip."

"I didn't know that."

"So much you didn't know about yourself."

Wow. I didn't know that if I would watch myself, I would find me doing a lot of unconscious gestures.

The afternoon proceeded in a companionable silence with me doing the work and Edward watching me the whole time. I took note of how I do not feel self-conscious with him around. It's a nice thing to note.

When I was almost done, we both heard a ringing on the front bell. We both looked up from the workload.

"I'll get it," Edward claimed. I simply nodded my head.

Whoever it was that came seemed to have no intention to enter the house. Almost approximately ten minutes have already passed but I haven't a clue yet on who it was. They were probably just talking at the front lawn of the house.

I was already finished with preparing the table and decided to see who it might be that had come. I was carrying with me the piece of cloth that I was wiping my hands with as I walked towards the front of the house.

"Edward?" I called but he didn't respond.

With brows furrowed, I opened the front door. However, what greeted me could have passed as the single most unexpected thing for me for the year.

Because upon opening the door, I saw Tanya kissing Edward.

It seemed like my heart broke at the sight.

Edward's back was faced on me. He was holding both Tanya's arms. If he was restraining her or encouraging her, I hadn't a time to process it for I was too stunned at what I sae. Tanya, on the other hand, had both hands on Edward's chest. Her left leg hitched on Edward. The stance so intimate that I had to gasp for air. It seemed like I couldn't breathe.

Tanya noticed me standing there with wide eyes and she broke the kiss to look at me. Upon the gesture, Edward turned around and his own eyes widened in response. I must have been a sight to see, with wide eyes and opened mouth.

And then, I didn't know where or what brought it but I suddenly felt my eyes stinging with still unshed tears. I felt my stomach's queasiness. I felt as clumsy as ever for I couldn't even grasp my hand towel properly – it went cascading down to the floor. I felt my world turning upside down.

And my chest… it seemed like it doesn't know how to function but to feel like the weight of the world was pounded on it.

"Bella?"

I need no more than that to murmur an "excuse me" and ran to the nearest escape I could go to. With tears finally leaving my eyes, I ran towards the staircase, not stopping until I reached the third floor, and forcefully opening my door room. I slammed it closed and even thought to lock it as I came sliding down to the cold floor.

How did I become so foolish? Of course Edward would like Tanya. She's beautiful and smart and she already got everything that I have and could dream of having. How did I begin to think that maybe Edward and I could possibly be more than friends?

Or better yet, _when_ did I begin to think that Edward and I will be more than friends?

It is because of how he treats me, I reasoned out. How he talks to me or his action towards me speaks of not a simple friend. But it was _all me_, assuming things. Thinking of a message when there is none. It was me being stupid and assuming and plainly naïve, as usual. I thought I was careful not to think of his gesture differently. I didn't know when but already, I was considering of us being _us._

The thought erupted new round of fresh tears in my eyes as I hugged myself pathetically.

A few minutes passed and suddenly, I heard knocking on my door. I quieted my sobs so he wouldn't hear it. One thing is for sure: I couldn't face Edward at the moment.

"Bella, open the door please. I know you're in there. I heard you before. Please, open it."

I didn't speak. I became mute.

"Bella, honey, please open it."

New tears flooded my eyes when I heard him mention such endearment.

"Bella, let me explain. It's not what you think it is."

Why does he sound like a boyfriend caught doing a misdeed and trying to provide a sound alibi? He's not my boyfriend. There's no need for him to speak as such.

"If you won't open it, I'll be forced to do so."

Okay. That's overacting. He shouldn't break the door.

"I'll open it," I finally responded. My voice cracked and I winced. It was obvious that I was crying. I wiped my tears away before I finally stood up to grant him entrance.

Upon opening the door, I was faced with his anxious and worried face. He was painfully beautiful it brings my heart a lurch just to see him.

His eyes smolder on me as per usual, as he assessed my tear-laced face. I waited for him to say anything, not wanting to be the first to break the silence. After about a lifetime, he finally decided to move inwards and I took a step back.

"You're crying?"

"No," I stubbornly said, wiping my face better with my hands. I bit my lip.

With careful reverence, he took another step towards me and brought both his hands to cup my face. I gasped at the contact but said nothing.

"Why are you crying?"

I shook my head.

"Please, tell me. It pains me to see you crying."

I still didn't speak.

"Were you perhaps… jealous?"

And that's when I erupted. With fresh tears to season my pain, I started letting out all the things that conflicted my heart with the sight of him and Tanya. I surprised even myself on how forceful and emotional my voice sounded.

"Of course I'm not jealous. How could I? I'm plain Jane Isabella Swan. Tanya has long legs and beautiful strawberry sweet blond hair. She's beautiful and smart and she knows how to get what she wants. I'm plain and boring and nerdy. And you're gorgeous. You're brilliant. You're perfect. And it pains me to know that her lips tainted yours and her smell probably stained your perfect honey butterscotch and lavender's. And to say I'm jealous? How could I be? I can't be jealous. I'm not jealous. I've never been jealous. It's just now. And I'm sorry because I know I have no right to feel about that because you're not mine, but I can't help feeling it because-"

But I was stopped short with his lips crushing into mine. It was so forceful that I staggered another step back, but Edward probably knowing how clumsy I could get, encircled his sure arms around my waist drawing me closer to him. There was no space between our body as it entwined into fervor and passion.

I was shocked, to say the least. I couldn't respond properly to the kiss. His lips molded with mine, trying to elicit a response. It was soft but warm and needy. Its taste nearly intoxicates me. It was like tasting a priced wine.

His arms on mine tightened and he nearly growled as he left my mouth for a split second.

"If you resent Tanya's lips on mine so badly, make the taste go away."

And that's the only motive for me before I was kissing him. I closed in the distance to his lips again and placed both my arms on his hair, entangling them there, making it more disarrayed than it usually is. I hitched my right leg on his, followed by my left as he supported my weight with his hands on my thighs, and I clasped my legs around him tightly. Not breaking any contact at all, he started moving and I continue to attack his hair and most importantly, his lips. I tasted his upper while he divulged in my lower. It was a kiss that I have never done before. I put my every thing to it, letting my fears and pain disappear as I indulge myself with the heavenly feel of his lips. Our breaths became jagged as we both struggled to get air. My heart was drumming and I was pleasurably aware of his own chest constricting and heaving with mine. My senses seemed sharpened as he tasted like his smell – butterscotch and lavender. I hoped his scent lingered with mine.

My head disentangled from my body and I found myself falling to my bed with Edward atop me. When we were both there, bodies entangled, his hands first travelled on my waist, careful not to touch my sensitive part, and find my face. I still have my hands on his hair and our mouths were still on each other in perfect synchrony. The electricity zinged higher between us and I found myself liking that it was there to solidify the enchanting feeling I feel with him. All I could think of was Edward and him on top of me and I fitting perfectly with him – like I was really meant to be there – and he forceful yet careful to hand me, like I was a treasured glass, easily shattered yet needed to hand with strong grasp.

He took a break from attacking my lips and we both gasped for air, breathing heavily. But it didn't last long before he began kissing me again. On my forehead, my cheeks, my neck, the skin just under my ear – where I felt a shiver down my spine. He seemed to like my reaction to it and I felt his lips pressed against mine again, with yet another growl, feeling him smile throughout it. I could spend my whole life kissing Edward. Forever even seemed not enough to get me in such euphoria. It felt like heaven. And I felt like everything is how it should be.

The kiss lasted for as long as the first one. Before finally departing from me, he kissed my lips again once, twice, thrice. He then kissed my forehead once more– a show of respect for me, and I find myself blissful for it. It seemed like my face would crack with my smile.

Once his lips finally left mine, he murmured breathlessly, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time now."

And I find myself chuckling because, Tanya bedamned, I just had the most wonderful kiss with Edward Anthony Cullen.

* * *

><p>We lay in my bed side by side, trying to smother our breathing. I was tucked on Edward's side; my head resting on his arm and my right hand clasping his left. Out of nowhere, Edward spoke.<p>

"Tanya went here. I didn't know how she got the address or even how she managed not to get lost in the driveway – you know how serpent-like it is. Once she said all the things that she wanted to say, and I refusing her as chivalrous as I could, she started weeping. I tried to tell her I am sorry when she suddenly attacked me. I was just about to disentangle her from mine when you saw us."

"I know now," I replied. "I just didn't process that at that moment but now that I have the time to really think about it, you didn't respond to her at all. I was just… jealous."

Edward chuckled. "Tell me, it's not like the first time I heard your line about the jealousy. Was it rehearsed?"

I groaned. "Shut up."

"Make me." He turned his head towards mine with an amused and speculative look.

"You're greedy."

"Oh, why not? I've waited for seventeen years just to kiss you. You should make up for the lost time."

I couldn't help but to giggle. "I'm a lady. I shouldn't initiate a kiss."

We both chuckled and I found myself kissing Edward Cullen again.

* * *

><p>We ate the now cold dish that I prepared for the both of us. It might not be the best because it's not warm anymore but with our too uplifted moods, it wouldn't be possible to dampen it even with the news of the world in havoc. I was giddy and giggly and Edward always was chuckling and smiling – sometimes my favourite crooked smile, other times a full-fledged smile that I found also to my liking. It makes his face glow.<p>

He commented on how great I cooked the meal even though it went cold. I smiled at his loyalty.

Just after we finished the meal, Edward leaned towards me again to plant a kiss on my lips.

"What's that for?"

"Greed."

"Define greed."

He started fixing the dishes with an amused expression. "I just realized that now that I could finally kiss you, I should just take advantage of it."

I snickered. "You probably have forever, you know? Why should you concentrate all the kisses for today?"

"That's where you're wrong, milady. For I will divulge into kissing you every day of my life. This day is only the first of the millions of days that I will taste the sweetness of your lips."

I chuckled again. "Well, you are too bold, kind sir."

"I have just now realized that with you around, my fears have dissipated into nothingness, sweet Bella. I fear none having known that I have you forever in my arms."

It touched me endlessly for him to have said that. "You know, Edward, the way you normally speak is not really that much different from how ancient people speak." I helped him with the plates and we both started to get on washing them.

"'Tis my charm, milady." He smiled crookedly.

I began to rinse, scrub and wash the plates as Edward poised to dry them.

"But I do wonder: when did you really start wanting to have our relationship not merely that of friendship?"

He thought about it for a moment. "I actually don't know. I just started having these needs of you to be always with me. But then again, even at the very first time we met, I couldn't seem to get you out of my head."

"That's funny."

He chuckled. "Because I seemed to be too hostile to you those times."

"No, it's actually my fault. I was sort of testing you if you will be like the other guys I've met."

"Did I pass the test?"

I laughed. "Exemplarily."

He made a show of hurrah and screamed a "yes!" I laughed hard.

"I'm curious again on one thing."

"Shoot."

"This will sound weird but… do you feel… the electricity?"

I thought he'll look at me crazy but I was surprised he actually chuckled.

"I thought I was the only one to feel that."

I smiled.

We finished the work asking each other things that we feel or things that has change for us to reach this new milestone. I even have to clarify one thing at the end of our work when the last kitchenware – a chopping board – was put to its place.

"I just want to clarify one thing here."

"What's that?"

We both went to walk towards the living room. Edward went to sit on the couch and patted his lap for me to sit onto. Once I was gently situated there, he encircled his arms around me and began kissing and smelling my hair. It was a very sweet gesture and I felt a lurch in my stomach.

"You are now my boyfriend, right?"

He fixed my hair to gain access to my neck and began kissing it. I felt a shiver.

"Well, it's a term that I wouldn't call our relationship – for I think it higher than that – but yes, you're my girlfriend and I, your boyfriend," he hummed.

"I actually agree it's a lower term for what I feel, but how higher this is for you?"

He kissed my collarbone and adjusted me so that I was facing him as he spoke – again, his eyes are smoldering into mine.

"Because I know that I already love you," he declared with strong conviction. I was stunned…

Until I clutched my stomach and hurriedly ran from him to the nearest comfort room.

Okay. This is horrible. The guy just revealed to have loved me and I was retching my soul to the toilet. Great.

"Bella?" I heard Edward opening the door on the comfort room near the kitchen where I was in. He sounded worried.

"No, go away. You don't need to see this," I managed to say before I retched again another round of my meal.

I felt him crouching beside me and helping me hold my hair away from my face.

"It must be the stomach flu."

"Stupid Mike Newton," I muttered, gagging another round. This is too horrible. I don't want Edward to see this gruesome scene.

"For a second there I thought it was too much for you what I just revealed," he chuckled.

Once I felt my stomach feeling better, I finally faced him. My eyes must have been teary and I must be smelly and looked indecent but Edward had that loving look in his eyes where they manage to look melting Emeralds. He held my face affectionately and spoke with great sincerity and conviction.

"I know it is too soon for me to say that, but I can't hold it in anymore, love. This is our turning point and I wanted to bare my soul to you as I could. I don't need an answer right now. I just want you to know how I feel."

I was overwhelmed by the emotions that coursed me. "Are you real?"

He smiled fondly. "But I could ask you the same question."

"But you're stupid."

Confusion crossed his features.

"Of course I love you. How could I not? You're perfect and kind and compassionate… strong, intelligent, understanding, calm, pure, loving… Tell me, how could I not love you, Edward Anthony Cullen?"

He made a move to kiss me.

I stopped him.

"Wait. I need to brush my teeth first. I just vomited, you know? It's gross."

He shook his head and looked at me reverently. "I could care less about that. The most wonderful woman in the world just told me that she loves me. I need to show her how I feel in a way that only I could."

And I finally grant him access to my mouth, ignoring how I might just smell or taste. He kissed me with as much passion and love as he did before. I got lost with the kiss, also baring my soul to him as he did mine. I felt his love overflowing with every fiber of his being and I showed him how much I love him with every move on our synchronized lips. Once he parted from me, he leaned his forehead on mine and murmured breathlessly, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said in the same breathless voice.

He kissed me again once, twice, thrice. I already know what it meant.

* * *

><p>As much as I want to spend the day – or night – kissing Edward, I couldn't escape the wrath of the stupid stomach flu that I received from vile, obnoxious Mike. In a few hours, I have retched everything from my soul in the toilet and grew weak and dehydrated. But I have the best doctor in the world. He tended for me and helped me while I gagged. He gives me water and medicine. He carries me to my bed and hums me a song while I rest beside him. I noticed that the song seems familiar.<p>

"I heard you humming that before," I said as I tightened my arms around him. He did the same and kissed my hair in the process.

"I hadn't finished the song yet, but once I did, I'll let you hear it."

"That's a deal."

"Of course, love." I smiled at my new nickname. "Love" is not bad.

"We haven't eaten the ice cream yet… or you playing the piano and singing for me."

He kissed my cheek. "You need to heal first. Your stomach would not go well with ice cream in your condition. We'll eat it next time. And as for the singing… I'll arrange for it for other time."

I smiled again at the promise. He kissed the corner of my eye.

"You do realize that you are now prone to this same virus that I have, right?"

He chuckled. "I wouldn't want it any other way. Without the contact we made, we wouldn't be here, like this, now. I would arrange for a lifetime of that illness just to have you with me."

"You have a glib tongue, mister."

"But a tongue that speaks the truth, love." He kissed my palm.

"I like your nickname for me."

"Me too, love." I felt him smile as he kissed my nose.

"I should also give you a nickname."

"What's that?"

I thought about it for a moment. After a minute of silence, I finally spoke.

"I know now what it is."

"Pray tell me," he responded. I liked hearing him speak like that of the time period eras.

"Mine." There was a possessive edge in my voice as I said that. Edward chuckled.

"Truly and completely. You are the only one who owns me."

It was my turn to kiss him. I kissed his lips. It was a chaste kiss but it left sweetness for me, as I intended.

"I like you being possessive," he commented with a smile.

"I would slit the necks of the girls who would approach you," I warned, kissing him again and after which, finally behaving on my side of the bed.

"I would love for you to do that. They rather irritate me," he chuckled again.

A few moments passed and I have another thought.

"Tanya owes me your handkerchief. She hadn't given me back it yet."

"Do you want me to get it back for you?"

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. She can have it. It's just a handky. You, being with me, is better than the handkerchief."

"Why do I feel that I have a rivalry between my handkerchief."

I snickered. "At least you win."

"By how much?"

I laughed. "Only by a few points. Probably zero point fifty."

He groaned. I laughed harder. "Mature, Edward, mine. Feeling jealous over a handkerchief."

I was perplexed when I suddenly felt his lips crushing into mine again. I kissed him back, however. When we were finally apart and gasping for air, I have the chance to ask him of it.

"What was that for?"

He was breathless – his voice husky when he responded, "I love hearing you call me 'mine'."

I smiled and humored him. "Mine."

He kissed my neck heatedly.

"Edward, mine."

He kissed my cheek.

"Edward, mine. Mine. Mine."

He kissed my eyelids and my forehead.

"Your mine," I breathed, breathless by what he was doing to me. He kissed my lips again.

"You're making my heart drum," I said when we broke apart.

"You have no idea what you do to mine."

"I wonder how you could go forth before – see me every day – and conceal this passion?"

"It is not without difficulty."

And then, another thought coursed through me. I was hesitant to ask about it, however.

"I have a question."

"Go on, love."

But I didn't speak.

"What's it?'

"Nevermind."

He groaned. "Bella, you could ask me everything. I promise to answer as honestly as I could."

I took a deep breath.

"I was just wondering…"

"About?"

"If you… if you have difficulty now."

He was silent. I started blubbering.

"It's just that, I know we talked about this before. That we want to 'do it' when there is finally marriage. But I wonder if you have difficulty? I am not so naïve not to know that for guys, it is a bit different. A mere mention of it… a mere contact with skin… a mere fragrant presence of a girl would be hard on you. I just wonder if you feel that way as well… for me, I mean."

To my intense surprise, he laughed before answering in a humored tone "yes."

My cheeks flamed so hard I think my fever went over forty degrees Celsius.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

I swallowed the bile on my throat before I answered. "No. I'm just surprised, I guess. You seemed so… I don't know, gentle?"

He chuckled again before clearing his throat for the explanation. "Bella, love, you need to know that I only feel that way about you. I don't feel that to any other women out there, but with you around… you could say that I'm rendered weak. But that doesn't mean that I could not control these… carnal feelings, for a lack of a better word. I am not animal. Other guys find it hard to do so and that's why pre-marital sex is everywhere. I have no idea why girls do it, so maybe you could enlighten me on that part. But I was raised to be a gentleman. A man who have high reverence for women. Someone who thinks of your virtue as price only after there is union of soul. And though I was deemed as so, I cannot help it that I am a _man_.

"Now, on that context, being a man does not need to be rash. I was blessed to have a mind that could think of every consequence before I could act upon it. But there are slipups sometimes. One, I didn't care before on how the rumours dictate who you are. I decided to ignore it to get to know you more. And I could never be glad that I did so. Two, what I did earlier – I just knew that I need to comfort you and it breaks my heart to see you cry. I rushed into your side and kissed you before even asking your permission."

"You're forgiven. I rather liked it," I interjected.

"Thank you. And you know that I liked it to, though 'liked' would be an understatement.

"And I was glad that I became rush into those things. I was glad that I just let my emotion for once – or twice – lead me. And now I have you by my side.

"But on other accounts, I would never be rash. I know what we both want and I would do whatever it takes to see that it will happen. I wouldn't want to do a thing that we would regret. Imagine how fulfilling it would be if we get married first – against other inhuman instincts – before we make love?"

It was too much to digest. It took me a while before I was able to respond.

"It's nice to know that you are attracted to me, mine. I know we couldn't – and shouldn't – act upon it, but it's nice to know all the same. I am actually surprised that it makes me happy to know that you, being a man, could feel that way towards me."

Edward breathed heavily. I wondered if he felt relieved.

"It's not without difficulty."

I was silent again. I then thought of something he said and tried it on my name.

"Isabella Marie Cullen. Bella Cullen," I muttered.

I felt him stiffen and then he was kissing my forehead. "It sounds good, love."

I chuckled. "Yes, it does."

And it's one of the things I now pray to happen.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, I find myself feeling better but worn. Edward was the best nurse and doctor. But I know I was a special patient, so, yeah… I was probably biased, knowing he does it out of love.<p>

It then came for the time when we needed our sleep. Even though we spent the better part of the night kissing and cuddling and lying on my bed, I was still unsure if he was still going to stay with me. I mean, we just got together.

"So," I started, hesitating after I changed into my pajamas and had just taken a bath. It was great to see Edward on his sweatpants, though. "I guess it's a goodnight now."

He was eyeing my dress and it made me a bit self-conscious.

"Uhm, Edward, mine?"

Edward finally looked at me in the eyes and I was surprised to see fire in them.

"Did I tell you before that you look great in blue?"

I bit my lip and blush. His eyes shifted to my lips.

"It's just now you did."

"Hmm…"

There was silence.

"Bella, love, can I kiss you again?"

I blushed further. "Of course, mine. You are, after all, my mine."

He crossed the room and encircled me with his arms as he lowered his head to meet mine. His lips crushed with mine with the same heat and fervor as was this afternoon. I could now taste his butterscotch and lavender mingled with the freshness of his newly brushed teeth. But there was a bit – or huge – difference this time. After kissing my lower lip, he pried my mouth with his tongue. Gasping a bit, I grant him access. My face heated with the new sensations engulfing me in kissing Edward. This is new, and I find it to my liking again. It seemed that whatever Edward does with me is agreeable for my taste.

We found ourselves mimicking our previous stance – him atop of me to my bed; my hands on his hair, which I found as one of my favourite unconscious things I do; my legs constricted around him; his hands travelling my waist to my face; our breathing getting jagged; and, of course, the feeling of perfect bliss – euphoria – in my system.

When we finally parted, he kissed my neck, my collarbone, the skin under my ear – eliciting a shiver to me again, him smiling as he kissed my eyelids, my cheek, and finally, once, twice, thrice of kisses in my lips.

Breathlessly, he muttered, "I really, really, really like you in blue."

Gasping and chuckling, I muttered back "I really, really, really like your reaction when you see me in blue."

We both chuckled. He then situated himself on the edge of the bed with me, in tacked with him occupying the left part.

"Goodnight, love."

"I guess you decided that we sleep together tonight. I was a bit hesitant earlier, thinking that it's probably not what you like," I said with a chuckle.

He chuckled again. "I thought we've already established that I love being with you all the time."

"Did we?"

"Yes."

"Okay," I conceded.

"I'll just turn off the lights."

He rose from the bed to do so. After that, he came back on my side and covered us with my blanket. Through the darkness, I wrapped my arms around him. Searching, I arched my head. And then, I kiss his jaw.

"Goodnight, mine."

He tightened his arms around me.

"I hope I could sleep with you around. I'm quite nervous," I muttered, my eyes already closed. I actually liked the warmth of his presence. It was making my muscles loosen.

"You already did that for two nights."

"With entirely different situations."

"True. But you're worn. You need to rest."

"True."

"And tomorrow, it's your turn."

I arched my head to look at him though I couldn't see with the dark.

"My turn to what?"

He chuckled. "Nurse me. I am guessing it'll only be a few hours before the virus that vile Mike Newton passed on us will catch-on with me."

I kissed his jaw again and rested my head on his chest. His even breathing was like a lullaby to me. "True again. But I rather love this sickness now. It brought us closer together."

He chuckled. "True."

After a few silent but comfortably warm minutes, he said, "Goodnight, my Bella. I love you."

Smiling, I said, "Goodnight, Edward Anthony mine. I love you too."

And with that, I finally succumbed to the most restful sleep I have ever had.

* * *

><p>To wake up with Edward beside me was beyond Euphoria. I have had to pinch my cheeks a few times to make sure I'm still not dreaming. When I was certain that I'm awake, I kissed his still sleeping figure beside me and tried to rise up to prepare breakfast. But I was brought back by his forceful hands to bed.<p>

"Where are you going?" he whined, eyes still closed.

"To prepare breakfast," I said, confused. His whining though was cute.

"That can wait." He tightened his hold around me.

"Aren't you feeling unwell? You didn't caught up with the virus?" I checked his temple to make sure. His temperature seemed level.

"I did this evening. I felt well now."

I was stunned.

"Edward, why didn't you wake me up? I could have assisted you. I didn't even get to nurse you. I could have made sure you were fine as you did to me."

He opened his eyes. It is now I just saw bruises around it.

"It's fine, love. Just sleeping with you is medicine enough for me."

I felt guilty of knowing how great he took care of me but I didn't even return the favor. I laced my hand on his hair, trying to smoothen the now more tangled mess of bronze.

"But I didn't even get to take care for you."

He smiled. "It's the thought that counts."

I sighed. "I'll prepare the breakfast now to make it up to you. But I guess we could not eat more than oatmeal."

He sighed, looked sad, but receded with a nod of his head.

"I love you," I murmured.

He smiled. "I love you, too. And I know that you love me. You said it in your sleep."

So, even in my unconsciousness, my heart and mind knows how much I love Edward.

"As if I didn't say that when I was awake."

"But I find it sweeter when you moan it on your sleep."

I should blush, but I didn't. It's no embarrassing to mention how much you love a person.

"Can I have my morning kiss?" Edward asked.

I covered my mouth. "I didn't brush my teeth yet."

"So do I. But I don't care. My philosophy teacher in my former school once said that to kiss someone when you two just woke up is a sign of how much you love her – that you are in love with her despite finding flaws and learning there are human things you cannot change."

Well, when he put it that way…

I removed my hand from my mouth. "Okay."

He leaned towards me and our lips met. I was surprised that I really also didn't care that we just woke up. All I know is that kissing Edward is something that I enjoyed and I will enjoy doing forever. And the morning made it so much sweeter.

When we finally parted, I said "You're right. It doesn't matter."

He chuckled.

"I'll prepare our breakfast. You rest here."

He nodded. I rose from bed and gave him a chaste kiss before going out of the room and descending downstairs to go to the kitchen. Once there, I started to prepare our breakfast. I kept it simple as I have told him for we both were still recovering from the stomach flu. Once done, I decided that breakfast in bed is in order and I prepared the things to bring to him.

When I was just outside the room, I heard him talking to someone, probably on the phone. Intrigued, although I know it was wrong, I eavesdropped a bit. I only caught the end of their conversation and it seemed clandestine.

"…yes, Alice. But I'm still glad with the turn out of the events. However, I would like to make this night a memorable one for her. You could…"

Hearing that it's with Alice, and guessing that it's probably about me, I decided not to hear any longer. I went back a few steps away from our room to while away the time. Once I decided they are probably finished talking, I returned to our room with a huge smile on my face.

"Breakfast in bed, mine."

Edward smiled fully at me and patted the space beside him for me to sit on to. Once I was there, he kissed my lips and murmured, "thanks, love."

We then ate together, giggling and smiling like the two love-struck we were.

It seems like it's the start of yet another great and memorable day. I'm _so _glad that I'm with him now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had a toothache from their sweetness. Do you have the same problem as mine?**

* * *

><p><strong>(August 28, 2012) I am terribly sorry, but this is not a chapter update. I just want to tell everyone that currently, this story is on hiatus. I am so sorry. I know a lot of you already hate me because I don't update regularly, and now this... But I've thought about it a lot, and decided that I don't want you to wait for months longer when I will not update it. But I will come back within this year. It's just that, my college life is too full right now, and I can't deter my attention. I REALLY love writing this, and I ADORE our story, but I can't have a divided attention from school. I am so sorry. =[<strong>

**But I assure you, I will come back this year. The Bella and Edward I created, and we all (hopefully) followed in their lives, deserve a good story; their story deserves to be told; and telling it deserves a proper ending. It's all in my mind right now, and I am so sorry about that, but... there you have it. It's on hold for now.**

**I am terribly sorry. I won't hold it against you if you despise me right now. =[**


	14. NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN AN!

**January 7, 2014**

Hi!

Remember me?

(*Trying to dodge the tomatoes being thrown at my way*)

I know. I know. I have been gone for A WHILE.

I feel like such a jerk for being MIA for two years, I think.

But life is - LIFE.

UPS. DOWNS. UPS. DOWNS.

Sometimes you are being LEFT because you forget to be RIGHT.

But here I am.

Recovering.

Anyway, I'm sorry but this is not an update.

Just an A/N of what to come.

And this New Year, my news is that I'll be coming back soon.

How soon that is... well, soon.

Not to finish RUMOURS, apparently.

(*Dodging the tomatoes again*)

I can't deal with it for a moment.

It holds TONS of memories.

I'm working on something new.

And this one, I'm almost done with the draft, (you know, to really, finally, finish something as I will promise.)

As for the details... Well, soon again.

I'll be finishing RUMOURS... someday.

But not now.

I hope you're still forgiving, and lovely, and fabulous as usual.

I'll dedicate the next one to YOU, my readers.

If you look at the stories that I've posted, there is this one called STAGE PLAY.

Well, I'm re-working on that one.

I'm trying to make it a better story, more interesting characters, better plot, better writing style, faster update, faster pace, not wordy, etc.

So I'll be taking it down before I post the better "THE STAGE PLAY".

I hope you'll like the new story.

I'll post it SOON. I'm just finishing the draft. And finishing everything.

But I'll come back.

TOODLES. ^^


End file.
